Rise of a Master: Diamond & Pearl
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: After beating a Legendary but then losing to his old Rival, Ash decides it's time to get serious & grow up. After a break to train & prep himself & his Pokemon, he's set his sights on finally winning a League. Get ready Sinnoh because here comes Ash Ketchum! Sure, he didn't expect to be another girl's mentor, but maybe it won't be so bad... Pearlshipping; Smarter & more mature Ash.
1. Something to Think About (V2)

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon is trademarked and owned by the Pokémon Company &amp; Nintendo.**_

* * *

**REBORN DARK PHOENIX PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**RISE OF A MASTER: DIAMOND &amp; PEARL**

* * *

_**Key:**_

"Human Speech/PokéSpeak"

_'Thought'_

* * *

Chapter 1: Something to Think About (V2)

* * *

**5:57 PM Kanto/Johto Time. 4 April, Tues.**

"We beat the Battle Frontier."

This was something that, before today, no Trainer in the Kanto Region could say to others. The Kanto Battle Frontier, a challenge even more tedious than the Kanto Pokémon League Gym Challenge, was something only the best of Trainers ever had a chance at being offered to challenge. From those few Trainers, fewer still ever got to come face to face with its most powerful Frontier Brain, Pyramid King Brandon...let alone beat him. Indeed, to be able to say that one had taken on and beaten the Kanto Battle Frontier was truly something to marvel at. But of course, no Trainer could ever say those words.

Ash Ketchum, however, had done just that.

The 14 year old had made history by becoming the first Trainer ever to defeat the Kanto Battle Frontier. The fact that he was so young made it even more of an accomplishment. Brandon was the most powerful of all the Frontier Brains, and that was just without his arsenal of Legendaries: Regirock, Regice &amp; Registeel. With these three, he was even more powerful. But that hadn't stopped Ash from being determined to defeat Brandon and win his final symbol. And through his perseverance, he had finally accomplished his goal.

The battle was truly one of titanic proportions as Pikachu unleashed everything inside him to bring down that Regice. To the shock of everyone present, he had actually matched it blow for blow as the reinforced battlefield shook and broke beneath their feet. Indeed, Pikachu had wowed his Trainer when he used the most powerful Volt Tackle he could muster, drawing upon all his electric power. Regice had never stood a chance, even as science and logic dictated the exact opposite. It was clear that Pikachu had surpassed his natural limits &amp; was now on a level of power like never before, matching the level of Charizard in terms of power, it seemed. Being able to face a Legendary and even defeating it, how couldn't he?

After that battle, that victory, Ash had been ecstatic. He and Pikachu felt as if they could take on the world. They were sure they could. After all, they had beaten the Kanto Battle Frontier!

And yet, none of that mattered at this moment.

Ash knelt there, on his side of the makeshift battlefield, staring in shock at the fainted form of Pikachu, courtesy of Gary Oak's Electivire, a Pokémon he had never encountered before.

"Pikachu...I'm so sorry," the 14 year old boy said softly to his faithful Starter, holding him gently. "I really thought we could win."

"Pika..." the Electric Type replied with a smile, slowly nodding.

Confusion filled Ash's mind. He had just defeated one of the most powerful Trainers in all of Kanto, and he had beaten a Legendary, all just a few days ago. Gary, meanwhile, hadn't been a fully active Trainer in almost two years. So, how could they have lost? Pikachu had the power, so...was it him? Did he mess up as a Trainer in that battle?

Pikachu's own thoughts mirrored Ash's; he himself was shocked beyond belief. Just mere days ago, he had defeated one of the most powerful Pokémon in existence: a Legendary, Regice! Ever since that day, he had felt how much stronger he had become, the results of the intense training that he had with Ash and his pals Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charizard, not counting the last four years of training and battling alongside Ash. He felt the power and strength inside him...so why did he fail in this battle, and against another Electric Type?

"Hey, Ash."

Ash and Pikachu looked to see Gary Oak walking up to them, having already returned his Electivire. The teen had changed some since they had said goodbye after the Silver Conference almost two years ago. He looked a bit older than he really was, and had that slight air of wisdom. Gary looked at his fellow Pallet Trainer with narrowed eyes contemplating his next words. He could tell that Ash had grown as a person and Trainer, if mentoring that girl May he had been travelling with was any indication, according to his Gramps.

Gary stilled noticed some flaws that needed to be worked on, though, in both areas. He had thought that they would've been handled by maturity &amp; growth, but it seemed not. Not only that, Pikachu had appeared to be struggling in their battle; the small Mouse Pokémon that had felled a Legendary with new power &amp; strength appeared to be struggling to maintain his newfound abilities. It seemed that Ash was simply going on power, and didn't think to train Pikachu in adjusting to his new power.

Gary knew that Ash was rash and overconfident, and it had hurt him many times before. Ash was his friend, though, and as his friend, he had to point him in the right direction.

"It's great that you won the Battle Frontier," Gary said as he approached Ash &amp; Pikachu. "But that doesn't mean you can relax. There are all sorts of tough Pokémon in Sinnoh that you don't even know about yet; believe me. And there are even tougher Trainers out there, too. Some just as strong as the Frontier Brains...maybe even stronger. You can't think that just because you beat a Legendary that you're unbeatable now. Pikachu may have had the strength to battle Regice head to head, and he might still retain that new power, but in our battle...it looked as if he was struggling to maintain it. To keep a hold of that kind of power, you both have to train &amp; focus it, so that Pikachu gets used to it and can use it whenever. But you just assumed that because you beat a Legendary, you would automatically win. It's because of that overconfidence that Electivire &amp; I beat you. The world is a big place...and overconfidence and rashness won't get you anywhere in it."

Ash stared at his old rival, soaking in his words before looking down at Pikachu. He found that there was nothing he could say in response.

His piece said, Gary voiced his return to Sinnoh. After promising Professor Oak on a progress report as soon as possible once he returned, the young researcher said goodbye to him, Tracy and Delia Ketchum. Turning to leave, he spared one final glance at Ash, who was still knelt down on the ground, staring intently at Pikachu. Gary sighed internally, hoping Ash had listened to what he had said.

_'I hope you take what I said to heart, Ashy-Boy,'_ he thought to himself. With that, Gary Oak left the Lab grounds, off on his way.

Tracy, Oak and Delia watched the retreating form of Gary for a few seconds more before turning back to Ash. He was now looking off in the direction that Gary had left in, Pikachu still in his arms and still kneeling on the ground. A mess of conflicting thoughts and emotions were swarming through his mind, and the young teen had no idea what to think at all in this situation. Everything that Gary had told him was stuck in his mind now, and the more he repeated those words in his head, the more he thought on them, the more Ash Ketchum realized something.

"Tough Pokémon...and tough Trainers, huh?" Ash said to himself, but just loud enough for his mother, Tracy and Professor Oak to hear. "The world's...a big place, huh?"

Delia looked at her son, her eyes shining with concern for moments before a smile crept onto her face. For as long as her little Ash had been a Pokémon Trainer, she had learned one thing about him: whenever confronted with a challenge, he would meet it head on, no matter what. That was just how Ash was. He was determined to prove he was a great Trainer, one of the best and capable of becoming a Pokémon Master. It was a fire that burned inside of him, never to be quenched or put out. And in this moment, Delia was reminded of when Ash had decided to depart to Hoenn, when he had that fire burning inside of him. It drove him to journey and discover new lands and new Pokémon. Delia knew, even if it meant he would be gone the very next day and she wouldn't see her baby for yet another long time, that this same fire would drive him to journey to yet another region and meet even more new people &amp; Pokémon.

"Am I...are we ready for that?"

...

Delia Ketchum blinked in surprise. She didn't expect to hear _that_.

Without a word, Ash stood up with Pikachu in his arms and with one final glance in the direction that Gary has walked off in, he began walking off. Pikachu, sensing that they wouldn't be heading home just yet, jumped up out of his arms and onto his normal perch on his Trainer's shoulders.

"Ash, where are you going?" Delia called after him, concerned and worried about her son.

"For a walk," Ash replied vaguely. "I just...I just need to be alone right now."

"Ash-" his mother tried again as she attempted to follow him, but she was stopped by Professor Oak.

"Let him go, Delia," the Professor replied with a nod of his head. "He has a number of things he needs to think about now, after what Gary told him. Ash has reached a fork in his life's path and he must now choose where &amp; how to go on from here. This is the first step of the rest of his journey, and it's in his hands. He needs to do this alone, though, Delia. We can only hope he makes the right decision."

Delia made to reply, but seeing Oak's expression, she sighed and nodded. She watched as her son walked off, while Oak did the same but with more critical eyes. The Professor knew that what his grandson had told the boy was true: Ash did rely too much on the high, pride and adrenaline rush of a recent major victory in a battle, such as the one that had just transpired, and his overconfidence &amp; rashness would always cost him. The Professor knew it would take something like this to make Ash see it. Now that such a thing had finally happened, it was all up to Ash what he would do as a result.

'_You need this, my boy,'_ Oak thought as he, Delia and Tracy watched Ash's slow retreating form. _'I know you'll make the right choices for yourself, and your Pokémon.'_

* * *

**10:16 PM Kanto/Johto Time. 4 April, Tues.**

Ash and Pikachu found themselves sitting on a branch high up, staring up in the night sky, taking in the glittering stars. After walking for a good hour through Pallet Town and out onto Route 1, Ash had suddenly climbed this tree and simply sat there staring into the sky, well into the night.

In all that time, Ash had been replaying Gary's words over and over in his mind. Gary had told him how overconfident he had been, how he had been still carrying himself on the momentum of his victory over Brandon and the Battle Frontier. How his rashness in their battle had clouded his judgment, and made him simply rush into the battle head on, not even considering that he'd lose. Gary had pointed out how that overconfidence had basically lost Ash the battle. And after hours of thinking and mulling over those words, Ash had been forced to come to one conclusion.

Gary was right.

Overconfidence...arrogance...call it what you wanted, but it was all the same: it had always been Ash's undoing. Not just in the battle today, but throughout much of his Pokémon journey itself.

The Whirl Cup in Johto, in his battle with Misty and Psyduck, where Kingler suffered for his mistake. His first battle with Brawly in Hoenn; Arceus, that had been humiliating beyond words. And even recently, when Charizard was destroyed by Brandon's Dusclops...all because of a crucial mistake Ash made. Mistakes that shouldn't even have been mistakes.

These and many more mistakes made, all because of his own rashness and overconfidence. Looking back now, Ash couldn't believe his own stupidity. More times than not, his own arrogance, rashness and overconfidence had been his downfall. Granted, there were some that could be excused; his first year, as he journeyed through Kanto the first time, was a time he could excuse himself due to him being only 10 and just starting out, and maybe also during his year trekking the Orange Islands. But through Johto and Hoenn, and through his second trek in Kanto...there were so many times where things could've ended differently in battle and yet he screwed it all up. That was all on him.

Ash sighed. This had been a brutal wake up call.

"Hey, Pikachu," he said, finally speaking for the first time since he left Pallet. Pikachu didn't respond, and looking down, Ash saw that the Electric Type had fallen asleep. At that, the 14 year old couldn't help but smile; he guessed he had been here for quite a while, and Pikachu definitely must've gotten sleepy from the inactivity involved in just laying on Ash's lap for however many hours. Ash gently nudged at the mouse's side, soon awaking him.

"Pi?" the Mouse Pokémon said sleepily as he looked up at Ash. Then he realized that they were still on the tree they had been when he had fallen asleep. "Pika Pikapi?"

"Yeah, we're still here, buddy," Ash smiled. He then frowned, though, surprising Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, I'm sorry about what happened in our battle with Gary. He was right: I was so sure we'd win simply because we beat Brandon and his Regice. I just rushed in, and my overconfidence cost us the battle. It was my fault, and I'm sorry."

"Pikapi, Pika Pikachu," Pikachu replied, patting his Trainer's arm with his paw. He held no ill will to Ash in regards to that battle, and he never would. Sure, his pride was hurt because he lost to some Pokémon he'd never heard of after beating a Legendary, but he knew that Ash meant all the best, and would never do anything to purposely get him to lose.

"Thanks, buddy," Ash replied as he scratched his Starter behind the ears, earning Pikachu's trademark "Chaaa..." Ash then looked up to the sky, taking in the awesomeness that was the stars glistening in the night. Pikachu followed his gaze, and the two best friends stared off into the heavens for another few minutes before Ash spoke again.

"You know, buddy, after what Gary said, I realize that he was right, and not just for our battle today. I can think of a bunch of times I rushed into a battle thinking we'd win, just to end up losing to someone thanks to me missing a little detail or just being overconfident. Our battle with Harrison in the Silver Conference, our first battle with Annabel...I never thought to strategize or think things through, and if I did, it was only because of those losses. And then I'd just leave those strategies behind as we move on, and I ended up forgetting crucial lessons I learned. Hell, even Drake warned me about this and I forgot his advice, too: put my entire focus on the battle."

Ash sighed heavily once more, lowering his gaze. "Wow...I've really messed up more than once, huh, buddy?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu replied. He had honestly never thought about it himself, but now that he thought back about it, what Ash said was true. He would always revert back to his original style of battling, forgetting the training he'd implement for specific battles. Ash's overconfidence had also cost them a number of times, one of the most prominent times being their defeat against Tyson and Meowth in the Ever Grande Conference. Although, some of the fault rested on Pikachu's shoulders too in that matter: after so many years of sending Team Rocket blasting off, he was sure he'd do the same to Tyson's Meowth.

"Yeah, I've never stuck to anything I came up with for long after the specific battle I use said strategy for," Ash continued as he kept his gaze skyward. "I always wing it and go with pure power...and a lot of my Pokémon, thinking about it, don't have the power to back up the skill. But...I guess that is kind of my fault, after all. I haven't trained with or used a lot of our friends in battles in quite a long time, huh?"

"Pika," Pikachu replied after a moment's thought. That was true: in the last two years, he had only seen Kingler and Muk three times. Noctowl and Cyndaquil, not since they came back from Hoenn after the Ever Grande Conference. And that was just four of his friends he could think of right now.

"I wonder," Ash mused, "if I had rotated and trained all my Pokémon to get ready for the Ever Grande Conference, and not just have depended on you and my Hoenn team, could we've had a better chance of winning the tournament? Would it have been us instead of Tyson winning the Conference?"

"Pikapi," Pikachu said, gaining Ash's attention. "Pi Ka Chu," the Electric Type said, shaking his head all the while.

Ash looked at him for a few moments before smiling and scratching him behind the ears. "Yeah, you're right, buddy. There's no use dwelling in the past or in what could've been. What matters now is what happens next, and where we go from here. There's definitely one thing that I know for certain: I got to start training harder than ever, and use everything I've learned. All the techniques, specific strategies, any lessons I learned along my way, and different battle styles. Gary's right, Pikachu; out there, not just in Sinnoh but all over the world, there are tough Trainers and Pokémon, and one day we'll be meeting and battling them. And when that happens, we'll have both the power AND the skill and strategy we need to beat them. We'll train harder than ever, us and the rest of our friends, and we'll be ready for whatever comes at us."

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said with determination, pumping his fist. Ash smiled at his best friend's determination.

"We'll do things differently this time. Instead of just rushing into another journey, we're going to prepare. For the next few weeks, buddy, maybe for even a month, we're going to stay here and train as much as we can. We'll get stronger, all of us together. I'll call Liza to see if she can send back Charizard, and Officer Jenny in Vermillion for Squirtle too. Hey, maybe I can even call up Anthony and see if Primeape is willing to come back and travel with us again! I have more experience with Fighting types now, thanks to Heracross and watching May raise Blaziken since he was a Combusken."

At those words, a thoughtful expression came up across Ash's face, soon followed by a frown. "Wow...I haven't thought to ever visit or even check up on Primeape after all these years. I feel terrible about that."

"Pika Pikapi," Pikachu said with a smile, again patting Ash's arm comfortingly.

"Yeah, you're right," Ash replied, a smile coming back. "Better late than never." At that, though, something else crossed his mind. "Hey, Pikachu? Gary said that in our battle you looked like you were struggling to maintain and focus your power. I remember hearing Professor Oak saying that both your and Electivire's Thunderbolt were even, too. Is it true, were you having trouble keeping up with your power increase from fighting Regice?"

"...Pika," Pikachu sighed dejectedly after several moment, before lowering his head while muttering, "Pikachu..." He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. He may not have felt it when performing in the Terracotta Contest, or the times he sent Team Rocket blasting off between their battle with Brandon and their battle with Gary, but in that battle he did indeed feel like he couldn't maintain the control he had in battling Regice. Perhaps then it had been the sheer determination, rush and adrenaline that came with battling a Legendary that allowed him to keep a firm grip on that newfound power. But against Electivire, Pikachu found himself unable to keep a hold on that power. His grip kept loosening, and he couldn't maintain that new level, thus finding himself forced to keep within his own natural limits. While his own natural limits actually greatly surpassed those of a regular Pikachu, finding himself in that situation really hurt Pikachu's pride.

"Hey, buddy, don't feel bad," Ash said comfortingly as he scratched his partner behind the ears. "It wasn't your fault. I should've known better and started training you to handle that new power. Don't worry, that'll be one thing we'll definitely work on. I'll have Charizard help you out, too."

"Pika Pikachu…" While Pikachu would happily take any help, he had a feeling Charizard would never let him hear the end of it.

"So then, what do you think about about my plan, Pikachu? Ready to do a lot of training and learning?"

"Pikachu!"

"Awesome," the raven haired teen smiled. He found his gaze returning to the stars in the heavens, and Pikachu followed suit. "After that, we'll start another journey, and this time, it'll be different. We'll win the next League for sure."

"Pika?"

"Where to next? Hmm...well, why not Sinnoh? Gary said lots of tough Trainers and Pokémon are out there."

"Pika? Pikachu..."

"Hmm...think we'll have what it takes?"

Both Trainer and Pokémon stared off into the night sky, wondering. Suddenly, Pikachu noticed something moving in the heavens, a golden something. Quickly getting his Trainer's attention, Pikachu pointed off in the distance, directly at the golden figure that was flying the skies.

"Ho-Oh," Ash said and awe and wonder. The two followed the Legendary's disappearing form as she flew off into the distance, but not before they heard the echoes of her majestic and powerful cry.

At that, Ash smiled with determination and found that his mind was set. "That settles it. We're going to Sinnoh, buddy."

"Pikachu," replied Pikachu with his fist pumped.

"C'mon, let's head back home. Mom and the others must be worried about us." With that, both of them jumped off the tree and back onto the ground, heading off to Pallet Town and back home.

Before long, the two finally arrived at Pallet. The small town was quiet and calm, almost all of its inhabitants asleep. Walking on, they came up to Professor Oak's Lab, and the fence that served as the border between the massive meadow that served as Oak's corral, and the rest of Pallet Town.

Ash stopped at the fence, thinking about something. "Hey Pikachu, you think the others might still be up?"

"Pikachu," came the reply as Pikachu shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm...well, Noctowl might be." After another few moments, he made his choice. "Let's go see," Ash decided before jumping over the fence and walking on through the Corral for a few minutes, searching for his other Pokémon. Sure and soon enough, a bird-like cry rang out, one all too familiar to the teen and his Starter

"Hey, Noctowl," Ash greeted as the Shiny colored Owl Pokémon flew down to him, happy to see her Trainer again. Pikachu also voiced his greeting to which Noctowl happily responded. "How've you been doing?"

The Normal/Flying type responded with a happy chirp, prompting a smile from the teen.

"Hey, any chance you know where the others are?" Ash asked. Noctowl nodded and beckoned at the both of them to follow her. After a few more minutes, Noctowl stopped flying at landed near some trees which sheltered a group of sleeping Pokémon that Ash had been through thick and thin with on a number of occasions. He smiled as he and Pikachu came closer, with Noctowl giving a few shrill cries to wake up the others. Naturally, this didn't bode well with them, and they woke up rather annoyed and grumpy, their anger at Noctowl for waking them up evident until they saw their Trainer.

"Hey guys," Ash said as he approached them. "Good to see you all again."

At that, Bulbasaur, Muk, Snorlax, Kingler, the 30 Tauros, Heracross, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Torkoal and Glalie responded happily yet sleepy-like as Ash sat down with them. Donphan, Sceptile, Swellow, Corphish and Aipom, even though they had seen him only hours before, also greeted their Trainer happily. This didn't stop their curiosity flaring up as Ash sat down in front of them, a serious expression on his face. Without being addressed, his Pokémon assembled before him with curiosity and attention, knowing there was something he wanted to share with them.

"Guys, I know that I've been neglecting to train and spend time with many of you, and for that I'm really sorry," Ash said with a sad smile. Indeed, even now, a pang of guilt had found its way into his heart right now as he had seen how happy his Pokémon had been to see him, even after all this time and even in the dead of night. Even with that, they still loved him, and he loved them. "But that's going to change. Starting tomorrow, we're going to start training harder than ever before, and the next time I go off to compete in a League, we'll all win together and with whatever new friends we make along the way. I promise all of you, things are going to be different from here on out, and no matter what happens, I know that we can make it through...together. What do you say, are you guys in?"

Even in their sleepiness, Ash's Pokémon couldn't help but give cries and cheers of joy and determination. They all wanted to do their best for Ash, and if he was going to be serious and step up his game, then so would they. They would give him 120% of their effort, because they wanted to prove to him that they were ready and willing to take on all challenges that come their way. Ash was right: whatever may come, they'd go through it together, as friends...as family.

"Awesome," Ash grinned before suddenly being overtaken by a yawn. "Wow...suddenly got a bit sleepy," he chuckled. "Don't think I could make it back in...you know what? You guys mind if I spent the night here with you?"

His Pokémon responded with joy and they all tiresomely but happily accommodated room for him in their group. Snorlax laid himself down to allow Ash to rest his head on his body. Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Aipom and Totodile came over and snuggled with Ash and Pikachu. Bayleef rested her head on his legs as she made herself comfortable next to him. Swellow and Noctowl perched themselves at Ash's sides while Corphish and Kingler laid themselves next to him as well. Donphan curled himself up at Ash's feet, and Torkoal laid himself near Ash next to Bayleef. Glalie rested his head/body on the other side of Ash's legs, across from Bayleef. Muk let himself rest on Ash's right side. Heracross &amp; Sceptile lay themselves each right next to Ash in sitting positions, leaning on Snorlax as he was. And the Tauros herd circled themselves around their Trainer and the other Pokémon, each of them resting their head in his direction.

"Thanks guys," Ash sleepily said with a grin. "You're the best. Guess it's time to hit the sack now. Goodnight, everyone." They all sleepily said their goodnights before quickly returning to sleep, even Noctowl since she wanted to be wide awake for the training that would start tomorrow. Ash gave one more smile before he drifted off to sleep, muttering, "Things are going to be different...just watch, guys..."

Coincidentally, the group had been sleeping not far from Oak's Lab building, and the Professor had seen the whole thing from his window, smiling all the way. Although he couldn't hear what had been said, Oak just knew that Ash had decided to make some changes, and that from tomorrow onwards, things were going to change drastically.

"I'm proud of you, my boy," Oak said to himself with a smile. With that, he went to call Delia to alert her that her son was alright and was going to be spending the night with his other family.

* * *

_**Hey everyone and welcome to my all new story, Rise of A Master: Diamond &amp; Pearl. Whether you're a regular reader of my work or just found this story and therefore my corner of FanFiction for the first time, I aim to give you all a great story. I'll be drawing some inspiration from Sinnoh Revamped by Analon, The Reason Revised by Jay1414, On Brave Mountains We Conquer by MothBallz, and (minutely) Working Sinnoh with Skill by 0 Jordinio 0. However, I will be making this my own original retelling, so while I do draw some inspiration from those stories, there will be vast changes and original concepts on my part.**_

_**In regards to Ash in this story, I will aim to be showing how he's maturing and growing up, but yet still retain Ash's character that we're used to. In terms of aura...he'll be using it, but not like on the level of an Aura Guardian or how he did in Movie 8. When the Aura Sphere Riolu makes his appearance, I'll be delving more into it. In terms of battle strength, I won't be making Ash unbeatable &amp; win every battle, but Trainers he was slaughtered by in the anime will find he won't be such a pushover here (J...). Also, Brock isn't travelling with Ash &amp; Dawn, but he will appear in the LOTV Conference, meaning Ash will be more knowledgeable on Pokémon care &amp; outdoor survival...while still screwing up once in a while.**_

_**Anyways, another reason I decided to write this is because I am a huge Pearlshipping fan, and unfortunately there are very few Pearlshipping stories of good quality out there...or very few good quality Pokémon stories at all. Don't get me wrong, there are a number of one-shots out there that are well written, but in terms of chapter length stories, good quality is few and far between. Seriously, when did the fandom of awe-inspiring creatures of nature bending power and the humans that commanded them become about some fangirl's high school fantasies?! I want to see titanic battles of earth shaking proportions, dammit! Pokémon is about TRAINERS AND THEIR JOURNEYS AND POKÉMON!**_

_**But yeah, not that many good Pearlshipping stories out there, or Pokémon stories in general, so I'm doing something about that with this story.**_

_**Reviews and critique are welcome, as well as any and all questions. New catches for both Ash and Dawn have been predetermined, so please refrain from suggesting anything.**_

* * *

**Note: Upon update on 12/6/16, all previously posted chapters have been edited and/or changed for grammar and whatnot. Some were removed altogether. This is an updated version of the original chapter one.**


	2. Reunions and Foundations!

_**Something I forgot to mention last time was in regards to Ash &amp; Dawn's ages. At the moment Ash is 14, soon to be 15 by the time he heads off for Sinnoh. In my personal opinion, he's spent a year journeying each region/area he's been to: he was 10 when he journeyed Kanto the first time, 11 when he journeyed the Orange Islands, 12 for Johto, etc etc. Now, I find it personally a bit weird that 10yr olds can travel the world with creatures that can easily destroy cities, so Dawn will be 14 when she starts her journey. This will be explained in future chapters.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon.**_

* * *

_**Key:**_

"Human Speech/PokéSpeak"

_'Thought'_

"_Human Speech via telecommunications"_

_**PokéDex Entry**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunions and Foundations!

* * *

**7:23 AM Kanto/Johto Time. 5 April, Wed.**

**THONK.**

"Ooomph! Ow...what the…?"

Ash swept his gaze around, rubbing his head from the sudden impact with the ground beneath him that had snapped him awake. Pikachu snapped into awakeness as well, Ash's sudden movement jarring the Starter's sleep. Both then saw that the rest of Ash's Pokémon had awoken already; it seemed they all shared the trait of waking up earlier than their Trainer was accustomed to.

It was then that Ash noticed that they were all heading for the approaching Pokémon Watcher, a large wheelbarrow of PokéFood in his hands. That made the teen chuckle to himself; like Trainer, like Pokémon. They themselves just loved food, without a doubt. Their time with Brock may have spoiled them…

Getting up with a yawn and several stretches, Ash made his way to the group now surrounding the wheelbarrow, Pikachu on his shoulder. "Morning, Tracy."

"Hey, Ash, morning," the older teen replied back with a smile. "The Professor told me that you'd be out here."

"Yeah, I decided to camp out with the gang when I got back. It was definitely a great experience, I gotta tell you. I know I haven't been spending much time with most of them, but I decided to change that last night, and I figured that this would be a great first step." Ash then picked up two handfuls of the PokéFood and began feeding Bayleef, Noctowl and some of his Tauros. "I made them a promise last night that we'd get stronger together. When we head off to Sinnoh, and from then on out, we're going to win together, and win it all!"

"Sounds like a plan," Tracy nodded with a grin, both feeding the Pokémon. "Your Pokémon have all missed you a ton, and they'll definitely put their all in for all. They take after you, after all. Add the fact that many of them have learned new moves and attacks all this time, and it'll be all the more exciting."

At that, most of Ash's Pokémon gave sounds of pride and determination. What Tracy had said was true, and they were more than eager to start showing their Trainer what they had learned and what they were capable of. Ash smiled at this; he figured as much, if Torkoal learning Heat Wave during his time in the Ranch before facing Brandon's Registeel was any indication.

"I can't wait to see," the teen grinned, clenching his fist in excitement and earning more excitement from his Pokémon. A moment later, though, another cry rang through the air. A cry of hunger from...guess who?

"...right after breakfast," Ash added with a sheepish laugh, soon joined by his Pokémon.

"That reminds me," Tracy replied, "Breakfast is already inside; I think Professor Oak is probably already eating. Go on, I'll keep feeding your Pokémon."

"Thanks, Tracy. Pikachu, are you good over here for now?" The Electric Type quickly nodded in reply, quickly picking some food out of the wheelbarrow. "Alright, I'll see you all in a bit!" With that, Ash quickly made his way back towards the Oak Laboratory building, reach the large back patio in minutes. Once inside the building, the teen was bombarded with the aroma of eggs, pancakes, bacon and more and he went straight for the source. Entering the lab kitchen, Ash was greeted by the sight delicious food, with Professor Oak sitting with two plates of food in front of him.

"Ah, good morning, Ash," the Professor greeted with a smile, fork in hand. "I took the liberty of setting a plate for you."

"Thanks," Ash replied as he took the plate and sat down across from Oak.

"I assume you had a night well spent alongside your Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I did. I should do it more often; it was a great experience, and I think it was really a great bonding moment with them. By the way, how did you know I was out there with them?"

"Well, your Pokémon weren't that far from my Lab building. Sometime during the night I just happened to be passing by the window for some coffee and I saw you and Pikachu talking to all your Pokémon before joining them to sleep. I called your mother after that to assure her you were fine. By the way, you may want to let her know that you're alright. She was rather worried about you after you left yesterday."

"Ah...yeah," Ash replied with slight nervousness. "I probably should do that." Delia Ketchum, while sweet and understanding, was quite overprotective of her son when she wanted to be, and would definitely get angry and yell at him (even if only for a little while) in regards to some of his more...worrying and dangerous activities.

Ash seriously wondered on more than one occasion if being the "Chosen One" wasn't just limited to the Shamouti Island prophecy…

"I guess I lost track of time," Ash continued as he took off his cap. He ran his hand through the untamed locks, his face taking on a more serious look. "I really had a lot to think about after what Gary told me yesterday."

"Yes, I imagine that you did," the Professor agreed. "Ash, I have seen you grow as a Trainer these last four years. From the day you started with Pikachu to your conquest of the Kanto Battle Frontier, you've grown to be a remarkable Trainer. You even have three Pokémon that have stood in battle against Legendaries, two of which have beaten such titans. But Gary did point out some valid points yesterday."

"Tell me about it," the teen sighed in agreement. "It was a pretty big eye opener, a brutal one at that. It definitely helped me realize a few things, especially what I've been failing at as a Trainer." After a moment, though, a smile formed on Ash's face. "But it's also helped me realized that it's time for me to do better, not just for me but for my Pokémon. Starting today, it's going to be different, and when I head out on my next journey I'll be ready for anything. Me and all my Pokémon."

"That's what I like to hear," Oak smiled as he ate another piece of bacon, sensing Ash's determination. "I'd like to discuss with you your plans, Ash. I think I can provide you with some useful insight on more than several different things."

"I'd really appreciate that, Professor," Ash replied with a nod and gratitude.

"Of course. For now, though, let's just enjoy breakfast. I'd also love to hear about your newest adventures in Kanto. Knowing your track record, there must've been more than quite a few."

"You bet, Professor, and some you wouldn't believe…"

The next few hours were spent with Ash recounting his year long travels of Kanto with Brock and the Maples. Oak was amazed by the stories of their adventures in Rota, meeting the Golem Trio and Mew, meeting Celebi once more and encountering another Deoxys. The Professor was stupefied at the fact that Ash's Sceptile had been able to go toe to toe with the Psychic Legendary. He was also shocked that Manaphy, a Sinnoh Legendary, had been in Kanto waters. And of course, Ash recanted his and May's strides in the Battle Frontier and Kanto Contest Circuit, as well as his recent capture of Aipom.

"A giant Slaking? And that didn't tip you off?"

"Um, no not really," Ash replied to the Professor's laugh with his own. "But it probably should've in retrospect." At that, Ash stopped and began thinking. After several seconds, he added, "You know, now that I really think about it, a lot of Team Rocket's costumes and schemes were pretty obvious." The teen sighed, adding, "Man, how did I never realize it was them all these years, after each and every time?"

"Don't fret over that," Oak chuckled. "At least you know now for next time, right?"

"I really hope there isn't a next time," Ash sighed as he picked his fork at his now empty plate. "Seriously, after four years you'd think they'd give up by now."

"They are determined, I must admit," Oak said as he took their plates and placed them in the sink. "Very well, Ash, I guess we should start discussing your plans now. Come, we'll head to my main Lab office."

"Sounds good to me," Ash replied as he grabbed his hat and followed the Professor to another part of the building. Pretty soon, they had arrived and Ash and Professor Oak took a seat. Oak took a notebook and pen from a nearby table, in case anything should be written down.

"So tell me, Ash; what are you planning to do now?"

"Well," Ash replied with a pensive expression, "I've decided to head to Sinnoh for my next journey, and compete in the League tournament there. But this time, I'm not rushing off to Sinnoh like I did with Hoenn and even Johto."

"Is that so?"

"I've decided to stay here in Pallet Town, probably for around a month, training my Pokémon. I've been pretty negligent to them, and it's hurt both me and them. I'll be training and working with them to get them back in shape and used to battling again; Tracy said many of them have learned new attacks and moves, which should definitely help. I plan to have them help out the new Pokémon I catch in Sinnoh, and definitely use them in my tougher battles, Gym and otherwise."

Oak nodded. "An excellent plan, Ash. You've always rushed into another journey; taking the time to prepare and ready yourself beforehand is a necessity that you will only benefit from. However...if you plan on heading to Sinnoh after your training session, I would suggest you remain here for more than a month."

Ash was surprised at that. "More than a month?"

"In all the regions where both apply, Grand Festivals and League Conferences are roughly a month apart. With the Kanto Grand Festival finished about two weeks ago, this year's Conference at the Plateau will begin at the beginning of the next month. Across the regions, the League circuits occur within the same time frame; when the Plateau Conference begins, so does the Silver Conference, and so on. This also applies to the Conference in Sinnoh. And even though you are quite the skilled Trainer, even you would be hard pressed get the required badges and training you'll need in just under a month."

"That makes sense, yeah," Ash agreed. He was somewhat aware of the time-frames the League established for the regional Conferences; Goodshow mentioned it at some point or another to him.

"The Conferences will be over by the fourth week of May, with a three week resting period until the next circuit begins. I'd suggest holding your training period until then, get the most out of it before you head to Sinnoh."

"Alright," Ash nodded. "Hey, even better for me and my Pokémon, I guess."

"Indeed," Oak smiled. "Now, back to your plan; once your training is done, you'll be off to Sinnoh."

"Yes, but this time I won't be taking just Pikachu."

"Is that so?" Oak had wondered if Ash had reflected on that point, and was glad that he obviously did.

Ash nodded. "I want the Pokémon I catch in Sinnoh to learn from my older Pokémon; bringing just Pikachu along doesn't help me in that goal. I'll obviously take Pikachu with me, but I'll also bring three others with me to start off. From there, I'll be actively rotating my team around to help everyone get experience. Though, it'll be pretty difficult to rotate all my Pokémon around and train them enough with just being able to carry just six."

"A good idea regardless, Ash. Your older Pokémon definitely have the knowledge and experience to share and pass on to your Sinnoh catches. That's something that you should definitely take advantage of. As for the carry limit… well, there was never an obstacle you let stop you. I'm certain you can work around it." As Oak said this, though, an idea floated in his mind, but he wanted to see just how committed Ash was to this new mindset first. "Now, in regards to your training, what are the ideas you have so far?"

"First off, I want to see all the new moves and attacks my Pokémon have learned after all this time. It'll take a while, though, but-"

"You could just use your PokéDex for that. You can scan them with your PokéDex to see their move pool, as well as their abilities."

Ash blinked in surprise, this piece of news new to him. "Huh...I didn't know what I could do that."

"It's been a feature of every generation of the PokéDex since I invented them," Oak said. "I know I never got to mention it to you when you first left Kanto, but I always figured you would've figured it out eventually."

"Oh...oops." Ash couldn't help but mentally berate himself as he laughed sheepishly. With all this revelation, he couldn't help but slightly wonder how he managed to get this far in his journey. How did he never figure that out about his PokéDex?

"Well, at least you know now," Oak mused as he continued writing in the notebook. "Anything else in regards to training."

"Definitely; I'll be making some calls later today to Liza, Vermillion's Officer Jenny and Anthony from the P1 tournament. I want Charizard and Squirtle to train alongside us, and I think it's finally time I get in touch with Primeape again, see if he's ready to come back with me."

"Excellent idea, especially about Primeape. He was already a powerful Pokémon when you captured him; all that training with Anthony is certain to have made him even more so. So, you'll be bringing your Pokémon back to train, getting the band back together, in a matter of speaking. So, after seeing the move pools of your Pokémon, you'll be jumping into training immediately, I assume. How'll you carry it out? What specific plans do you have?"

"Well, to start off, I want to focus on developing a balanced move pool for my Pokémon, especially my newer ones. I want to teach them as many attacks as I can while having decent variety. That way, we'll be able to handle situations better both in and out of battle."

"A wise decision," Oak agreed with a nod. "However, you'll need to choose the moves you want your Pokémon to know carefully. Biologically, a Pokémon can know up to 13 moves unless it's a Legendary."

"Whoa, really?" Ash asked in surprise. "I had no idea..."

"Yes, a professor named Cedric Juniper from the Unova Region discovered this about seven years ago when researching Pokémon across the globe; he specializes in Pokémon biology. The biological makeup of a Pokémon allows it to learn up to 13 moves at any given time. If it wants to learn another move when it already has 13, the part of a Pokémon's brain responsible for such will instinctively force itself to forget a weaker move in favor of the newer one. Attacks that are similar will just evolve from the previous one, such as a Razor Leaf evolving into a Leaf Storm, Scratch into Fury Swipes or Slash, Thundershock to Thunderbolt, etc. A Legendary Pokémon, however, doesn't have that limitation, simply because of how much power they wield. That's the simple way of saying it."

"That's pretty interesting," Ash mused. "I guess there's still a lot about Pokémon that I don't know about."

"Yes," Oak nodded. "Now, is there anything else in regards to training?"

"That's the basic gist for most of my Pokémon," Ash replied. "For Pikachu, though, I want to focus on getting him used to his new power levels. He's gotten stronger than ever, if beating Brandon's Regice was any indication; more power, speed, endurance, everything. But Gary was right in pointing out that Pikachu isn't used to channeling and focusing this new power. I'm going to have Charizard help us out in that department, being he's reached a level of power and experience where he's beaten an Articuno."

"That makes sense," the old man agreed with a thoughtful look. "Charizard is arguably your most powerful Pokémon, Pikachu quickly closing the gap." Oak was quiet for another few seconds, then added, "Perhaps you should do the same with Sceptile and Torkoal, since they also have faced Legendaries. I would imagine that has given them quite the boost in strength and power."

"Huh, you're right," Ash agreed. "I never would've thought of that."

"Thinking about it, it still greatly surprises me how those four Pokémon were able to hold their own against these Legendaries. The Golem Trio species may be some of the lesser tiers of the Legendaries but they are still extremely powerful and of earth shaking power. The Deoxys species may have just been discovered recently, but for it to be able to stand against Rayquaza in battle like it did in LaRousse City...not only that, but it's psychic powers are on par with those of Lugia, maybe even Mew. And the Articuno species, they are said to be the essential incarnation of winter and the elements of ice. Of course, the Articuno you battled wasn't nowhere on the same level of power as the one in the Orange Islands, but it was still of earth shattering power, a wonder to behold, correct?"

At that, Ash nodded, prompting Oak to continue, "The Legendary Pokémon of this planet are considered deities, destructive forces of nature given physical form...even Champions have no chance of defeating the higher tier Legendaries. And yet four of your Pokémon have stood against several, two of which have bested them in battle. I just can't understand how that kind of power could even rest within them."

"Actually Professor," Ash offered, running his hand through his hair, "I actually thought about that myself last night when I was wondering how Pikachu lost after beating a Regice. It took me a while to remember it, but I think I know how that potential came about, at least for Pikachu &amp; Charizard."

**XXX**

_***Flashback: Shamouti Island, Orange Archipelago, about three years ago***_

"_Almost halfway there, guys! C'mon!"_

_The path to Ice Island was consumed in blizzards that would put the Ice Age to shame. The frozen wastelands were bombarded with shards of ice of all sizes, joined by massive fireballs and jets of matter melting flames and lightning bolts that decimated everything they struck. The darkened skies roared with thunder, lightning dancing in the clouds and shattering the frozen seas as it came down. Winds of sheer cold were replaced on and off by winds of blistering hot temperatures, hotter even than boiling magma. Massive shockwaves of pure force constantly coursed across the massive &amp; devastated frozen fields of godlike combat as bodies blessed with strength very few Pokémon possessed slammed into each other._

_It was as if Mother Nature herself had unleashed her unrivaled fury and destruction upon Shamouti as each of the three Forces of Nature given carnal form sought to prove their dominance.._

_And yet none of this deterred 11 year old Ash Ketchum. He knew he was going to be alright, that he could trust in his Pokémon. Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charizard remained unshaken in their resolve as they raced towards Ice Island, right through the very heart of the destruction, under the guidance of the almighty Lugia. The four Pokémon were willing to give their lives to ensure Ash get to that island and retrieve the final sphere. Only their Trainer could quell this fight of gods that was literally shaking and breaking the world._

_With mighty screeches, Moltres &amp; Zapdos raced for the band of heroes and decided to strike, blind in their rage and power lust. Within the blink of an eye, a massive blast of lightning and a burning stream of literal red hot flames were shooting for Ash and his Pokémon._

_At that moment, Pikachu and Charizard decided it would have to be them both to stop those attacks. It didn't matter that they were, in every literal sense of the word, outpowered and outmatched; challenging literal deities of their respective elements, with no chance at all. All that mattered was defending their Trainer and their friend, the one human capable of even having a chance to stop this madness. It was pure instinct and love for their Trainer that gave them the courage to unleash their attacks in hopes of defending Ash, and by Arceus they would put every fiber of their being into their attacks, every ounce of their strength._

_And somehow, to their own shock, and that of Ash and the other two and even Lugia, their attacks had managed to find the power and strength to not only meet the Legendaries' attacks head on, but even managed to push them back before everything exploded into one giant blast of pure power, the shockwaves rocking their makeshift raft._

_It left Pikachu and Charizard very exhausted, though, barely left with enough energy to continue the trek. When Articuno attacked with her own catastrophic Ice Beam, the two were unable to muster up any more energy to defend lest they risk capsizing their raft._

_They'd be dead if not for Lugia's quick save._

_***Flashback end***_

**XXX**

"Incredible..." Oak breathed, stunned into silence at Ash's recounting. "Charizard and Pikachu were still quite relatively young that year and yet they had found that power to push back the strongest attacks of Zapdos &amp; Moltres...just amazing. Ash, you have quite some Pokémon, I must say."

"Tell me about it," Ash smiled. "Makes me regret not using them as much now, seeing how far they've come."

After several moments of silence, Oak decided to continue. "There's something else I want to discuss with you, Ash. Since you're going to be starting another journey soon, I think it's time that you need to start learning how to be able to survive on your own and with your Pokémon. After all, I doubt that Brock is going to be going with you again this time around."

"Yeah, Brock's still taking care of some business in Pewter City with the Gym and his family...especially after that last fiasco with his parents," Ash laughed. That sure was a funny memory, even if it involved Team Rocket.

"Ash, you might want to take this a bit more seriously," Oak stated in a serious voice, quickly getting Ash's focus again. "For the past few years, you've travelled with at least one Gym Leader and a number of other companions. Now, that's been a good experience for you, especially travelling with Brock and Misty because there are a number of things you've learned from them. However, you also depended on Brock's Pokémon knowledge and his cooking skills quite a bit. You're at the stage of your journey where it's time to really and truly go out on your own. And to do that, you will definitely need to be able to fend for yourself and your Pokémon."

Hearing that, Ash realized the Professor was right. Travelling with Brock and Misty, then Tracy and then the Maple siblings, had accustomed him to having someone to travel with all the time. It was a support system he seemed to always fall back on. Thinking back, he was very dependent on Brock's knowledge and cooking skills in all of his travels, and as a result he never bothered to learn any of this himself. The only time it ever came back to haunt him was during his first days in Hoenn. Even then, Brock had miraculously reappeared. He was very dependent on Brock, and now that the aspiring Breeder was no longer travelling with him, that would definitely pose a problem.

"Yeah, I see what you mean Professor," Ash replied. "I guess it would be a great time to start learning how to cook, and to take care of my Pokémon. Brock did do most of it, but since he's not around anymore, I guess it's up to me now."

"I'll gladly help you with that, Ash," Oak offered with a smile. "I can easily teach you what you need to know about Pokémon. As for cooking lessons, your mother would definitely be ready to help you in that aspect. I doubt Brock would mind if you asked for his advice on those as well, as well as survival skills."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ash replied with a smile. "I'll be sure to ask them."

"Very well." Oak then gave the notebook he had taken earlier to Ash, who was surprised to see the first few pages written up with everything they had just discussed. "I've written down all that we've discussed just now into that notebook; I suggest you hang on to it. Now you should probably go home and let your mother know you're ok, and ask her for cooking lessons."

"Definitely, but I think I'll call Liza, Officer Jenny and Anthony up first, so that I don't forget. Can I use your video phone, Professor?"

"Be my guest," the older man smiled. "Now, if you need me when you come back for your training, I'll be in my office. Don't hesitate to ask for any help."

"Thanks, Professor," Ash replied as the older man retreated to his studies. With that, Ash went over to the video phone off on the wall and took out a small contact book from his pocket to look for a few specific numbers. Having found them quickly, he dialed the first one and waited for answer.

After the first few rings, he was rewarded. _"Vermillion Police Headquarters. This is Officer Jenny."_

"Hey, Officer Jenny," Ash answered. "How are you?"

_"Ash, good to see you again,"_ Jenny replied with a smile as she realized who she was speaking to. _"I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon after your battle with Brandon. I'm guessing you need Squirtle again?_"

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "I decided to start training up my Pokémon before starting my next journey. I wanted to ask if I could get Squirtle back for a few months? I know it's a lot to ask since Squirtle is the leader of the Squirtle Squad, and-"

_"Oh, don't worry, Ash, it's not a problem at all. The Squad has really been doing well this last year, and Squirtle has been really anxious for some action after returning. I think it'd be good to let out that energy with some time with his Trainer. The Squad won't mind a bit."_

"Thanks, Officer Jenny, I appreciate it."

_"Of course,"_ the blue haired woman replied with a smile. _"Squirtle and I will be there by tomorrow morning."_

"That's great! I'll see you two then!"

The call soon ended, Ash punching in the next number. "Ok, one down and two to go.."

_"Hey Ash, good to hear from you again!"_ a pretty green haired young woman soon answered with a grin.

"Hey, Liza, same here," Ash replied with his usual grin. "How's Charizard doing?"

_"He's doing great! He hasn't stopped training since he came back; I'm guessing he really got pumped from your battle. He's actually learned a couple of new attacks too. And of course, he still is the Valley's most powerful Charizard. It's still hard to believe that puny Charizard that came by almost three years ago would become the strongest Charizard here."_

"That's great! I'm happy he's doing great like always."

_"Oh, Charla makes sure he's happy here,"_ Liza chuckled to herself. Ash simply blinked, not understanding at all, something Liza noticed quickly. She chuckled and decided to change the subject. _"So anyways, Ash, I'm assuming you want Charizard back for something, right? Kind of surprising that you need him so soon."_

"Yeah, see I'm going to be heading to Sinnoh in a few months, and I'm going to be training up my Pokémon during that time so we can get ready. I was hoping that Charizard could help me train up some of them."

_"Sure, I'm positive Charizard won't mind seeing you again so soon. I'll send him via the Ball Transfer, get you guys started faster."_

"That's great, Liza, thanks!" The older woman nodded before going off-screen. It was about 10 minutes before she came back on, a PokéBall in hand. Several moments later, the Ball Transfer device on Ash's side shone to life, the Ball materializing within seconds. "Alright, I got him; thanks again, Liza."

_"No problem; if anything else, you know how to reach me. I'll see you soon then, take care!"_

When the call ended, Ash looked at the final number and sighed, hoping there would be no ill will against him. "Alright, here goes nothing," he told himself as he began punching in the number. The ringing went on for a few seconds before the video screen activated and showed a rather brolic black haired man. Ash saw right away that he hadn't changed a bit at all from all those years ago.

_"Hello, Anoki residence, this is Anthony spea..."_ the man began before noticing who he was speaking to, resulting in him being stunned into silence. Ash felt a bit awkward at the silence, and found he had no idea what to say. The man began giving a look over to him, and after another few seconds, said, _"Ash Ketchum? Is that really you?"_

"Yep, it's me Anthony," Ash replied with a sheepish grin.

_"Holy cow, you certainly have grown quite a bit!"_ Anthony replied with hearty laughter. _"It's great to see you again, kid!"_ He looked off to the side away from the camera and yelled,_ "Rebecca! Get Primeape over here, Ash Ketchum is calling!"_ Turning back to Ash, he continued, _"Primeape is doing great and he sure has missed you, Ash. And don't worry, I've been making sure he's training all the time."_

"That's great to hear, Anthony, I can't thank you enough," Ash said with a smile before frowning. "I can't believe I've been neglecting him all these years, though. I feel terrible about it."

_"Yeah, I found myself wondering about more than once,"_ Anthony replied, a small frown appearing on his face. _"I was surprised that you never called to check up on Primeape or anything."_

"I know; I guess I've been so caught up in my travels that he just completely slipped my mind after all these years. I feel terrible about that."

_"Hey, kid, don't worry about it,"_ the older man replied. _"Sure, you slacked off there, but I don't think Primeape would hold it against you. If anything, I think it'd make him even more excited to see you now. By the way, I'm assuming this isn't just a friendly phone call, right? Am I right in guessing you want Primeape to come back?"_

Before Ash could answer, a loud and happy grunt rang out on Anthony's side. A second later, a large pig-like monkey appeared on the screen, followed by a young brunette woman of about 18 or 19, slender and quite attractive. The difference between this Primeape and others was the thick golden colored belt on its...waist?...that shone with the words "P1 Champion" on it. The Fighting Type saw Ash on the screen and immediately got excited, joyfully chanting his name.

"Hey Primeape," Ash greeted with a joyful smile as the feeling of nostalgia and a wave of memories overcame him. "How've you been, buddy?"

_"Primeape Ape,_" the Pig Monkey Pokémon replied eagerly.

"And it's nice to see you too, Rebecca," Ash added. "It's been a long time."

_"It has, and it's good to see you too,"_ Rebecca smiled.

Ash couldn't help but notice the young woman's beauty, much more so than she was when they had first met. Her voiced was also much more elegant and softer. Being a teenage boy, Ash was quick to notice that Rebecca was quite attractive. He quickly regained his bearing, though, snapping out of that thought process before it went any further. Sure, he was a teenage boy, but he wasn't going to be going all "Brock-like." He had been raised better than that; he couldn't fight the small blush rising on his face, though. Thankfully, it seemed nobody noticed.

Ash had started realizing there was more to life than Pokémon &amp; noticing girls late into his Johto travels, specifically in the Silver Conference when he met the Fire Type Trainer Macy Moe. It had led to him to start questioning her behavior, which led to a talk with Brock since Ash knew he clearly understood this kind of thing better. With puberty hitting him after turning 13 and arriving in Hoenn, Ash had started noticing girls more and begun to notice the changes his body started going through. Thankfully, Brock was around then to help him understand what he was going through and the thoughts that would run through his mind.

Of course, with Ash being Ash, it was still a slow progress, but Brock was definitely patient with the teen. Though still a bit inexperienced in certain areas, Ash wasn't as dense about romance and girls as he used to be. Although, Brock would always point out that though he was glad to help, he'd eventually have to talk about it with his mother. Ash would rather talk to his father about it, but he hadn't seen him in person in years. Though he did get calls from the older Ketchum male on occasion, Ash didn't want to discuss something like this over the videophone.

"_Dad's done a really good job with training Primeape,"_ Rebecca said, running her hand through Primeape's fur. _"P1 Champion for four years running!"_

_"Yep,"_ Anthony added proudly. _"Primeape has certainly come a long way."_

"Wow, that's great to hear, Primeape," Ash praised. "I'm happy to you've gotten a lot stronger since I left you with Anthony."

_"Ape Primeape!"_ Primeape had indeed gotten stronger from all his training, and even though it was just via video calling, the Fighting Type could sense that his old Trainer had also gotten a lot stronger in the last few years, too.

"Awesome," Ash said with a smile. "Hey Primeape? I was actually wondering...you want to come back to the team?"

_"Prime?"_

"I know I haven't exactly been the best Trainer with you, never checking up on you while you were with Anthony. I'm sorry about that, Primeape, I really am, and I don't really have a good excuse for it. But, I do want to make it up to you. I'm heading off to another region in a few months to compete in the Pokémon League there, and I'd really love it if you were there battling along with me and the rest of the gang all the way. You'd make a lot of new friends and you'll find that a few of my Pokémon are quite eager to battle just like you. I know it may be a bit out of nowhere, but what do you say?"

Was Ash kidding? Of course, Primeape was ready to come back to the team! _"Prime Prime Ape!"_ the Fighting Type responded not even two seconds later, pumping his fist/glove to show just how excited he was. After all this time, he was going to see his old Trainer again! Sure it had been years since they last had any form of contact, but the Fighting Type didn't hold it against the teen at all.

"Really? That's great, Primeape!" Ash said excitedly. He couldn't believe it! Primeape was finally coming back! He couldn't wait to start training with him; the thought alone got his blood racing and his whole being excited. He turned to a now smiling Anthony and asked, "Is that ok with you, Anthony?"

_"Of course, kid,"_ the older man replied. _"It's no problem at all. It actually came at a great time, because Primeape has been a P1 Champ for the last four years running, and I pretty much have nothing left to teach him anymore. And Ash, I have to tell you, this Primeape of yours is really one of a kind. I've never trained a Pokémon like him before; he really turned the potential I saw in him into a strength like I've never seen. I want to thank you for the opportunity to train Primeape all these years. It's an experience that I'll never forget. But I think travelling and battling again is just what Primeape needs now."_

"I should be thanking you actually," Ash chuckled. "You were able to bring out the best in Primeape, and you took care of him all these years. And now he's the P1 Champion, all thanks to you. I'm glad that you were able to do so much for him."

"_Half the effort was his; he definitely was a hard worker. Speaking of which, kid, you look like you need to start working out more."_ He gave the teen a once over through the screen, smirking to himself. _"You have a decent enough build, from all your years of walking and traveling, no doubt...still, you could add on a bit more muscle. You won't be getting any ladies like this. Primeape, you'll be having a bit of work with this one," _he laughed, with Primeape joining in, both at the blush that now covered Ash's face thanks to the "ladies" remark.

_"Oh, Dad, he looks fine for a 14 year old,"_ Rebecca added, turning to Ash. _"Ignore him; you look good for your age-better than the boys I knew at 14. I'm sure any girl your age would be lucky to be with you." _She couldn't help but giggle a bit as his blush deepened at her words.

"_Well, anyways,"_ Anthony chuckled, _"you're calling from Pallet Town, right? We'll be by tomorrow with Primeape tomorrow noon."_

"Alright then," Ash smiled. "Bye, Anthony, Rebecca, and thanks again! See you soon, Primeape!"

"_Take care, Ash, see you tomorrow!"_

_"Primeape!"_

With that, the call ended, and Ash couldn't help the grin that was now glued onto his face. His old Primeape was coming back. The teen had a great feeling about this month of preparation for him and his Pokémon. He could almost taste the results that he and his Pokémon would obtain as a result.

"Yep, things are definitely going to be different, now."

Checking the time and seeing it was almost noon, Ash decided to finally head home to see his mom. He figured Pikachu would be ok here at the Ranch catching up with the rest of his Pokémon. Securing Charizard's PokéBall on his belt, the teen raced off home.

* * *

**11:43 AM Kanto/Johto Time. 5 April, Wed.**

"Mom, I'm home-!"

No sooner did the words escape his mouth than did Delia Ketchum come out from the kitchen, an apron over her usual attire and a fierce, angry look on her usually calm and joyful face. "ASH KETCHUM, DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU?! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Ash visibly cringed at his mother's yelling and actually stepped back out of surprise. "Sorry mom," he replied sheepishly as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I lost track of time when I did all my thinking. I was on a tree in Route 1 and I stayed there with Pikachu for a long time. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to worry you."

Delia looked sternly at her son for a few more seconds before sighing and smiling softly. "Well, just don't worry me like that again, dear. I wasn't sure what to think, after what Gary had told you yesterday. You seemed so unsure of yourself."

"Don't worry, Mom," Ash replied with a smile. "I was pretty down, yeah, but I did decide on a few changes in my training styles, and now I'm more excited than ever for the next League I compete in!"

"I know you can do it, dear," Delia replied with a smile. "Where's Pikachu, anyways?"

"Back at the Ranch with the others. Which reminds me; Mom, I've decided I'll be staying here in Pallet Town for a few months to train with my Pokémon before going off to Sinnoh. Professor Oak offered to teach me more about Pokémon and how to care for them, like food wise and medicine-wise. I'll be calling Brock for help on that part, too."

"That's wonderful, dear. I guess you're really ready to start heading off on your own. Oh, my little boy is growing up so fast." Delia immediately grabbed her son in one of her trademark bone crushing, breath stealing hugs. "It seems like only yesterday you were running off with a stubborn little Pikachu; where does the time go? Your father and I are very proud of you, and I know he's been keeping his eye on you..."

"Mom...can't...breathe...!"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry honey," the mother giggled as she let her son go. "A mother can't help but smother her son."

"Yeah...right..." Ash replied as he regained his breath. "So, Mom, there's something I actually need your help with. Could you...teach me how to cook?"

Delia blinked, caught off-guard. "Cook? Teach you how to cook?"

"Yeah; see, Professor Oak and I were talking about how I should be better prepared to head out on my own, and he pointed out that I had depended a lot on Brock's cooking. I didn't realize it at first until just a few days after I arrived in Hoenn, and even then Brock showed up. But since he's not travelling with me anymore, I kind of have to depend on myself to feed me and my Pokémon. So can you help me, Mom?"

"Hmm, I don't know, honey," his mother said with a frown as she crossed her arms. "You aren't exactly the most reliable person in a kitchen as it is..."

"Mom..."

Delia maintained her look at her son for a few more seconds until she laughed, saying, "I think I can whip you into shape in a few months. Don't worry, honey; when I'm done with you, you should at least know the basics!"

"Thanks...I think," Ash said with a sweat drop.

* * *

**2:13 PM Kanto/Johto Time. 5 April, Wed.**

After lunch with his mother and recanting all his adventures in Kanto with Brock and the Maple siblings (while leaving out the more...reckless details for now), Ash had raced back over to the Oak Labs Ranch to meet up with his Pokémon again. Entering the Ranch, he found them all either playing or sleeping or even sparring.

"Ok guys, I'm back" Ash called out to his Pokémon. "Come on over here!" Those that were asleep were quickly nudged awake and soon the usual stampede came charging right at the teen. After a few minutes of happily reuniting with his Pokémon and getting reacquainted once again, the Trainer managed to calm his Pokémon down and soon everyone was either sitting or standing, with Pikachu back on Ash's shoulder, awaiting orders as their training was to begin.

"Alright, guys, so I want to start off by saying thanks for being so understanding with me about this. Just wait, the next League trophy has our names written all over it. You guys ready to start working hard?!" He was met with the many cheers of his Pokémon. "That's what I like to hear! Ok now, there are some other things, too. I've called up three of my oldest Pokémon to come back, all of whom are really strong after specialized training. Squirtle will be back by tomorrow, who most of you already know of. The other is one only Pikachu and Bulbasaur would remember. It's my old Primeape; he's finally coming back to the team."

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur added on with a smile. He always wondered whatever happened to their old teammate since being sent for training.

"Yep, he's been training with a Fighting-Type specialist for the last four years," Ash continued. "He's even stronger than before, so having him back will definitely be a great help to us. Especially you, Heracross; since you're part Fighting Type, you might be able to learn a lot from him."

"Hera," the Bug/Fighting Type responded with a grin.

"The third Pokémon, Charizard, is one of my oldest," Ash added. "Charizard's been training in Johto with other Charizard for almost three years, and has arguably become my most powerful Pokémon."

At this, Sceptile narrowed his eyes.

Taking out Charizard's PokéBall, he threw it into the air. "Charizard, come on out!"

In a flash of light, the Flame Pokémon materialized before the group. With a stretch of his wings and a stomp of his flaming tail on the ground, Charizard roared his greeting to the Pallet skies, a powerful jet of flames shooting into the air. His power and pride was on full display, a toothy grin on his jaws and a blazing fire in his eyes.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted, leaping from Ash's shoulder to Charizard's.

While the older of Ash's Pokémon greeted their old teammate and friend, Aipom and almost all of the Hoenn Pokémon recoiled slightly at this action. They were in awe and fear of the power that seemed to emanate from Charizard. Until now, they had only seen Pikachu and Sceptile display this this level of power. Sceptile himself was the only one who remained unmoved by Charizard's roar; if anything, seeing the Fire/Flying Type only inflamed his own pride.

"Good to see you again, Chaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" The newer of Ash's Pokémon were shocked as Charizard shot a blast of his Flamethrower right at their Trainer. Being that the rest were unfazed by this action, they could only assume this was a normal occurrence being the two. Within moments, Ash was a charred black, with a small little flame burning on an unfortunate strand of hair. Charizard simply smirked that toothy grin of his.

"Well, some things never change," Ash sighed, plucking the flaming strand off his head. Turning back to his all-powerful Fire/Flying Type, he continued, "Liza's been telling me you've been training really hard since our battle with Brandon. I know I kind of messed up back then, but I'm not letting any more mistakes like that happen again. Hopefully with your help and with us all working together again and training hard, we can all get even better than we are now. You ready for some Ketchum style training again, buddy?"

Charizard roared with a nod in reply, giving the teen a clawed thumbs up. He was definitely ready for whatever came his way. His valley was an excellent training ground, and his pack included some of the most powerful members of his species to train with (though at his current power levels, that wasn't saying much...), but training with his Trainer, the kid who never gave up on him, was something that just couldn't be replaced or changed for. Their intense training with Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle before their battle with Brandon was proof of that.

"Great!" Ash grinned before turning to the rest of his Pokémon. "Charizard will be helping us all out, but his main focus will be working with Sceptile, Pikachu and Torkoal, being that the three of you have gotten so powerful recently. He'll be helping in getting a hold of your new power levels."

Pikachu, Sceptile and Torkoal voiced their agreement, with the latter two wondering what they were in store for. Sceptile especially wanted to see if this Charizard was truly Ash's best and most powerful Pokémon. Charizard, on his part, grunted in agreement as he observed his fellow teammates and family. They all seemed to be strong, but Pikachu, Sceptile and Torkoal immediately caught his eye. The Flame Pokémon noticed the new strength that flowed from Pikachu, and from Torkoal as well. Sceptile especially emitted a power level rivaling his own, and if their exchanged glares were anything to go by, a rivalry was being born, much to the amusement of Pikachu.

If these three only knew what was to come.

"Ok, now before we start getting into training, I want to see where you all stand at now in terms of skill and power," Ash said. "So, we'll be doing a bunch of mock battles to see what you guys need to improve on. Before each battle, I'll be scanning you with my PokéDex to see what moves you've learned. I'll be starting off with...Bayleef and Cynadquil."

All his Pokémon agreed and readied themselves in a line, patiently waiting for their turn. Bayleef and Cyndaquil quickly came forward, standing in front of Ash, who crouched down to scan the two of them.

Five minutes later, Bayleef was looking at her Trainer with a deadpan expression, Cyndaquil waiting impatiently. The rest of Ash's Pokémon were fighting to hold back their laughter and chuckles (except for Snorlax, who had fallen asleep again, and the Tauros herd, who were stamping on the ground impatiently). Pikachu simply shook his head in exasperation. All while Ash was still trying to figure out how to scan for a Pokémon's moveset.

"Huh...this is a bit harder than I thought," the teen muttered.

"Do you need a hand, Ash?" Ash and his Pokémon turned to see a chuckling Professor Oak. He motioned for Ash to stand back up and to hand him the PokéDex. "See, for one to scan a Pokémon for its moveset, you have to scan the Pokémon's information first, and then it will allow you to see the moveset. If it is a wild Pokémon it does it automatically but for one owned by a Trainer you have to program it to do it." Oak then pressed a few buttons and then scanned Bayleef for her species information. Dexter then soon came to life.

_**Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon and the evolved form of Chikorita. Type: Grass. Designated Grass Type Starter of Johto. A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The aroma acts as a stimulant to restore health. This Bayleef is female and has the ability Overgrow. Currently this Bayleef knows the moves Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Body Slam, Headbutt, Sweet Scent, Solar Beam, Light Screen, Giga Drain and Strength.**_

"Ability...I remember something about that..." Ash said. "I remember Pikachu, Sceptile and May's Blaziken having abilities..."

"Indeed," Oak said. "All Pokémon have special abilities that help them in battle in one way or another. A Pokémon can have up to three abilities available to its species but it can only have one ability at all times. For example, the Arcanine line has both Intimidate &amp; Flash Fire as an ability available to them, but can only have one. There are also very rare abilities, what the research community has dubbed 'Hidden Abilities,' that Pokémon may have. This is something you'll be learning with me, so don't worry."

"Ok, then," Ash grinned. "Now, Bayleef's ability is Overgrow, just like Sceptile. That powers up Grass moves, right?"

"Right, and Overgrow is exclusive only to the Grass Starters of the Regions, same as Blaze for the Fire Starters such as Cyndaquil, and Torrent for the Water Starters."

"That's definitely good to know," Ash said. Turning to the Johto Grass Type, he added, "I'm impressed, Bayleef. These are some pretty great moves you've learned all this time, especially Light Screen. This is great; I'm proud of you, girl."

Bayleef cooed happily at her Trainer's praise, blushing slightly. Ash quickly turned to Cyndaquil and scanned him as well.

_**Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Type: Fire. Designated Fire Type Starter of Johto. Cyndaquil is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection. This Cyndaquil is male and has the ability Blaze. Currently, this Cyndaquil knows the moves Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Swift, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Lava Plume, Rollout, Extrasensory and Aerial Ace.**_

Ash whistled. "This is pretty good, too, Cyndaquil. These are some amazing moves you learned. I didn't even think you could learn some of these, like Extrasensory. Great job, buddy."

"Cynda!" the Fire Mouse Pokémon chirped with a smile, proud of his achievements.

With a smile and nod, Ash pocketed his PokéDex. "Alright then, let's get started, you two. Bayleef, I'll be battling with you against Cyndaquil; I want to see how well you do against a Fire Type. You did great against Harrison's Houndoom in the Silver Conference, and I think we can improve even more. We're going to test your long range attacks, reaction time, speed and endurance. In terms of physical power...yeah, I'm pretty sure we're ok on that level."

The teen laughed as he remembered all the times the over-affectionate Grass Type embraced him with her Body Slam. Bayleef, knowing exactly what her Trainer meant, couldn't help but blush in both pride and embarrassment.

"Anyways, just battle as you normally would, Cyndaquil. We can test how well you think on your feet this way. Don't hold anything back."

"A good start, Ash," Oak complemented, impressed at Ash's decision; he was already improving.

With that, Cyndaquil scampered off about 20 feet away. With a cry of his name, he unleashed the flames on his back, signaling he was ready to battle. Bayleef also cried her readiness, pawing the ground with her hoof. She wanted to prove to Ash that she was a strong battler, even after all this time. She trusted Ash with her life, and she was sure he knew what he was doing.

...mostly.

"Alright, you two ready?!" Ash grinned as that oh-so familiar rush of adrenaline started coursing through his veins. His Pokémon were quick to gather behind him, eager to watch the practice battle. "Ok, Bayleef, let's start off with Razor Leaf!"

"Bay LEEF!" Swinging the leaf on her head, Bayleef fired numerous rapidly spinning razor sharp leaves right in Cyndaquil's direction. Even with a type disadvantage, the attack looked like it would hurt if it hit. Cyndaquil had no intention of letting that happen.

"QUIL!" The small Fire Type began spinning his body like a wheel. Barely a second later, flames erupted from his body and engulfed him, taking the shape of a spinning wheel. Cyndaquil's Flame Wheel acted as the perfect shield, Bayleef's Razor Leaf burning out of existence upon impact.

Bayleef growled, not pleased by the results at all.

"Don't worry, Bayleef!" Ash encouraged. "Use Sweet Scent to lull Cyndaquil and then go for a Headbutt!"

Bayleef quickly cried her affirmation, manipulating her natural scent before sending the spicy fragrance into the air in a slightly pinkish cloud. Using her leaf as a fan, Bayleef sent the Sweet Scent floating in Cyndaquil's direction. Before he could react, Cyndaquil was engulfed in the fragrances and immediately felt calm and relaxed. His mind went into a bliss as he happily and softly mewed. All that mattered was the sweet smell. Was there something he was doing? Who cares? This fragrance was so damn good...but something in the back of his mind told him something was going on...

**POW!**

"Quil!"

Oh yeah, the battle...

"Way to go, Bayleef!" Ash cheered.

"Bay!"

Yep, that was Bayleef's Headbutt, just as strong as ever. He let his guard down because of that Sweet Scent, which was still in the air. He had to do something about that. Acting quickly, he unleashed a thick Smokescreen, the black smoke quickly engulfing his side of the battlefield and effective getting rid of the Sweet Scent. Being a Fire Type, Cyndaquil was used to such amounts of smoke, and could clearly see through the black thickness.

Bayleef, however, wasn't and now that the entirety of Cyndaquil's half of the battlefield was covered in smoke, she had no idea where to expect Cyndaquil's attacks from.

"Stay calm, Bayleef," Ash said as encouragement to his Grass Type. "Just stay focused and let Cyndaquil come to you." Bayleef responded with a nod, fully trusting in her Trainer. And Cyndaquil did come to her...kind of.

"Quil!" Dozens of shining, spinning golden stars flew out of the smoke and across the battlefield, all aiming right at Bayleef.

Ash knew that a Swift couldn't be dodged so easily, so he waited until it was nearly upon Bayleef. "Wait for it, wait...now, jump, girl!"

"Bay!" Bayleef quickly jumped to her left, avoiding the stars that quickly and easily bombarded and tore apart the spot where she had just been standing moments before. Unfortunately, Cyndaquil wasn't letting his fellow Starter out of the woods yet.

Too late did Bayleef hear the cry as she turned and received a Flamethrower right to the face and body. The white hot flames dealt a good chunk of damage &amp; pain, making Bayleef scream in pain. The attack send her crashing into the ground, just inches away from Ash.

"Bayleef, are you ok?!" Ash cried out, worried for his Pokémon.

"Bay...," she growled back as she got back up, glaring at the smoke Cyndaquil hid in. It'd take more than that to take her down.

"Ok, let's try to set up some defense. Light Screen, go!" Bayleef quickly formed a shiny golden yet translucent barrier of psychic energy around herself. Just in time, as well, as Cyndaquil fired an Extrasensory attack. Thankfully, the Light Screen took the brunt of the attack, shielding Bayleef from any real harm. "Ok, now send your Vine Whip into the smoke; force Cyndaquil right out!"

With a smirk, the Leaf Pokémon sent her vines into the smoke. She began thrashing them around violently as she attempted to force Cyndaquil out. She was successful, just not in the way she expected. Cyndaquil quickly raced out of the Smokescreen, the bright trail of energy trailing his Quick Attack. His target: guess who?

Ash grinned; it was time to use an old strategy. "Use your vines to jump and dodge!" Bayleef smirked and did just that, airborne as Cyndaquil zoomed under her. Cyndaquil wasn't about to give up just yet, though, and quickly launched himself into the air after her with an Aerial Ace.

Reverting back to his typical style of battle, Ash yelled, "Meet him head on with Body Slam!" It was a testament of Bayleef's faith in Ash, using her momentum as she came crashing down to meet Cyndaquil's Aerial Ace head on with her Body Slam. Both Pokémon soon hit each other with a mildly resonating thud. Though Bayleef winced greatly from being hit with the Flying Type move, her superior physical strength won out, sending Cyndaquil crashing onto the ground as she landed on top of him.

"Way to go, Bayleef!" Ash cheered with Pikachu cheering as well. Before Bayleef could even respond, though, she suddenly felt an immense heat on her underbelly. A second later, she lept into the air screaming as Cyndaquil became visible, his Flame Wheel having gotten Bayleef off of him. "Huh, that was pretty smart," Ash mused with a grin. "Nice one, Cyndaquil"

"Cyndaquil!" the Fire Mouse Pokémon chirped with pride.

The Grass type huffed as she struggled to get back on her feet. This battle was starting to take a toll on her. The same was going for Cyndaquil, who was also huffing and panting. Getting hit by physical attacks from Ash's Bayleef hurt like hell. He wasn't going to give up. Light Screen or not, this next attack was going to hurt.

"Bay...!" Bayleef cried out as she began gathering sunlight into her leaf, a glowing orb of solar energy forming in her maw.

"Cynda...!" Cyndaquil cried out as an inferno of glowing scarlet waves began surrounding his body.

"Lava Plume and Solarbeam," Ash muttered to himself, seeing his Pokémon's determination. He couldn't help but grin massively. This was what battling was about: Trainer and Pokémon working as one, together to the end and each seeking to make the other proud. "Alright you two," the teen yelled as he pumped his fist into the air, "let them rip!"

With that, Bayleef fired the large beam of concentrated solar energy at Cyndaquil, who unleashed a massive burst of intense scarlet flames right back at her, consuming everything in its path. Both attacks clashed and resulted in an explosion, sending several mildly heavy shockwaves and heavy smoke into the air. Ash and Professor Oak had to shield their faces, many of Ash's Pokémon doing the same, to avoid the resulting explosion.

Several moments passed before the smoke cleared, revealing a panting Bayleef and Cyndaquil, each one of them exhausted and yet ready to keep battling if Ash wished so.

"Ok, that's enough, you two," Ash called out as he walked onto the makeshift battlefield, Cyndaquil and Bayleef approaching him. "You both gave it your all. And it was amazing. You two deserve a nice rest. Cyndaquil, you definitely have gotten quite a bit stronger, and you sure can battle well on your own without taking orders. That's a good skill to use, so good job!"

"Cyndaquil," the Fire Mouse Pokémon chirped happily.

"And Bayleef," Ash added as he turned to the Leaf Pokémon, "you handled the battle pretty well. You may have lost a bit of cool when Cyndaquil used Smokescreen, but you managed to hang in there. Light Screen was definitely a good move to have against long range attacks, and like always, your physical strength is great. So good job to you, too!"

"Bay..." Bayleef cooed with a smile...before suddenly becoming enveloped in a mesmerizing blinding white light, completely taking Ash, Oak and the other Pokémon by surprise. Bayleef's body began to grow in size, her neck getting longer and her tail and legs extending. The leaves on her neck began opening into petals, and the leaf on her head disappeared as two plant likes stems took its place. Ash simply stood there in awed shock, unable to find any words to react. Finally, the light died down, revealing Bayleef was gone. In her place was a lime green skinned sauropod-like Pokémon by the name of...

"Megan...Meganium?"

"No way," Ash muttered before a huge grin appeared on his face, laughing in pure joy. "Bayleef, you evolved into Meganium!"

"Pika Chu!" Pikachu cheered along.

"Meg? Meganium!" Meganium responded in joy and pride as Ash took out his PokéDex.

_**Meganium, the Herb Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bayleef. Type: Grass. Designated Grass Starter of Johto. Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants, making them healthy again. The aroma that rises from its petals contains a substance that calms aggressive feelings. *beep beep* Alert: this recently evolved Meganium now has the ability to use the move Frenzy Plant.**_

"My...Frenzy Plant is the most powerful Grass Type move there is," Oak remarked with a smile. "Excellent, Meganium, you should feel proud."

"Megan..." Meganium replied with a blush.

Pikachu and all the other Pokémon cheered and went over to congratulate Meganium on her achievement...everyone except for Sceptile.

The Hoenn Grass Type's eyes widened in shock, taken aback by what had just happened. His eyes narrowing, Sceptile's hands clenched in anger, his teeth grinding on his twig, threatening to break it. He couldn't believe it; after all this time, when he had finally dealt with everything and got over the whole ordeal, he now had to live with a constant reminder of..._her_?!

Ash of course didn't notice this; he was too busy enjoying the fact he now had a Meganium. "This is just awesome, Professor. Meganium evolved, and learned a new move…Things can only get better from here, I can feel it." Raising his voice so all his Pokémon could hear, he continued, "Just wait, we'll be taking Sinnoh by storm and winning the Sinnoh League before you know it! Right guys?!"

In response, all of them, with Pikachu being the loudest of them all, cheered massively, ready to take on the next region Ash would head to with all their gusto and power and will. They would do it together. Oak couldn't help the smile on his face after seeing the energy of both the teen and his Pokémon.

Suddenly, Aipom, Totodile and Heracross went tumbling into the ground as Meganium, in all her joy and enthusiasm, had begun charging right for her Trainer. She was proud of her accomplishment and knew how proud Ash was too, and she wanted to share their joy together. And in her mind, what better way than to share another hug, right?

"Megan Meganium!"

Pikachu, seeing what she was doing, suddenly began crying out in panic and worry for Ash. Seeing that Meganium was charging at their Trainer, the other Pokémon followed suit. Oak, seeing what was happening, wisely jumped away, effectively leaving Ash to his doom as Meganium jumped into the air and right for him.

Ash simply stared in shock before sighing. "I probably should've seen this coming," he told himself with a shrug and small smile.

**POW!**

* * *

**7:46 PM Kanto/Johto Time. 5 April, Wed.**

"Mom, I'm home," Ash called out as he and Pikachu walked into the Ketchum house, both exhausted but excited. Ash could say that today was a success in his book; his Pokémon had learned so much during all this time, if the practice battles were any indication. Ash had the feeling that great things were going to happen. If today was any indication, then all that being tired would be worth it in the end.

"I'm in the den, honey," Delia called out from the living room. "Come over here, someone wants to say hi to you!"

"Hmm, wonder who?" Ash wondered as he looked at Pikachu, who shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty. They were pleasantly surprised, though, when they came over and saw Delia on the house video phone along with a very good friend on the screen. Scratch that-practically a brother to Ash.

"Hey, Brock!" Ash grinned as he joined his mother. "Great to see you again!"

_"Same here, Ash,"_ Brock Slate replied with his own grin. _"And good to see you too, Pikachu."_

"Pikachu!"

"See, since you wanted to learn how to cook, I called Brock for some recipes for some of the foods he's made that you've had over the years and enjoyed," Delia explained.

_"Of course, it'll never be as great as your mom's cooking,"_ the older young man chuckled. _"But anyways, Ash, your mom told me about your plans for Sinnoh and for the next few months, and I want to say I'm happy to help you in any way I can. It's definitely great that you're ready to head out into the world on your own; you've really come a long way after all this time. As your best friend, I'm proud of you, and you can definitely be sure that when you head out to Sinnoh that I'll be there to cheer you on."_

"Thanks, Brock, that really means a lot," the younger teen replied with a smile. "A lot of what I've done and the skills I've earned so far definitely wouldn't be possible without you there helping me along the way, so thanks for everything. I won't let you down, Brocko."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. And if he did, the small powerhouse would be there to shock some sense into him if necessary.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to catch up for a bit while I get dinner ready," Delia smiled as she headed off to the kitchen. "After dinner, we start your cooking lessons, Ash."

"Alright, Mom," Ash replied. He and Brock then started talking about everything that had been going on for them the last few days. Brock was greatly surprised that Ash had called Primeape back into action. The young man was impressed and proud that Ash was finally getting his game together and recognizing where he was failing, doing what he could to fix it. Ash was also impressed that Brock was also working harder than ever towards his goal as a Pokémon Breeder, having entered a few courses from the Kanto Pokémon League and even working with the Pewter City Nurse Joy to help improve his skills. Brock also mentioned he would possibly start traveling again to different day cares for further improvement. The two best friends would be lying if they weren't proud of the other's accomplishments thus far.

_"So, with the gang soon to be back together, I imagine you already have a game plan, right?"_ Brock asked.

"Professor Oak helped me out with a few ideas, but there's definitely a game plan," Ash replied. "So Brock, I wanted to ask, could you also help me out with making Pokémon food? My Pokémon always loved it and I don't think they'd ever want something else to replace it after so long."

_"Sure, I can definitely help with that, and I'll also teach you about berries and other natural foods. Though, with Primeape I have to say you'll be on your own. I still can't believe he's coming back after all this time."_

"Yeah, but Primeape hasn't held it against me, which I should be lucky for, now that I think about it. Anthony really did a good job with him, and I couldn't have asked for someone better to take care of him."

_"He and Rebecca were good people...and no doubt that after all these years, Rebecca is even more beautiful than before,"_ Brock sighed happily as hearts appeared over his eyes.

"Yeah she definitely is," Ash smiled without realizing, something Brock quickly noticed.

_"Ah, look at you, all grown up and thinking about girls,"_ he slyly teased, making Ash blush and fidget to his amusement.

Despite the momentary humor, Brock remembered that though Ash had matured a good bit over the last two years and was handling the changes he was going through better than he'd initially thought for a travelling male with no parents guiding him on the road, there were still...aspects that Brock knew he himself wasn't the right person to speak to Ash about. Since the younger teen was already going through a few changes, this was the perfect time to get this settled.

Inwardly, he apologized to Ash for what he was about to do, but it was just the way of life. _'This is for your own good, Ash.'_

_"Alright Ash, it was great talking to you again, but I have to go; I still have to make dinner for my brothers and sisters. I need to speak to your mom about one last thing, though, so could you put her on, please?"_

"Sure no problem. See you later, Brock," Ash said in farewell before calling his mother back over. He and Pikachu exchanged a few more words of farewell before Delia returned and took over.

Ash and Pikachu headed to the kitchen, the former wanting to get a feel of the place where he would be working tirelessly to feed himself and his Pokémon. He really had depended on Brock for the last four years, but that was going to be changing starting now. If he really wanted to be a good Trainer and a true Pokémon Master, he had to be able to take care of the Pokémon in his care. Sure, he was a walking cooking disaster at best for now, but he was determined to get it right and succeed.

"Ok, mom, so what are we going to be starting with for my lesson?" Ash asked as Delia walked back into the kitchen 10 minutes later. However, he got no answer and he and Pikachu were surprised to see a neutral expression on the older woman's face. "Mom, are you ok?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," Delia replied as she sat down at the table, motioning for Ash to join her. "I've decided that we'll start your cooking lessons tomorrow; there's something a bit more important we need to talk about. Pikachu," she added to the Electric Type, "I'll have to ask you to leave; this is a mother and son discussion."

"Pika? Pika Chu," Pikachu shrugged as he jumped off the table and headed off towards Ash's room to await him.

"Ok, Ash," Delia continued, her son still a bit confused. "You've grown into a fine young man these last four years, and you're maturing quite well. But you're still going through many changes as of recent because you're growing. Some of these changes...well, they're going to start becoming more and more noticeable, and because of that...and the fact that I have no idea where your father is right now to have him do this himself...it's time you and I have a talk."

For some reason, Ash began to feel a bit uneasy. "What kind of talk?"

"THE talk."

THE talk? Ash had no idea what that meant. Was it something to do with his journey or his growing up?

Oh, if only he knew.

It was with a rattled mind and soul that Ash Ketchum went to bed that night, much to Pikachu's confusion.

* * *

**Note: This chapter, as of update on 12/6/16, is an updated version of the original chapter two. Chapter 3 was cut altogether; elements of the original chapter three and two were combined to form this updated chapter.**


	3. A Triumphant Beginning!

_***Insert Disclaimer Here***_

* * *

_**Key:**_

"Human Speech/PokéSpeak"

_'Thought'_

"_Human Speech via telecommunications"_

_**PokéDex Entry**_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Triumphant Beginning

* * *

**11:44 AM Kanto/Johto Time. 13 June, Tues.**

"Alright, one more time. Glalie, Ice Shard back to back!"

"Gla!" The Ice Type quickly formed the glowing sphere of ice energy. Shooting the Ice Shard forward, Glalie quickly followed up with another, and another, firing multiple Ice Shards into the skies. All of them heading for a determined Noctowl.

"Noctowl, stand your ground!" Ash called out. In the skies, the Owl Pokémon shrilled her affirmation, enduring the first Ice Shard striking her moments later. Despite it being one of her weaknesses, Noctowl held firm as she took several more of the attacks head on. Had this been almost three months ago, Noctowl wouldn't have been able to take so many Ice Type attacks. But after so much hardcore training, Noctowl could do that and more.

"Now, maneuver around them and come in with Steel Wing!"

And just like that, Noctowl shot downwards, dodged each Ice Shard with grace and agility, her wings glowing with a metallic hue. Within less than ten seconds, the Flying Type had closed the distance and successfully landed Steel Wing across Glalie's forehead. The Ice Type didn't flinch, however, the only signs of his reacting to the attack being his teeth clenching and eyes narrowing. Noctowl slammed Glalie three more time with her Steel Wing, but Glalie still held his ground.

"Alright, that's enough for now, you two," Ash called out. The Ice Type and Flying Type voiced their compliance as they stopped their spar, coming closer to their Trainer. "You two have really come a long way these last few months," Ash congratulated. "Training against your weaknesses has really built your endurance levels.

The two Pokémon smiled in reply, pleased that their efforts had paid off.

"Alright, then, you both can get back to your normal training; I'll come passing by during my usual rounds."

With that, the two Pokémon headed off to do just that. Ash then started walking, focusing his attention to the rest of his Pokémon, watching their training and routines.

He could see Primeape and Heracross sparring near the lake, the Bug/Fighting Type easily keeping pace with the Pig Monkey Pokémon. Over the course of their training session, Primeape, who had taken to wearing Ash's Kanto journey hat again, had taken Heracross under his wing and teaching him everything he'd known. Already one of Ash's stronger Pokémon, Heracross had grown in leaps and bounds, enough that he had reached Primeape's level. The Single Horn Pokémon was now able to keep full pace with his fellow Fighting Type.

Smiling at that, Ash could also see Donphan and the lead Tauros, whom he had named Primus, going at it head to head, literally. Kingler and the recently evolved Crawdaunt were having a two on two match with Wartortle and Totodile in the Ranch lake. Snorlax was helping Quilava, acting as a stonewall as the Fire Type worked on strengthening his Flare Blitz.

Feeling a familiar weight jump onto his shoulder, Ash turned to see a smiling Pikachu back on his shoulder, his blood pumping from racing Sceptile just minutes earlier. "So, are you still the undisputed champion?"

"Chu," Pikachu scoffed back with a smirk; did his Trainer expect anything less? Say what you want about his, Charizard and Sceptile's rivalry; when it came to speed, Pikachu was number one, always.

The Forest Pokémon then walked by, twig his mouth and a half-sneer on his face as he glared at Pikachu. "Hey, maybe next time, buddy," Ash offered with a smile and shrug. "Pikachu's been at this for years, after all."

"Tile," Sceptile huffed before walking off. Ash could see him approaching Charizard, the Flame Pokémon having been resting under the shade of a large tree. Seeing the Grass Type powerhouse approach, Charizard rose to his feet, smirking at Sceptile. Sceptile smirked back, his eyes now glowing with the same fire that burned in Charizard's.

"Charizard, Sceptile!" Ash yelled out, seeing the Flame and Forest Pokémon heading a distance away, readying to spar again. "Take it easy with the attacks, both of you! We don't need another patch of trees burned down!"

The two powerhouses smirked in reply, the only answer Ash would get. With a roll of his eyes, Ash dryly chuckled; he wasn't surprised. Both Pokémon, ever since becoming rivals, had lived for their spars, always trying to prove to the other that they were Ash's most powerful Pokémon. At the very least, he was thankful that Pikachu wasn't throwing himself into the mix again.

...And that Torkoal hadn't been sucked into it after all this time. Since having Torkoal work with Charizard to adjust to his newfound power levels, the Coal Pokémon had found himself in stuck in the middle of the three-way rivalry between Pikachu, Charizard and Sceptile. The three most powerful of Ash's team, each were seemingly determined to prove to the other two that he was the strongest of the trio. Of course, it meant that the poor Hoenn Fire Type would occasionally get caught in the crossfire of their..."arguments."

Torkoal had grown exponentially under Charizard's wing. All Torkoal wanted to do was get stronger. Did it really matter who was Ash's best and strongest?

According to the Ash's Big Three, yes it did, a lot.

"You know, buddy," Ash sighed to his Starter as crossed his arms, "this rivalry you, Charizard and Sceptile have is going to be the death of me."

"Pika Pika," the Mouse Pokémon shrugged. It wasn't _his_ fault those two wouldn't realize that _he_ was Ash's most powerful Pokémon. Thankfully, Pikachu wasn't as prideful as the two Starters, but that didn't mean he wasn't as competitive.

In one instance, Ash decided to teach Pikachu Hidden Power. With some helpful pointers from Donphan, the Electric Type was able to get the hang of the attack. It also turned out that his Hidden element was Fire. Not one to be one-upped on his own turf, Charizard immediately decided to also take up learning Hidden Power. By some sheer twist of fate, his own Hidden element just happened to be Electric. One can imagine how that went.

Pikachu's learning Light Screen and Reflect then led to Charizard bluntly refusing to learn any defensive moves. It just didn't fit his battle style: hit until the other guy falls. Thinking over all the battles they shared, Ash decided that it was indeed a better way to go as it was the Fire Type's best battle style. Sceptile was different: learning offensive status moves to make himself stronger. All it led to was the Mouse Pokémon determined to prove to the other two that offense and defense were the way to go instead of sheer brute force.

Well, they still got along very well, spars and battles aside.

Taking a deep breath, Ash sat himself onto the ground, stretching his fingers through the cool grass underneath. He took a swing from his water bottle, wiping the sweat off his brow as Pikachu leapt into his lap. A smile crept onto the Trainer's face as he watched his Pokémon training hard, with eagerness and determination. Each were either sparring with a partner or working solo, their spirit as lively as at of their Trainer.

All of them had put their heart and dedication to their training, getting stronger with Ash. When Squirtle and Primeape had arrived on their second day of training, their spirits seemed to burn even stronger as their family grew bigger and more united, working together to help reach their common goal.

"Wow, time sure flies by, huh, buddy?"

"Pika."

Almost three months had passed since Ash had made the decision to do a complete one-eighty in his training methods, since Gary had given him a brutal eye opener. In that time, Ash and his Pokémon had undergone grueling efforts to better themselves and become stronger, not just in power but in mind and spirit, stronger together. It had been a storm of move learning, stamina building and strategy forming. His sights set on their goal of victory in the Sinnoh League, Ash had indeed kept his commitment to returning to old strategies from previous journeys and reincorporating them into his current training. He was pulling out all stops, doing everything he could think of to grow stronger, just as he promised his Pokémon.

It had been a rough start, of course. Ash had never organized a training regiment of this level before, and the fact that most of his Pokémon were somewhat out of shape due to at least two years of inactivity hadn't helped at all. Ash had berated himself over this early on; battling and training helped mold and form that power to its best. Leaving so many of them on the Ranch for so long had diminished their energy reserves and that had caused more than some problems during training. More often than not in the early days of their training regiment, many of Ash's Pokémon had to take an occasional break to regain their breath and stamina.

Another early problem was the amount of Pokémon Ash was training. He was familiar with setting regiments to train his Pokémon with, but he had usually only had trained up to six in his travels. Training side by side with almost 50 Pokémon, though, and dividing his time and attention and energy into making sure they were each trained to the best of their abilities? One could understand the strain.

Ash had found solutions to these problem quickly, though.

His Tauros herd had remained active all these years thanks to their constant running and stampeding. Taking a page out of their book, Ash had quickly begun having his Pokémon jog before every training session, or fly with them in the case of his Flying Types. His Pokémon had quickly eased into the notion, even Snorlax. Ash being Ash, of course, he would jog right alongside them.

It could never be said that Ash didn't take training his Pokémon very seriously. It was a known fact among his friends that he would train right alongside them. The days before his rematches with Brawly and Anabel were prime examples.

Not only that, Ash had come up with the idea of having his Pokémon train their own moves continuous, building up their stamina and energy reserves to use them. The more they progressed, the longer his Pokémon could perform their moves and hold out. This had led to him also implementing training against their weaknesses, as he had just done with Glalie and Noctowl, with everyone building their resistance to their weaknesses.

When it came to the training itself, Ash thankfully had more than enough help in the form of all his Pokémon. Though training side by side with them as always, the teen knew that even he had some limitations as far as training his team to learn new attacks. The PokéDex and his own natural experience could only help him so much; and it wasn't as if he could actually demonstrate an example of Energy Ball or Double Team. What he could do, though, he did with everything he had, encouraging his Pokémon and helping them channel their energies correctly to perform their new attacks and moves. As the family they were, his Pokémon helped each other out, taking some of the weight off of Ash's shoulders. The stronger and more experienced would help out the younger and newer, and would each help their Trainer by pitching in their ideas and their demonstrations of attacks when possible. Working together as a single unit, not just as Trainer and Pokémon, everyone was able to help out each other.

Shielding his eyes, Ash looked up and gazed at the sun. Thanks to his learning of survival skills for this time, he could see that it was almost noon based on the sun's position. He'd been up training with his Pokémon long and hard since five in the morning, since before dawn, just as he been doing for almost a month. Had this been a few months ago, Ash wouldn't be caught dead outside and in full gear at dawn, not even to train; he'd have been happily drooling in his sleep, dreaming undisturbed of being a Pokémon Master. The same had applied to most of his Pokémon.

That was, until Primeape had returned to the family, and everything changed.

**XXX**

**_*Flashback: Ketchum Residence, before the crack of dawn. Day 3 of Training Period*_**

_**POW!**_

_"OWMPH!"_

_Ash instantly snapped up in his bed, pain coursing through his arm. Pikachu, having been sleeping comfortably on his Trainer's chest, had been flung across the room, hitting the wall. His cheeks crackling in agitation, he was understandably angry, as was Ash. Rubbing his now sore arm, he turned to find a wide awake Primeape standing next to his bed with an expectant look on his face. The Fighting Type was surprised at just how heavy a sleeper his Trainer was, having had to resort to actually hitting him to wake him up. The open window behind him told Ash just how he had gotten in. The clock on his nightstand, on the other hand, gave him a whole new reason to be upset._

_"Primeape...it's five thirty in the morning! What was that for!?"_

_The Fighting Type grunted and snorted in response, gesturing towards the door before mimicking punching. It took Pikachu just an instant to get what Primeape was saying, and Ash just moments longer, but the resulting shock was of equal level._

_"You...you're saying it's time to start training!? AT FIVE THIRTY IN THE DAMN MORNING!? The sun hasn't even come out yet!"_

_Primeape then gestured to the clock on the nightstand and then traced a five with his gloved fist on the bed. Ash's eyes widened in shock when he realized what Primeape was saying; apparently, Primeape had been "generous" and let Ash sleep an extra half hour._

_Though irritated, he did acknowledge he and Pikachu were awake. Well, might as well make the best of the situation, right? Clearly, Primeape's training involved early morning starts, and the Fighting Type was eager to do the same with his Trainer._

_So twenty minutes later, Ash and Pikachu found themselves on Oak Ranch, the rest of Ash's Pokémon yawning and trying to get themselves awake, except for Noctowl and Charizard. Noctowl's Insomnia ability met it could function and survive with only minimal sleep. Being the alpha male of the Valley's pack, Charizard was accustomed to waking up at the crack of dawn for protection and dominance reasons. The rest were annoyed in various degrees by the wakeup call (or rather, roar) from the wide awake Flame Pokémon._

_After sending the gang into the lake to help them wake up a bit more, Ash decided that a warm up run would be good to get the team ready and energized for their training. The herd was eager to comply, being that it was their specialty. The others were quick to follow, even Muk who slithered after the others. The Flying Types followed them by flight, and even Snorlax, though a tad hesitant, joined in._

_In typical behavior, Ash was about to go running off alongside the, but Primeape surprisingly stopped him and motioned for him to follow. Performing a seemingly basic exercising routine, the Pig Monkey Pokémon turned to Ash expectantly, motioning for him to do the same._

_Knowing that Anthony and Primeape trained and exercised side by side in their four years together, Ash figured that Primeape was hoping that he could it with him as well. Realizing that it'd be an excellent way to bond with Primeape again after so long, the teen was all too ready to comply._

_So as the others ran laps around the Ranch, Ash and Primeape did a good amount of early morning bonding and physical training._

**_*End Flashback*_**

**XXX**

This had been only one of more than several changes to Ash's training regime. In the end, though, Ash saw that is was more than worth the effort. Not only did it help adding more time in the day to train, but it helped Ash grow as a person and Trainer.

In those moments, Ash would meditate with Primeape, helping him sharpen his focus and patience. In training and sparring with the Fighting Type, Ash's body grew leaner and more developed while he learned to spar, fight and use self-defense. It may not have been the Aura training he had hoped for with Sir Aaron's Lucario, but it was the next best thing. It was still a good time to bond with Primeape, and fulfilment of his promise to make up for lost with his first Fighting Type.

Of course, that same day they began their early morning training, Ash had been reminded of another promise, one made years ago but had been forgotten all this time. Ash wouldn't have even remembered it had it not been for Tracy and Professor Oak, the conversation he had been having with the two of them during lunch that day bringing up the day Ash had left for the Orange Islands. Ash still remembered the rush of emotions he'd felt as he has bolted to the room where Oak kept PokéBalls for his Trainers, energy and vigor filling him, searching for and finding the one he was looking for.

Pikachu in tow, Ash had then run off to where his fondest memories had taken place, where he had his first near-death experience and where he first laid eyes on Ho-Oh. The place where it all began.

Route 1.

**XXX**

**_*Flashback: Kanto Route 1, north of Pallet Town. Day 3 of Training Period.*_**

_"PIDGEOT!"_

_"Pika Pika!"_

_"Pidgeot!" the teen yelled again at the top of his lungs, walking deeper and deeper into the woods. "Pidgeot, it's me, Ash! Where are you!?"_

_"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled out as he stood on the top of Ash's hat._

_"Man, we've been at this for almost two hours," the teen muttered as he walked along the path, his eyes scanning the trees and the skies. "This could all be a waste of time; Pidgeot might not even be here anymore...no, no I won't think like that. I told Pidgeot I'd come back here one day to get her back. She had to have stayed here to wait for me."_

_Ash looked up into the skies again, seeing nothing but clouds, the afternoon breeze nipping at his skin. "...right?"_

_"Pika..." Pikachu replied uncertainty. He knew Ash was right; it'd been more than three years Pidgeot had departed. For all they knew, the Flying type had flown off with the flock to parts unknown, believing Ash had forgotten his promise._

_As they arrived at a clearing, an idea suddenly sparked in Ash's brain, pun intended. "Hey, Pikachu, maybe we can try signaling to Pidgeot in the air with your Thunderbolt! If you shoot a really big one into the air, she's bound to see it!"_

_"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Jumping off Ash's head, he landed a few feet away from him and readied himself. "Pikaaa...CHUUUUU!"_

_A massive bolt of electricity instantly shot up and danced in the skies, as flashy and attention grabbing as the Mouse Pokémon could make it. At Ash's encouraging, he kept it up for a good amount of time as Ash called out even louder into the skies for Pidgeot. However, after more than ten minutes, still nothing had happened; no flock appeared, no Pidgeot, nothing._

_"Ok, you can stop now, buddy," Ash said dejectedly. "If she were here, she should've seen it by now."_

_Pikachu cut off the display of power, almost as upset as Ash was. Sure he missed his friend from three years ago, but Ash had broken his promise to her, and now it seemed he was now three years too late._

_"What if...Pidgeot doesn't want to answer me?" Ash muttered, guilt in his voice. "After thinking I've forgotten my promise after all these years?"_

_He looked back to the skies, thinking for a few seconds before once more shouting out, "Pidgeot! If you can hear me, I want you to know that I'm really sorry! I understand if you don't want to see me again, I know I messed up pretty bad! You're right, I forgot my promise! But if you just give me one more chance, I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you!"_

_And again, there was no answer._

_"She's...she's really gone," Ash said softly as his head fell in defeat. "Pidgeot's really gone." He felt a few tears in his eyes, and he quickly shut them, not wanting them to escape. "I guess I have no one to blame but myself, though."_

_"Pikachu..." Pikachu said sadly as he jumped back onto Ash's head. "Pikapi, Chupi."_

_"There's no point in staying here, I guess," the teen muttered as he began walking off, not paying attention to where he was going. "It won't help to just sit here and mope. I may have messed up with Pidgeot, but I won't mess up with the rest of my Pokémon. It's not too late for them."_

_Ash felt terrible, but he knew that he had no one to blame but himself. He could imagine Pidgeot waiting day after day, hoping to see her Trainer again only to have her hopes dashed when she finally realized the truth. If he could take it all back, he would, even if it cost him all his growth as a Trainer and person. He would work twice as hard now with his Pokémon, to make sure that there were no repeats of this, to make sure that this never-_

_"Pikapi! Pikapi!" Pikachu suddenly cried out, ears twitching, as he tapped his head. Ash looked up as his Starter with confusion, and Pikachu quickly pointed skyward. Ash followed his gesture and looked to the skies, at first not seeing anything. Squinting, though, he could just barely make out what Pikachu was trying to show him._

_High up in the skies was a massive flock flying in the direction of Mt. Silver: Pidgey whose numbers were too many to count, dozens and dozens of Pidgeotto and at least five dozen Pidgeot. Ash gasped in small hope. He also could barely see that at the head of the flock were five Pidgeot, with one of them considerably larger than the rest of the flock's Pidgeot. Maybe...just maybe..._

_"You think that-that could be...?"_

_"Pika Pikachu."_

_"Well, there's only one way to find out..." Ash decided as he raised his hands to his mouth. This was his last hope, and he really hoped that he could get just one last chance. This was it, and with that thought, Ash called out one last time, with all his might at the top of his lungs: "PIDGEOOOOOOT!"_

_And high up in the skies, the Pidgeot that led the entire flock suddenly stopped in mid-flight and turned her head towards the ground, the rest of her flock doing the same in surprise. She heard a human voice, barely susceptible from this height, and for some unknown reason she just knew it was calling for her. Her Keen Eye ability allowed her to quickly scan the ground far below and make out the figure of a young human boy with a Pikachu...and clothes very similar...wait._

_Pidgeot's eyes widened with realization. It couldn't be, and yet..._

_"PIDGEOT!" Ash yelled out even more as he jumped up &amp; down while waving his arms, seeing that the flock had stopped. "IT'S ME, ASH!"_

_And at that, the Bird Pokémon was struck with joy like never before. With a joyous cry of "PIDGEOT GEOT!" the Flying Type raced to the ground at a speed that shocked Ash, rendering him in awe. Within seconds, Pidgeot had majestically landed on the ground, feathers, crest and all._

_The teen stood there silent for just a moment before a huge grin appeared on his face. Without hesitation, he jumped at Pidgeot and gave her a hug, feeling a warmth he hadn't felt in years as he happily held his very first Flying Type. Pidgeot responded in full by wrapping her wing lovingly around him, cooing in happiness. Pikachu also showed how happy he was to see his old friend again by jumping onto her head._

_"Pidgeot, it's so good to see you again," Ash said, a couple of tears slowly trickling down his cheek. "You're a lot bigger than I remember. You've really done well for yourself; the flock is huge, and there are even other Pidgeot. You've really taken good care of them, haven't you?"_

_"Pidgeot," the Bird Pokémon cawed with pride. Pidgeot prided herself in how powerful she had become since she became leader of her flock, having grown to a whopping seven feet in height. Just by looking at her, one could see how powerful she was. Living in the wild and in constant battle with the Spearow and Fearow flock had made her quite the powerhouse, and Pidgeot had molded her flock in a similar fashion._

_"I'm really happy for you, girl," Ash said with a smile. It didn't last long, though, as he broke the embrace and took a step back. He still knew he had a lot to answer for._

_"Pidgeot, I'm so sorry that I've kept you waiting for so long for me to come back. I know I said I'd come back for you after I came back from the Orange Islands, but then I got so into my journey...I have no excuse, and I know I basically forgot you and the promise I made. But I came back, and I want to make it up to you. Pidgeot, in a few months, I'll be heading off on a brand new journey to a region called Sinnoh, where I'll be competing in their League. All my Pokémon and I are getting ready, and I was hoping that if you forgive me, that'd you want to come back with me and do it together with the rest of us. What do you say, girl?"_

**_*Flashback ends*_**

**XXX**

Ash still remembered how hopeful he was, the breath he held as he waited for Pidgeot's response. He couldn't find any fault in her if she'd rejected his offer, deciding to remain in the wild with her flock. And yet, Pidgeot had found it in her to forgive him, rejoin the family and take the world by storm. It had been a heartfelt moment for Ash as he welcomed Pidgeot back, and for Pidgeot as well as she bade farewell to her flock.

With Pikachu's help, Pidgeot had assured Ash that the flock was now more than strong enough to fend away the Spearow and Fearow flock. Not only that, but the lead Fearow had actually been caught by a Trainer a few weeks beforehand, and its flock had left to parts unknown, allowing Ash some peace of mind.

Although, he felt sorry for the poor sap that had caught_ that_ Fearow. He didn't envy them one bit.

Smiling, Ash watched as Pidgeot soared in the skies above with Swellow, both exchanging the occasional Aerial Ace. Having Pidgeot around had helped his other Flying Types immensely, the Bird Pokémon more than happy to share everything she'd learned over the years. And she had grown quite powerful in the wild.

She was easily able to keep up with Primeape, Meganium, Heracross and the two other Kanto Starters. Given enough time, Ash was certain she could soon even keep up with Torkoal.

Their training had only prospered from there. Ash vividly remembered all the hard work his Pokémon had put into everything, their rewards many. In fact, several evolutions had taken place over the last few months: Corphish had evolved in Crawdaunt, learning Night Slash in the process. Cyndaquil and Squirtle had also evolved simultaneously; Rockets Cassidy and Butch had launched another of their "raids" on the Oak Ranch, and the two Starters had taken care of their Houndoom and Hitmontop. Said battle and blasting them off on their way had been the push needed to evolve into Wartortle and Quilava.

Even Bulbasaur, after staving off the moment of evolution for the last four years, decided that his time had come. He was already much more powerful than the average Bulbasaur, and definitely strong enough to engage in battle with fully evolved Pokémon, if the Silver Conference and the Battle Pyramid were any indication. However, he had realized that he had reached the maximum potential of power that a Bulbasaur could reach and excel to. But he knew that if he was to help Ash, he had to be stronger still.

Seeing how willing Wartortle had been to evolve, and how much power Charizard, Sceptile, Primeape and Pidgeot had in their fully evolved forms, the Grass/Poison Type decided it was time to embrace the next step of his life in evolution.

After a heartfelt discussion with his Trainer, and being assured that Ash would support him regardless of his decision, Bulbasaur decided that if he was going to grow stronger with Ash, he was going to have to do his part and welcome the changes that came with evolution, both the good and bad.

"Saur." Ash and Pikachu turned to see Ivysaur walking up to them, his legs, paws and claws covered in dirt. He also had a proud and smug look on his face. "Ivy Saur."

A look Ash knew all too well. "What did you do this time?"

"WAR WARTORTLE!" The three of them looked up to see Wartortle running their way. Skidding to a stop right in front of Ivysaur, he began ranting and growling at the Grass/Poison Type. "War War Tortle!" All the while, Ash and Pikachu saw his shell and tails coated with dirt, a red bruise on his head.

"Ivy," Ivysaur laughed. "Ivysaur Saur."

"Ivysaur, I told you to stop blitz-Digging Wartortle," Ash chided. "No matter how many times he freezes your flower!" Despite himself, he couldn't contain the smirk on his face.

"WAR!"

Ash sighed, unable to hold in a laugh as he watched Wartortle chasing away after Ivysaur, Ice Punch at the ready. Since their training session had been the longest the two of them had been together in years, it wasn't long before they reignited their prank wars against each other. It helped them bond more than ever, sure, but it more often than not got out of hand. Thankfully, they still kept training all the rest of the while. Evolving had helped Ivysaur and Wartortle augment their already immense power to the point where they were now capable of learning the most powerful attacks available to their species: Frenzy Plant and Hydro Cannon. They wasted no time in working to master these attacks.

Ivysaur was indeed happy that Wartortle was back, as was Ash. And he was here to stay; upon dropping of the Water Type off back when he was still a Squirtle, Officer Jenny told Ash that due to the constant and growing necessity of which he'd need him, the Squirtle Squad had agreed that it was time for Squirtle to return to Ash full time. Assured that the Squad would be alright, Ash was more than willing to welcome Squirtle back full time. The veteran Pokémon was a great help in their training month, especially for the other Water Types.

**CHOMP.**

"Oh, hey, Totodile," Ash laughed as he felt the Water Type clamp down on his head. "Guessing the game's over with Wartortle chasing after Ivysaur, huh?"

"Toto," the Water Type grinned before happily greeting Pikachu.

Of all of Ash's Pokémon, Totodile and Aipom had yet to evolve. While Aipom was still obviously growing, Totodile actually was more than ready and capable; he just didn't want to embrace evolution yet. What surprised Ash was that when Totodile was seemingly ready to evolve, he stopped himself. With minor help from Pikachu, Ash was able to deduce that the Water Type simply felt he wasn't ready yet to evolve and wanted to make himself as strong as possible, learning all he could before evolving. Ash understood perfectly, and assured Totodile that he would be with him every step of the way.

Totodile had decided that the best way to get stronger was training with Charizard and Sceptile. He had quickly stuck like glue to the two powerhouses, who were more than happy to help the Water Type grow in power and skill. While Ash had been initially concerned with the two powerhouses overwhelming the smaller Water Type, Totodile was surprisingly quick to adapt under Charizard and Sceptile's tutelage, the Big Jaw Pokémon, eager to prove his worth.

Speaking of Charizard and Sceptile…

**KRKAKAAOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

"Toto?"

"Pika? Pikapi."

Both Starters looked off behind Ash, the explosion rocking the Ranch. Ash, meanwhile, didn't even bother to look, knowing exactly what had happened. It was a common theme during their entire training session. Ash instead simply sighed. "Let me guess…"

"Sceptile," the Grass Type powerhouse said with pride as he came over to his Trainer. He wore a proud grin on his face, twig and all, with mild burns covering his whole body. A moment later, Charizard followed next to him, several mild cuts all over his wings, face and torso. A bruise covered his snout, but he wore it with pride and a growling smirk.

Blinking at the two of them, Ash then swept his gaze in the direction they had come from, and was greeted with the sight of a 20 foot wide crater in the ground billowing with smoke. "...Well," Ash sighed after several moments. "Not as bad as I would've thought. Now, are you two done with trying to figure out who's strongest?"

The prideful glare the two powerhouses exchanged was all the answer Ash needed. "Of course not."

"Pipipi Chu," Pikachu smirked. That earned a huff and glare from Sceptile and Charizard.

Ash groaned. "Pikachu, you're not helping."

Charizard simply blew a huff of flames before taking off into the skies, deciding to start his usual aerial training routine. Totodile left moments after, heading off towards the lake. Sceptile, meanwhile, made to head off to practice his speed training some more, but was stopped as a vine suddenly looped itself around his arm and began tugging gently.

"Megan?"

"Hey, Meganium," Ash greeted as Meganium approached them, coming to stand next to Sceptile. "Looking for some alone time with Sceptile again, hmm?"

"Meganium," the Grass Type smiled before turning her attention to Sceptile. "Meg Megan."

"Scep!" Don't get him wrong, Sceptile enjoyed his alone time with Meganium. But this was their last day to train, to get stronger for their journey to Sinnoh. He had to better himself for his Trainer, take advantage of this last chance! "Scep Sceptile."

Meganium stared at him with a knowing look.

"Tile Sceptile!"

Meganium narrowed her eyes.

"...Scep?"

"Megan."

Sceptile sighed. "Tile."

"Meganium," the Johto Grass Starter smiled. She began walking off, her vine still gently wrapped around Sceptile's arm. Sighing as he felt another tug, Sceptile couldn't help the small smile on his face as he followed Meganium.

"Pika," Pikachu laughed, unable to hide his amusement. A powerhouse of a Pokémon, brought down to heel by his mate. Cliche, but hysterical.

"Keep laughing," Ash chuckled. "Once it happens to you, he'll be doing the same thing to you." Pikachu just simply scoffed at the remark.

Ash smiled as he watched Sceptile and Meganium go off on their way. He'd never expected the two to become mates, especially with their history. It was a much better scene that it had been more than a few months ago, nonetheless. Ash had paired the two together so Meganium could help Sceptile learn and master Frenzy Plant. What he thought would've been a simple training regiment for the two had instead been a roller coaster: Sceptile had simply outright disregarded Meganium in every way, shrugging her off and ignoring her, and if he didn't ignore her, he treated her poorly.

It had come to a point where Ash had to intervene for both their sakes.

**XXX**

**_*Flashback: Day 4 of Training Period*_**

"_Ok, this has gone on long enough. Meganium, Sceptile, sit down now."_

"_Megan," Meganium sighed with frustration as she complied, tears swelling in her eyes. She'd had it up to her petals with how badly Sceptile regarded her. No matter what she did, no matter what she said, the Hoenn Grass Starter treated her poorly, and it hurt her greatly. He had been nice to her before she had evolved. What had happened?_

_Sceptile, meanwhile, frowned as Ash came over. It was a moment before he also sat down on the grass. He made it a clear point to keep his distance from Meganium, refusing to even look at her._

_"Sceptile, what's gotten into you?" Ask asked, taking clear note of what he saw._

"_Megan Megan?" Meganium tried to inquire, but all she got was Sceptile's cold glare and shoulder. Meganium didn't like that at all, and the fact that one of the family didn't like her hurt. "Megan…"_

"_Sceptile, stop," Ash said, raising his voice. It was something Ash never did, and both Pokémon were taken aback by the action. His no-nonsense expression, though, made it clear that Ash was not having this anymore. The Hoenn Grass Starter looked away from his Trainer, guilt now mixing in with the storm of humiliation, rage and hate within him._

"_Sceptile, look at me," Ash said, his voice returning to normal but still keeping the tone of seriousness. It was several moments before Sceptile glanced at Ash. "You've been acting like this since I paired you up with Meganium for training. It's like you're really mad at her...almost like you hate her. Buddy, you've never acted like this before; what making you act like this? What's wrong?"_

_Sceptile's eyes widened in surprise and shock, momentarily caught off guard at the statement. This was soon, however, replaced by the painful memories of heartbreak that began bombarding his mind, the images of a Meganium ignoring both his advances and his sacrifice for her in favor of that Tropius. How much he ended up suffering because he wanted to be strong for her, but in the end she spit on his efforts. The Grass Type's face darkened as he grit his teeth, the twig he treasured in danger of snapping. His arms began tensing and shaking, his hands fisted as anger, hate and humiliation began raging inside of him._

_"Scep Sceptile," came the response, the reptilian Pokémon looked away from his Trainer. He had to calm himself; he didn't want Ash to see him like this, not again. It didn't help that he ended up looking at Meganium again. She could feel the rage and hate in his glare._

"_Meganium," the Johto Grass Type muttered as she looked to the grass at her feet, a tear falling from her eye._

"_Don't cry, girl, it's ok," Ash said soothingly as he rubbed her neck. "It's going to be ok, promise." After several more moments, Ash then came over to Sceptile and began rubbing his shoulder as well, trying to help him relax. As his Trainer, he hated to see his Pokémon like this. "Hey, buddy, it's ok, I'm right here," Ash said calmly. "Just calm down. Look, you know I just want to help you, buddy. I haven't seen you like this since-"_

_And that was when it clicked for Ash, and everything suddenly made sense. How did he not recognize it sooner?_

_"Oh...this is about that Meganium you fell in love with a few months back, isn't it?"_

"_Meganium?" Meganium was taken aback. Another Meganium? Sceptile had fallen in love with another Meganium?_

_At the mention of her, Sceptile flinched, but nodded. Here he was, one of Ash's strongest Pokémon. A powerhouse able to stand on footing with a Pokémon thought to be on level with some Legendaries, as well as hold his own against a Regirock for an extended period of time. And he couldn't get over his first rejection._

_"And Meganium here reminds you of her, right?" Sceptile nodded. "And that brings back all the memories and feelings with them." Another nod._

"_Megan..." Meganium didn't want to be the one causing this pain to her fellow Pokémon. She didn't mean to._

"_Hey, it's not your fault, Meganium," Ash reassured her. The Grass Type sighed before nodding._

_Ash sighed as he tried to think of the words to say. This wasn't exactly his field of expertise; he was barely able to work with human relationships. He remembered how much Sceptile had hurt since they left the Pokémon Center where he met that Meganium, to the point the Forest Pokémon couldn't even execute his moves. Although he since recovered, Ash knew that Sceptile wasn't the same since, and Bayleef evolving had evidently brought everything back into the open. As Sceptile's Trainer and friend, Ash knew he had to address this problem, not just because it could affect Sceptile's battles, but because it could change Sceptile drastically, and end up affecting Meganium as well._

_"Sceptile, you know that romance and love aren't exactly my strongest points," Ash started, gaining Sceptile's attention. "But I understand enough of it to know you're still not over that Meganium, that it still hurts, and you've kept it all inside you. I know that seeing my Meganium made all those memories come back."_

_Walking over to Meganium, Ash began stroking her neck and wipe away her stray tears. "But buddy, that Meganium isn't _my_ Meganium. She's your friend, a part of your family. She's not going to hurt you, ever. Meganium is one of the most loving Pokémon I know, and she'd never try to upset you on purpose. You know that, right?"_

"_Megan Meganium," Meganium offered. She wanted Sceptile to understand that whatever that other Meganium had done to him, she would never think to do._

_Sceptile stared at his Trainer and fellow Starter, soaking up their words before sighing and nodding. He knew that none of his fellow Pokémon would want to hurt him. They were family, after all. "Scep Tile…"_

_"I know that other Meganium hurt you, but don't take it out on your friend," Ash continued. "Meganium deserves better than that. And I want you to know, you deserve better, too." Sceptile gave Ash a confused look. "Like I said, I'm terrible and love and romance, but I know that there's a Pokémon out there for you. Sooner or later, she'll come along. But until then, you have your friends and family here who'll support you in everything you do, and that includes Meganium here. Don't use her as an outlet for your anger. Give her a chance, alright?"_

_Sceptile was silent for a few moments before he sighed and nodded. "Tile." He knew that Ash was right that this Meganium was nothing like that other one. Besides, he got along fine with her when she was a Bayleef, and she seemed nice and friendly enough in the few days he had known her. They could easily be good friends._

_He looked up to his fellow Grass Type. Taking in the full sight of Meganium, he couldn't help the flinch he had. Sceptile knew that he had to start working to get over his rejection, and at least try to make amends with Meganium for how he treated her. Yet every time he looked at her, he saw that other Meganium. It'd be difficult because of the fact she'd be a constant reminder of bad memories..._

_Sensing what the Pokémon was feeling, Ash continued, "Hey, look buddy, I doubt it'll be overnight. Meganium knows that too. Right, girl?"_

_Meganium nodded. She knew that trust took time to build and forge, that relationships needed time to grow. Her first encounter with Ash all those years back was testament to that._

"_It'll take time, I get it. Just remember: we're all family and she's your friend. No one is going to hurt you like that ever again, least of all her."_

_Sceptile didn't reply, mulling over his Trainer's words over and over in his head. After several moments, a vine came near his hand. The Forest Pokémon looked up to see Meganium had extended it to him, a hopeful smile on her face. It was clear that Meganium wanted it to be ok between them, that there be no ill will between them. That he could come to see her as his teammate, friend and as family._

"_Meg?"_

"_If nothing else," Ash said, "try it for me, alright? You think you can do that?"_

**_*Flashback end*_**

**XXX**

Of all the evolutions of Ash's Pokémon, Meganium's had definitely been the most impacting.

As time had passed, Sceptile had warmed up to Meganium, showing trust in her and rebuilding their friendship. Sceptile was able to genuinely warm up to Meganium, drawn to both her caring and kind nature, her strength and resolve. Meganium was also drawn to his power, cool demeanor and spirit. Soon, the two Grass Types had become closer...much closer than Ash had expected. To his immense surprise, Sceptile and Meganium had ended up choosing each other as their mates, soon inseparable.

"I still can't believe they're mates now," Ash mused. "Honestly, after being rejected by one Meganium, I would've thought he'd stay away from the species altogether. Whadaya know, right buddy?"

"Chu," Pikachu agreed. He had to admit, it'd been a huge shock to him, too.

"Well, we've seen weirder thing happen," Ash shrugged as he turned his gaze towards where the Tauros herd was stampeding off in the distance, Primus the leader at the forefront.

Figuring out what to do with the herd had been one of the most difficult things to figure out early on. Initially, Ash had strived to use them all equally in his Sinnoh journey; after extreme contemplation, however, Ash had to recognize that realistically, training the Tauros herd and giving them equal time would be nigh impossible. This had been a painful realization, being that Ash loved all of them equally and wanted to ensure that they got the attention they deserved.

After a good and long heart to heart with the herd, Ash learned that while four others beside the leader were eager to test their mettle on the battlefield, the rest of the herd was more leaning to just spending time in the Ranch. A surprise to Ash, the Trainer nevertheless respected their choice, not one to force his Pokémon to do anything they didn't want to. Years of inactivity did that, it seemed.

In the end, while using the herd leader and the other four for battles, Ash would have the rest of the herd act as training partners for the rest of his Pokémon. Each being powerful by nature, they were more than willing to help out their friends get stronger and get stronger themselves. And with Primus at their lead, Prometheus, Blitzkrieg, Storm and Enigma had grown in leaps and bounds.

Overall, the last month had been filled with blood, sweat, tears and difficult choices. But looking back at it all, and looking before him at the results, Ash could say without a doubt that it had all been worth it.

Remembering that it was noon, and that Tracey would soon be coming out with lunch for the Pokémon, Ash figured it was time to get the gang together. He slowly stood up and stretched himself, Pikachu jumping down to the ground. "Alright, everyone!" he yelled out. "Come on over, it's almost lunchtime!"

Within seconds, the ground rumbled as all of Ash's Pokémon swarmed over to him. Having trained for most of the morning, lunch was a welcome respite. Almost out of habit, they all crowded up in front of him, lining up to await whatever else their Trainer might say.

Pikachu, his Starter. Ivysaur, Wartortle and Charizard. Pidgeot, the prodigal daughter. Primeape, returned after years of training, wearing the Kanto journey hat with pride. Muk, Kingler, Snorlax and the Tauros herd. The ones that stood by him since he began his journey.

Meganium, Quilava and Totodile. Heracross, Noctowl and Donphan. The team that had helped see him through Johto.

Sceptile, Torkoal, Swellow, Glalie, and Crawdaunt, the team of his Hoenn and Battle Frontier journeys. The energetic Aipom, wearing the hat of said journeys.

These were Ash's Pokémon and friends, those that he had shared life changing experiences in his four years as a Trainer. Without them, many of his achievements wouldn't have been possible to be accomplished.

"Alright, guys," Ash said, hands on his hips. "Before we get some lunch, I just want to share something with you. We've really accomplished a lot in these past few months. We've trained our asses off, learning everything we could to make ourselves stronger for our next journey. And remembering everything we've ever learned. We've had our rough spots, don't get me wrong.

Many of his Pokémon chuckled at that. Memories of Heracross trying to suck Ivysaur's flower, Aipom causing mischief across the Ranch, Ivysaur and Wartortle's prank war and other instances came to mind. Ash's Pokémon were known for their quirks, after all.

"But hey, we still pulled through, and now here we are," Ash grinned. "And I know it goes without saying, but I want you all to know, I'm proud of you; all of you. You've all gone above and beyond, training hard and getting stronger. You've really put your all into our training. I know I tell you this a lot, guys, but I'm proud to be your Trainer. And I know that once we get to Sinnoh, without a doubt, we'll be ready for whatever gets thrown our way. Together, we're going to get that League trophy and win it all! Who's with me?!"

At that, all his Pokémon let loose with cheers and cries of determination and victory. From the most experienced to the newest additions, all of Ash's Pokémon were eager to help him take Sinnoh by storm. And just as Ash was proud to be their Trainer, they were all proud to be his Pokémon. Ash was right: whatever came their way, they would meet it head on and triumph, together.

"Alright," Ash said with a grin. "Well, we've been going non-stop this whole time, and we've been training all morning. Today's the last day before I head off to Sinnoh tomorrow, so...how about we just relax and enjoy the rest of the day after lunch? We've all earned it."

At that, Pikachu turned to his friends and family. "Pika, Pikapi Pika Chu!"

"Ivy!"

"War!"

"Hmm? What's-AAAAAHH!" Ash exclaimed as Ivysaur and Wartortle leapt at Ash, the three of them falling onto the grass. Pikachu was quick to follow, with Quilava, Totodile and Aipom right behind him. Charizard shot a Flamethrower into the air, with Pidgeot crying out loudly with joy. Meganium quickly came over and began nuzzling Ash, and Muk slowly began oozing himself onto him. Soon, all of Ash's Pokémon were swarming around and on their Trainer. They'd trained hard and long for Ash and now, they were going to kick back and relax.

And for that, they wanted nothing more than to spend time with their Trainer.

"Ok, ok!" Ash laughed, lost in the affection of his Pokémon. "I love you guys, too!"

His Pokémon's cries rang with affection and joy. They all remembered what today was, after all. It was a very special day for their Trainer.

It was Ash's 15th birthday.

* * *

**4:33 PM Kanto/Johto Time. 13 June, Tues.**

"Hello, Ash."

"Hmm? Oh hey, Professor Oak."

The Kanto Regional Professor sat down next to Ash, the teenager resting on the steps of the lab building's back patio. It was late afternoon, and Ash had just spent the last several hours playing with his Pokémon; he was now simply resting as he watched them play around.

"You're Pokémon look to be really enjoying themselves well enough," the Professor mused. "After training all this time, they certainly deserve a little R&amp;R."

"They sure do," Ash nodded. "They've really given everything they have during all this time, training and getting stronger. They've really gone above and beyond, and I've never been prouder. They're really eager to get things started and hit the ground running when we finally get to Sinnoh."

"I can imagine the same for you as well." Seeing Ash's grin, Oak couldn't help but chuckle. "I admire your determination to prepare yourself, but I can see you're all too eager to get back out in the world and travel again. It'll take some getting used to, having you gone again, after you've stayed a good while. I almost can't believe it's already been a few months and you're already heading off tomorrow."

"Yep," Ash chuckled. "A few months...and the Ranch is somehow still standing." He then cast a glance at the hole that Sceptile and Charizard made from their earlier spar off in the distance. The smoke had almost all cleared. "...Mostly."

Following his gaze, the Professor sighed again before offering a halfhearted chuckle. "After watching Pikachu, Charizard and Sceptile duke it out for supremacy; Primeape and Aipom over who gets to wear your hat; and Ivysaur and Wartortle pranking the hell out of each other; I can still barely believe it. Your Pokémon are definitely a rowdy bunch when they want to be."

"No one knows better than me. But hey, that's what makes them mine." Looking back up to the Professor, he continued, "Tracey told me you've been pretty busy today. I haven't seen you since I got here."

"Yes, the data that Professor Sycamore sent me is more rigorous than I initially thought, and I've been talking with both him and the Junipers from Unova this whole morning. I actually have another conference call with him and Professors Birch, Rowan and even Ivy later in the evening. The discoveries that Augustine has made this last year are just mind boggling!"

"I'll take your word for it," Ash replied with a half shrug. "Really sounds interesting." During the last two months, Professor Oak had been in constant communication with many regional professors about a "recent discovery" made in the far off Kalos region. Of course, being ever curious, Ash was quick to ask what it was about, but Oak had been tight lipped about the whole thing, as the studies and research were classified on a need-to-know basis, with only select people and groups across the world involved with the project. All Ash knew about it was that involved evolution in some way.

"Give it time, Ash. I think you'll be hearing about these findings sooner than either of us think."

"If you say so."

"Oh, and one more thing," Oak added with a smile. "Another year has come and gone; happy birthday, my boy!"

Ash blinked in surprise. "Oh, yeah...thanks, Professor," he replied after a moment's silence, a small grin on his face. "I guess I've been so focused on training and learning that I nearly forgot about it." Truth be told, Ash never made a big deal of his birthdays. Since his journey began, it was always just him and his friends celebrating it, along with their Pokémon. They were small gatherings, but each were memorable and treasured in Ash's heart. He would also always get the mandatory calls from Oak, his mother and his father, along with the gifts they sent him. Even Gary would call with his best wishes.

He hadn't been home for his birthday since he began his Training career, this instance being his first home celebration. Ash knew that his mother was taking full advantage of that fact, especially being that it fell on the day before he was due to leave. Delia was preparing a large and delicious meal for everyone to celebrate, to be enjoyed at the Lab later that night.

It would be a more than welcome enjoyment.

There was a minute of comfortable silence between the two as they watched Ash's Pokémon play around. It wasn't long, though, before Oak began. "Inner Focus."

A second passed before Ash replied. "Prevents flinching at all times."

Oak pressed on. "Lightningrod."

Ash was ready. "Draws Electric Type attacks without fail."

"Trace."

"Copies the opponent's ability for the duration of the battle."

"All known status ailments."

"Poison, burn, sleep, paralysis, freeze, confusion, infatuation, flinching and disability."

"Poison doesn't affect which Type besides Poison itself?"

"Steel."

"Steel is weak to what besides Fire and Ground?"

"Fighting, and effective against Rock and Ice."

"As well as…?"

"Fairy, discovered only five weeks ago."

"Three Kanto natives and three Johto natives now classified as Fairy Types."

"The Azumarill line, the Clefable line and Wigglytuff line."

Oak chuckled; of course, Ash would mix it all together through lines. "And Fairy is effective against?"

Ash knew this one all too well; it was one of the reason he resolved to try and obtain a Fairy Type. "Dragon Types."

"Very good," Oak smiled. "As always, I'm astounded by how much you've learned over the course of this month. You've made an excellent student, young man. I'm proud to see none of our efforts had gone to waste."

Over the course of the last few months, Ash had split his days between training his Pokémon and studying under the Professor (when he wasn't looking into the aforementioned new discovery). Being a more practical and hands-on kind of person, Ash vividly remembered the grueling effort it involved, with all the books and notes and papers; hell, Professor Oak had even tested him twice. It had definitely all been worth it, with the end result of Ash's knowledge of Pokémon increasing exponentially being the savory reward.

That hadn't been the only thing Oak had helped out with, though. Once he met Oak's Dragonite, Charizard was eager to battle the Pseudo-Legendary. There had been a few battles between Ash and Oak, with not just Charizard but also Sceptile and Pikachu, and even Pidgeot. Ash and his Pokémon had only managed to_ come close_ to victory in their battles twice, much to the annoyance of Charizard.

Samuel Oak wasn't a former Champion Master for nothing.

"Thanks, Professor," Ash replied. "Seriously, thank you. You teaching me has really been a great help for me. I don't know how Sinnoh would've been for me and my Pokémon if I didn't decide to learn about Pokémon properly."

"I'm glad to have helped you, Ash."

Ash smiled, proud of his achievements. Sure, the end of his training sabbatical had come, but Ash certainly felt accomplished. Not just in everything he'd learned, but in how much he and his Pokémon had grown. They'd bonded and gotten closer than ever before, pushing themselves to their limits and even beyond to reach their common goal together.

With everything they'd accomplished, Ash Ketchum was fully confident in the abilities of his Pokémon and his abilities as a Trainer to tackle any situation they'd encounter in Sinnoh head on and overcome them.

After some more small talk, Oak headed off back inside, muttering about some data or another being ready for analysis. Ash was left to his thoughts and imagination, which soon ended up leading him to think about his Sinnoh journey.

As Oak had mentioned back in their discussion a few months ago, the Conferences of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh had begun and ended in the same month. The League's three week break was now over, and the regional circuits were now back in session. In fact, they'd started up two days ago. Oak was right: Ash was brimming with excitement about his new journey. Starting tomorrow, he and his Pokémon would be off to show Sinnoh what they were made of.

Ash had to admit, going at it alone with just his Pokémon was definitely a new experience. After so many years of traveling in a group, it was admittedly a little daunting. He was always so used to having someone there by his side, someone to share their journey's highest and lowest points with him. But this was his time to grow on his own. Would it feel weird in the first few weeks, maybe? Probably, but that wasn't going to stop him. Ash knew that even if they weren't there with him physically, they were supporting him from wherever they were. And much of what he'd learned all these years and in these last few months in particular were because of them. Those experiences would help him on his solo journey. Ash was certainly thankful for that.

A pair of hands suddenly covered Ash's eyes, taking him completely by surprise. "Wha-?!"

"Guess who!" a voice rang out, one all too familiar to Ash.

"Misty!" the teen laughed as the redhead let go, letting Ash get a good look at her. Her hair was the same as always, and she still wore her yellow shirt and shorts with her pack, a new light blue jacket completing her ensemble. And to Ash's greater surprise and joy, next to her stood a tall 21 year old young man with spiky hair and tanned skin, wearing his usual garb from their Hoenn and Frontier journeys. "And Brock! Great to see you guys again! What are you two doing here?"

His oldest friends from throughout his journeys, Brock Slate and Misty Waterflower had been of great importance during Ash's training months. The two had come to Pallet Town on several occasions to help him out. Knowing that Ash and his Pokémon seemed to almost worship his cooking skills, Brock was more than happy to share some great recipes with the young Trainer for both human and Pokémon food, as well as offer his own knowledge of Pokémon in general.

Misty was more eager to help Ash in terms of battling, something Ash was quick to agree to. After two years of intense training and leading the Cerulean Gym, the Water Type Master-in-training had grown to be quite powerful as a Trainer, even more powerful than in their three years of travelling together. His Water Types especially benefitted from his sessions with Misty.

"What do you mean?" Misty chuckled, placing her hands on her hips. "You really think we wouldn't show up for your birthday since you're actually here? C'mon, Ash, give us some credit." Before Ash could reply, the redheaded Water Type Trainer embraced him tightly. "Happy birthday, Ash."

"Oh, right," Ash replied with a sheepish chuckle as he returned her hug. "Thanks, Misty."

"Same old Ash," Brock mused with a smile and shake of his head. "You never really made a big deal about it. But Misty's right, we wouldn't miss it, especially with you actually here. Happy birthday, Ash."

"Thanks, Brock," the teen replied, the two best friends sharing a hug. "Did my mom invite you guys?"

"Sure did," Misty nodded. "This is your last day before heading off to Sinnoh, after all, so when she told us about the dinner she'd be making, she made sure to invite us."

"So, how's your birthday going so far?" Brock asked. "How's it like to be 15?"

"It's just a normal day, really," Ash shrugged in reply. "Mom made me a huge breakfast like she used to, and my Pokémon have been all over me most of the afternoon. Gary called earlier, too."

"Did your dad call?"

"Not yet, but it's still just late afternoon; he usually calls in the evening, remember?"

"True," Misty nodded. Throughout their journeys, whenever Ash's birthday came around, his father had always called closer to the night. She remembered first meeting him via videophone during their Kanto trek, and how astounded she was at how his hair was as wild as her friend's.

The redhead suddenly felt a familiar weight on her shoulders. "And hello to you too, Pikachu," she smiled happily as the Electric Type nuzzled her with joy. Pikachu had always had a soft spot for Misty. "You're looking as strong as ever."

"Pika!" Pikachu replied bashfully before leaping off, landing on Brock's shoulder to offer a greeting to the aspiring Breeder. "Pika Pikachu."

"Good to see you too, Pikachu," Brock replied with a grin. Turning back to Ash as Pikachu returned to his Trainer's shoulder, Brock continued, "Well, now that we're here, we better make the most of it. We won't be seeing you for another year after today, after all."

Ash grinned in agreement. "I hear you." After another few moments, he continued, "Brock, Misty, I know I've said it a bunch of times, but thank you both for everything. Not just in these last couple of months, but in all our years of traveling together. I've really learned a lot thanks to you both. I never would've gotten this far without you."

Brock and Misty grinned at the Trainer's words. "You've done a lot for us too, Ash," Brock replied. "And we wouldn't be where we are, or lived through all we've done and seen, without you. Our journeys are special because of you. And I'm proud that you've come this far as a Trainer and person."

"Brock's right," Misty agreed. "He and I are who we are because of you. So thank you for everything you've done for us, Ash. I can honestly say you really changed our lives." She then flashed a teasing smirk. "But of course, you'd have been lost without us, too."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Oh haha," he remarked with a laugh. "Guess some things never change."

"You know me so well," Misty laughed back as she grabbed him into a hug again. Pikachu quickly leapt onto Ash's head, smiling at the scene. Brock was quick join in as he grabbed them both into his own hug. The group of old friends simply laughed as they enjoyed each other's company, their friendship stronger than ever before.

The next few hours were a mix of relived memories and good times spent between the original gang.

**XXX**

Night soon came, and dinner along with it, and Ash's mother didn't disappoint.

Delia prepared a large and delicious meal for everyone to celebrate. Professor Oak had gladly offered the Ranch to use for the party, and all of Ash's Pokémon were of course gladly welcomed to celebrate the birthday of their Trainer &amp; friend.

The evening was full of pleasant enjoyment amongst family and friends as they laughed and joked and ate, exchanging stories and relishing each other's company. Of course, there was the occasional teasing each other, mostly at Ash and Brock's expense. They even had a bit of a photo session, with Delia taking a number of pictures of the gang. Two of Ash's particular favorites were one of him and his three friends, and another of him with all his Pokémon by his side.

During the celebration, as expected, Ash's father called to wish him a happy birthday. Although he couldn't be there in person, Ash understood that his father's own travels kept him from home and were necessary at times. Nonetheless, the two spoke quite a while on the videophone with Ash's father wishing him the best of luck in the Sinnoh Pokémon League and in all his future endeavors, to be safe and that they'd "see each other sooner than you think."

That last part definitely made Ash curious…

After cake was handed out, the presents came, and Ash was in for quite a treat. Brock had gone and gotten Ash a food, berry &amp; medicine pouch, able to hold a large amount of berries and herbal medicine. Misty had gotten him a set of Net Balls, imported from Hoenn, specially designed for catching Water and Bug Types; she made him promise to catch at least one Sinnoh Water Type and show her its "beauty and elegance." Tracey had gotten, or rather made, him a present as well: a sketch scrapbook filled with all his drawings of Ash's Pokémon in the last two years, each one accurate to the last detail.

Oak's present was one that really surprised and filled Ash with excitement. After seeing how Ash was indeed responsible and adamant in his new training, Oak had decided that as a Trainer he had grown exponentially. For that, he had increased the Trainer carrying limit that had been set in all the known regions. Now, as approved by a regional Professor (such as Oak), Ash had the legal right to carry up to 12 Pokémon with him at any and all times. This was a privilege granted to only recognizably skilled Trainers of great experience under their belts, and only by the approval of the Regional Professors.

Delia had gone all out and made her son a new outfit for his travels in Sinnoh: a black and white short-sleeved jacket with a yellow stripe in the middle, a new red hat, new cargo jeans and hiking sneakers, complete with a new hiker's backpack. The new hat especially was welcoming for Ash, as now he could easily give Primeape and Aipom his old hats while still being able to wear one himself.

All in all, being amongst his friends and family and Pokémon, Ash had to agree that this was the best birthday he had yet.

"So Ash," Misty soon said as she took a bite of her cake, "you know what Pokémon you'll be taking with you to Sinnoh?"

"Well," Ash mused, "I've thought long and hard about it, since I haven't travelled or battled with many of them for so long. I originally decided, besides Pikachu, that'd I'd be taking three others not amongst my Hoenn and Battle Frontier teams since I've travelled with them for about two years. But since Professor Oak raised my limit, I can bring in two more for a full team, while leaving the other six slots open for new catches. But it still leaves me with a lot of options to choose from so it's definitely not easy picking. I'm sure I'll have my starting team chosen by morning, though. And don't worry guys," he added as he turned to his Pokémon. "If I don't choose you tomorrow, know that all of you will be joining me in Sinnoh. That's a promise I'm sticking to. You'll all be travelling with me at some point."

Despite all wanting to go with Ash to Sinnoh right away along with him, his Pokémon knew that he could only take so many of them with him. Of course, they were all mature enough to understand that most of them wouldn't get chosen right away, but they were happy and confident in knowing that they would all at some point be conquering this new region alongside their Trainer. They all gave sounds of acknowledgement and understanding, especially the Pokémon Ash had been traveling with the last two years. It was time, after all, for others to enjoy travelling with their Trainer. They all understood.

...except for one hat wearing Long-Tailed Pokémon.

By 10:30pm, it was time for the celebration to end. Brock and Misty still had to get back to Viridian en route to getting home, while Ash still needed to be up bright and early to get a good start on his new journey. It was with heartfelt emotions and support that the three old friends said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. They were apart in body, but they'd always be together in heart and spirit.

"Good luck, Ash," Brock grinned as he embraced his best friend, one akin to a little brother.

"Yeah, show Sinnoh what we're made of here in Kanto," Misty winked as she too hugged Ash.

"Thanks guys, and don't worry," he replied with determination. "This time, the League trophy is as good as mine! You'll be watching me take the crown by next year!"

"Pika Pikachu!" the Electric Type agreed as he said his farewell to Misty and Brock. He was ready to kick some serious Poké-butt! And with this new power of his, nothing was going to stop him and Ash from reaching the top.

After the two former Gym Leaders left, the others headed back into the Lab. Ash stayed behind, however, making sure to give each of his Pokémon a proper goodnight, assuring them he'd see them all again tomorrow.

"Ash!" Oak's voice rang out through the halls as the teen and his Starter finally entered the building. "Come over here to my lab, there's a call for you!"

"Be right there!" Ash called back. Heading off to Oak's laboratory, curiosity gnawed at his as he wondered who would be calling for him, and knew enough to try and reach him at Oak Labs. "Any idea on who it could be?" he asked his Starter.

"Chuuu," Pikachu shrugged.

The pair soon arrived at the main laboratory and quickly made their way to where Oak stood by the videophones, a woman on the screen talking with him. "Ok, I'm here," Ash announced. "Is everything alright, Professor?"

"Excellent," Oak smiled as he moved out the way, giving Ash and Pikachu room. "Everything is fine, Ash. An old acquaintance from Mt. Silver has been asking for you, is all."

"_Hey Ash,"_ smiled the woman on the screen. She was very pretty with green hair and standard Ranger attire, appearing to be in her late twenties or early thirties. _"It's been a long time since last we met. Remember me, Ranger Mason from Mt. Silver?"_

"Oh yeah, I remember you," Ash grinned as Pikachu also voiced his greeting. He easily remembered the Ranger from when he and his friends had returned a young Larvitar to his mother on Mt. Silver. Definitely one of his more memorable Johto adventures. "It's great to see you again, ma'am. It's been what, almost three years now since I was last up there, right?"

"_Yep, since you brought that little Larvitar back to the preserve. Good times."_

"You know, I have to admit, I never expected to hear from you again. How's everything up there?"

"_Oh, everything's good here,"_ Mason shrugged. _"Keeping the peace, the occasional poacher here and there...nothing the Rangers haven't handled before. Yourself?"_

"It's been a pretty busy few months," Ash mused. "My Pokémon and I have been training hard in preparation for the Sinnoh Pokémon League. I'm actually heading off tomorrow. I've got the feeling that this time, this is the one."

"_Well, I wish you the best of luck in that case,"_ the Ranger smile. After several moments, she continued, _"Well, let me get to the reason I actually called for you, Ash. It concerns the Larvitar you raised and returned."_

"Larvitar?" Ash repeated in concern. "Is he ok? He's doing fine up there, right?" Raising Larvitar had turned him into a surrogate father, a father figure, in the Rock/Ground Type's eyes. And in all honesty, Ash had taken to the role quite well, having been very protective of the baby Pokémon. Needless to say, despite all the time that had passed, Ash still worried about Larvitar now and again.

"_Oh, don't worry, the little guy's fine,"_ Mason quickly assured. _"He's perfectly healthy and all that, totally fine."_

Ash arched an eyebrow at that. "So then what's up?"

"_Well…"_

* * *

**7:47 AM Kanto/Johto Time. 14 June, Wed.**

"Ash, breakfast!"

"Be right there!"

Delia took a sip of her coffee as she sat at the kitchen table, two plates of pancakes and bacon in front of her. After several moments, Pikachu raced in and jumped gracefully on the table. "Pika Pika!"

"Good morning to you too, Pikachu," Delia smiled, passing a full bottle of ketchup to the Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu eagerly accepted it, almost literally tearing the cap off and began gushing the red honey-like goodness down his anxiously waiting throat as if his life depended on it.

Footsteps echoed from the halls as Ash came down the stairs and entered the kitchen, wearing his new Sinnoh garb. "Morning, Mom," he greeted Delia with a kiss, placing his pack on the ground, filled with everything he'd need for his solo journey.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she smiled as her son began eating. "Are you ready for your journey to start?"

"Yep. What Ranger Mason told me last night was a bit of a shock, and kind of sent my original plan in a bit of a spin, but it's no big deal. I've got my starting team planned out, and I should be in Cherrygrove by the afternoon. I can't wait!"

Before the call last night, Ash's original plan had been to head to Vermillion City and take a ferry there to Sinnoh. That was now out the window after the news that Ranger Mason had told him: she had informed him that the young Larvitar he had hatched and raised back in Johto had grown enough to finally be free of his mother's care, ready to fully take on the world. He had arrived at the Ranger Station and after some initial confusion, he showed the Rangers that he wanted to see Ash. It seemed that the Rock/Ground Type had decided that he wanted to travel the world with his surrogate father. Who was Ash to deny him that?

As a result, Ash's new plan was to fly to Mt. Silver with Charizard, who would also be returning to the Valley, pick up Larvitar and then head to Cherrygrove City in Johto, where he'd catch a ferry to Sinnoh after parting ways with Charizard.

After twenty minutes of eating and general chitchat, breakfast was over. Setting the plates in the sink, Ash, Pikachu and Delia headed off to the door to head out to Professor Oak's Lab building.

"Well, today's the day, buddy," Ash grinned to Pikachu. "Are you ready?"

"Pika!"

Securing his pack, Ash made to grab the doorknob only for his mother to grab him from behind once again in her famous bear hugs. "Mom!" he sighed exasperatedly, but unable to keep from smiling before turning to return the hug. Pikachu had managed to escape by jumping onto the ground, smiling at the exchange.

"Oh, I just can't believe you've grown up so fast, dear," Delia sighed as she held her son. "It seems like yesterday you came home from the Indigo Plateau Conference in the Top 16, an accomplishment to be proud of for someone just starting out. And now you're 15, off to start a whole new journey again. You've accomplished so much during all these years. And I know, sweetie, that you'll accomplish even more in the years to come."

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Mom, that really means alot."

Mother and son remained embraced for several moments more before Delia released him. Before she followed Ash and Pikachu out the door, Delia's gaze then turned back to the wall of the entrance hallway.

On the wall were a number of photos taken by Delia through the times she could meet up with her son during his travels. Ash dragging Pikachu on their first day. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Tracey posing with a Slowking and a friend named Melody in the Orange Islands. Ash and Heracross battling Gary &amp; Magmar in the Johto Silver Conference two years ago. Ash and Pikachu with May, Max, Brock, Misty and Tracey on the Oak Ranch.

A trophy wall for Delia to show off her pride and joy.

"Mom, you coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming!" With a prideful smile, Delia quickly headed off out of the house and after her son.

A half hour later, Ash and Pikachu were standing out in the Oak Ranch, swarmed by all his Pokémon amassed onto him. Cries of joy, happiness and excitement rang out as Trainer and Pokémon enjoyed their momentary reunion. Delia, Professor Oak and Tracey stood off a ways, watching the scene with smiles of amusement.

"Ok, calm down everyone, calm down!" Ash laughed as he managed to get Muk off of him. His Pokémon soon managed to calm down and lined up in front of their Trainer. Save for Charizard, who would be heading back to the Valley, all of them eagerly awaited to see who would be heading off to Sinnoh with Ash and Pikachu.

"Alright guys, today's the big day. Now, like I said, you're all going to be travelling with me at some point so don't be disappointed if I don't choose you now. First off, some good news: my Johto team would remember the Larvitar we helped return to Mt. Silver. Well, last night I found out he wants to travel with us again, and so he'll be joining us on our journey!"

At that, the Pokémon Ash's Johto team expressed joy at the mention of their old friend. Larvitar had been a great addition and they had been sad to see him go even when he returned home. Now, it'd be like a reunion of the old team.

"Because of that, he'll be coming to Sinnoh with me on the first trek. Charizard's going to be flying me to Mt. Silver to get him before heading back to the Valley, so he won't be joining us yet. As for the rest of our Sinnoh debut...the team I'll be bringing alongside Pikachu and Larvitar are Pidgeot, Totodile, Primeape and Meganium."

The four mentioned Pokémon expressed immense joy, especially Meganium, who proceeded to "hug" her Trainer in pure joy. The rest, though a bit sad, were joyful in knowing that they'd all be seeing their Trainer soon enough.

Only Aipom seemed more upset that the others, if her crestfallen expression was anything to go by. She had only been with Ash for a little more than two months; shouldn't she be going with him, too? It was then that she eyed her Trainer's backpack...

After a heartfelt farewell to all his Pokémon staying behind, Ash recalled those coming with him back into their PokéBalls, minus Pikachu and Charizard. Delia, Oak and Tracey approached the Trainer, ready to say their goodbye to the teenager.

"As soon as you arrive in Sinnoh, be sure to meet my associate there," Oak advised as he gave Ash his new PokéDex. "He's the Regional Professor of Sinnoh, Professor Rowan. He'll register you for the Sinnoh Pokémon League, and he'll give you a basic layout of the region. This PokéDex is already filled with data on Sinnoh native Pokémon, as well, so make sure to give it a look during your trip. And enjoy yourself, my boy. Sinnoh is a wonderful place to explore, after all."

"Thanks, Professor, I'll be sure to do that," Ash replied as he pocketed his new PokéDex.

"Take care, Ash," Tracey said with a smile as he and Ash shook hands. "Your Pokémon will be alright, don't worry. And I can't wait to see the new Pokémon you catch in Sinnoh."

"Me either, and thanks, Tracey" the Trainer grinned before turning to his mother. "Alright, Mom, I guess I'll see you within a year. I'll keep calling every now and then, though, let you know how things are going. I'll miss you...take care. Trust me, I'll be coming home with the Sinnoh League trophy and make you and Dad proud."

"Oh, Ash, we're already proud of you," Delia smiled as she embraced her son. "And we'll always be proud, your father and I, no matter what." Indeed, she had never felt prouder of Ash as she did in this moment. Delia was fully confident of Ash's abilities to do exactly as he promised and aimed for.

"Thanks Mom," Ash replied with a smile. "But I still know I can win this time. Just watch, this time next year, you'll have a photo of me winning the Sinnoh League and getting that trophy, me and all my Pokémon!"

"Pi Ka Chu!" Pikachu agreed with a grin of determination.

"Well, just don't work yourself and your Pokémon too hard, dear," Delia reminded her son. Seeing her son's energy, Delia couldn't help but smile. She had always had faith in her son's abilities as a Trainer, and even though Ash had not won any Leagues up until this point, she was still proud of everything he had accomplished in the last four years.

However, something just seemed different about this time. The energy, passion and determination in her son throughout the last month was like nothing she had witnessed from him before. She had only seen something similar from her husband in his Championship battle in their youth.

She had no idea how she knew, but she just did. This year, it was definitely going to end differently. Delia Ketchum just knew that in a year's time, there would be a Sinnoh League trophy sitting on their shelf.

Delia Ketchum was proud of her son beyond words, and she knew her husband, wherever he was now, was just as proud.

"Now, remember to call me as soon as you get to Sinnoh. Take care of yourself, and remember that your father and I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Ash replied with a smile, mother and son hugging tightly.

"You take care of him, Pikachu," Delia then said to Pikachu, bending down and scratching his head. "Keep him out of trouble, you hear?"

"Pikachu!"

With all said and done, Ash grabbed his pack as Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder. "Huh, feels a bit heavier than I remember," Ash mused as he put it on before shrugging it off. Mounting his faithful Flame Pokémon, he added, "Alright, buddy, one more stop before the adventure starts. Next stop, Mt. Silver!"

With an almighty roar that shook all of Pallet and the surrounding areas, the draconian Pokémon took to the skies and raced off into the heavens towards the Kanto-Johto borders. Ash and Pikachu were pumped. This was the start of their newest chapter. And it was off to a great start.

"Don't forget to change your underwear!"

"MOM!"

...mostly.

* * *

**9:39 AM Kanto/Johto Time. 14 June, Wed.**

Home to some of the most powerful and rarest Pokémon located on the face of the planet, Mt. Silver was known as a preserve, a haven, a target and a test.

Only the best of skilled Trainers were even allowed to set foot on the giant mountain preserve that was home to one of the world's most powerful &amp; dangerous recognized Pseudo-Legendaries. As such, it was protected by an elite battalion of Pokémon Rangers and their faithful and powerful Pokémon, well-armed and ready to defend the wildlife here by any means necessary.

Despite this, it was also a beautiful sight to behold as Ash, Pikachu and Charizard flew above it, taking in the sights of the massive landmark. Ecosystems filled with herds and packs of mighty Pokémon, wildlife teaming at every turn of their heads, the occasional Ranger patrol unit, and the terrible storms that roared and brewed above them at the peaks of the colossal stone titan. It was as majestic as Ash and Pikachu remembered from years ago.

With a powerful roar, Charizard descended to the base of the mountain, where the Rangers' Mt. Silver HQ was located, surrounded by protective heavy duty fences that encompassed nearly all the perimeter of the preserve. Awaiting their arrival were a number of Rangers, with Mason and her Feraligatr at the forefront waving at the arriving Trainer. As he waved back, though, what caught Ash's attention most of all was the small little dinosaur-like Pokémon that was standing right next to Mason's leg. A little green creature with a single horn and pinecone tail, and a red shape on his front. His stubby arms waved frantically as he cried out, a large smile on his face.

"Mason! Larvitar!" Ash exclaimed as Charizard landed with a thud, his two passengers quickly coming off. "It's great to see you again!"

"Likewise," the Ranger replied as she and the Trainer shook hands. "You've really grown a bit, haven't you? Good to see you too, Pikachu," she added as she scratched the Mouse Pokémon on his head, to which he happily replied. "And of course, this little guy over here is very happy to see you indeed."

"He's not the only one," Ash grinned as he crouched down to give the approaching Pokémon a big hug, happy to see him again after so long. "It's so good to see you again, Larvitar! I've really missed you."

"Lar Larvitar," the Rock/Ground Type replied happily as he hugged back as best he could. Ever since he left Ash for his home, he had never forgotten the Trainer or his Pokémon, or all they had done for him. He had really missed his surrogate father and had hoped to someday see him again. And now, he was going to travel with him again.

"So Larvitar, Ranger Mason told me that you wanted to see me again. You really want to come back with me and travel again? To grow stronger and become the best that you can be?"

"Larvitar."

"What about your mother? Is she ok with it?" Ash directed this question not just to Larvitar, but also to Mason.

"That was one of the things we first made sure of," the Ranger replied. "When Larvitar came to our base, we figured he must've been lost and just happened to arrive at our base by coincidence. So, I led a team to locate his mother and return it. But the Tyranitar didn't seem to mind. Larvitar's reached the point where he can now go on his own, and the mother recognized that. What goes on with Larvitar from now on is Larvitar's choice." With a smile, she added, "And he's chosen to go with you as your Pokémon, it seems."

"Well, in that case," Ash replied with a smile, "I'd be glad to be your Trainer, Larvitar. I'll take good care of you and together, we'll become as strong as we can be, don't worry." The Rock Skin Pokémon gave a happy cry as Ash took out an empty PokéBall, one of many he was bringing to Sinnoh.

"You ready?"

When Larvitar nodded his glad affirmation, Ash smiled as he welcomed another member into their big family. "Then welcome back, Larvitar." Tapping a PokéBall on his head, Larvitar was sucked in, with the Ball not even shaking once as it immediately dinged, signifying a complete capture. Ash immediately let him out, and Pikachu quickly exchanged a high five with the team newcomer. As the Electric Type introduced Larvitar to Charizard, Ash took the opportunity to scan his new Pokémon.

_**Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Type: Rock/Ground. A Larvitar is born deep underground, and it can't emerge until it has entirely consumed the soil around it. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow. This Larvitar is male and had the ability Guts. Currently this Larvitar knows the moves Screech, Hidden Power, Iron Defense, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Earth Power and Dark Pulse.**_

Ash whistled. "Those are some pretty good moves," he mused in an impressed tone. Clearly, the little guy had learned a lot in the last two years growing up in the harsh wilderness of Mt. Silver. He couldn't wait to start training Larvitar and seeing him in action. And hopefully, with enough time and training (and of course, if Larvitar wanted to evolve at all) Ash would be the proud Trainer of a powerful Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. The excitement he felt at that moment was barely containable.

Turning to Ranger Mason, he said, "Thanks for the call, Ranger Mason. I promise, Larvitar is in good hands, don't you worry."

"With your history," she smiled, "the thought never even crossed my mind."

After a few more kind words and exchanges, Ash finally had to go; he still had to get to Cherrygrove and catch a ferry to Sinnoh. So after a few goodbyes, Ash and Pikachu got back onto Charizard, with Larvitar riding on Ash's lap and Pikachu on Charizard's head. With a mighty roar that echoed across all of Mt. Silver, the group was off in the skies again, this time heading for Southern Johto. Larvitar could be heard, though a bit shocked initially at the sudden speed, laughing in excitement; it seemed he'd lost at least some of his shyness.

As Charizard turned at an angle towards Cherrygrove, another roar rang out across the skies, one instantly recognized by Larvitar. "Lar!"

"Pika Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed as he gestured for Ash to look where he was pointing.

Standing on a plateau, joined with a few others of her kind and other infant Larvitar, was the mother Tyranitar roaring into the heavens as she bade her son a final farewell. Ash and the two small Pokémon waved her ways as they flew off, Ash yelling as loud as he could that he would always take care of Larvitar and keep him safe, no matter what. The return roar was all the confirmation he needed.

Leaving My. Silver behind, Ash set his sights on one thing: the Sinnoh Region and its Pokémon League. He was done making the same careless mistakes of before. This time, it was going to be different, and he'd make sure of it. This year, he was going to be the one taking home the first place trophy.

Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon were ready to conquer Sinnoh, and nothing would stand in their way.

* * *

**Note: This chapter, as of the update on 12/6/16, is a whole new version of chapter 3. The original chapter three was scrapped, with elements of the original chapter three and four combined for this chapter. **


	4. A Companion Fit for Destiny! (V2)

_***Insert Disclaimer here***_

* * *

_**Key: **_

"Human/Human form Speech/PokéSpeak"

_'Telepathy/Thought'_

"_Human Speech via telecommunications"_

_**PokéDex Entry**_

* * *

Chapter 4: A Companion Fit for Destiny!

* * *

**11:09 AM Kanto/Johto Time. 16 June, Fri.**

With a stretch and a yawn, Ash shrugged off the laziness he'd built up for the last few hours. While the ferry's upper deck bustled with activity, Ash had been content to just laying down on the deck chair he'd claimed as his own for the morning. Having spent a few hours in the morning swimming in the deck's pool, Ash was wearing only swim trunks, enjoying the morning weather and the sights around him, with his eyes occasionally following a feminine figure or two.

He was a teenage boy, after all.

Many of Ash's Pokémon, however, were of a different nature. They were spread out across the deck, engaging in various activities, relaxing in their own ways. It was well deserved, after all; the last two days had seen Ash and his Pokémon taking advantage of the many Trainers that were also travelling here on aboard. It had been good experience for all of them, especially for the newest addition to Ash's Pokémon and family.

Ash looked down to where his newly evolved Pupitar lay napping next to his deck chair. Ash had no idea that the Rock/Ground Type had been so close to evolving. He had used the then Larvitar the most in the battles he had on board, wanting to gauge where he stood in terms of power compared to his other Pokémon. It had been an excellent way for Ash and Larvitar to strengthen their bond again after so long, and they had been greatly rewarded.

**XXX**

**_*Flashback: Second day on Ferry*_**

"_Alright, now use Hidden Power!"_

"_Lar!" Glowing purple orbs formed around Larvitar, who sent them flying towards his opponent. A Grass Type, the Jumpluff cried out in pain as the Poison Type attack slammed into its body, forcing it to crash into the indoor battlefield. Wincing in pain, Jumpluff slowly began floating again, multiple bruises covering its body._

_The Jumpluff's Trainer grit his teeth, his nerves on edge. It was clear that his Pokémon wouldn't last much longer if he didn't do something. "Synthesis, now!"_

"_Don't give them a chance!" Ash countered, Pikachu cheering on from his usual perch. "Finish with Stone Edge!"_

_Jumpluff's attempt to heal itself was interrupted as the jagged rocks bombarded it, the glow from its flowery appendages snuffed out almost as soon as it began. The blow from the super effective attack proved to be the last straw, and Jumpluff collapsed onto the ground and into blissful unconsciousness._

"_Alright, great job, Larvitar!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu came over to the triumphant Pokémon. "You're really getting strong if you can sweep three Pokémon back to back."_

"_Lar Larvitar!" Larvitar beamed with pride and joy._

_Jumpluff's Trainer sighed in defeat before recalling his Pokémon. He was a good sport, though, and thanked Ash for the 3v3 battle, complementing Larvitar's strength. After some more small talk between the two, he soon left Ash, Pikachu and Larvitar to their business._

"_Well," the teen mused as he crouched down to Larvitar's level. "That should be enough for now. You've been working hard, battling and training. Let's get some lunch and relax for a while, ok? You deserve it."_

_Larvitar beamed at his "father" and older brother figure, giving a prideful cry...before suddenly being enveloped in a brilliant white light._

_Ash and Pikachu were taken aback, but their momentary shock and surprise was quickly replaced with sheer excitement and joy. With rapt awe, they watched as Larvitar's body grew bigger, his limbs and jaw receding into the new form while his horn split into several spikes._

_The light soon died down, revealed a blue armored, shell-like Pokémon with spikes on its head and near its base. Two wide blue eyes now stared at Ash and Pikachu, shining first with realization before changing to pride and excitement._

"_Pupitar!"_

**_*Flashback end*_**

**XXX**

While he hadn't learned any new moves after evolution, Pupitar had evidently gotten stronger and more resilient. With evolution came the new personality change; Larvitar had already lost his shy persona for a more excitable air, but Pupitar was a much more mellow Pokémon, easily relaxed and rarely irked. In battle, though, he was the complete opposite: unrelenting and near vicious. While Ash still knew he had to find a specific battle style for Pupitar, all in all, everything was still in working order.

Ash cast a look around to check up on his other Pokémon. Pikachu and Totodile were playing with a group of small children in the deck pool. Pidgeot had taken to flying high above the ship, enjoying the sensation of the sea breezes on her feathers. Primeape was enjoying a volleyball game with other Trainers &amp; their Pokémon nearby while Meganium nestled herself in the rays of the ocean sun just a few feet away from where Ash lay.

Aipom just ran around on the railing, occasionally causing a small bit of mischief. It had turned out that the Long Tailed Pokémon had snuck along for the ride in Ash's backpack, not wanting to be left behind. Of course, Ash wasn't just going to send her back; he wasn't that kind of Trainer to simply sent one Pokémon back because he had a number he was comfortable with on him already. It was a good thing that this ship's basic Pokémon Center had the necessary equipment to exchange Balls and the like.

_That _had been quite the conversation; apparently, Tracey and Professor Oak had thought Aipom had actually run away.

With another yawn, Ash slowly sat up. He would've enjoyed laying on his chair for the rest of the morning, but the excitement of today's events was starting to come back to him with a vengeance. While his going to Sinnoh was in itself the main reason he had been excited for all this time, it wasn't the main reason for his excitement at the moment. Ash currently had something else to look forward to.

When he had arrived at Cherrygrove City and parted ways with Charizard two days ago, Ash had headed for the port to buy a ferry ticket for Sinnoh. Unfortunately, he found out that the next ferry to Sinnoh wouldn't arrive for several more days. But there had been another option for him, which had led him to his current situation. Ash had boarded another ferry that same afternoon, one that would take him to an alternate destination first, and then he could transfer to another ferry line for direct passage to Sinnoh two days after arrival.

Upon finding out where the ferry would be stopping, Ash was all too eager to secure himself a ticket.

"_Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be docking in the island city of Alto Mare within the hour and will be remaining for three hours. All those who will be getting off at this destination, please take the time to secure all belongings and prepare to depart."_

Ash was heading back to Alto Mare, home of three great friends he made two years ago: Lorenzo, Bianca and the Legendary Pokémon known as Latias, the guardian of Alto Mare. He was fulfilling his promise that he would come back one day.

"Alright, looks like we're almost there," Ash grinned to himself as he sat up. As other passengers started heading off to prepare for docking, he quickly recalled all his Pokémon except Pikachu before heading back to his room to change and gather his things.

A little more than an hour later, Ash and Pikachu found themselves wandering the streets of the waterway city. It still looked as elegant as before. Memories of their adventures here involving a Soul Dew and a young playful Legendary came flooding back to them, as well as those of a battle with Team Rocket operatives and an impending tsunami ready to wipe the island off the map. All leading to the selfless sacrifice of one of the city's guardians, a young Latios taken from this world too soon. The two best friends looked to the large pole in the city's largest square, where the stone statues of the two Eon Dragons watched over the population.

"This sure takes me back," Ash remarked to his Starter. "I wonder how Latias has been all this time."

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu had really liked Latias; she had been such a friendly and lovable Pokémon. She had also taken quite the liking to his Trainer, he had noticed, in the same manner that Meganium had. She was also quite playful for a Legendary, Maybe too playful, at least by the standards he had developed in all their adventures and encounters with most Legendaries.

"Well, we can ask her ourselves, now that we're here on the island," the teen grinned. "C'mon Pikachu, let's go see if we can find Lorenzo and Bianca. We find them, we'll definitely find Latias."

Ash thought about trying to find their home, but realized he didn't remember where it was. But he did also remember that Lorenzo was the local museum's curator. After asking a kind passerby for directions to the museum, he was well on his way to meet his old friends.

Pikachu had a bad feeling about Ash remembering those directions, though...

* * *

**11:58 AM Kanto/Johto Time. 16 June, Fri.**

If anyone looked up to the skies of Alto Mare at any given time of the day, they would almost always see it as empty of anything besides clear blue skies with scant few clouds to decorate it. There were almost never any aircraft flying overhead, since no aircraft flight paths passed over the island, although they could occasionally see the island's news chopper zooming around. Besides that, the island city's residents would always be free to enjoy what they saw as clear empty skies.

But that never meant that something wasn't actually flying in the Alto Mare skies.

A ripple in the winds was the only indication that something invisible flew above the island. Hidden from the views of people below her, the Legendary Eon Pokémon known as Latias flew through the air, taking in the sights around and below her. Sights that she had taken in for every single year of her life since she was old enough to fly on her own.

'_Ugh...it's the same things every day, nothing new anymore. Everything is so boring! No one to play with, no one to talk to...it's so lonely here without Latios.'_

Latias hadn't left the island since she was born, and as such she was understandably very tired of seeing the same things every single day. She had learned of every nook and cranny within the city, and she knew Alto Mare like the back of her claw. There was nothing left for her to explore or entertain herself with. And with Latios no longer around to play with her, she found herself to be alone most of the day. Lorenzo and Bianca could only play with her so much; Lorenzo had both a shop and museum to run while Bianca attended an art school on the island and was therefore occupied with school work much of the time.

In all essence, Latias was bored of her life here on Alto Mare. Yes, she loved it here and loved the beauty it offered and loved her friends, but she wanted to experience something more than what could be offered here on Alto Mare.

All she had now was the role as the island's guardian and of the Soul Dew, as well as the keeper of the DMA. A duty passed down through the lineage of her parents, as ordained by the Original One himself. She was one of many specific Legendaries across the world that were charged with keeping the balance of the world. A charge originally held by her mother and father, but had passed down to her and Latios when they had died years ago.

Being so young, she never really cared for the charge, and she never took it seriously; she was only a young Legendary, how could she? But with Latios gone, she was forced to realize the real dangers the world held. As such, she had been forced to grow up fast, training herself in her own powers and abilities lest what happened two years ago happened again.

Alas, there was only so much she could do in training herself. As a Legendary, she had a wealth of immense power within her, a power that (though not on par with the likes of, say, the Weather Trio) could easily destroy a large city if utilized to its full potential. But she was still relatively young, and as such she couldn't properly tap her full potential yet by herself. She was fairly sure she could at least hold her own for a good while, but with the likes of Team Rocket out there, other powerful Pokémon and the near omnipotent power wielded by many older Legendaries, Ordained or not, she felt that she just wasn't at a good enough strength level yet.

But she had to keep at it to ensure the protection of the island and Soul Dew, for danger could strike at any moment. Even if it technically was no longer her responsibility, it was all she knew, and therefore, all she believed she could do.

It surprised Latias greatly how Latios allowed her to remain innocent and carefree, allowing her to live life while he grew up for the both of them. He took the world as it was instead of how she liked it to be. It also made her feel very guilty of not taking up her part of , but she had been so young when their father had died, and she was only starting to enjoy life. She sometimes wondered, if she had been stronger, if she had just taken things a bit more seriously back then...would her brother still be alive?

Latias dismissed the thought; what happened had happened and lamenting wouldn't change a thing. She didn't like dwelling on it much either. It was more than two years later, and even now she would still get the occasional nightmare.

This made her think once more of the young human who had saved her and her brother, and helped them to foil the plans of Team Rocket: Ash Ketchum. Her special friend. He had shown no hesitation or doubt when he had to save her from those two Rockets, and for that he had won her trust, her gratitude and soon her friendship. Latias grew to be very fond of him in his short time here, and took quite a liking to him. She would admit that perhaps she even had a small crush on the young Trainer at some point during then, but that had long passed by now.

Latias missed Ash and his Pikachu, the two individuals that weren't native to Alto Mare that she could definitely trust unconditionally and without hesitation. She didn't know why, but there was something about Ash that made instantly choose to seek his aid when she first saw him.

He just seemed...special, and she couldn't figure out why.

'_There's an entire world out there,'_ Latias mused to herself as she landed quietly on one of the city's seaside rooftops. _'A world filled with all the wonders and Pokémon created by the Original One. Ash is out there exploring everything it has to offer, and I'm stuck here on this island. I love Alto Mare, sure, but I wish I could be out exploring the world and everything in it. Ash is lucky to be doing that.'_

The memories of her human friend again flashed into her mind. _'I miss Ash...I wish we could've played more when he was here. He said he'd come back one day, but it's been two years...maybe he forgot about Alto Mare, about us...about me...no, no he wouldn't do that. I don't know why, but I know he wouldn't do that. I just have to hope that he'll keep his promise and come back one day.'_

That was all she could really do; she couldn't leave Alto Mare and go off into the world, let alone search for him, all by herself.

She still missed him, though.

Enjoying the afternoon sunlight a while longer, Latias soon flew off to again tour Alto Mare. Despite a desire for a change in scenery, she did love the sights here. Turning invisible, she flew lower so that she could better see everything without being seen herself. As both an Ordained Legendary and a dual Dragon/Psychic Type, Latias was easily able to pick up the thoughts of all living things around her as she flew while invisible or wandered the streets as Bianca. This sometimes was an awkward thing, of course, but Latias did enjoy hearing what was going on in people's heads sometimes.

_'Gotta hurry up, or I'll be late for work! Gotta catch that gondola taxi!'_

_'Dammit, that's the fifth time this month...'_

_'-gotta win for my master! Time for a Bite Attack!'_

_'Yes, Growlithe isn't down yet!'_

_'No customers today...'_

_'For the love of Arceus, Ash, just admit you're lost and ask someone for directions!'_

_'Ok...the man said make a left by that store and keep walking north until you reach the western side, but I don't see the museum.'_

_'-swear, if that son of mine isn't here in 10 seconds-!'_

_'-Karp Karp Karp Karp-'_

_'Wait, what?' _Latias realized as she stopped in midflight, turning to look down towards the streets. She could've sworn that she heard a familiar thought line just seconds ago. _'It sounded like...no, it couldn't...was that really...?'_

The Eon Pokémon quickly zoomed back the way she came as she kept her eyes trained on the streets and waterways below her, searching for who she thought she had heard through telepathy. Sure enough, within moments she located and instantly recognized a young teenage boy with a hat on his head, with an all too familiar Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. Latias was silent with shock and surprise for about a couple of seconds before she spun around in midair with joy.

_'I can't believe it, it's really Ash and Pikachu! They're on the island!'_

Meanwhile, Ash was still trying to figure out the way to the Alto Mare Historical Museum. He was sure he would've remembered that kind man's directions to the museum, but he guessed he must've made a wrong turn somewhere, probably taking a right instead of a left somewhere or something like that. And now, he and Pikachu had ended up lost; old habits just seemed to die hard, apparently.

"Ok," Ash muttered, "there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure if we just retrace our steps a bit, we can find where we messed and go from there, right?"

"Pika Pikachu, Pikapi..." Pikachu muttered with exasperation.

"Alright, let's see you get us there, then. I doubt you can do any better."

At that, the Mouse Pokémon fell silent; he didn't have a clue where to find the museum either. He hadn't paid attention to what the man had said in his directions.

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Ash continued as he started walking again. He really didn't want to spend the rest of his day trying to find the museum. Maybe it would be a good idea to stop and ask someone else for another set of directions...he could just get on Pidgeot and fly around to locate it from the skies…

"Ash!"

"Hmm?" Ash turned around suddenly, with Pikachu also turning as he had also heard the feminine voice. Being the street they were on wasn't so full of people, they easily saw who had called them. A young brunette teenage woman running towards them while waving, wearing a familiar green &amp; white outfit.

"Bianca!" the teen grinned as he also starting running towards her. Within moments the two were embracing each other in a happy reunion. Pikachu jumped onto her head in joy, happy to see an old friend.

"Not exactly," the brunette smiled as she shook her head. "But at least you remember the face." At that, Ash and Pikachu exchanged confused expressions for only a few moments before realizing just who was really in front of them. The girl quickly led them to a nearby alley, and after making sure no one was around she began glowing as she changed shape. Within moment, a beautiful and smiling red and white Pokémon had appeared before them.

"Latias!" Ash said with joy as he embraced the Eon Pokémon, glad to see her again. Latias reciprocated her joy by nuzzling her face into Ash's neck. "Hey, easy, that tickles. It's good to see you again."

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with joy as he jumped onto Latias' back. He was always happy to see his old friends after so long.

Latias had clearly grown a bit, being she was bigger than when they first met, but she was still quite the young playful Legendary that he remembered. Despite that, the two best friends did feel an air of maturity about her, too.

_'I'm happy to see you both, too!' _the Legendary responded telepathically. '_I can't believe you're on the island!'_

"Well, we were on our-whoa, wait, you can use telepathy now? That's pretty cool! And you also talked to us in your human form."

_'I started teaching myself telepathy a while after you left; it's actually pretty easy, much easier than I thought it would be. I can also make it look like I'm talking in human form with my psychic powers.' _Ash was pretty impressed, but with her dual Dragon/Psychic Typing and his other experiences with Legendary Pokémon, it made sense that she could do so.

'So, _what are you two doing here?'_

Ash then explained how he was on his way to the Sinnoh Region to compete in the Pokémon League there, and how he was here on Alto Mare for a couple of days to await the ferry that would take him directly to Sinnoh. Latias was sad that he would only be here for a short while, but Ash instantly cheered her up by saying that he would indeed play with her as much as she wanted, just like he promised.

'_So, I picked up your thoughts when I found you; you were trying to find the museum?'_

"Yeah, I figured since I couldn't remember where Lorenzo and Bianca lived, I'd just find the museum," Ash chuckled sheepishly. "But I guess we ended up messing up on the directions."

Pikachu gave him a "WE messed up?" expression, to which Latias giggled.

_'I'll take us there. Lorenzo and Bianca will be thrilled to see you again!' _Before the teen or his Starter could even reply, Latias had grabbed Ash from underneath his arms and races up into the skies. Pikachu, already on her back, was clearly enjoying this. The Eon Pokémon raced up high before refracting the light around her for invisibility, and then flew off.

"Well, this sure beats asking for directions," Ash mused with a sweat drop. He then realized something as he looked down. "Uh, Latias, I can't turn invisible like you. What's going to stop people seeing me flying in the air like I'm...well, flying on my own?"

_'I'm a Psychic Type,' _Latias replied matter-of-factly. Ash found he really couldn't argue with that.

It wasn't long before the three of them arrived at the museum, making sure to keep out of sight of passersby. Latias quickly took on the appearance of Bianca before they headed inside. The museum was as large as Ash remembered it to be, with large boat replicas and ancient artifacts on full display. It didn't take that long for the three of them to find Lorenzo, the older man tending to the many gondola relics in the museum.

"Lorenzo!" Latias called out. "Lorenzo, guess who I found on the island!"

"Hmm?" the older man replied as he turned around. "Bianca, is that you, or is-Ash?" Lorenzo Vongole was struck with surprise upon recognizing the Trainer before him, before breaking out into a grin and coming over to greet the teenager. "Ah, Ash, it's great to see you again! It's been too long! I have to say, it's quite the surprise to see you here on the island; welcome back to Alto Mare."

"Thanks, Lorenzo, it's good to see you again too," Ash replied. Making sure that no one was within earshot, he continued, "Latias here gave me quite the welcome when she first saw me out there."

"Ah so this is Latias, then," Lorenzo smiled. "It gets harder to tell the difference between the two of them now that Latias has gotten so much better at her telepathy and such. Anyways, it's definitely good to have you back, Ash. Bianca will be happy to see you, too; she's in the garden right now doing some homework. Come, I was taking the rest of today off, anyways."

The group then left the museum after closing it, and then proceeded to head out to Lorenzo's boat shop and home. Along the way, Lorenzo shared how things in Alto Mare had been and how Latias has been training herself for battle since he had been here last. Ash was quite impressed that Latias was getting stronger, and praised her as such.

They arrived at the Vongole Boat Shop &amp; home, where Latias instantly resumed her original form once inside. From there, they headed through the back to the entrance to the island city's secret garden, where Latias and the late Latios lived and hid from the rest of the world. Ash and Pikachu had been amazed by how beautiful the garden was the first time they entered, and their breath was still taken away by its beauty as it came into their sights. The waters were still as crystal clear, the fountains and other manmade structures just as beautiful, and the greenery still full of life. Of course, a few Pokémon could be seen scampering about in the trees and grasses, thriving in this tranquil environment. And painting all this beauty from the comfort of the garden's gazebo was a twenty year old brunette in green and white attire.

"Hey, Bianca!" Ash called out as he and the others approached.

"Huh?" the brunette exclaimed in surprise as she turned his way. "Ash? Ash! Good to see you again!" She immediately came over to the Trainer and hugged him in welcome. "I can't believe you're here again. What brings you back to Alto Mare?" Ash then again explained his situation, how he was staying for a couple of days before heading off to the Sinnoh Region on the next ferry.

"You know, if you're going to be staying here for a few days, you can stay here at our place with us instead of the Pokémon Center," Bianca offered. "We have enough space for one more person here. Is that ok, Grandpa?

"Of course it's ok," Lorenzo smiled. "We'd be glad to have you here with us."

_'Yeah, and then we can play together more!' _Latias said with glee.

"Well, if there's really no problem, then thank you," Ash responded with gratitude. "I'd be happy to stay here." Pikachu also agreed with a smile. Latias was instantly joyful and then proceeded to grab Ash again under the arms and do a spin in the air. She had been lonely for so long and now she had her special friend here with her again, even if it was just for a little while.

It was then that the garden chimes nearby began ringing as the winds picked up slightly. Latias immediately turned to the large fountain-like waterfall near the garden entrance. _'They're back,' _she remarked as she set Ash down again.

"Who's back?" Ash wondered aloud, Pikachu looking along curiously. This garden was the most closely kept secret of Alto Mare, where Latias was hidden from the evils of the world and protected by Lorenzo. After what happened here before, Ash was surprised that there would be anyone else allowed access to the garden, something which he voiced in concern.

Before anyone could respond, though, a few loud splashes were heard as two Pokémon emerged from the waters and approached the group before directing their attention at the young visitor. Out of surprise and curiosity, they drew nearer to him and inspected him closely.

Ash couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Right in front of him was a Latios and another Latias.

"Whoa...another Latios and Latias?" Ash asked in awe as the two new arrivals began conversing with the Latias he knew in PokéSpeak.

"Mmhmm, they arrived in Alto Mare a few days after you and your friends left," Bianca explained. "Latias was really surprised when they arrived, especially since she's never actually seen others of her kind before then except for her own father, and even that is pretty vague for her. Anyways, when those two came they spent a long time just talking to Latias. She told us they came here to assume the mantle of guardians of Alto Mare, being that Latios died. It's a lot to explain, but the general idea is that since Latias was alone after Latios sacrificed himself, it was decided that the new Latios and Latias would remain here in Alto Mare with our Latias and help in keeping the role of guardians of Alto Mare, especially because they're also much older than her. Basically, while Latias is the official and true guardian, those two are the actual acting guardians of Alto Mare. They've been here protecting the island ever since."

Ash nodded in understanding, seeing the logic in that. Latias was alone, and still young, so having older Legendaries help her was understandable. There was still something that made him curious. "Wait, what do you mean, it was decided? Who decided it?"

"According to what she was told, it was mandated by 'the Ordained,'" Lorenzo replied. That wasn't much of an answer for Ash, but he wasn't going to push it. Still, the phrase 'Ordained' did pique at his interest.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the other Latios and Latias again approached him. This time, there were smiles on their faces as they each gently nuzzled him in greeting. "Heh, it's nice to meet you both, too."

_'I just explained to them how you know and saved me,' _Latias remarked as she approached them. _'I also told them about how you helped us stop Team Rocket when you came to Alto Mare. I guess that helped them with trusting you better.'_

The pair also greeted Pikachu before flying over to the Soul Dew shrine, looking the jewel over and then retreating towards the trees. At that, Ash also went over to the shrine with Pikachu, followed by Latias and the others. The Soul Dew looked just as beautiful as it did before, although this one also reminded Ash of Latios every time he looked at it. He wished he could hold it, but remembered the dangers of doing so.

_'It's been lonely without him here,'_ Latias sadly murmured as she hung her head. _'I still miss him.'_

"I know," the teen replied as he rubbed her head. "But I know he's still watching over you, and proud of you, too."

Latias smiled and nuzzled into his touch in response. A few minutes passed before they all left the shrine, to which Latias decided was the right time to grab Ash's brand new hat and start playing "Keep Away" with Pikachu as her teammate. Her friends were here and she was going to take full advantage of it.

"Well, some things never change, I guess."

**XXX**

The next two days seemed to fly by all too quickly for Latias.

Much of the time was spent either in the garden or throughout the island as Latias took her guests exploring. She had done it hundreds of times before, but it seemed much more fun now that she had friends to play with; in fact, everything had become much more exciting with Ash around. Just as Ash promised, he played with the young Legendary many times, whether chasing each other, Latias and Pikachu keeping Ash's hat away from him, or just swinging like when they first met. When they could, Lorenzo and Bianca would also spend time with them, sharing meals and enjoying each other's company.

After making sure that it was ok with Lorenzo, Ash also allowed his other Pokémon to enjoy themselves in the garden. All of them quite shocked upon meeting Latias, as well as the other Eon duo, especially Pidgeot and Primeape since they had never been on any such adventures involving Legendary Pokémon as the rest. After initial shock, Pikachu properly introduced them all to the Eon Pokémon and soon enough they were all friends. Latias instantly recognized Totodile, the memory of the Tour de Alto Mare bringing a smile to her face. Totodile finally learned that it wasn't his fault that he cost Ash that race long ago, and was eager to try and prove himself again, only to learn the Tour wasn't for another several months.

Despite the fun she was having with her friends, though, a line of thought began forming within the Eon Pokémon's mind in those two days. All the while that Ash was here, Latias noticed something...or rather, many things about his Pokémon, particularly their power. Despite the fact that they weren't Legendaries and therefore nowhere near what levels of power she could one day accomplish, she could easily see just how powerful they were. Even the little ones like Aipom and Totodile were quite strong. Latias knew that many Pokémon across the world belonged to human Trainers and battled alongside them in tournaments televised to the whole world. She would talk with Ash's Pokémon, and they told her of how Ash had trained them to be the best they could be. They spoke to her of the countless battles they had shared with their Trainer, and how they had grown alongside him through many memorable moments in their journey, good and bad and life threatening.

Even Pidgeot and Primeape, who had only returned to Ash recently, and the recently caught Aipom, spoke fondly of the experiences they shared when they were with him and how they had grown while training with him. They especially spoke of their months spent in Pallet Town, where they had all trained together vigorously, further reaching their full potential while learning and growing alongside Ash. Latias was amazed by how a Trainer could truly bring out the best of Pokémon under their care.

All this led to Latias doing a good bit of thinking. She knew that she had her many limitations in terms of self-training, namely actual opponents to train with. Neither Lorenzo nor Bianca were Trainers, and therefore didn't have any Pokémon for her to train with. She couldn't exactly battle the wild Pokémon that resided on the island, and trying to battle a Trainer here was just asking for trouble to come back. However, what really troubled her was her lack of training in regards of facing off against trained Pokémon, especially of those who belonged to dangerous humans.

Yes, she was powerful as a Legendary, but rough and raw power was at a disadvantage against cultivated and experienced power. Many wild Pokémon lacked that, and only immensely powerful wild Pokémon could overcome even the most experienced of Trainers. The essential omnipotence of Legendaries, Ordained or otherwise, couldn't even compare.

Latias, however, didn't have countless millennia under her belt; she just had about 20-30 years of existence, period. Translating this from the standards of her species to human years, she was just barely transitioning from adolescence to adulthood. She was sorely lacking, and for that an idea began forming in her mind. Perhaps...it would be wise to be trained under a human, a Pokémon Trainer. Latias knew from past experience that strength and power were essential, and even still it needed to be coupled with experience and proper training to really bring out full potential. Under her self-training, Latias knew it was near impossible for her to accomplish it.

However, if seeing Ash's Pokémon was any indication, then under a human Pokémon Trainer she could only blossom and grow as she became stronger. Being an Ordained Legendary, the balance of the world depended on her being strong enough to keep that balance and protect both it and herself if necessary, regardless if it was no longer her duty. And if she needed to be trained by a human to reach her full potential to ensure that, then she would do it. And there was only one human who she would trust to be her Trainer and bring out her true power.

This in turn sparked a long discussion with her fellow Eon Duo, who had been alive much longer than her. One where arguments were exchanged in regards to duty and danger, and where each argument was rebuffed over and over again by Latias' determination and desire to get her point across. Her mind was set, and the two older Legendaries couldn't shake the resolve within her.

It was with that same resolve that Latias found herself with the night before Ash and his Pokémon were to leave and resume their journey to Sinnoh. Lorenzo and Bianca decided to have dinner in the garden, so that Ash's Pokémon and the other Latias and Latios could join them.

"Latias?" Ash asked with concern. "Are you ok? You've been pretty quiet tonight."

"Is something wrong?" Lorenzo also asked. "Has something happened?"

_'No, it's not that,' _Latias quickly assured them with a soft smile. _'I've just been doing a lot of thinking these last couple of days about something. It's been on my mind, and I've really been torn within myself about it. But, I think this is something that I made a good choice in.'_

Turning directly to Lorenzo and Bianca, the Legendary took a breath before she said,_ 'Lorenzo, Bianca...I've decided...I want to go to Sinnoh with Ash and travel with him, as his Pokémon.'_

"WHAT?!" Bianca exclaimed in shock as Lorenzo gasped. Ash himself was so shocked by Latias' words, he started choking on the food he had been eating. Thankfully, Primeape managed to smack the food out of him. He, Pikachu and the others were still quite shocked, while the other Latios and Latias simply looked on.

"You want-***cough cough***-you want to travel with me as...my Pokémon?!" Ash finally managed.

_'I do,' _the young Dragon/Psychic Type confirmed with a nod to Ash. Turning back to her caretakers and oldest friends, she continued, _'Lorenzo, Bianca...please don't be upset. I love Alto Mare, I really do, but I really want to do this, and I feel that I need this. I'm stronger than I was two years ago, and I feel I can at least hold my own for a good while, but there's only so much I can teach myself and train myself in. Ash's Pokémon have gotten to be so strong because of how he's raised and battled with them all these years, and he's managed to bring out their greatest potential. I want to be able to reach my fullest potential as well, and I really believe that I can do that with Ash as my Trainer. He can teach me so much that I can't learn on my own: how to battle, how to think on my feet and how to be the best I can be. With the likes of Team Rocket in the world, I need to be able to protect you from them, and protect Alto Mare and the world from danger like I'm supposed to...and I need to be able to protect myself. But I can't do that living a sheltered life here, and without the proper learning. I know Ash can give me that as my Trainer. And since I'm technically no longer the city's guardian now, I can go travel now and not worry about the city being unprotected.'_

"But...why me?" Ash couldn't help but ask. "There are so many Trainers out there that are much more skilled than me, and more powerful: Champions, Elite Four members, Frontier Brains...They can easily train you better than I can."

_'No, they can't,' _Latias smiled. _'Because none of them are you, Ash. You're the only human not native to Alto Mare that I trust with my life completely. And I've spoken with your Pokémon, and I know that you really strive to bring out their best. That's what I want, and I know I can do it with you. I will accept only you as my Trainer, and no one else. You're...special.'_

Ash was really at a loss of words. What _could_ he say, in response to such a request? A Legendary Pokémon had just asked him to be her Trainer, out of the blue, and to travel with him. Even his encounters with other Legendary Pokémon hadn't prepared him for a moment like this.

Dozens of thoughts began popping into his mind, with the most prominent one being: "But Latias, there are people out there who will do anything to try and capture you when they find out you're my Pokémon. Wouldn't it be safer here for you?"

_'It might, but for how long? Team Rocket must already know I'm here after what happened, even if those two women are in prison. Eventually, they may come back with stronger hunters and Trainers, and I can't stay here forever hiding. And I know you can protect me from danger, Ash. Your actions two years ago are more than enough proof of that.'_

Ash was definitely in awe. He did admit that Latias was right in saying that it could only be a matter of time before Team Rocket returned in greater force for her. Who was to say Giovanni didn't already have eyes here on Alto Mare searching for her? Living hidden away here wasn't the best plan, but traveling with him still felt a bit unsettling to the young Trainer, as well. Ash understood Latias' desire to grow stronger; all Pokémon had that desire within them. Eventually, he'd have to end up using her in battle, and that would only flourish her growth. But that would also end up making him and her targets. Admittedly, Ash felt uncertain that he was up to the task of training and protecting a Legendary Pokémon.

But Latias believed he could not only do that, but also help her become as strong as she yearned to be. She was putting her full trust in him in every aspect of the word. Who was he to deny her such a request and desire? If Latias wanted him to train her, then he would happily do so. Ash understood the massive dangers he was now inviting, but he was willing to face them. He was willing to take on such a huge responsibility.

"Well, if this is what you really want," Ash said after a few moments, "and if Lorenzo and Bianca are ok with it, then I would be happy and honored to have you as my Pokémon, Latias."

_'Really?' _Latias beamed before grabbing him within her claws and squeezing an embrace into him. _'Thank you, Ash, this means a lot to me!'_

She then turned to Lorenzo and Bianca; the old man looked saddened by his charge's decision, but also accepting, whereas Bianca looked like she didn't want Latias to go to some far off region and possibly never see each other again. The two had been best friends since Bianca was only a little girl and Latias a mere child. _'Lorenzo, Bianca...please understand what I'm saying.'_

"I understand, Latias, and you're right," Lorenzo admitted with a sigh. "I can't hold you back if this is what you so desire, and you may be right in saying Ash can protect you better than we can. I'm sure Bianca understands as well." He turned to his granddaughter, placing a comforting hand on the now softly crying young woman. "It's just hard for her, is all."

Latias then floated closer to her best friend, and wiped away a tear with a claw. _'You know I'll miss you, Bianca, and I promise that I'll come back to visit one day, and more times after that. It's not like you'll never see me again.'_

The young brunette gave the Eon Pokémon a sad look. "Do you really need to do this? Do you really have to go?" Latias nodded while giving her a pleading look in her eyes. Bianca could see that her mind was pretty much made up, that she knew what she wanted. Memories of the DMA Incident flashed in her mind, particularly those of a 12 year old boy fighting and protecting the Legendary in front of her.

Honestly, there really was no one else she could think of that could better protect Latias.

With that, Bianca sighed as she managed a small smile. "And you'll visit whenever you can, right?"

'_As much as I can, and the first chance I get.'_

With that, Bianca soon grabbed the Legendary into a hug. "Then I guess I'll miss you until you come back. I really hope that you achieve your goals, Latias."

_'Thank you, Bianca,' _Latias smiled. After breaking their hug, she then turned to Ash, who still looked in a bit of awe. Pikachu, Pidgeot, Primeape, Meganium, Totodile, Pupitar and Aipom also had similar expressions on their faces.

Latias couldn't help but giggle slightly as she floated in front of her new Trainer. _'Ok, Ash, what do I do now?'_

"Well," the teen replied as he shook himself from his slight daze, "Now, I catch you in a PokéBall." He then took out a shrunken PokéBall from his belt and enlarged it with a simple button press. Opening and then closing it again with another press, he added, "Once you've been successfully caught, it automatically makes you my Pokémon. The Ball coding ties you to me, or something like that."

Ash wasn't too familiar with the science and technology a PokéBall used and how it worked; it just did, and that was good enough for him.

"No other Trainer can catch you because of that. Now, you can battle me to test my worthiness of being your Trainer, which is what almost all-"

Ash, however, never got to finish as Latias simply tapped the PokéBall, just as she saw Ash do it. Within moments, she was sucked in through a beam of red light and encased within the Ball. Not even shaking, it dinged to signify a successful capture. For a few moments, Ash and the two Alto Mare human natives just stared at the PokéBall in surprise before Pikachu took action and came up to tap it open. A bright flash of light later, and Latias was floating amongst them once more.

"...or you can just allow yourself to be captured without question," Ash said with a sweat drop. "That works, too."

_'Well, I'm not going to battle you to see if you're worthy if I already know you are,' _Latias reasoned with a grin. _'Although, it is a bit uncomfortable for me inside that PokéBall. I'd rather just stay out here with you, if that's ok.'_

As Ash nodded to confirm that she indeed could, Latias then went to the other Eon Pokémon and the three of them dived into conversation. Latias thanked them for all their help and asked them to continue taking care of Lorenzo and Bianca. They in turn wished her well on her travels and promised to continue protecting Alto Mare as always in her stead.

"Ok, Ash," Bianca said as she directed her attention to him. "You better take good care of Latias while she's with you."

"You got it," Ash smiled back as Pikachu jumped into his lap. "I'll make sure she stays safe, and that she's well taken care of." Pikachu and his other Pokémon voiced their agreement, very psyched that they had one of the world's Legendary Pokémon as their ally and friend. Wait until the others back at the Ranch found out about this.

Ash also still had a bit of trouble processing this; he was excited beyond belief right now, but he also knew the many responsibilities now waiting for him. He knew one thing, though: he wouldn't fail Latias.

**XXX**

***Meanwhile, at the Oak Labs in Kanto...***

"Hmmm?" Professor Oak's attention was brought to an alert his computer was ringing out. It seemed one of the Trainers he was responsible for had caught another Pokémon. Oak was all alone in his office right now, with Tracy out in the Ranch giving dinner out to the Pokémon.

"Ah, so it's Ash who's caught a new Pokémon," the Professor smiled as he proceeded to check on the Trainer's profile after going through the usual stuff. "I wonder what it is. He shouldn't have arrived in Sinnoh already, and he said his first ferry was going to be taking him to...to..."

All words died out in the very life-experienced, "seen-it-all" Professor's mouth as he took in the image of the Pokémon Ash had apparently just caught moments ago wherever he was. He blinked several times, and even pinched himself, to make sure he wasn't just dreaming. He still couldn't believe his eyes, though, as he absorbed the image over and over.

Staring at him from the screen was the clear image of the beyond rare Legendary Eon Pokémon of Hoenn, Latias, with the words "Caught by Trainer: Ash Ketchum; Pallet Town, Kanto" blinking in black letters.

"Oh...my...Arceus..."

* * *

**8:47 AM Kanto/Johto Time. 18 June, Sun**

The next day, a few more tears were shed as Bianca and Lorenzo saw Ash, Pikachu and Latias, disguised in her human form, off at the Alto Mare docks. The other Eon Duo had already said their goodbyes this morning before heading out to patrol again, and so it was just these two.

"I'll miss you, Latias," Lorenzo said with a sad smile as he embraced the disguised Legendary. He was sad to see her leave, but he knew that this was for the best. Latias had grown up and was now ready to travel the world. And he trusted no one to better take care of her than Ash Ketchum. "Enjoy what the world has to offer, my dear, and be safe. I'm counting on you, Ash."

"You have nothing to worry about," Ash grinned back as he and Bianca broke their farewell embrace. He firmly shook the old man's hand, adding, "Latias is in good hands." Pikachu voiced his agreement before Bianca petted him in farewell. "Thanks again for having me and my Pokémon; we really appreciate it."

"I'll keep you to that," Bianca smiled as she also embraced Latias. "I'll miss you too, and I know you can reach your goals soon enough. Take care, Latias...or should I say Atia?"

At that, the disguised Legendary giggled; after everything was said and done last night, Ash had decided that since Latias would be traveling with him outside her Ball, they would need a name for her so he could address and speak to her without telepathy. After rejecting a few ideas everyone offered, Latias chose Ash's offer, Atia, which she liked; it was simple and yet reflected her, just without two letters.

Latias also took it upon herself to change her human guise a bit for her travels. She still relatively looked like Bianca, but now wore a red jacket over the green shirt and grey pants instead of the usual skirt.

The ferry's horn gave a mighty whistle, signaling the final chance for passengers to board. After another round of hasty goodbyes, Ash and Pikachu and Latias hurried on board. Within another few minutes, the ferry departed, with the three waving to Lorenzo and Bianca. Eventually, Alto Mare grew smaller as they went full speed ahead to Sinnoh.

"No turning back now," the disguised Legendary mused to herself, watching as Alto Mare shrunk in the horizon. Her die was now cast. She was going to get stronger, and she knew Ash would help her all the way.

**XXX**

The rest of the day passed by fairly uneventfully; the journey would take about two weeks, and there wasn't much to do until then.

Ash decided to just take a day off training and battling whatever Trainers were on board with his other Pokémon, and just explored the ferry for a little bit. Normally for Ash and Pikachu, this wasn't something new after their many travels; but it was for Latias, and she wanted to explore everything she saw. In her guise as Atia, she marveled at everything that was before her eyes and asked Ash many questions which he answered as best he could.

The idea to explore for the day also turned out to be beneficial for Ash; since the ferry was on a direct route to Sinnoh, the tourist venue was selling regional guidebooks, which held tons of information. Knowing that such a thing would be invaluable in his travels, Ash bought one. Reading through it, he learned a good bit more as about some facts about the Sinnoh Pokémon League itself, namely that Sinnoh followed the standard 8-Gym/Badge requirement most regions adopted, and that the region's annual Pokémon League was hosted on Lily of the Valley Island, thus giving it the name of the Lily of the Valley Conference. He also learned the Types used by the Gyms, which would help him in strategizing for battles.

Ash also read that Sinnoh also had an annual Contest Circuit (perhaps he'd enter one or two with Aipom...) and several smaller tournaments. He also found out that Sinnoh was mostly a particularly cold region. It only had two seasons: the long cold season, and the short cool season; not hot or warm, cool. Ash could tell he'd have to do some winter clothes shopping eventually...

What really caught his attention was the supposed hype around Sinnoh's current Champion Master, Cynthia Shirona. Ash read that she had been unbeaten for about 14 years, and at the age of 29 was a legend across the world.

This got him to wonder how he could compare against such powerful Trainers as the Champion Masters. Sure, he had a good number of immensely strong Pokémon, but Champions were in a league all of their own. Even Pikachu, Charizard and Sceptile, his three most powerful Pokémon to date; and Torkoal, who was just behind them, could be hard pressed to battle a Champion Master. They may have battled Legendaries and held their own for a good while, but they still only had at least two years of experience &amp; training with him under their belt, whereas this Cynthia Shirona had about two decades training her Pokémon.

Perhaps (and this was a big "perhaps") Ash could defeat about two of her Pokémon at his current level of skill, but that was it. He would definitely need to train more intensely to be able to take on a Champion Master and win.

Of course, this only motivated Ash to continue his training. He had a year to claim the Sinnoh badges and take on the League, and all that time would be dedicated to making his Pokémon stronger. He was fully confident that with enough intense training and growing alongside his Pokémon, they could really give a Champion like Cynthia Shirona a battle she'd never forget.

When night time arrived, most activity on the boat died down as passengers went to sleep, leaving the ferry's night crew to take over. Of course, this was what Ash waited for; with the vast majority of the ferry's population asleep, he could now start upon training Latias without any fear. Leaving his stuff and his sleeping Pokémon in his cabin, Ash, Pikachu and Latias took to the skies to train the Legendary. To be on the safe side, Ash decided to go high up in the skies and far away from the boat in case someone was walking on the decks.

Ash was impressed that Latias was strong enough to now fully support his weight on her while flying, something she couldn't do when they first met and resulted in Latios flying him around the garden. It was a testament to how much she had grown in just two years. Ash scanned her during their night flight, and was surprised to see just what she had managed to teach herself in two years, further showcasing just how intelligent she was.

_**Latias, the Eon Pokémon. Latias is highly sensitive to the emotions of people. If it senses any hostility, this Legendary Pokémon ruffles the feathers all over its body and cries shrilly to intimidate the foe. Latias is also highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech, more so than most Pokémon species. It is covered with a glass-like down. Latias is a female only species and has the ability Levitate. Currently, this Latias knows the moves Psychic, Dragon Claw, Mist Ball, Heal Pulse, Light Screen, Dragon Breath, Energy Ball, Safeguard, Ice Beam and Draco Meteor.**_

"You've really come along well, Latias," Ash smiled as he petted the Dragon/Psychic Type's neck, to which she cooed in response. "This is a pretty good starting point to work with. Since Legendary Pokémon can learn an unlimited amount of attacks and moves, this is only going to get better."

_'Thanks,_' Latias replied. _'I was also trying to learn Solarbeam, too, for a couple of days before you arrived. I can get the basic concept of it, but gathering the right amount of sunlight is still a bit tricky.'_

"Nothing some good training can't fix," Ash replied, impressed that Latias was also in the process of mastering yet another attack. "Meganium can help us out with that once we're in Sinnoh, as can my other Grass Types. For now, though, I just want to see how you are with your current moveset."

Looking at his PokéDex again, he mused over Mist Ball and Draco Meteor, two attacks he was unfamiliar with; he hadn't gone over those under Oak's tutelage. "What are Mist Ball and Draco Meteor?"

_'Mist Ball is my species' signature attack, like how Pikachu's is Volt Tackle,' _the Eon Pokémon replied. _'Draco Meteor is the most powerful of Dragon Type attacks. I once saw that other Latios performing it and it looked pretty amazing, so I decided to try it out. I know it, but I still have some trouble with it."_

"Alright, then let's test those two first," Ash decided as he point to his left, far away from the ferry. "Latias, fire Mist Ball in that direction."

With that, Latias began gathering glowing brightly as energy flowed from her body's down into a sphere near her mouth. It took on a glowing cyan color as it reached full power, and within moments it was unleashed as Latias cried out. Upon firing, it went soaring off into the skies for a very good distance before trajectory eventually brought it crashing into the oceans below. The Mist Ball exploded into a fireworks display of red &amp; white as it did so, awakening the night skies with light; decently large waves surged away from the impact point, testifying that it was pretty strong.

"Pika..." Pikachu couldn't help but marvel at the attack. It was pretty beautiful, but it also clearly packed a good punch.

"Wow, that was pretty good, Latias," Ash complimented. "It looks pretty strong already. With enough training, it'll just keep getting stronger." Latias happily cooed at the praise, spinning quickly in the air as a result with Ash and Pikachu managing to keep themselves from falling. After she calmed down, Ash continued on, "Alright, let's go to the next one. Use Draco Meteor in the same direction."

_'Ok...but before I do, is the ferry at a good distance away?' _Latias asked.

This surprised Ash. "Um, yeah, pretty far away so we don't raise any alarms from our training. Why?"

_'Well...Draco Meteor is pretty...well, you'll see.'_

With that, Latias then abruptly stopped mid-flight again began glowing, but this time only in her torso and in an orange-red color. She tapped into the very essence of her Dragon Typing and formed a massive glowing orb before her. She then aimed her head to the skies, the collection of immense power all but ready. This was her most powerful attack to date. Once she sensed she had diverted as much draconic power as she could into it, Latias then fired the orb upwards.

"Huh," Ash mused as he and Pikachu followed the orb as it rose higher and higher. "Well...I can see the 'Draco' part of the attack, but I'm not seeing the 'Meteor' part of-"

**KRAKKAKAKALAKAKABOOM!**

"Ah, ok, now I see it."

Ash and Pikachu were in rapt awe as the massive orb exploded in dozens of smaller orange meteor-like orbs that began raining down towards the ocean. Latias hadn't been joking when she said Draco Meteor was a very powerful attack; each orb impacting the waters far below exploded violently, sending massive surges of water everywhere and creating very large splashes and waves.

In basic terms, Draco Meteor was a very devastating attack.

_'It's a really powerful attack,' _Latias remarked as she panted, _'but it takes a lot out of me in terms of energy. Nothing a Heal Pulse doesn't fix, though.' _Latias them began glowing brightly as her stamina and energy returned.

"It sure is powerful," Ash agreed, also noticing the strain it took on Latias. "Don't worry; we'll keep training to build up your ability to use it."

With that, Ash continued to command Latias as she demonstrated her other attacks, all of which were powerful but also a bit rough around the edges, for lack of a better term. That was nothing to be concerned of, though, as Ash was certain all that could be fixed with a good deal of training. He was confident that in no time, Latias' raw and untapped power could be molded into the powerful, focused and even devastating force that Legendaries were known for. Ash decided that he would train Latias in perfecting her current attacks, building up her stamina, as well as learning two more attacks during their travel to Sinnoh: Thunder and Giga Impact.

It was around near midnight that a tired Ash, Pikachu and Latias returned to their cabin. Quickly changing into his sleeping wear, Ash immediately climbed into bed, Pikachu curling up next him as Latias did likewise at the end of the bed. Small talk was exchanged between the three as sleep drew closer and closer. All the while, though. Ash felt the desire to bring up a question that had been constant in his mind, whether actively or not, for about two years now. His two days on Alto Mare had provided a bit of insight, but he still wanted good answers. For that, he turned to the only being at the moment who he thought could give him some good answers.

"Latias, I have a question that's been bugging me for a while now. You think you can help me?"

_'I can try, but I don't see what you could ask me that I could help with.'_

"It's about the Legendary Pokémon." At that, he saw Latias give him a curious expression, urging him to continue. "Well, I always thought that there was only one of each Legendary in existence. But I've learned many times that that apparently isn't true. Besides meeting the other Latias and Latios in Alto Mare, I've seen a number of each of the Titan Bird Trio, plus two Lugia in Johto and one in the Orange Islands, and I've met a Regi Trio under a Trainer along with another Trio at the Tree of Beginning. Not only that, I think I've met two Kyogre, though I'm not sure about that one, and I've also-"

_'Wait a minute,' _Latias interrupted with realization as she came to float in front of him. _'You met the Lugia of the Orange Islands? And you've been to the Tree of Beginning? And you've seen all these other Legendaries, too?!'_

Ash nodded casually, as did Pikachu. Latias was quite shocked at this piece of news; she could sense Ash was special, but this was something else. _'How many Legendary Pokémon have you met?'_

"Well, essentially each one from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn except a genuine Raikou. I also met a Manaphy in Kanto, which I learned was a Legendary from Sinnoh. I also met three Deoxys; they're supposed to be Psychic Type Pokémon from space, and they're insanely strong. I saw one in Hoenn easily able to hold its own against Rayquaza. They might rival Lugia and be close to Mew in terms of Psychic powers, so they're being classified as Legendary. I haven't met any other Sinnoh Legendaries yet, obviously, and I just learned about regions called Unova and Kalos about a month ago, so none from there, either."

"Pika Chuchu, Pikapi."

"Oh, right, and a clone of Mew, Mewtwo, in Johto. Hmm...would he count as Legendary since he came from one?"

Latias was flabbergasted, not just by all the Legendary Pokémon her Trainer had met, but by how nonchalantly he spoke of these encounters. As an Ordained Legendary Pokémon, she (and Latios when he was alive) was occasionally visited by other Ordained who checked on them, since their father had died; Lugia, Ho-Oh and Rayquaza were prime examples. They never made mentions of Ash before.

'_Wow, that's...wow. I don't even know how to respond to that. Ok, um, I'm going to be asking you about that later, but I guess I can answer your question first.'_

Ash nodded as he and Pikachu sat up to get comfortable, Latias doing likewise. _'This is what I know from a few encounters with other Legendaries like me, and from what I remember my father telling me as a child before he died. Most Legendary Pokémon have a few numbers to their species, like the Titan Birds, the Regi Trio and my own species; they're descendants of the original of their species, the first of our kind. But other Legendaries like the Weather Trio, Mew, Ho-Oh and most of the Legendaries of Sinnoh only have one member of their species. They're only one Ho-Oh, one Rayquaza and one Mew."_

Ash nodded, and Latias continued,_ "Now, the originals of the species that have more than one kind, along with the other Legendaries that have only one, they're the Ordained Legendary Pokémon. While many of the Ordained have existed since ancient times millions of years ago, since the creation of the world, other were first created within the last few thousand years either by the Original One or with the Original One's blessings. With his blessing, Ho-Oh created the Beast Trio, while he himself created my species. Now, the Ordained have specific roles that ensure the balance of the world, and even the entire universe. Rayquaza safeguards the heavens, Lugia ensures the balance of the deep currents, and there are a bunch of other charges.'_

"Hold on," Ash interrupted. "You're the guardian of Alto Mare, the Soul Dew and the DMA, so does that mean that you're an Ordained Legendary, too?"

'_Exactly; I'm the Ordained Latias, and Latios was the last Ordained Latios. We inherited the charge from our parents, the original Eon pair that was created. The other two on Alto Mare are just assuming the role until the line continues through me, and the Latios and Latias I give birth to will take my place as the Ordained when I die."_

Ash whistled, as that was quite a bit to take in, but it did help answer his question. "Ok, I think I understand it better. So, I guess that the Regi Trio under the Frontier Trainer I met isn't the same Trio I met in the Tree of Beginning."

_'Right; the ones under that Trainer were definitely the offspring of the original Trio. The original Regi Trio is the one you met at the Tree of Beginning, who guard it fiercely from humans since that is Mew's home. Since Mew is ancestor of all Pokémon life, and since she's in a symbiotic relationship with the Tree, anything that happens to one or the other can have heavy repercussions on both each other and the world.'_

"Yeah, I definitely remember that much," Ash said with a slight shudder. Latias gave him a questioning look, and Ash then told her of his adventures in the Kingdom of Rota north of Kanto, including his meeting of Mew, a Lucario from long ago, and his discovery that he had the power to use Aura. That in turn had led him to learn that he was quite possibly a descendant of the legendary Sir Aaron of Rota. He had, of course, asked about that, but his mother claimed no knowledge of the subject; his father, though, seemed to evade the question the only time Ash asked him.

Needless to say, Latias lost for words. _'Ash, you know that in saving Mew and the Tree of Beginning, you basically saved the entire planet, right? How is it that you're so nonchalant about it?'_

"Well," Ash chuckled sheepishly, "it wasn't exactly the...first time I've saved the world.

"Pika Pikachu," the Electric Type agreed with a similar tone.

_'It…wasn't?'_

"Nope. Remember when I said I met the Lugia of the Orange Islands?"

Latias nodded in confusion; the Lugia of the Orange Islands was the Ordained Lugia, the original one from Creation. He never arose from the ocean depths unless the Titan Birds' balance was disrupted, which had only happened one in all history, about three years ago. It was then that it clicked, and she looked to her Trainer in utter shock.

_'You mean...during the Shamouti crisis...you actually...?'_

"Yep, I ended up helping Lugia calm Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres and got the three orbs from their island homes. Apparently, I'm the 'Chosen One' that the Shamouti Prophecy said would help Lugia save the world." Ash then started petting Pikachu between his ears, his favorite spot. "I got to admit, that was the scariest day of my life. Not even trying to stop Groudon and Kyogre in Hoenn was as terrifying as when I had to go to Ice Island through the battle between..." His words trailed off as he noticed the look of absolute shock on the Eon Pokémon's face. "Latias...are you ok?"

'_Um, actually I'm really shocked. You're the one the Prophecy speaks of?'_

"Yeah, I am. Wait, you know about the Shamouti Prophecy?"

_'Of course. All Ordained Legendaries know about it; my father told me and Latios the story about it when we were young children. I...' _Here, however, Latias seemed to hesitate, sparking curiosity from Ash and Pikachu. The Eon Dragon was silent for a few moments, looking like she was debating within herself whether she could continue with what she was going to say.

"Latias? Are you ok?"

'_Uh, yeah, it's just that that was a bit to take in,' _came the hasty reply. _'It's ok, I'm fine. I was just going to say that it's pretty impressive that you're the Chosen One that Lugia was counting on. I knew you were special, but that...I'm even more amazed that I'm your Pokémon now that I was before.'_

Although Ash smiled at the praise, he and Pikachu exchanged glances that confirmed that neither of them believed that that was what Latias really was going to say. Regardless, though, they didn't want to push her to say what it was. Ash decided to let her reveal what it was when she wanted to. He had a sneaking suspicion it was about him, though...

At Latias' imploring, Ash told her all his adventures and encounters with Legendary Pokémon. He did so, and with a passion that awed the young Legendary. He even told her of the times he and his Pokémon had battled a few, alerting her of the strength and power that Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile and Torkoal possessed; she clearly had work to do. Nonetheless, Latias was amazed by all his stories of encounters with the Ordained Legendaries. He had saved many of them, thus saving the world by default.

Afterwards, Ash and Pikachu finally went to sleep, instantly knocking out. Latias, however, didn't fall asleep as fast due to the many thoughts that were now swarming her head. She kept mulling over all that Ash had told her of his encounters with the Legendaries, and the more that she did, the more she was reminded of a story her father had told her and her brother as babies before he died.

It was a story the Ordained not only knew but had actually lived, but since she hadn't heard it in so long, there were parts that she didn't remember quite well. It was that reason that she hesitated earlier and chose not to tell Ash; but what she did remember kept coming to her as she thought about what Ash had told her. And the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to coincide with that story.

A story of how the Original One left this world long ago, only to promise his return and his judgment. Of how his Ordained couldn't dissuade him and thus created a prophecy...a prophecy that would, upon its completion, herald the arrival of a chosen human who would love all Pokémon unconditionally. An ideal hero who would arise to maintain the balance of the world when the Ordained failed or were threatened, and who would fight to stop the impending judgment.

And the more Latias thought about what Ash had told her, the more she wondered...

_'Could Ash be...could he really be the Chosen One of the Ordained?'_

* * *

**11:05 AM Sinnoh Time. 30 June, Fri.**

_"Attention all passengers. We will be arriving in the Sinnoh Region's Sandgem Harbor within the hour. If you so desire, you can see the region's coastlines from the vessel's port side. All passengers are advised to ensure that all their belongings are secure before we make port. We are not responsible for any lost items or packages. Again, we will be arriving in Sinnoh's Sandgem Harbor within the hour. Thank you for travelling with us and again, ensure all your belongings are secure."_

It was late morning as Ash, Pikachu and Atia leaned onto the ship's railing, seeing a large landmass far away, signaling their near arrival in Sinnoh. The last two days had dropped many a hint as they had gotten closer and closer. The weather had gotten colder and the waters grew choppier, and the skies and seas had become filled with Pokémon that Ash, Pikachu nor Latias had ever seen before. New adventure just screamed at them from the coasts, awaiting them to take each one.

"There's Sinnoh," Ash smiled. The all too familiar feeling of excitement and joy began building up within him, as it always did when he came to a new region. All he could think of where what amazing new Pokémon he could find here and what adventures awaited him. And of course, the great battles he would experience on his path to the Sinnoh League's Lily of the Valley Conference.

Atia, meanwhile, marveled in the fact that she was actually in Sinnoh; the land where all existence spawned from and began in ancient times, thousands upon millions of years ago. It amazed her that she would be travelling the lands where legends formed the world.

Within the hour, the Trainer and his Pokémon were off the ferry and back on dry land; two weeks out at sea really put one in perspective on how much they take dry land for granted. Heading to the harbor's ticket venue, Ash immediately decided to call Professor Oak and let him know he had arrived safely. Atia opted to look around the venue a bit more, being that everything was still so new to her. Making sure that he could still keep an observant eye on her, Ash and Pikachu headed to one of the many videophones to make the call.

"Hey Professor," Ash greeted after the line was picked up. "We made it here to Sinnoh, safe and-"

_"Young man, you have some serious explaining to do!"_ Oak interrupted, taking Ash &amp; Pikachu by surprise. The Kanto Professor looked like he was going through a field day. He had an expression of shock, envy, awe and a few other emotions all mixed into his face; he also sounded quite impatient and demanding. _"I can't believe you never bothered to tell me right after it happened! This is one of the most amazing things I've heard of and witnessed in years! This-!"_

"Whoa, Professor, calm down," Ash said in surprise. He had almost never seen Professor this excitable or impatient. "What are you talking about?"

_"Don't play dumb with me, Ash Ketchum! You caught a Latias, one of the world's rarest Legendary Pokémon!"_ Oak's eyes shone with awe and wonder, and why wouldn't they? What regional professor could say a Trainer he/she was responsible for had done what was considered nearly impossible? _"So little people have seen one, they're almost considered myths now!"_

"Ohhhh...that," Ash chuckled sheepishly. He'd forgotten what a big deal that detail could've been.

_"That's it?!" _Oak said in exasperation. _"That's all you have to say?! Ash, this is a huge deal! I was flabbergasted when the system alerted me of you capturing Latias; I expected you to call for days about it! I even called the Pokémon Center in Cherrygrove and Alto Mare to try and contact you, but both Joys there said you either left days ago or never even checked in. Why didn't you tell me!?"_

"Uh...it's slipped my mind, I guess."

...

_"You gained a Legendary Pokémon for your team, one of the rarest ones, mind you...and it just...slipped your mind?"_ Oak deadpanned.

Ash could only shrug. He really didn't have another reason. After all, the life experiences he had these last four years really made his encounters with Legendary Pokémon a lot less...mind boggling than most would find. After Shamouti Island, not much really left Ash Ketchum and Pikachu in awe when it came to Legendaries. Even the awe and excitement of being the Trainer of one, though there, had waned down considerably. Latias was to Ash, though a Legendary, just another Pokémon that he would love, care for and train to be the best she could be.

Oak just sighed; this was something he also knew about Ash quite well. _"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, with your track record and all. Still, though,"_ he added as he took a very serious expression. _"This is, of course, a matter that you must take very seriously, Ash. Especially so if you plan to eventually use Latias in battle; you need to be fully confident in her abilities."_

"I know," Ash replied as seriousness claimed his face as well. "Believe me, I know how dangerous this is. Being Latias' Trainer is something that is going to be a risk to me and her every single day, and put me in more danger than ever before. People might easily see her and start talking, and before you know it, I'm being targeted by poachers and the like. And with her not being as strong as she could be now, that's even more dangerous than it already is. I know how dangerous this is, Professor, for myself and for her."

It was true; after everything he had been through in his five years as a Trainer, Ash knew that there was danger large and small all over the world. His encounters with poachers and dangerous Pokémon and sinister crime organizations had proven that. The older he got and the more he travelled, the more Ash recognized that the world wasn't just gumdrops and lollipops. There were dangerous and ruthless people out there that wouldn't hesitate to do real harm to him and his friends for the sake of greed, power and the like, and that had already happened many times. As a result, Ash recognized that he'd need to be ready to defend not just himself, but especially his friends and Pokémon, by whatever means necessary from these kinds of people. And he would not hesitate to put his friends and Pokémon before himself, ever. For that, he knew he had to be responsible and careful. If it came to it, he wouldn't hesitate to use force. And when it came to Latias, the dangers would be even greater than before. But that did nothing to deter the young Trainer.

"But...that's a risk I'm willing to take," Ash continued with resolve. "Latias wants me to be her Trainer, so I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect her until she's strong enough to protect herself without me constantly watching her. She's my responsibility now, so I'm going to be careful with her, and keep her safe no matter what."

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with determination. Latias was a member of their team now, and of the family. Just as Ash would, he'd do whatever it took to protect her from harm.

_"I'm glad to hear that,"_ Oak smiled. _"And I am certain that you will be the best Trainer for Latias. And I know you'll be quite careful, as well. Now then...is there any chance you can send her over to the Lab for me to study?" _The Professor's eyes shone with enthusiasm. _"It would be amazing to do so, even if just for a few moments!"_

"Sorry, Professor," the teen grinned sheepishly. "But I'd rather not let her leave my sight for now, and she's somewhat shy around other humans she doesn't know. You understand, right?" Oak did, but he still pouted a bit. He immediately began planning the next time he could possibly travel to Sinnoh.

The two spoke casually for a minute longer, with Oak reminding Ash to pay a visit to Professor Rowan before doing anything else, before giving their farewells. Ash and Pikachu made to head back over to Atia when the Electric Type noticed a poster that had been by the videophones. Getting Ash's attention, he pointed to the poster, to which Ash headed over to. The image on it was a woman with silvery hair and purple &amp; red attire, a metal device on her left arm, and she was riding a Salamence.

Seeing a block of text under the image, Ash began to read. "'Wanted: Hunter J. Identity: Unknown. Leader of J Syndicate. Wanted by the Pokémon Ranger Corps, the Union of Sinnoh Police Departments and the Sinnoh Pokémon League Offices for various crimes of Pokémon poaching and hunting, as well as various black market dealings. Any information about her whereabouts, operations and/or associates is to be reported immediately to the aforementioned authorities. If encountered, utilize extreme caution and DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, engage in Pokémon Battle.'"

Ash and Pikachu were silent for a few moments before turning to each other and simultaneously sighing almost immediately; the irony was not lost upon them. "Well, I give it about three weeks," Ash muttered. "You?"

"Pika...Kachupi Pi," Pikachu replied with a halfhearted shrug, lifting his paw to show four digits.

"Well, at least you're a bit more optimistic," Ash mused as he started walking back to Atia, who was looking at a large map of Sinnoh. "Still, we definitely have to keep our guard now, and more than ever because of Latias. With our luck, we'll probably end up running into that Hunter J sooner or later. And if Team Rocket followed us here _again_, and they find out Latias is traveling with us, then all of Team Rocket will be after us. And I definitely don't want to end up facing Giovanni again after Mt. Quena."

"Pikachu Pika."

"We just have to be careful and on guard, is all."

"On guard for what?" Atia asked as the two came over.

"Oh, just in case we end up meeting this notorious Pokémon Hunter we saw on a wanted poster," Ash replied. "Since you're my Pokémon now, I have to make sure that people like her don't try and capture you for who knows what purpose." The teen then looked at the map she had been looking at. "Sinnoh sure is big..."

"It definitely is, and there a lot of forests and such. And Mt. Coronet takes up the entire region's central area. Will we really explore and see everything here?"

The Trainer grinned. "If we're lucky, and then some!"

"Pika Pikachu!

With that, Ash, Pikachu and Latias began walking the streets of Sandgem to find the lab of Professor Rowan, which was apparently just north outside of the small town. From there they would begin their Sinnoh travels as they made new friends and won new battles. As they won badges they would get stronger and closer. Latias couldn't wait to really begin training under Ash, growing stronger as she untapped the power within her and became the Legendary Pokémon she was known to be. She knew that what they had done on the ship was just a preview, and eagerly awaited what came next; exploring a new region was also exciting for her. Ash was currently thinking only of what he could accomplish here. He had trained and prepared himself and his Pokémon for this. He was going to do things differently this time. He was going to win it all this time, and he was going to do so with all he had learned as a Trainer and with his Pokémon by his side.

This was going to be the year where Ash would win his first League, no matter what stood in his way.

It was with this resolve that Ash, Pikachu and Atia started their Sinnoh journey...not knowing that another certain Trio was currently eying them with dubious intentions, specifically with their eyes on Pikachu...

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**Alright, we've gotten the chosen Legendary on Ash's team. And yes, for those of you who had guessed M05 Latias, you were right. She was always a favorite of mine since I saw the fifth movie, although I was never a fan of the concept of Altoshipping (bestiality, much?) and I always imagined her as the one Legendary Ash should've caught. And I think I should take the time to clarify right now that this was an idea I had LONG BEFORE I found the story "Sinnoh Revamped," whose author also had the idea of incorporating Latias into Ash's team. I did mention that I would be taking some inspiration from that awesome Fic, which can somewhat be seen in the way I've handled the Legendaries' population issue, but adding Latias to Ash's team was an idea I had before this, originally for my (eventual) Advanceshipping story. **_

_**I just wanted to clarify that; of course, there's really no way for me to prove that, so…believe what you want, I guess.**_

_**For reference, Latias will be called Latias in her original form, and Atia in her human form.**_

_**I also want to point out that at the moment, Ash still has the memory block of the New Island Incident with Mewtwo if the dialogue didn't make it clear, and so doesn't remember said event yet. He will later on. Speaking of Mewtwo, I can almost hear the raging viewers wanting to know why he isn't the chosen Legendary. Well, think of how he is as a character: he's distrusting of all humanity except for Ash, who is the only one he's trusted completely; all others, potential threats to him. He's also attempting to find his place in the world, and I doubt after his time with Giovanni, he'd think it'd be as a human's Pokémon, even if it's Ash. Even with that, he considers himself the guardian of the other Pokémon clones, so he wouldn't just leave them to travel with Ash. Plus…canonically, his existence is known to only a few individuals worldwide, so he isn't even legally recognized as an actual Pokémon by the Professors and such (at least by this point in time).**_

_**Alright, that's pretty much it. We're finally in Sinnoh, we've got a Legendary, learn a few things about them, and all that good stuff. We also have a hint or two of what's to eventually come in future chapters and such; if you find them all, kudos to you. Next chapter, we finally meet the female star of the series and set things off with a bang (hopefully)! Thanks again for reading, and remember to review, critique and all the usual stuff. Again, flames are generally ignored. Other questions, PMs are welcome. I usually try to reply to all reviews and PMs, so I apologize for not doing so last time.**_

_**And before you all start, NO, Team Rocket won't be an everyday nuisance like always (they are fun, though).**_

_**That's enough from me. Until next time, readers.**_

* * *

**Note: As of update on 12/6/16, the original chapters 3-7 were redone, with chapter 4 scrapped altogether. This is the new updated chapter 4.**


	5. A Proper Sinnoh Welcome (V2)

_***Insert Disclaimer here***_

* * *

_**Key:**_

"Human/Human form Speech/PokéSpeak"

_'Telepathy/Thought'_

"_Human Speech via telecommunications"_

_**PokéDex Entry**_

* * *

Chapter 6: A Proper Sinnoh Welcome

* * *

**12:07 PM Sinnoh Time. 30 June, Fri.**

Sinnoh Route 202.

Arguably one of the most travelled paths in the region's entirety, Route 202 was where every Trainer starting out their Pokémon journey walked to start the accomplishment of their goals. Connecting Sandgem Town, home of the world famous Professor Rowan, with Jubilife City, this route had seen many a beginning for prospective Trainers.

After getting their first Pokémon, their Starters, it was here that they met their first challenge and test, catching Pokémon and living away from home. If they could make the three to five day journey to Jubilife without any problems, then it would mean that that Trainer and their Pokémon could make it through whatever came their way if they worked together. It was a sort of unwritten recognition for new trainers in Sinnoh.

It was this route that set the foundation for the start of many adventures. And it all started here as these trainers walked Sinnoh Route 202. Whether on a quest to earn badges and compete in the annual Lily of the Valley Conference, or earn ribbons and participate in the annual Sinnoh Grand Festival.

That latter goal was on the mind of a 14 year old girl, one of such new trainers. She had started her Pokémon journey today, and it had been quite the start, indeed. She had been through a lot already: managing to get lost, finding lost Pokémon and fending off an entire pack of wild Ariados. But the most memorable had been afterwards, when she had caught a glimpse of a glistening silhouette floating above Lake Verity for just mere moments. And what really awed her was that it was possible that it had been the Legendary Pokémon, Mespirit.

Yes, Dawn Berlitz could say she had been through more than most on their journey's start. And all it did was fill her up with more excitement than she already had.

And as she sat leaning on a rock in a small clearing off the side of the 202 path, staring up at the clear skies, she wondered what else was in store waiting for her. She was on her own now, with only herself and her Pokémon on a path to becoming a Top Coordinator. There would be challenges, yes, but she was confident that whatever they were, she would overcome them as they came. With the Pokémon she was sure to meet, she was going to wow the masses and beat all the competition.

As with her very first Pokémon, her prideful but beloved Piplup, young Dawn Berlitz was ready to reach the stars of the Contest world. She was ready to prove she had what it took to be a Top Coordinator.

Dawn had just left the lab of Professor Rowan fifteen minutes ago and had been in this clearing for the last ten. Her Water Type Starter was currently sitting in her lap, watching the skies with her. The blunette couldn't help but smile at remembering just how they bonded so quickly when they worked together to fend off those Ariados. It was an amazing experience, one where they had learned how well they complimented each other. After less than an hour of having known each other, they saw how they basically clicked together. How couldn't they have chosen each other for partners after that?

"Piplup, aren't you excited for our adventure?"

"Piplup?" the Penguin Pokémon responded as he shifted his gaze from the sky to his trainer. He then smiled as he imagined what was to come as he and Dawn travelled the region. "Pip Piplup!"

"Out of curiosity, have you ever heard of Contests before?" The blank and confused expression on the Water Type's face was all the answer she got. "Yeah, probably should've figured you wouldn't. Anyways, it's where a Trainer and their Pokémon show off these awesome combinations of attacks, and use really pretty moves to show off to the crowd that's watching. Trainers that do that are called Coordinators, and I want to be a Top Coordinator, one of the best. Sound like fun?"

Piplup was already won over once Dawn said "show off." Being of a prideful species, he thought the whole thing was an excellent idea. With a determined and happy chirp, he gave a nod while patting his chest with his flipper, smiling (?) the whole time.

"Awesome! We'll have to start coming up with our own combinations soon, but before that, first things first. We need to catch some more Pokémon to help us out along the way."

Piplup hopped off Dawn onto the ground, gesturing that he was just the Pokémon she needed to accomplish this task. With that, Dawn couldn't help but smile even bigger as she picked up her bike. It was a good thing she had remembered to bring it along; walking all over Sinnoh would surely become tiring.

"Alright Piplup, let's catch us some Pokémon! This'll be a piece of cake, so no need to worry!"

* * *

***Almost a half hour later***

"This...is a lot harder than I thought..."

"...Piplup..."

The pair had been biking along at a slow place, deciding to try and catch as many Pokémon as possible before the day was over. In under a half hour, they'd been quite successful in seeing a decent number: a Buneary, a Shinx, a Starly and just now, a Burmy. Catching them, however, had been a whole different story. Dawn knew how catching a Pokémon worked, but knowing and doing were two different things. Due to both Dawn and Piplup's over excitement &amp; rash eagerness, they screwed up on each attempt to catch a Pokémon. It was really quite embarrassing, especially the attempt with Burmy.

"At this rate, we'll never catch a Pokémon before the Jubilife Contest," Dawn muttered in defeat. She had fallen to her knees in shame after she failed to catch that Burmy. "We just keep messing up over and over again..."

"Pip Piplup," the Penguin Pokémon chirped reassuringly as he patted her leg. He continued to do so with a determined tone, trying to lift Dawn's morale, before giving a confident pose.

It gave the desired effect as the blunette broke into a grin. "You're right, Piplup, we're allowed to make mistakes early on. That way, we don't mess up later on. We still have loads of time and there are still bunches of Pokémon out there. We can do it, no need to worry!"

Piplup gave a cry of confidence and determination, further bolstering Dawn's hope. Grabbing her bike, the two continued on in search of new Pokémon and new attempts to catch them.

* * *

**12:33 PM Sinnoh Time. 30 June, Fri.**

"Ok. I have no idea how this happened."

"Pika Pika…"

"Um...is this a regular thing with you?"

"Pika…"

"Wow...I thought it was just that one time, but seriously?"

"Hey, it's not MY fault. All I did was find a shortcut! How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?!"

"Kachu Pikapi!"

"Pikachu's right, we should've never taken that 'shortcut' of yours."

Ash, Pikachu and Atia were currently just outside of Sandgem, on their way to the lab of Professor Rowan...or at least, they were trying to get there. They had asked for directions from a passerby, who had been more than kind to help out. They had headed off outside of Sandgem Town, as they had been instructed. And after a good while of walking, Ash had looked at the map in his guidebook, and came up with a "shortcut" he "found" that involved going through the woods. Despite Pikachu's protests, they had taken it. After a good while of walking, head turning, chin scratching and sighing, they all came to the same conclusion.

They were lost.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here," Atia remarked as she looked around in the forest. "You seem to have a knack for getting lost."

"Don't even get me started," Ash sighed as he again looked at the map in his guidebook. He just had no idea why, even after all these years and all that time preparing back in Pallet Town, he still had an eternal animosity with maps. With a sigh, he cursed his luck as he closed it. "I just...I don't understand; when I looked at the map, the shortcut made perfect sense. It was a straight line through here to where we're supposed to go. We should've been there by now!"

"I don't think the problem is so much the shortcut, as it is your sense of direction."

Pikachu sighed in agreement. He couldn't count how many times he and Ash had gotten lost over the years, even with Brock on the map and Max on the PokéNav.

"Well, it could be worse, I guess," Ash mused. "At least Team Rocket hasn't popped up again and tried taking Pikachu." At that, the Electric Type nodded sagely; they definitely didn't need to deal with THAT again for another year.

Atia, however, was taken somewhat aback by Ash's words. "Wait...Team Rocket follows you?"

"Well, they're really just a trio of Rockets that basically stalk me," Ash clarified with a shrug. "I first fought them with Misty in Viridian City in Kanto about five years ago. They got obsessed with how strong Pikachu is, and they've been following me and my friends ever since. They've been trying to kidnap Pikachu and my Pokémon for years now, 'trying' being the key word."

"Let me get this straight, you've been chased by three members of the criminal organization that was hunting me down...and all this time, you never bothered to mention it?"

Ash and Pikachu cringed slightly at the narrowed gaze the young Legendary sent their way. She did bring up a valid point, though; being a Legendary Pokémon, traveling with a Trainer who was stalked to no end by three individuals from a worldwide notorious criminal organization was something one should know.

"In my defense, it's been more than a month since I've seen them," he replied. "Don't worry, though; after all these years of dealing with them, they're really nothing more than a constant annoyance. But now that you're my Pokémon, they're more of a danger, because if they find out you're really Latias, all of Team Rocket could come after us. The moment we see them again, we're taking care of them once and for all. This time, I'm handing them over to Officer Jenny."

It was then that the teen suddenly stopped walking, his eyes going around the woods surrounding them. A look of puzzlement soon overtook his face.

"You know...now that I think about it, those three should've at least showed up by now. Usually, I'm already looking for them and Pikachu while getting more and more lost..."

At his words, Pikachu was very surprised as well. He hadn't realized this until Ash mentioned it.

"Well..." Atia offered, "maybe they just finally gave up and decided to move on?"

**XXX**

They had spent the last month and a half waiting in this region, wondering what was taking "that twerp" so long. All this time, they had been holding out in James' Sinnoh property, plotting their Sinnoh conquest all the while, with the..."support" of their Boss. And now, finally, their time had come.

They had been chasing after Pikachu for years now, and they were certain...they FELT it...that each time, they were closer and closer to achieving their dream of someday doing so. They aimed to deliver Pikachu to Giovanni, and by Arceus, they were going to complete that goal. Sure, mechas were their plan every Tuesday, but this time felt different. It was like they knew that destiny was finally answering their prayers.

But now, thanks to the Team Rocket Delibird messenger, with a message for the infamous trio of Jessie, James and Meowth, that was all about to change.

It seemed destiny had another plan in store for them.

"Hmm? A letter from headquarters...for us?" Delibird nodded at Meowth's question before waving a jovial farewell and taking off again, heading off back to Kanto.

The two Rocket humans huddled around Meowth, curious as to what news the Rocket Executive Administration could be sending to them. "What's it say, Meowth?" James inquired.

"It looks like it's from da Boss!" the Scratch Cat Pokémon exclaimed in surprise, quickly earning similar reactions from Jessie and James. Meowth quickly began reading aloud, "'To Agents Jessie, James and Meowth. You are hereby given new orders to cease whatever operations you are amassing in Sinnoh and return ta Rocket Headquarters at once. You have been specifically chosen for a new assignment, one selected and prepared by my person. Full details will be disclosed upon your arrival.'" Meowth's words echoed in the silence that followed as each of the Rockets allowed those words to sink into their minds.

"Giovanni wants us at HQ?" Jessie mused.

"For a new assignment," James added.

"And only we can do it...specifically?" Meowth asked.

The three of them then slowly looked at each other before massive grins exploded on their faces as they whooped and cheered in joy, tears of pride and happiness amassing in their eyes. "I can't believe it!" Jessie exclaimed in joy. "He needs us! Giovanni really needs us!"

"No doubt after all our years of struggling and trucking through trials and tribulations hunting the twerps and conquering Hoenn for Team Rocket!" James said jovially, his own sounds of happiness coating his words. "Our hard work has paid off and now he's taken notice!"

"And now, we finally have the chance to prove just what we can do!" Meowth agreed. "We'll blast through dis new assignment like nothing, and we'll really make our mark in Team Rocket history! Da boss really does like us!"

"Then we'll just have to head back to HQ and show the Boss that we are exactly who he needs," Jessie added, "and that he didn't make the wrong choice!"

"Then let's set a course for da Boss!"

"But wait," James realized. "What about the twerp and catching his Pikachu?"

At that, the group froze in thought. They aimed to deliver Pikachu to Giovanni, and it was their lifelong goal and mission. But then again...Giovanni himself was demanding their immediate presence. Pikachu would always be there for them to take, true...but Giovanni needing them...THEM?! This was pretty much a once in a lifetime moment.

"Well, his Pikachu will always be there whenever we come back," Jessie smiled after a few moments of thought. "Besides, answering the call of the Boss is much more important! He needs us, and we can't let him down!" Meowth nodded his agreement, and the woman's answer was enough to satisfy James. Hell, at least they'd be saving a ton of money for not building that giant mecha now.

"So...Screw the twerp and his new journey!" Team Rocket declared as their balloon flew off back to Kanto. "Because we're blasting off to victory!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

**XXX**

Ash shook his head. "Nope, they're out there somewhere, I'm sure of it. I highly doubt that after five years, they'd just give up..."

"Pikachu..."

The trio then heard a chirping sound above them. Looking up, they saw small white and grey Pokémon flying through the trees before landing in one near where they were standing. It chirped again before tending to its wings, cleaning its feathers with its beak.

"Hmm, a Starly," Ash mused as he took a good look. Over the trip to Sinnoh, he had taken up Professor Oak's advice and checked up on many of the Pokémon native to Sinnoh on his PokéDex. "I thought about catching one after looking them up." Ash then grinned as he stepped forward. "Alright, well here's my chance. Pikachu, time for our first Sinnoh catch."

At that, Pikachu suddenly became optimistic. "Pika!"

"...We're lost and trying to find our way to the Lab, and you're going to catch a Pokémon?" Atia questioned.

"Why not? We might as well make the best of the situation, and right now, I can't think of anything else." Even Pikachu nodded his head. Atia simply sighed as she shook her head. Her Trainer had some weird priorities now and again.

Turning back to the Starly, Ash did a quick bit of thinking about how he wanted to go about this. This Starly looked young, and most of his Pokémon could definitely seriously hurt it without much effort, even if unintentionally. Making a decision, Ash took out a PokéBall and chucked it into the air. Within moments, his Aipom materialized in front of them, the Normal Type bearing a happy grin and Ash's old hat from his Hoenn/Frontier travels.

"Alright, Aipom, we're going to make that Starly our first Sinnoh catch. It looks young, though, so we'll have to take it easy."

"Aipom!" the Long Tail Pokémon chittered with a nod. She then turned to the tree and jumped up onto it, landing on a branch just near the Starly. The Flying Type took notice and, having never seen an Aipom before, cocked its head in curiosity. Why was this Pokémon wearing a human hat?

"Alright, Aipom, let's start off with Fake Out!"

Before Starly could fully register hearing a human voice, it was bum rushed off its branch by Aipom's tail, the Fake Out hitting true and hard. That...hurt a lot. Starly, however, was a resilient and determined Pokémon who also happened to like battling. Despite the immense pain in its body, it managed to correct itself in mid-fall before racing back up towards Aipom. With a loud chirp, it began glowing in a white aura that trailed after it as it got faster.

"Dodge, Aipom, and use Thunder Wave!" Ash called out. Aipom obeyed, jumping out of the way at the last possible second, the Quick Attack just missing her tail by an inch. Before Starly could try to redirect itself, Aipom blasted it with a surge of blue electricity, making it cry out before tumbling into the ground below. Try as it might, the paralysis was too much for Starly.

"Alright, end this with Tickle!"

Atia looked at Ash in surprise. "Tickle? I thought Tickle didn't do any damage to the target?"

"It doesn't," Ash agreed, the hysterical mix of chirping laughter filling the forest. "But if Aipom keeps tickling Starly enough, combined with the paralysis, I figure it'll be too exhausted to even move, much less attack or resist capture." Atia nodded, finding the logic in that surprisingly sound. Pikachu was also pleasantly surprised at the idea.

Ash called for Aipom to stop, leaving a very much breathless and exhausted Starly panting on the ground as it struggled to get on its feet. It never got the chance as Ash threw a PokéBall at it, the red light sucking it in. Following a few moments of the Ball shaking, it dinked to signify a complete capture. As he walked over and picked it up, the teen grinned. Catching a new Pokémon in a new region always excited him, and the first one of every new region always had that special touch to it.

"Alright!" he announced as he went into his trademark pose. "I caught...a Starly!"

"Pi Pikachu!" his Starter added with a jump and his own trademark Victory sign.

Atia looked to Aipom with a confused expression. "Is this normal?" The Normal Type nodded with a smile, telling her teammate that that was pretty much a standard for whenever Ash caught a new Pokémon.

With that, Ash returned Aipom, praising her for a job well done, before calling Starly out once again. He was quick to introduce himself, Pikachu and Atia, who quickly used her Heal Pulse to restore the Flying Type back to full strength. As she did so, Ash took the opportunity to scan Starly.

_**Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly flock in great numbers around mountains and fields, chasing after Bug Type Pokémon. However, they bicker if the flock grows too big. When alone, they are hard to notice. This Starly is male and has the ability Keen Eye. Currently, this Starly knows the moves Wing Attack, Quick Attack and Whirlwind.**_

"Alright, Starly, welcome to the team," the teen greeted with a smile. Starly gave him a once over before replying with a content chirp. He assumed that this was that other Pokémon's Trainer; he seemed like a nice enough human, and besides, they had beaten him fairly...albeit in an unorthodox way. His female companion, though, was a weird one for him, having healed him with what looked like a healing move. Was that even possible?

Ash soon returned the Flying Type back to his PokéBall and he and his two companions continued on as they tried to find the way to Professor Rowan's Lab. It wasn't, though, before...

"Oh no, Piplup!"

The four of them turned in surprise; they could've sworn that they had just heard a girl's voice somewhere in the woods, around to their left. It sounded distant, but they were pretty sure that they had heard it. Being who he was, Ash figured that someone was most likely in need of help. Motioning for the others to follow him, they ran off in the direction that the voice had come from. Within about twenty seconds, they broke through the tree line and found themselves within sight of the Route 202 road.

That tiny detail was cast aside, though, as they saw a blue haired teenage girl on her knees, an injured blue penguin Pokémon cradled in her arms.

* * *

**12:46 PM Sinnoh Time. 30 June, Fri.**

"Hey, are you ok?"

Dawn looked up, gratitude lighting up her face as Ash, Atia and Pikachu ran up to them. "Oh, thank Arceus...My Piplup was hurt when we were trying to catch a wild Shinx," she explained as Ash crouched down to have a look. "I knew that Electric Types have the advantage over Water Types like Piplup, but I really thought we could still do it...he was fine but then he just suddenly collapsed!"

"It doesn't look like your Piplup is in too bad of shape," Ash said as he took off his backpack. Rummaging around, he took out his berry &amp; medicine pouch and a bottle of Super Potion, one of a few he bought back in Cherrygrove. "Just a few bruises here and there, nothing some Potion can't fix."

At Dawn's consent, the Kanto native sprayed a bit of the medicine onto the Sinnoh Starter. Piplup winced at the initial sting, but soon felt his strength and energy slowly returning to him.

Remembering what Brock had taught him, Ash quickly pulled out an Oran Berry from the pouch. "Alright, now just have Piplup eat this and he should be feeling better soon enough."

"Alright," Dawn agreed as she took the offered berry. "Here you go, Piplup." The Penguin Pokémon took the berry from his Trainer and quickly pecked into it, feeling the energy returning to his body after the first couple of swallows. After finishing the Oran Berry off, Piplup gave a happy chirp, letting those around him know that he was doing better.

_'Latias,' _Ash said via telepathy, '_is there anything else wrong with her Piplup?'_

The disguised Legendary quickly did a Psychic scan of the Water Type before replying, '_Other than just some exhaustion and the injuries you're treating him for, there isn't really anything wrong with him.'_

Ash gave a look of thanks to Atia before turning back to the blunette with a smile. "Piplup will be just fine after a bit of rest in his PokéBall. He's just a bit exhausted; you two might've been overdoing it a bit with trying to catch some Pokémon."

"Yeah, we've been going at it for a while," the blunette admitted with a sheepish smile. "Sorry Piplup." Piplup simply chirped and patted his Trainer on the leg, assuring her he didn't fault her.

"Thanks, Piplup," Dawn smiled. Taking out his PokéBall, she returned her Starter for some rest and turned back to Ash with a grateful smile as they all stood back up. "I can't thank you enough for helping me; I was really getting worried about Piplup, and I don't know how much farther off the nearest Pokémon Center is."

"Of course, glad to help. Just remember to make sure that you always know the condition of your Pokémon at all times. And never over exert them."

"Right, got it. Thanks again for the help." Dawn stuck out her hand and added, "I'm Dawn, by the way. Dawn Berlitz, from Twinleaf Town."

"Nice to meet you, Dawn," Ash replied as he took her hand and shook it. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town over in the Kanto Region. This is my buddy Pikachu."

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu waved with a smile.

"And I'm Atia," Atia smiled as she also shook Dawn's hand. "I'm from Alto Mare in Johto."

Dawn was pleasantly surprised; having grown up in Twinleaf all her life, she'd only heard of these far away regions. "I guess you all must've just gotten here to Sinnoh just recently, right?"

"Yep; we just arrived in Sinnoh about an hour ago, actually," Ash replied. "We landed in Sandgem Town and we've been trying to find Professor Rowan's Lab since. We were told that his Lab was just outside of Sandgem, and on the way there we found a shortcut and tried-"

"WE?"

"PI?"

"...Okay, fine, _I _found a shortcut and, well, it didn't really pan out like I planned."

Dawn couldn't help but giggle a bit at the display before her. "Well, I was just there at the Lab almost an hour ago, actually. That was where Professor Rowan gave me Piplup for my first Pokémon. It's not that far from here, actually; just down the road in that direction. You know, I can take you there if you'd like. It's the least-"

"YES!" Atia agreed, interrupting the blunette and before Ash could stay anything. "We'd love that, actually, thank you."

"Pika Chu!" Pikachu quickly voiced his agreement, nodding fervently.

If they stayed on the road and Ash decided to try another shortcut...Pikachu just didn't trust Ash with directions. Atia trusted her Trainer, yes, but after what she'd just seen, she wasn't willing to take any more chances.

Ash looked at his two companions with surprise before sighing. "Well, I guess you can see how much confidence they have in me," he said with a small smile. "We'd really appreciate it, Dawn, thanks for the offer."

"No need to worry, it's not a problem," Dawn replied with a smile and giggle; the exchange had been a bit comical. "It's the least I can do after you helped me and Piplup. I'll just grab my bike and we'll be on our way."

The instant Dawn said those words, Ash and Pikachu straightened themselves and grew wide-eyed, alarms blaring in their heads. Sure enough, they turned to the road and there lay a blue bike on the grass. The two best friends exchanged looks, almost as if they knew something was coming...and if experience was anything to go by, they indeed knew what was possibly coming. Atia noticed this, and grew curious as to why they were reacting in such a way, and about what.

Dawn, however, was oblivious to all this as she quickly grabbed her bike; seeing that she was going to be guiding them to Rowan's Lab, she decided to just walk along with her bike at her side. With that, the group began heading off towards Rowan's Lab, Dawn in the lead. Thankfully, she hadn't ventured off too far away from the lab in all this time that she still mostly remembered the way back.

"So Dawn," Ash said after a minute of silence, "you said that you got your Piplup from Professor Rowan, right?"

"Yep, just today, actually," Dawn smiled. "I'm starting out as a new Trainer, and Piplup and I had a really...eventful start to say the least. But I couldn't have asked for a better Starter and friend in Piplup." She took out her sole PokéBall, smiling at it. "It's amazing; I just got Piplup, and now it's like I can't even imagine being without him."

Ash smiled, that feeling all too familiar to him. "I know what you mean. Pikachu here was my very first Pokémon, and sure, we had a pretty rough start, but after everything we've been through since that day, I wouldn't trade any of that for anything. I could never ask for a better partner than Pikachu, and I would never change a thing if there was a chance." Pikachu smiled and squeaked in joy and content, more so when Ash reached up and hit his favorite scratching spot.

"Don't get me wrong," Ash continued, "all the Pokémon you'll get will be your friends and be close to your heart, but your first Pokémon always has that special place in one's heart."

"I can agree to that," Dawn smiled as she put away her PokéBall. Turning to Atia, she asked, "What about you, Atia? What was your first Pokémon?"

"I'm actually not a Trainer," the disguised Legendary replied with a shake of her head. "Sure, I'm more than old enough to be one by Johto standards, but I'm holding off on it for now."

"Really? How come? What do you do now?"

"Well actually, I'm just traveling for now." Her alibi had been already formed by her and Ash prior to arriving in Sinnoh. "I met Ash when he was traveling in Johto a few years back, and on his way to Sinnoh, we met up again. I told him I was trying to figure out what to do with my life since I didn't want to stay cooped up in Alto Mare forever, and he invited me to tag along. I think it'd be better for me to figure that out before becoming a Trainer."

"I guess that makes sense," Dawn replied with a shrug. "The minimum age in Johto is 10, right?"

"Yes it is, and in Kanto too. Ash and I read a while back that the minimum age is different here in Sinnoh, right?"

"Yep, the minimum age here is 14. It used to be 10, but the regional authorities changed it when I was nine. They raised the requirement for Trainers in Sinnoh to 14...something about the 'dangers of the world.' Trainers that were already older than 10 but younger than 14 were still allowed to be Trainers, though, since they couldn't just take away the Pokémon they bonded with."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense," Ash agreed. "There's a lot to explore, definitely, but there are dangers here and there. I can't say I don't blame them. Well, anyways, you're starting it now, and that's what matters," he added with a grin, to which Dawn returned. "So, what are you aiming for now that you're a Trainer?"

"I'm a Coordinator. It's been my dream ever since I can remember. I'm aiming to be a Top Coordinator like my mom, so I'm on my way to Jubilife City to debut in the Contest there."

"A Coordinator, huh? That's pretty great; I travelled with a Coordinator in Hoenn and Kanto for the last two years. I can't say I personally know much about Contests, myself, though. I've only ever been in one, but it was pretty fun. Pikachu here and my Sceptile really enjoyed it, right buddy?"

"Pika!"

"Wow, that's cool. So if you don't do Contests, what do you do?"

"I challenge Pokémon Leagues; that's actually why I'm here in Sinnoh. I've challenged a few Leagues in different regions, and my Pokémon and I have done pretty well despite not winning first place. So, we decided to try our luck here in Sinnoh this year. And this time, we're aiming to win."

"That's pretty great; a friend of mine, Lucas, does that too." Turning to Atia, the blunette asked, "Have you ever thought about becoming a Coordinator, Atia? It's really fun, and you might end up liking it."

"Well, in all honesty, I've never been off Alto Mare, so I actually don't know much about Contests. I've heard about them, and they're pretty big in Johto. There's two annual ones in Alto Mare, and that always brings a lot of Coordinators to the island. It always interested me, but I'm not really familiar with the concept..."

"Well, you really might enjoy it, Contests are so amazing..."

And with that, Dawn began a very long discussion with Atia about what Contests were and how they worked, and everything else in between that she knew of. Ash had to admit, he was pretty amazed by how passionately Dawn spoke of Contests; it was as if a fire burned within her eyes as she talked about them. He very rarely saw that kind of energy, and it mirrored the very same energy and fire that fueled him when it involved battling and such. Despite having only just met the younger Trainer, Ash was certain that if Dawn felt this passionate about Contests and used that same passion in her performances, she would definitely make an excellent Coordinator.

"I think she'll go far," Ash mused to Pikachu. "With that kind of energy and passion, I can't imagine much that she won't overcome." Pikachu smiled and nodded in agreement, seeing how Dawn talked about Contests. She certainly seemed pretty confident in herself, anyways…

* * *

**1:21 PM Sinnoh Time. 30 June, Fri.**

The group soon reached the famous Rowan Laboratory, a large pair of buildings with a windmill and a very large fenced off field behind it, holding a sizable portion of the Route's wilderness. It wasn't as big as the one Professor Oak had at his own disposal, due to the kinds of research Oak did, but Ash assumed it was big enough to help Rowan's duties.

As the group approached, their sights were met with an old-looking man exiting with a woman who Ash recognized quickly as an Officer Jenny, most likely from Sandgem Town. Ash, however, didn't pay her much mind as he returned his focus to the man. He looked to be about in his early 60s, wearing a brown trenchcoat and holding a gruff appearance. He seemed to emanate an aura wisdom and experience, definitely cementing that he had a position of authority and prestige, while yet giving a vibe of helpfulness and patience. Ash, Pikachu and Atia quickly deduced that this could be none other than the Regional Professor of Sinnoh, Professor Rowan.

Whatever the pair were discussing, it was quickly ended as Jenny saluted the older man. The officer then went back to her motorcycle, parked by the road entrance to the Lab. She saw the group and quickly gave them a hello before she rode off towards Sandgem, disappearing from sight in a blur very quickly.

"Well, that was weird," Atia mused as she stared off in the direction Jenny had left.

"What was weird?" Ash inquired.

"Well...I've seen that woman on Alto Mare for as long as I can remember. She's the chief of police, I think. What's she doing here?"

At that, Ash just laughed. "No, Atia; see, every city and town in the entire world has an Officer Jenny, and they all look EXACTLY the same, no matter what Brock would tell you. They all have the surname Jenny, they're all police chiefs, and they're all related."

Atia and Dawn looked at him with disbelief. "You're joking," the blunette said in shock, not believing what she was hearing.

"Nope." Ash then frowned. "Wait, you've lived in Sinnoh your whole life and never knew that?"

"...No, I haven't…"

"That's just not…" Atia stammered, "...that can't..."

"But it is."

"You mean…but, how can…?

"How is that even-?"

"After all these years, I've learned to stop questioning it."

"Pika Chu."

Atia was, to say the least, shocked. Dawn was even more so, having lived in Sinnoh all her life and yet having not known this simple detail. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, and couldn't help but suppress a chuckle. They knew that the young Legendary would be in for many surprises in her travels with him, and Dawn clearly hadn't known enough to know about the Jenny family. Based on what they saw here, the two best friends found themselves wondering how they would react to the Joy family. That would certainly be quite a sight to see.

A cough brought their attention back to the old man, who was standing there waiting patiently. "Well," he said in a rather gruff voice, "I certainly didn't expect to see you again so soon, Dawn, let alone again today. I'd have imagined you to be well on your way to Jubilife by now."

"I know, and I was," Dawn replied with a smile. "Along the way, though, Piplup got hurt and Ash and Atia here helped us. They were looking for your Lab, so I offered to show them the way in thanks."

"It's nice to meet you Professor," Ash smiled as he offered his hand. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and this is my Pikachu. Professor Oak said that we should come see you when we arrived in Sinnoh."

"And I'm Atia, a friend of Ash from Alto Mare in Johto," Atia said.

"Ah yes, Ash Ketchum...Samuel did indeed mention that you would be stopping by today." Since his colleague made no mention of a young woman, Rowan assumed they met along Ash's way. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both, so welcome to Sinnoh." Rowan shook both their hands and gestured for them to follow him into his Lab. Dawn followed them in, hoping that Professor Rowan would allow her to heal Piplup fully inside.

The Professor's Lab was basically what Ash expected it to be, with advanced machinery all around whose functions he didn't fully understand and wouldn't bother to try. What did stick out was that he certainly had many more assistants that Oak did. Atia, however, found herself amazed by the sights around her, fully engrossed in the technology around her. Rowan showed Dawn to his Lab's healing apparatus, where Piplup was quickly healed up within minutes.

"So Ash," Rowan said. "What can I do for you, young man?"

"Well, I'm planning to compete in this year's Lily of the Valley Conference, so I was hoping that you could help me register."

"Alright, not a problem at all. May I may see your PokéDex?" Ash quickly took his PokéDex out and handed it to the older man, who brought it to a large computer off on the side. A few minutes later, Rowan had transferred Ash's Trainer information in, as well as registered the teen for this year's Sinnoh League. "Alright, that should just about do it. You're fully registered in the regional system and the League's Sinnoh Division for this year." He turned and gave a once look over to the teen. "Samuel spoke very highly of you, that you are quite the accomplished Trainer...and in more than just battling. I wish you the best of luck in your challenges, Ash."

"Thanks, Professor," Ash grinned as he took back the device, pocketing it for now.

Turning to Atia, Rowan said, "And what of you, my dear? Are you looking to register for this year's League as well?"

"No, I'm actually just traveling with Ash for now," the disguised Legendary replied, going into her alibi of how she was trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Rowan nodded in understanding, wishing her luck in her future path and even assuring her that she wasn't the only person who did such things. Again, Atia mused to herself the irony of the situation.

"Now, Dawn, if you still want to get to Jubilife City in time for their Contest," Rowan said as he turned to the blunette, who returned to the group after healing up her Starter, "I suggest you get a move on. It still takes between three and five days to get there, and the contest is only in six days."

"I know...I've been trying to catch some more Pokémon today, but it hasn't exactly been going so great," the blunette replied, Piplup sighing in her arms. "But I'm definitely not missing the Jubilife Contest. Piplup and I are going to catch some Pokémon, just you wait. And we'll be winning the Contest before you know it!" Rowan nodded in reply, a small smile hidden under his thick mustache. He admired the confidence this new charge of his had in her.

A chittering sound got their attention as an orange monkey like Pokémon jumped onto Rowan's shoulder, a smile on its face.

"Chim Char? Chimchar."

It then saw Dawn, Ash and Atia, waving to the latter two and breaking into a huge grin and happy sounds at the sight of the blunette. Atia couldn't help but giggle at the Pokémon; she found it to be rather cute. Ash, being that he had never seen this Pokémon before, quickly took out his PokéDex again to scan it, as did Dawn with her own.

_**Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar is very agile, able to scale sheer cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the tail on its flame to prevent fires. This can initially cause worry among Trainers, as an extinguished flame on a Fire Type usually means death.**_

"Hmm, a Fire Type," Ash mused as he read some more of the data. "And one of the Sinnoh Starters. I'd really like to catch one of my own."

The Chimchar smiled before hopping up onto Dawn's shoulder and chittering in glee. Dawn giggled as she scratched the Chimp Pokémon on its head. "Well, you sure are a friendly one, aren't you, Chimchar?"

Chimchar smiled in reply before jumping off of her and onto the table, landing in a pose on one leg. This caused a flash of memory to come to Dawn's might, allowing her to immediately fully recognize the specific Chimchar before her.

"Professor, is this the-?"

"The very same Chimchar you met from earlier? Yes, she's the very same."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you now." Dawn smiled at the memory of the Chimchar face-planting onto the table when she had picked Piplup over her. She had clearly been hoping that Dawn would pick her. Chimchar, meanwhile, jumped in joy, happy that Dawn had recognized her. Upon seeing the young new Trainer earlier, Chimchar had immediately taken a liking to her, and was disappointed when Dawn had picked Piplup over her.

Piplup quickly hopped out of Dawn's arms and onto the table, delighted to see one of his old friends and playmates again so soon, even after what happened earlier on. It wasn't very long before the two of them began playing.

"That Chimchar looks like she'll make a great first Pokémon and just a great Pokémon to have," Ash smiled as he watched the two Starters run off. Rowan nodded his agreement, impressed by Ash's judgment on Chimchar on mere first impression. Oak hadn't been lying at all.

"Excuse me, Professor?" The group turned to see one of the aides popping through the lab office doorway. "The Lumiose Lab just sent us the next set of data."

Rowan nodded and instructed her to have the data printed &amp; placed on his office desk. As she left, the Professor turned back to the trio. "The fields of Pokémon evolution never cease to grow, you three. Every day, there's always something new to discover. You three are quite lucky to be living in these times, with so many amazing discoveries, especially in this field of study."

"Right, Professor Oak told me that you're a specialist in Pokémon evolution," Ash said, remembering what the Kanto Professor mentioned of his old colleague. "Pretty much the world authority on the subject."

"Indeed," Rowan continued. "It's been my passion since I was in my early twenties. I've made quite a reputation on my various theses and such on the subject. A colleague of mine in Kalos also has a similar interest in Pokémon evolution, with a vast knowledge rivaling even my own. His findings-"

"Do you mean Augustine Sycamore?" Ash interrupted, surprising the old man. At his curious expression, the teen elaborated, "See, back when I was training in Kanto before coming here, Professor Oak would help out and mentor me more than a few times. He would sometimes get some call from a Professor in Kalos named Augustine Sycamore, something about a new discovery on Pokémon evolution."

"Yes, that's right. Augustine is actually a former student of mine, and he took an interest in the study of evolution under my tutelage, specializing in it when he became a recognized Professor. His studies in Kalos have helped shed much light on the concept. But, as you said, he discovered something entirely new about evolution, hence why Augustine sought Oak's aid, as well as the aid of other Professors across the world."

"What was the discovery?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I can't give too much information about our findings due to limitations on who can know about our research thus far. I can say that there have been discoveries that show that there are certain Pokémon that can proceed to a fourth stage of evolution, and some single stage Pokémon who can actually evolve."

At that, Ash, Atia and Dawn's eyes widened in surprise. A fourth evolution stage for some Pokémon species? Single stage Pokémon able to actually evolve? That was possible? "I thought Pokémon could only have a maximum of three stages of evolution," Atia said.

"As did we before Augustine's findings," Rowan replied. "Augustine has spent the last three years dedicating his research to this new concept of evolution. He called me in to help just months after he started, but he only recently has started sharing his findings and research with other regional Professors. Even after we've all contributed to the research, we haven't learned much."

"Wow," Ash whistled, allowing everything to sink in. It was amazing, shocking and even exciting. "How do these evolutions happen?"

"There isn't much else I can divulge. We showed our findings to various committees and organizations, as well as the United Pokémon Nations' League Committee, and it was decided to keep our research limited to capable Trainers and other individuals. Naturally, this includes the Champions, Elite Four and Gym Leaders of the various regions, as well as the two Battle Frontier systems. A few other organizations such as the Pokémon Ranger Corps, also. Only they were initially allowed the knowledge of the methods used to reach this new level of evolution. However, if recommended and approved by certain individuals, Trainers of elite skill and status have and still could be allowed the knowledge as well."

In fact, based on what Professor Oak had told him, Rowan believed one such Trainer was standing in front of him.

Dawn and Atia were simply amazed by this bit of news, but Ash was on a whole other level. Everyone knew that evolution made a Pokémon stronger than before, with some exceptions...like the one sitting on his shoulder. But if this revelation of a new evolution stage was anything to go by, then there were levels of power that were just sitting there to be gained. With all the species Ash trained, there was a chance that at least one of his evolved Pokémon could possibly evolve further. Pidgeot, Meganium, Heracross...he could imagine how powerful Torkoal could be if he had the potential to evolve...

Sheesh, if Charizard and Sceptile had a possibility to evolve even further….

Ash was snapped out of his thoughts as yet another of Rowan's aides entered. "Professor, you have a Trainer here to see you."

Following her was a purple haired 15 year old teenager wearing a blue and black jacket, black cargo jeans and dark colored boots, with a black pack on his back. His face was completely serious, and he gave off an air of confidence and skill. The thing that caught Ash's eye almost immediately, though, was the belt on his waist that held seven PokéBalls.

"Hmm, yes, Paul Shinji," Professor Rowan remarked as he made his way over to the new arrival. "I've been expecting you to arrive today. Your brother mentioned that you had returned a while ago. It's good to see you again. Tell me, how is your Torterra?"

The teen, Paul, gave a slight bow in respect before replying, "Same to you, Professor; and Torterra is doing well."

Rowan huffed in approval before he turned to his first visitors. "Ash, Dawn and Atia, this is Paul Shinji, a Trainer who came to me for his Starter 5 years ago. He's from Veilstone City here in Sinnoh. He's quite the veteran and skilled Trainer, with several high league rankings under his belt."

"That's cool," Ash replied with a nod as he met Paul's eyes. "Nice to meet you, Paul."

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Dawn added with a smile while Atia waved her hello.

Paul simply looked at them and gave a slight nod with a low grunt before turning away back to Rowan. Atia simply gave a minor confused look which Dawn huffed in annoyance, obviously not pleased by Paul's response. Ash just shrugged.

"I'm here to register for this year's Sinnoh League, Professor," Paul said to Rowan, a detail that interested Ash. Rowan nodded and took the offered black PokéDex from the teen before going to his computers. After a few minutes of data transference, the registration was complete.

"Well, everything is in order now. You're all set and registered," said the Professor as he took Paul's PokéDex out of the computer and handed it back to him. "I wish you the best of luck in your journey here, and in your endeavors to the League."

"Thank you, Professor."

Rowan then excused himself, saying something about briefly checking up on some of the Flying Types in the Lab. This left the four of them alone, with an awkward and slightly uncomfortable silence beginning to take ahold of them. It was only broken when Piplup and Chimchar dashed back into the room, still playing and both making for Dawn.

"So, Paul," Ash began after a few moments, hoping to break some ice. "Professor Rowan said you've competed in a few leagues. Have you won any?"

"...I've come close, but no," Paul replied after a moment. "I made Top 4 in Johto's Silver Conference just last year, then travelled Kanto for a week before coming back here."

"I'm assuming you competed here in Sinnoh before, right? Since you're from here, I mean."

"Wrong, actually. This'll be my first time."

"Same here. Here's to seeing each other at the Lily of the Valley Conference."

Paul met Ash's eyes again, not giving a response to his statement. For a moment or two, it seemed as if the purple haired teen was giving Ash a look over, analyzing and assessing him. He then turned abruptly to Dawn, asking, "What about you? Are you just starting out?"

The blunette was momentarily thrown off by the sudden attention to her before she replied, "Uh, yeah, I actually just got my Starter today. Today's my first day as a Trainer."

"Then here's some advice: never settle for the first Pokémon you see when trying to catch one. Always seek out the best one you can find, and never settle for just 'good enough.'"

At this, Ash raised an eyebrow in surprise, suddenly wary of what Paul was saying, while Dawn was a bit curious. "The best one I can find?"

"Of course. Don't you think you'd be better off with the best kind of Pokémon you can find?"

"You can tell which is the best?" Atia asked in a mix of confusion and curiosity. "How do you know?"

"Simple, with this," Paul replied as he waved his PokéDex before pocketing it. "The PokéDex allows you to scan a Pokémon's moveset. What I do is catch a bunch of a single Pokémon, check and analyze their move sets, and keep the best Pokémon I find. The others, I just release. This PokéBall," he continued as he took a Ball out into his hand, "holds a Starly I found after catching a bunch while looking for one that knew Aerial Ace. It took a while, but it's worth it. After I found the one I needed, I release the ones I don't need."

"...You released them only because they didn't know Aerial Ace?" Atia asked. This concept of training seemed so...weird to her. He wasn't willing to train and raise a Pokémon just because it didn't know a certain attack?

"Why wouldn't you just train one Starly to learn Aerial Ace?" Dawn inquired. She was finding herself confused by this method of training.

"The others only knew Tackle and Sand Attack; they wouldn't be of much use. They were weak, and weren't worth my time."

At that, Ash frowned. "Not worth your time? You make it sound like training them to learn Aerial Ace would've been too much of a bother."

"If they didn't already know it, then that just means that they weren't strong enough to master it. This one," Paul said as he clipped his Starly's PokéBall, "clearly has much more potential if it already mastered Aerial Ace, and is therefore the stronger of them. Those others were obviously just too weak."

"If you had decided to train them, then that could've easily been fixed. Any Pokémon can be strong, if you just train them to be the best they can be! It's a Trainer's job to train a Pokémon to their full potential!"

"You think I don't know that?! I know exactly what my job as a Trainer is, but if those weaklings couldn't reach the expectation of just knowing Aerial Ace, then they definitely wouldn't be any good in training to grow stronger and learning even stronger attacks."

"That's what the Trainer is for, to help them grow stronger! To guide them and be there for them as they train together! That's why they become our friends; it's our friendship and bonds that help both grow and get stronger, that help bring out the best in them."

"Friends? Please; being friends with your Pokémon and bonding with them will only hurt you in the long run."

"No, you're wrong; it's our bonds with Pokémon that help push them to grow stronger. My Starly may not know Aerial Ace now, but that doesn't mean he isn't or won't become strong. Any Pokémon can be strong with enough training and care, and I know that Starly is the same. He's the best Starly for me, and that's all that matters because he's my friend, just like all my other Pokémon."

As Ash and Paul argued, Dawn found herself at a loss. For as long as she could remember, she had been taught by her mother that Pokémon were one's friends and partners. Johanna had raised her to know that a Trainer grew alongside their Pokémon, and that they were to be valued and cherished. Paul, though, spoke of just focusing on power, seeking the strong and best from the crop, and that there was no point in befriending Pokémon.

"Then you're pathetic," Paul said with a shake of his head. "If you defend those weaklings and talk about friendship and bonding, then you're obviously a weak Trainer." He then grew a smirk on his lips before adding, "Unless you want to try and prove me wrong?"

Brown eyes met black ones head on as the two teens stared each other down. Ash could literally feel the challenge poking him, taunting him towards acceptance. And he really wanted nothing more than to accept. He was itching to battle this Trainer, to prove to him that he was wrong in his beliefs on training and raising Pokémon. Trainers like these, they had always gotten under Ash's skin, angering him because of their singular goals, because they treated their Pokémon as merely a means to an end that they wanted, and nothing more. It wasn't long, though, before a grin broke out onto Ash's face. Sure, this guy rubbed off on him the wrong way, but he was never one to back away from a challenge when he wasn't otherwise occupied. A battle was a battle, and it would always get Ash's blood pumping.

Besides, this guy challenged him, and really, who was he to deny him?

"Sure, I accept."

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**I apologize for the lack of any real action besides Starly being caught and if it seems to just be filler. But including the ensuing battle between Paul and Ash, including Dawn joining Ash and other minor stuff proved to make this chapter very long. I'd rather not make it too tedious to read after all these months. I decided to split it in two. The next chapter should be updated by the 17th of September this year, the latest.**_

_**Also, I originally had planned for a final Rocket battle so I could have the Trio go off with a bang, but after going over it, I saw just how overcomplicating I was making the whole situation. Then I would've had to have them broken out to be sent to Giovanni...yeah, a bit too much. So, I went with this route; not what I originally wanted but at least I gave them some closure for until they appear in Unova again. And yes, I will indeed be making a sequel for this story; that was planned since I began this idea. Seriously, Best Wishes was a disgrace… (insert generic complaints here and here and here, too).**_

_**Now, as you saw, Mega Evolution is going to be present. Ash will obviously have at least one, not so sure about Dawn. As for what Pokémon gets what Megas under what characters...well, I'm going to be handling things a bit different with this one. I'll be doing my best to avoid MOST of the overdone and generic Megas that authors give the characters. Don't get me wrong, what they do are good ideas and all, but I'd just like to do something a bit different in regards to who gets Mega Pokémon, and which ones can Mega Evolve.**_

_**Speaking of Latias, it seems she was pretty well received as Ash's chosen Legendary. That's cool. In clarification of her communication abilities, Latias can use telepathy in both her forms, 'human speech' only in human form, and her species' natural cry in her true form. No, she won't Mega Evolve.**_

_**And Paul has made his appearance as well. I hope I portrayed his character as accurately as possible: beliefs, ideals, personality, etc.**_

_**Alright, that's it for now. As always, review and critique and stuff. Flames are ignored. Until next time, readers.**_

* * *

**Note: As of the update on 12/6/16, this chapter has been updated and edited/changed as needed.**


	6. Rivals and Friends: Bonds Forged (V2)

_***Insert Disclaimer Here***_

* * *

_**Key:**_

"Human Speech/Human form Speech/PokéSpeak"

_'Telepathy/Thought'_

"_Human Speech via telecommunications"_

_**PokéDex Entry**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Rivals and Friends: Bonds Forged

* * *

**1:45 PM Sinnoh Time. 30 June, Fri.**

Ash and Paul found themselves a few minutes later standing almost 40 feet apart in a clearing within Rowan's gardens. Atia and Dawn stood off to the side, Piplup in his Trainer's arms; the Chimchar had decided to tag along and was perched on Dawn's head.

Pikachu stood right next to his Trainer, despite his not participating in the battle. It was simply his place to be, after all. Rowan stood in the middle of the makeshift field, having offered to be referee after allowing the battle to take place in his gardens.

Dawn, to say the least, was pretty excited. The only battles she had really seen were those on TV, and even then they were usually Contest battles. "I can't wait to see how this goes," she excitedly told Atia. "This'll be the first real battle I'll see in real life!"

Hearing that, Ash was mildly surprised that Dawn hadn't seen a real life battle before. A tiny bit of himself decided to do his best to show her just how exciting they were. Besides, he had told her on the way here that he had competed in several Leagues with high rankings. He had to support his words, after all.

"Alright, Paul, what're the ground rules for this battle?"

"We'll make it four on four," the Sinnoh native replied. "No substitutions, with best three out of four to win."

"Fine by me." Ash then turned to the side, catching Atia's eyes. _'Watch carefully, Latias,' _he thought, knowing the Legendary would hear him. _'This'll be the first battle you'll see firsthand, so I want you to pay attention to everything.'_ The disguised Legendary nodded slightly, indicating she had heard him.

"Alright, then…" Ash called as he took a PokéBall and thrust it into the air. "Starly, I choose you!"

Paul mimicked the action, throwing his own PokéBall into the air. "Starly, standby for battle!"

Both Starling Pokémon appeared on the makeshift battlefield in bursts of white light, the cries of their species on their beaks. Ash's Starly quickly understood the situation before him, and his natural instinct surfaced, his eagerness for battle on full display. Paul's Starly simply stood and awaited its orders.

The two Trainers and their Pokémon locked eyes, with both parties of Trainer &amp; Pokémon becoming synced. And just like that, the battle was on.

"Starly, use Quick Attack!" Ash called out, taking charge.

Starly quickly obeyed, rushing forward as he glowed in a bright streak of light that trailed behind him. Paul issued no command to retaliate or dodge. With brilliant speed, Ash's Starly struck Paul's, sending the latter plummeting down towards the ground.

Ash heard Dawn cheering at him getting in the first hit, but he knew better. He could tell that his Starly's attack hadn't done much damage to their opponent. Sure enough, that train of thought was proven as Paul's Starly quickly righted itself mid-fall and began racing towards his own. It looked as if Paul's Starly was just rolling with the attack.

If Ash had to guess, Paul was doing the exact same thing that he himself was doing: testing the waters, getting a feel of his opponent's battle style and strategy before really letting loose.

Ash quickly returned his focus to the battle in front of him. "Alright, now use Wing Attack!" Starly chirped in reply as he raced forward to meet the opposing Starly head on, his wings glowing with power.

"Double Team!" Paul called out.

"Starly!" his Pokémon replied as he glowed momentarily before his form suddenly multiplied into almost two dozen others. Taken completely by surprise, Ash's Starly froze in midair, unsure of what to do. Paul quickly took advantage, calling for a Quick Attack. All the Starly surged forward upon the lone Starly, and despite his best attempts to defend himself, he was slammed from the real Starly from above before it returned into the flock of images.

"Hang in there, Starly!" Ash called out. "Use Whirlwind to get rid of the copies!" Trusting his Trainer, Starly complied and began flapping his wings fiercely, sending the resulting mini-hurricane towards the flock of Starly he faced. The attack proved effective as the winds dissipated the copies of the real Starly. The only problem now, however, was that the real Starly was nowhere to be seen.

"Now, Aerial Ace!"

Ash blinked before seeing the opposing Starly come from seemingly nowhere from the right. Knowing that Aerial Ace was impossible to dodge, he quickly called out, "On your right! Counter with Wing Attack!"

Starly saw the attack coming in too late, however, and was slammed in the chest before he could summon enough energy for an attack. With a painful chirp, Starly went plummeting down towards the ground.

"One more time, Aerial Ace!" At Paul's command, his Starly surged forward one more time, energy billowing from its beak around its body. Ash again called for Starly to counter, but again Starly had no time to retaliate. The Aerial Ace hit him hard and true, and it seemed to be too much for Starly. He was already unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Ash's Starly is unable to battle," Rowan decreed. "Paul's Starly is the winner and Paul takes this round."

Ash sighed to himself as he recalled Starly. "Thanks, Starly, you did your best for your first battle. Get some rest." Ash had hoped to get his new Flying Type some battle experience in this battle, but it looked like they would have to get in some more training first. That was easily remedied, and Ash certainly looked forward to training with Starly.

Paul recalled his Starly without a word, looking at its PokéBall and thinking, _'That's all you got?'_

"That was pretty fast," Dawn mused, a small frown on her face. Sure, she had only met the two Trainers within the last hour, but she had a preference for supporting Ash. It was probably because he was nice and kind and helpful to her while Paul came off as cold and indifferent. "I was hoping for Ash to win."

"It was his first battle with Starly," Atia replied after a moment. "He had just caught it today. I'm sure Ash will do better the next few rounds."

Taking out another PokéBall, Paul smirked as he looked at Ash. "So, where was all that 'power' you said your Starly had inside? I'm telling you, Ash, you'd be better off with the best one you can find. It wasn't much of a strategy, but I should expect that from a Trainer who thinks 'love conquers all' and all that crap. A perfect match for a weak Trainer and his weak Pokémon."

At that, Atia frowned and glared at Paul, a sudden surge of anger growing within her. Pikachu also looked very angry, crackling his cheeks in response to Paul's remarks. He wasn't one to hear anyone talk crap about Ash. Even Dawn glared angrily at Paul, shocked that he would say such a thing.

"Hmm, great analysis, Paul," Ash replied sarcastically as he also took out PokéBall. A hint of anger could be heard in his voice. He really didn't appreciate what Paul was saying about his training styles, his methods, and especially about his Pokémon. "There's just one tiny problem with it: you're basing it all on a Pokémon I caught less than an hour ago. Let's see how you handle some of my older and more experienced Pokémon. Aipom, I choose you!"

"Alright then," Paul smirked. "Chimchar, standby for battle!"

Both Pokémon appeared seconds later: the excitable, hat wearing Long Tail Pokémon on Ash's side; and a happy looking, tail flaming Chimp Pokémon on Paul's side. The Chimchar on Dawn's shoulder looked on in curiosity and interest.

Ash again quickly took charge. "Aipom, Fake Out!"

"Aipom!" Within moments, Aipom had disappeared from one side of the battlefield and popped up right in front of Chimchar. Before the Sinnoh Fire Type count even begin to register what had just happened, he was slammed into the ground by Aipom's tail.

Paul grit his teeth, evidently displeased at the cheap shot. "Hit back with Ember!"

"Chim CHARRR!" A flurrying bombardment of small fireballs escaped Chimchar's mouth as he cried out, the attack colliding with the too near Aipom. The flames struck Aipom's face hard, making her scream and chitter in pain as she was momentarily blinded by the heat. Instinctively, she jumped away and pawed at her eyes, her face covered in burn marks.

"Keep up the pressure!" Paul yelled. "Flame Wheel!"

"Quick, Double Team!" Aipom quickly countered as Chimchar shot forward, engulfing himself in flames. Despite her momentarily blindness, Aipom quickly reacted to her Trainer's voice and a dozen Aipom suddenly flashed into existence. Chimchar's Flame Wheel passed harmlessly through one of the copies, much to his surprise.

"Chimchar, Scratch!"

"Aipom, Fury Swipes!"

Aipom and Chimchar lashed out against each other, clawing and scratching away at each other's faces. Despite how many cuts they got, they both kept on going.

"Now, Slam!" Ash suddenly yelled.

Aipom's tail came out of nowhere, slamming Chimchar right in the stomach and sending him flying back across the field. Chimchar chittered in pain as he struggled to get back up. The attacks from Aipom had hurt, no doubt, and they left a few visible bruises on his body. Yet he knew he had to keep fighting, to gain approval and praise...to finally get recognition and some support.

Paul grit his teeth in annoyance. "Get up and use Flame Wheel!" After another small bout of struggling, Chimchar managed to stand back up and again dash forward, his body encased in orange and yellow flames.

"Focus Punch!" Ash called. Aipom quickly shot forward, her tail fist clenched and going with light blue energy.

Seconds later, the two Pokémon clashed as Chimchar and Aipom's attacks met. The moments stretched out as Chimchar and Aipom strained to overpower each other. Aipom looked to be straining harder as she fought to hold out against the intense heat of Flame Wheel.

Ash shouted out encouragement, whereas Paul shouted out a demand to "stop playing around and get serious!" With a determined cry, Chimchar's Flame Wheel grew bigger and hotter, and he managed a great push and sent Aipom crashing into the ground several feet away.

"You ok, Aipom?" Ash called. Aipom chittered her affirmative as she quickly leapt back to her feet. A moment later, though, she screeched in pain as she was enveloped in a flurry of flames, signifying a burn. Ash grinded his teeth as he recognized the status ailment; things had just gotten a bit more complicated.

But hey, he wasn't anything if not willing to share, after all. "Thunder Wave, go!"

Paul acted quickly. "Dig, now!"

Aipom jumped up and shot the light blue electrical blast, but Chimchar managed to burrow himself into the ground just in time. Aipom landed, chittering in anger and frustration, before the burn again licked at her. Shrugging it off, Aipom quickly stood on her tail, her eyes closed in what seemed to be concentration.

Paul's eyes narrowed at Aipom's action, and Ash's smirk didn't ease him any better. It was several moments before he realized with a jolt what they were doing.

With a eager cry, Chimchar suddenly burst out of the ground under Aipom, ready to deliver his hit. Unfortunately, he was shocked to realize he only met air. Aipom had detected his movements with her tail, and had leapt into the air just before Chimchar struck.

"Thunder Wave, now!" Ash yelled. Aipom immediately unleashed the blue electrical blast, striking Chimchar dead center in his chest. Chimchar screeched in pain as he crashed back into the ground, electricity crackling all over his body. Aipom was not without her own pain, however, as the burn stung at her again as she landed.

Paul swore to himself. "Ember again!" Despite the pain coursing through his body, Chimchar obeyed, sending the flaming flurries shooting for his opponent.

Aipom didn't even bother to wait for Ash's call, and leapt up out of the way of the incoming fireballs. They exploded harmlessly below her. Ash smiled at his Pokémon's initiative and then quickly called, "Shadow Ball!"

Despite Paul's calls to dodge, Chimchar was unable to as the paralysis took that moment to take hold of his body. All he could do was stand there and take the dark glob of purple Ghost-Type energy Aipom threw at him. As the Chimp Pokémon collapsed in immense pain onto the ground, however, the Long Tail Pokémon also was engulfed in pain as again, the burn stung and licked at her again. Aipom fell to a knee, chittering and panting.

Ash frowned; he could see Aipom wasn't going to last much longer. He had to end this now. "Focus Punch, max power!" Steeling herself, Aipom prepared the attack as she shot forward.

Paul was clearly of the same mindset. "Flame Wheel!" Forcing himself to move, Chimchar engulfed himself in flames once more and charged towards Aipom.

With determined cries, Aipom and Chimchar's attacks collided with a mild shockwave. Straining to try and overpower each other, both Pokémon began pushing more power into their attacks. After almost a dozen seconds, the power of the attacks exploded on each other, sending Chimchar and Aipom flying back almost a dozen feet, crashing painfully onto the ground. Aipom's pain was magnified from her burn damaging her again.

Struggling back to their feet, both Pokémon were feeling the tolls of the battle now, both having taken a good amount of hits and damage from the other. Their status effects also took tolls on each. Aipom and Chimchar stood for a few more moments, staring each other down and panting heavily, before both collapsed in exhaustion.

Rowan waited for a few seconds before declaring, "Both Chimchar and Aipom are unable to battle! This round is a draw."

Ash smiled as he recalled his unconscious Pokémon; he was proud of how hard she had fought. "Thanks, Aipom, you fought really hard out there."

"Still as pathetic as always," Paul muttered with suppressed anger as he returned the unconscious Chimchar. Without even glancing at the Fire Type's Ball, he switched it for another. "Elekid, standby for battle!"

"Bvviiii Bviiii!" the Electric Type sneered as he appeared, taking an aggressive battle stance.

"Elekid..." Ash mused as his hand hovered over his belt. A quick glance at the Electric Type told him that it was pretty strong for a young Pokémon; Paul had clearly trained it very well. After musing for a second more, Ash made his choice. "Totodile, I choose you!"

"Totototototo Dile!" the hyper Water Type cried out as he materialized onto the battlefield, dancing in all his usual joy.

Back on the sidelines, Dawn quickly took out her PokéDex to scan the two unfamiliar Pokémon.

_**Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Type: Electric. Elekid generates electricity by whirling its arms. However, it can't store the energy it makes. A weak electric current flows between its horns. Even in the most vicious storm, Elekid plays happily if thunder rumbles in the skies.**_

_**Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Type: Water. Designated Water Type Starter of Johto. Despite its small body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While it may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough strength to cause serious injury.**_

"Wait, Ash is using a Water Type?" Dawn questioned in surprise. Even she, a newbie Trainer, knew Electric Types had the advantage over Water Types.

"Don't count Totodile out just yet," Atia replied without looking at her. Memories of Totodile in battle on the ferry ride came to mind. "There's more to him than it looks."

Paul, meanwhile, narrowed his eyes as he looked over Totodile. Was Ash screwing with him here? He didn't know just how long Ash had been a Trainer, but battling that Aipom of his gave him a guess of at least a few years. What was he playing at here?

"Totodile, use Water Pulse!" Ash called.

Paul took charge this time. "Quick Attack, let's go!"

Totodile barely managed to form the aquatic orb in his jaws at half size before Elekid rammed into him, having crossed the field in seconds. The premature Water Pulse shot into the air as the Water Type had the air forced out of him.

Ash and Totodile were quick to react. "Ice Punch, while he's close!" Totodile's fist began glowing an icy blue, frosty chunks forming, and he quickly punched Elekid in the face and sent him flying back across the field. "Water Pulse, one more time!"

Paul didn't react as the Johto Starter charged up his attack. Only after Water Pulse was fired did Paul call out, "Protect."

Back on his feet, Elekid surrounded himself in a vibrant green dome, the Water Pulse impacting on the protective shield. While Elekid successfully protected himself, the power of the Water Pulse pushed Elekid's shielding several feet back, traction marks ripping up the ground below his feet.

Paul was surprised by the power of the small Johto Starter. There was definitely more to this Totodile than he thought. He could see Elekid panting slightly, but knew that the Electric Type could take more punishment than that. "Use Thunderpunch!"

Ash grinned. "Dodge with Dragon Dance!"

At that, Paul blinked in surprise. "Dodge with...what?!"

Elekid, meanwhile, ran forward with his fist crackling with electricity. He never hit his mark, though, as Totodile simply jumped and danced out of the way, all while glowing a turquoise color. Elekid, to his credit, was frozen in surprise at the bizarre tactic used for only a moment before he again made to strike with Thunderpunch. Each time he attacked, though, Totodile simply dodged.

Paul stared in shock for a moment before frowning. He'd admit that was a pretty good, if not unorthodox, tactic. Nonetheless, this was starting to annoy both Paul and Elekid. "Hit him with Thunder!"

Elekid's arms began spinning as he jumped and unleashed a large bolt of electricity from his antennae. Ash's eyes widened in surprise, impressed at the show of power. Of course, he wasn't just going to stand by and watch Thunder hit. "Totodile, dodge and then use Hydro Pump!"

Quickly breaking his routine, the Water Type nimbly jumped into the air, his speed greatly enhanced by Dragon Dance. The Thunder flew harmlessly under him, and Totodile them fired a large cannon-like blast of water directly at Elekid, sending him crashing into the ground. Totodile landed with a happy grin, immediately going back into Dragon Dance.

Paul wouldn't let that continue. "Elekid, use Taunt!"

Immediately, Elekid began jeering and laughing in PokéSpeak, mocking Totodile. The effect was near immediate as Totodile suddenly stopped his dancing and started growling angrily at the Electric Type. Elekid just laughed louder and continued Taunting the Big Jaw Pokémon.

Ash frowned in frustration; there went their power boost.

"Meet its power-ups and use Thunder on yourself!" Paul continued. Elekid quickly switched his mockery for a large burst of electricity, engulfing himself with the powerful yellow energy. "Now, Quick Attack!"

"Grab it with Ice Fang!"

Totodile was ready for Elekid this time. His own speed heightened by Dragon Dance, he welcomed the Electric Type by sinking his icy fangs into Elekid's arm. Having gotten a major power boost, Ice Fang hurt much more than usual. Elekid cried out in pain, wincing and gritting his teeth as he vainly tried to get the Big Jaw Pokémon off his arm. Totodile gave a muffled laugh as he began jumping and dancing in place, banging Elekid into the ground as he did so.

"Nice try, Paul," Ash smirked. "Did you really think I was going to let you do that again?"

"Did you really think I would do it without a plan?" Paul replied with a mocking smirk of his own. "Thunder!"

Before Ash or Totodile could react, Elekid grinned and immediately let loose with a massive blast of glowing electricity, much stronger than last time. The Water Type instantly let go, crying out in pain from the super effective attack at such close range.

"Totodile!" Ash yelled out. That was a pretty good strategy, he had to admit to himself as he grit his teeth.

"Follow up with Thunderpunch!" Paul called out. Elekid quickly slammed an electrified fist into Totodile's jaw, sending the Water Type flying several meters away. "Use Thunder on yourself again and then hit Totodile with another one!" Without hesitation, Elekid unleashed another massive surge of electricity upon himself, further powering himself up. Once he stopped, his antennae crackled violently with sparks of electricity. Elekid sneered as he fired another massive bolt of electricity.

"Protect, now!" Ash called out. Totodile was quick to obey, and managed to erect the green dome of energy around him moments before the Thunder struck. While the Electric attack's power was clearly strong, Totodile's shielding was stronger and held out through the duration of the attack. Once it stopped, Totodile lowered his shielding and began jumping in intense anticipation and desire to keep on battling. Those attacks may have been strong, but they weren't enough to keep the Big Jaw Pokémon down.

"Thunderpunch again!" Paul called out. Elekid dashed forward, his arm crackling with electrical power.

"Meet him head on with Dragon Claw!" Ash countered. Totodile quickly obeyed, racing forward with his arm's claws glowing a turquoise color.

The two Pokémon clashed in an impact of electrical and draconian power. Both struggled to overpower the other, Totodile and Elekid glaring at each other as they did, refusing to let the other gain any ground.

Ash was impressed; using Thunder to strengthen Elekid's own strength and power was an interesting tactic, allowing to match Totodile's power increase from Dragon Dance. It reminded him of his Thunder Armor technique.

Paul then smirked. "Use Brick Break!"

Ash was surprised to see Elekid ready his other arm, which began glowing white with power. Being able to use another arm for an attack while simultaneously already doing so with the first arm? As far as he knew, only Fighting Types could pull off such a feat with ease; other Types would have to work very hard to pull it off. Again, it was a surprisingly good tactic Ash found himself against. But that wasn't the concern; the problem was that now Totodile was exposed from the side to Elekid's attack. Totodile had to block it, but Ash hadn't trained the Water Type in using both his arms simultaneously for attacks. It could easily backfire and cost them the battle.

Well, first time for everything, right? "Totodile, use Ice Punch with your other arm to block it!"

Despite never having tried such a thing before, Totodile didn't hesitate to answer Ash's command. Concentrating the Ice Type energy necessary into his free arm, the Water Type was rewarded with his fist glowing a light icy blue. With a toothy grin, Totodile brought up the Ice Punch just as Elekid made to strike with Brick Break. Again, the two attacks clashed as both strained to overpower each other.

Paul growled to himself. That tactic was supposed to give him the edge. Not many Trainers thought to train non-Fighting Types to use both arms simultaneously. Ash was just glad his gamble had paid off. If he had to guess, Dragon Dance may have been the only reason it worked.

After several more moments, the two Pokémon broke away from their stalemate and quickly got some distance between them.

Paul grit his teeth in frustration. "Quick Attack, let's go!"

"Intercept with Headbutt!" Ash countered.

Elekid dashed forward in a trail of bright light, only to be greeted by Totodile's head slamming right into his face. Thanks to the earlier Dragon Dances, Headbutt hurt like hell; Elekid screamed as he was sent flying back, landing on the ground in both a daze and dust cloud, a large bruise on his face.

"Finish this up with Hydro Pump!" Ash grinned.

Totodile grinned as he leapt into the air, prepared the Hydro Pump in his jaws. Still dazed and stunned from his landing, Elekid was unable to dodge as the Johto Starter fired the pressurized jetstream of water at him, causing another explosive impact. When the dust cleared, it revealed a bruised and unconscious Electric Type.

"Elekid is unable to battle," Rowan announced. "Totodile is the winner, so this round goes to Ash."

"Alright, awesome job, Totodile!" Ash cheered as the Water Type landed gracefully and began dancing in place, pleased with his victory. His Trainer went over to him to give him a hug, but he beat him to the punch as Totodile jumped up and began nibbling on Ash's hat, enticing laughter from the teen.

"Alright, way to go, you two!" Dawn called out as she, Piplup and Chimchar cheered the two.

"Awesome battle!" Atia added with a grin.

"Hmm," Paul grunted to himself as he recalled his Elekid. He looked back at Ash, who had just recalled Totodile back into his PokéBall. "That's a surprisingly strong Totodile you have there, Ash."

"Thanks," the Kanto Trainer replied. "He's always been one of my most avid battlers. Three years now, and he's only gotten stronger."

Paul raised an eyebrow; he was right, after all, on the fact of his opponent having at least a few years of experience. "How many years have you been a Trainer?"

"Five, same as you. Why? Did you think I was just a rookie starting out?"

"...At first, yeah. Battling your Aipom told me otherwise."

"I figured you had at least four years on you since you have seven PokéBalls on your belt." Ash showed him his own belt, nine PokéBalls on it. "And I'm guessing that just like me, you've been holding back a bit, testing the waters and trying to get a read on my battle style."

Paul's only reply was a neutral glare.

"Professor Rowan said that you're a five year veteran, really skilled," Ash said as he took out his final PokéBall. "So, how about we stop testing each other's strength and really start this battle?"

At that, Paul raised an eyebrow. The two glared each other down for several more moments, until the Sinnoh native took out his own final PokéBall, a smirk on his lips.

"Remember...you asked for it."

"Hmmm..." Professor Rowan, experienced as he was, started backing up away from the battlefield. He recognized the looks in both Trainers' eyes; he had been a Trainer once himself, after all. "Girls," he addressed Atia and Dawn, "I think perhaps it would be wise to step back a little. I believe this last battle will be...exhilarating, to say the least."

Atia, initially confused, quickly understood what Rowan was referring to.

Dawn, however, didn't. "Move away from the field? Why?"

"Meganium, I choose you!"

"Nidoking, standby for battle!"

Dawn's question was answered as the ground shook, announcing the arrival of the Trainers' final Pokémon. On Ash's side, Meganium stood elegant and proud, tall and mighty. On Paul's side, a tall purple Pokémon stood fearsomely, covered spikes coated in poison, his maw wearing a savage smirk. A sinister looking horn stood on his head. Immediately upon materializing, he began pawing the ground with his hind legs and let loose a monstrous roar.

"Wh-what is that?!" the blunette exclaimed in shock, fear and awe. She could see how powerful Ash's Pokémon was, but Paul's Pokémon seemed to be just as strong, and looked very dangerous. Quickly taking out her PokéDex, she scanned it, and she grew a bit more scared after hearing what the entry offered.

_**Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon, and the evolved form of Nidorino. Type: Poison/Ground. A Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it.**_

Dawn looked back up at the vicious looking Nidoking, who looked like he would start attacking without even waiting for a command. She then turned back to the gentle looking Meganium; by appearance alone, this looked like a bad match-up.

Atia saw Dawn's worried expression and quickly deduced what was on the blunette's mind. After a few moment, she offered her, "I've seen Meganium battle a few times on our way to Sinnoh. She's a lot tougher than she looks."

And without even a word between Ash and Paul, the battle began anew.

"Leaf Storm!"

"Sludge Bomb!"

A massive cyclone of glowing leaves surged forward, with a powerful bombardment of thick gooey sludge flying to meet it head on. Both attacks exploded upon impact, signaling their equal strength.

"Energy Ball!" Ash called out. Meganium immediately formed a large sphere of glowing green energy in her maw and shot towards Nidoking. Nidoking quickly crossed his arms over his face and body. The attack exploded upon impact, but Nidoking appeared to just shrug it off.

"That the best you can do?" Paul smirked. "Shadow Ball!" With a vicious roar, Nidoking charged up the dark colored orb in his maw before firing it at Meganium.

"Light Screen!" In a flash, the golden cubic shield was formed around Meganium. The Shadow Ball exploded on impact with Meganium barely feeling the attack. Paul frowned as Nidoking snarled in annoyance.

Ash just grinned. With Light Screen in play, Paul would be hard pressed to attack unless it was in close quarters. Meganium's strength was more than enough to match most Pokémon in that area.

To his surprise, though, Paul just smirked. "Nidoking, Fire Punch. You know what to do."

"NIDO!" Nidoking's fists became covered in raging fire, but to everyone else's shock, the Drill Pokémon didn't charge towards Meganium. Instead, he slammed both Fire Punches into the ground.

The ground violently erupted in a series of geyser-like explosions and flames all around and under Meganium. She was overwhelmed as the flames struck at her from all directions, crying out as the super effective move blitzed her in ways she and her Trainer hadn't even thought possible. The flaming geysers sent Meganium reeling, bypassing the Light Screen completely.

"Meganium!" Ash yelled out. What the hell was that?! Since when could Fire Punch be used like that?!

"Again!" Paul ordered. Nidoking slammed his burning fists into the ground again and again, unleashing more fiery explosions on Meganium's side, further damaging her. "Now, Megahorn!" Nidoking roared as he charged, the ground shaking and rumbling under his feet. All the while, his largest horn glowed a sickly green as it seemed to grow even larger.

Paul realized, however, that Ash had not call out a dodge or any form of defense. He just stood there, watching as Nidoking grew closer to Meganium. "What's he up to?"

Ash, meanwhile, was unwavering. He had a tactic for this, from all the way back in the Silver Conference. When Nidoking was almost upon Meganium, Ash acted. "Power Whip!"

Two thick vines shot out from Meganium's petals, slamming into the ground with echoing force. Meganium shot into the air, Nidoking passing right under her. The Poison/Ground Type, to say the least, was livid.

"Now, Leaf Storm!"

"Megan!" Meganium's petals glowed before the cyclone of leaves was fired, striking Nidoking with a vengeance. Despite his thick scales and armor, the Drill Pokémon roared in pain and anger as Leaf Storm tore at him.

"Now use Body Slam!"

Meganium adjusted the angle of her fall, her Body Slam coming in with full force. Paul didn't give any order to counter or dodge, to Ash's surprise. Nidoking didn't move an inch, taking the full brunt of Meganium's attack. Roaring in pain, Nidoking nevertheless held firm.

"Poison Jab!" Paul called out almost immediately. Shrugging off the pain, Nidoking's arm now glowing a sickly bright purple, he managed to thrust it upwards into the Herb Pokémon's underbelly. She cried out in pain, instinctively backing away as the super effective attack stung at her, pain burning where she was hit.

"Keep up the pressure!" Paul called out. "Double Edge!" Nidoking roared as he charged forward once again, his body glowing in a golden aura. Slamming into Meganium, he managed to sending her halfway across the field.

"Hit back with Sweet Scent!" Ash called out. Meganium began letting her natural scent loose, her petals shaking as a light pink cloud of fragrance that quickly covered the immediate area around herself and Nidoking. The Drill Pokémon's aggression immediately disappeared, replaced by a new sense of calm and tranquility. The inner beast of Nidoking seemed to be silenced as he simply grunted softly and a big cheesy smile appeared on his maw.

Naturally, this didn't sit well with his Trainer. "Snap out of it and use Megahorn!" Paul's command was in vain, though, as Nidoking didn't make any move to attack. He simple roared lowly as he stumbled slightly, the cheesy grin still on his maw.

"Alright, now use Giga Drain!" Ash commanded, to which Meganium quickly obeyed as several vines shot out from her petals. Quickly closing the distance between them, they wrapped around her opponent, entrapping his upper arms as well. A sickly green aura then enveloped the Poison/Ground Type as Meganium began sapping his energy and strength away and into her own body.

This had been one of a few strategies Ash had formed for Meganium: lulling them into ignorant submission before draining them of energy, allowing for a quicker finish.

Giga Drain seemed to be the cold shower that Nidoking needed, though. Suddenly coming back to his senses. Pain immediately replaced the calmness of moments ago. With roars of violent rage, Nidoking began thrashing and struggling violently within Meganium's grasp, trying to break free with all his might. Meganium could feel the power in Nidoking, grunting and gritting her teeth as she asserted more force into her vines to keep her hold on Nidoking.

Knowing that Light Screen was still in effect, Paul acted quickly. "Grab the vines and reel her in!"

Snarling, Nidoking managed to grab Meganium's vines; luckily for him, his lower arms weren't restrained enough to hinder movement. Caught by surprise, Meganium didn't react in time before Nidoking eagerly tugged mightily and brought Meganium flying right for him. The sudden jolt of force loosened the hold of Giga Drain, and Nidoking was freed.

"Ride it out! Body Slam!" Ash called out. Knowing what he was talking about, Meganium quickly adjusted herself and aimed her lower body at the incoming Nidoking.

"Hammer Arm!" Paul countered. His arm aglow with power, Nidoking rammed his Hammer Arm right into Meganium's Body Slam. Both collided with a powerful explosion, the shockwaves strong enough to send both Pokémon skidding across the field.

"Use Megahorn!" Paul pressed. Nidoking roared as he charged again, his rage on full display while his horn glowed that sickly green.

"Hold him back with Strength!" With a powerful yell, Meganium rose up and slammed her front legs into Nidoking before he could hit her, the impact loud and heavy.

The two immediately began a battle of dominance and power as Meganium and Nidoking struggled to overcome the other. The violent struggle ripped up the ground below them, throwing dirt and grass up with each step and drag. Nidoking grabbed at Meganium's legs, trying to force them off him, but to no avail.

After almost twenty seconds of struggling, Meganium pushed more power into her Strength. With a powerful cry and a final push, she managed to force Nidoking back, overwhelming his own strength and sending the vicious Drill Pokémon crashing down into the ground again.

"Now, Body Slam," Ash yelled.

Again, Paul didn't order a counter or dodge, to Ash's unease. Nevertheless, Meganium successfully landed her Body Slam, a roar of pain escaping Nidoking's maw. Meganium quickly backed away before her opponent had any chance to retaliate and cried out in pride and challenge.

It was quickly replaced with horrible pain, however, as she then near immediately cried out in it, shuddering violently while her body glowed a sickly purple.

"Meganium!" Ash cried out in concern and shock, realizing that she had been poisoned. It was then that Paul not calling for Nidoking to dodge or counter her Body Slam attacks made sense. He wanted the contact, to take advantage of Nidoking's ability and cripple Meganium.

Poison Point.

"Finally," Paul sneered. "Venoshock, now!"

Ash almost paled. "Meganium, dodge now!"

Nidoking roared in triumph as he unleashed the green stream of gunky liquid. Unfortunately, Meganium was still reeling from the flow of poison now coursing through her body, and found herself unable to dodge the powerful liquid blast. Save Paul and Nidoking, everyone cringed at Meganium's screams. Venoshock burned her like nothing she had ever experienced before, not even a Fire Type attack. Nidoking finally stopped his assault, relishing the sight of his opponent collapsing, pain burning through her body. Meganium struggled immensely to get back onto her feet, grunting and wincing all the while.

Worry formed on Ash's face. Paul's Poison Point strategy had completely blindsided him. Ash had been confident that the Johto powerhouse would win the battle, but now the match was closer than he'd like.

Paul smirked in triumph. "Looks like this is as good as won. Venoshock, again!" Nidoking again readied himself to shoot the glob of green liquid.

Ash would have none of that, though. "Light Screen, quick!"

Cringing in pain, Meganium nevertheless willed the golden cubic shield around herself, the Venoshock exploding on impact. Despite the immense pain within her from the poison and from Venoshock, Meganium managed to get back to her feet, snarling at Nidoking. Her body glowed purple briefly as the poison in her system again stung at her.

Nidoking snarled back as Paul simply scoffed. "You're only delaying the inevitable, Ash."

"Hasn't stopped us before," Ash retorted. "Not starting now. Earthquake!"

Paul's eyes widened as Meganium slammed her front legs into the ground. Being that they weren't on a reinforced League-sanctioned battlefield, the Earthquake wasn't deterred in any way. The ground rumbled as violent shockwaves rippled in all directions, cracks tearing through the grass and dirt in several places. Almost everyone present barely managed to keep their footing, if barely; Dawn fell flat on ground.

Nidoking was unable to keep his footing against the Earthquake's shock waves. He fell face first into the ground, the Drill Pokémon roared in in intense pain as the attack bombarded him mercilessly. The Earthquake eventually stopped, and Meganium stood tall as she gave a powerful cry. She cringed again, though, as the poison once more struck her.

Nidoking slowly rose back to his feet, panting and snarling heavily. With Meganium's power, brute strength and Giga Drain, the battle was taking its toll on him. Having had a good chunk of his strength and energy sapped out of him from earlier in the battle, Nidoking had been battling with less refused to give in, though, and roared in defiance.

Ash could see Nidoking was reaching him limits, but he also knew that he and Meganium were running out of time. Thanks to Venoshock, Meganium was much closer to her limits than she should've been. Any longer, and they would most likely lose. Meganium had managed to even things somewhat with Earthquake, but Nidoking refused to fall. Ash knew he had to end this now.

Paul had the same idea. "It's time to end this!" he called out to Nidoking. "Hyper Beam, full power!"

Ash was just as ready to unleash a similar power. "Meet it head on with Giga Impact!"

Meganium began charging forward, her body enveloped in the recognized purple dome with orange spirals. The ground thundered as she came closer and closer to her opponent, her form soon almost invisible through the energy surrounding her. All the while, Nidoking charged a massive sphere of orange energy, his pure essence of power manifesting into one beam of destructive force. Meganium drew closer and closer, the energy growing more powerful around her, as Nidoking's orange sphere grew larger and stronger.

"NOW!" both Trainers yelled out, their fists in the air.

Nidoking roared violently as he fired Hyper Beam. At the same time, Meganium jumped the last few feet between her and her opponent. Nidoking's Hyper Beam connected with Meganium's Giga Impact, both Pokémon less than a foot apart.

A massive explosion rang out with the massive clash of power. A number of vicious shockwaves rang out and flew in all directions, ripping the ground apart even more than they had already been before. Both Ash and Paul grunted in effort to keep themselves standing in face of the shockwaves flying over them, Pikachu jumping into Ash's arms for safety. Dawn, Piplup, Chimchar and Atia cried out as the waves washed over them, the latter secretly using Psychic to protect them protected from the worst of it. Professor Rowan covered his face in an effort to protect it from the waves, thoughts of how he'd have the damage to his grounds fixed.

The ground shook for almost a minute from the sheer power of the collision of attacks, heavy smoke enveloping the majority of the makeshift battlefield.

The shockwaves soon ceased, and only the smoke remained, keeping Meganium and Nidoking out of sight. Both Ash and Paul waited anxiously and tensely. The seconds seemed to drag on for hours as the two Trainers waited to learn the fate of their Pokémon and the outcome of the battle.

The smoke soon settled and dissipated a few minutes later to reveal Meganium and Nidoking facing each other from across the field. Both showed heavy bruising and exhaustion. The two Pokémon had their eyes locked with each other, both panting heavily as they struggled to stay standing. The moments passed by tensely as everyone present waited with baited breath, silence completely consuming the battlefield save for the panting Pokémon.

Finally, Meganium's legs shuddered just slightly so, just as Nidoking grunted ever so softly. With a final glare towards each other, the two powerhouses collapsed in unison onto the torn up ground with loud thuds. They had extended all their power in battle, each trying to overcome the other. Despite their best efforts, it wasn't enough. It had been an equal match.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle any longer," Professor Rowan declared. "Due to each Trainer having one remaining Pokémon, I declare a draw."

Both Atia and Dawn finally released breaths that they hadn't realized they were holding. Atia couldn't help but sigh, though; the Eon Pokémon had seen how powerful the Grass Type had been on their way to Sinnoh, and she had been certain that she would've won the battle. And what a battle it had been indeed. It amazed her, how Ash had commanded Meganium in battle, the powerhouse unleashing all her power against their opponent. Starly, Aipom and Totodile's battles had also been exciting to watch, and it only got the disguised Legendary Pokémon all the more excited to really step up her Training.

Dawn, meanwhile, found herself unable to speak. The first three battles between Ash and Paul had been exciting and thrilling, no doubt, but this last one was something completely all on its own. Two powerhouse Pokémon, commanded by highly skilled veteran Trainers, going all out with everything in their arsenal. It was mind blowing; she had never seen anything like it in the Contest battles she had seen on TV.

Was this the power of League Trainers? Literally earth shaking?

Piplup found himself in a similar matter. He had always dreamed of one day being a very powerful Empoleon in the future, and fighting alongside a mighty Trainer. He believed he had found that kind of Trainer in Dawn. Seeing Meganium and Nidoking brawl and battle against each other just now, though, showed him that he had quite a long way to go to ever get to that level, a level of power that could shake the very ground itself. And it only made it more exciting for him. Piplup hoped that one day he and Dawn could reach that kind of level of power.

Meanwhile, Paul and Ash had gone to the side of their fallen Pokémon...or rather, Ash ran to Meganium's side while Paul slowly approached Nidoking. The Kanto native petted and rubbed Meganium's head, getting her to awaken ever so slightly. With a smile, he fed her a Pecha Berry to handle the remaining poison in her system, which Meganium graciously took.

"You battled really hard, girl," Ash said with a proud soft voice. "And you did better than I could ask for. You were amazing out there, like always, going above and beyond. Good job, Meganium, and thanks."

"Pikachu," Pikachu added with a smile, nodding in recognition as he patted his teammate's snout. He was also proud of her efforts, and as always, proud to call her his teammate.

"Megan," the Grass Type cooed softly before Ash took her PokéBall and recalled her for a good rest. Standing up, he saw the Sinnoh native return his Nidoking without a word, a look of disdain on his face.

This didn't sit well with Ash. "Aren't you going to thank your Nidoking for his hard work?"

"Why?" Paul replied as he turned to him. "He had the Type advantage, wasn't hindered by status affliction, and still didn't win."

"What does that matter? He still fought really hard for you, and almost beat my Meganium. The least you owe him is some thanks."

"Thank him for tying? And what good would that get me? Thanking a Pokémon for their effort, when they've lost, will only make them think that where they stand in power is good enough, and won't bother to want to do better. It spoils them and only ruins things in the long run." Paul then smirked and shook his head. "But of course, 'love conquers all,' and all the crap is all nice and dandy for you, right?"

The two glared at each other again. It was blatantly obvious that this battle had settled nothing between the two Trainers. The fact that it was also a draw, though, made the situation worse for each other in their minds. It stung at their pride and at their beliefs as Trainers, especially since they had been keen on proving their opponent wrong.

As Professor Rowan and the girls approached the two of them, Paul turned towards them, but not before shaking his head towards Ash. "Professor," he said to Rowan. "Thank you for letting us use your grounds for the battle. I appreciate it. And thank you for the help in registration."

With a slight bow of respect, Paul turned and walked away, heading off back towards the Route 202 woods. He didn't bother with a second glance back at the group.

Ash never took his eyes off the teen, anger boiling inside him that he struggled to hold inside. He just couldn't believe that Paul had such a mindset about Pokémon and the bonds humans formed with them, especially Trainers.

"Ash, are you ok?" Atia asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Pikachu, while angry at his Trainer's opponent, didn't like seeing Ash angry too long, and jumped onto his shoulder to get his attention.

It took Ash another moment to calm down before letting loose a sigh. "I can't believe that guy," he muttered, staring off in the direction Paul had gone in. "Treating Pokémon like objects...like they're nothing but tools for getting stronger."

"Ash?"

Ash and Atia turned to Dawn, who a look of uncertainty on her face. "I...I thought Trainers are supposed to be friends with their Pokémon. I mean, that's what my mom always told me. Is...was that guy Paul...I mean-"

"They are," Ash replied. "It's our bonds with Pokémon that are a big part of making both Trainer and Pokémon stronger. Never forget that, Dawn. Unfortunately, there some people out there who don't see their Pokémon as their friends, only as the tools they need to get stronger. That's all they care about, getting stronger and nothing else. I've met a few over the years...that guy's not the first and most definitely not the last."

Ash again sighed, looking off in the direction Paul had disappeared in. "Hopefully, we won't have to run into that guy again."

* * *

**2:32 PM Sinnoh Time. 30 June, Fri.**

_"I hope you didn't tire yourself and your Pokémon out already. You haven't even started traveling in Sinnoh yet."_

"Don't worry, Mom, we're fine. We don't tire that easily anymore; we're not rookies or newbies anymore, you know. Besides, the gang healed up here at Professor Rowan's lab, and they're all good as new."

"Pika Pikachu!"

"What are you talking about? You didn't even battle!"

"Pikachu Pika!"

"You felt the shockwaves. Yeah, that must've hurt _so_ much..."

_"Both of you, behave. I hope my Ash isn't being too much of a trouble, Atia."_

"He's no trouble at all, Mrs. Ketchum. Besides, I'm a bit used to it all by now."

"Oh, ha ha."

Ash, Pikachu and Atia were currently back inside Professor Rowan's Lab, using one of his video phones to call Delia Ketchum. Ash had shared almost everything that had happened since he left Mt. Silver, and he had been quick to introduce Atia to her, making sure to stick to the general details of their time in Alto Mare to avoid the truth of her true nature being revealed. Naturally, Delia was delighted to meet another friend of Ash's. And of course, she couldn't help but throw in a tiny bit of teasing into the conversation, leaving both Ash and Atia blushing and Pikachu laughing hysterically.

That certainly made things awkward for the next few minutes for Trainer and Pokémon.

_"Well, I'm glad you arrived in Sinnoh safely, dear,"_ Delia continued. _"And I know you'll be putting your all into your adventures, what with winning badges and all that. But don't forget to call back home once in awhile. I always worry about you, especially me. And I'm sure your Pokémon do, too."_

"Don't worry, mom," Ash reassured her. "I won't forget. You'll be hearing from me every so often."

_"I expect to. A mother always wants to enjoy the victories her son wins with him. It makes me prouder each time."_

"Speaking of which, have you heard from Dad since I left?"

_"I did, but it wasn't a long conversation. He's going to be busy with some work up north and may not be able to call as often as he did for a while. He'll call home when he can, of course, and he always seems to know where you are, so I'm sure he'll call you, too. And...he did tell me to say to you that you'll be seeing each other again real soon."_

"He said the same to me on my birthday. It'd be great to see him again, definitely, but is he coming here to Sinnoh?"

_"I don't know honey, but with him it's always a surprise. Now, on another important topic...you _are_ changing your underwear, young man, correct?"_

Atia's eyes widened in surprise, and she was soon unable to contain her snickers. "Wait, what?"

"MOM!" Ash replied in embarrassment and horror, Pikachu also laughing.

_"What, did you really think I wouldn't slip that in?"_ Delia replied with a smile and wink.

All the while that the trio were chatting with Delia, Dawn was a distance away, on her knees while playing with Piplup and the lab's Chimchar. The Fire Type had an immense amount of playfulness and energy, shown as she and Piplup chased each other in circles. Dawn had to admit, she was really starting to grow fond and attached to the Fire Type. Ash was right, she would definitely make an excellent Starter. If it weren't for her already choosing Piplup, Dawn wouldn't have hesitated to claim Chimchar as her own.

Thinking of Ash made her think back to the battle she had witnessed almost a half hour ago. It was still so fresh in her mind, and being that it was the first real Trainer battle she had ever seen in person, she doubted that she would ever forget it. To put it simply, it filled her with awe. She was amazed at how Ash held himself as he commanded his Pokémon into battle, and even though she didn't exactly like Paul, the way he held himself in battle was just as amazing. Two powerful Trainers going all out, no holds barred, their Pokémon shaking the earth as they battled. Ash especially stood out, and Dawn was amazed by the passion he demonstrated while battling, as if he were one with his Pokémon.

All four battles filled Dawn with wonder. She had always dreamed of being a strong Coordinator, eventually a Top Coordinator. Seeing Ash battle only inspired her even more to reach her goal. To reach that kind of level, to stand with the big shots and the best of the best. To be one with her Pokémon in battle and performance.

"A penny for your thoughts, my dear?"

Dawn smiled as she looked up to see Professor Rowan approach her. "Just thinking about the battle from earlier. I just can't stop thinking about it," she said as she stood back up.

"Yes, it was thrilling to say the least," Rowan agreed with a nod. "It reminded me of my youth quite a bit. Ash Ketchum certainly has earned the skills he's obtained in his career as a Trainer. Not many can reach his level at that age; Paul Shinji is among those who can and have, of course. Skill like that comes from constant training and dedication to both oneself and to one's Pokémon. Ash is quite the Trainer; he still has much to learn of course, as do we all, but he is quite knowledgeable already. Yet even with all that he has achieved in only five years, Professor Oak in Kanto believes he still has the potential for even greater achievements, and I find myself agreeing with him."

Dawn looked over to where Ash was with Pikachu and Atia, chatting with his mother back in Kanto. She remembered how Ash had said he had gotten close to winning a number of Pokémon Leagues in various regions, and coupled with what she saw today, she could tell he was the real deal. He was certainly skilled, and knew about taking care of Pokémon. Dawn was certain that if he hadn't appeared when he did, she and Piplup would still be lost out there in the 202 woods, hopeless of what to do. Dawn felt that there was a lot that she could learn from Ash, if given the chance.

Dawn looked down at Piplup, an idea forming in her head.

"Alright, Mom, I'll call you again soon," Ash said, finishing up the call. "Tell Professor Oak and my Pokémon that I said hi."

_"Take care, boys,"_ Delia replied. _"And it was nice to meet you, Atia. I'll see you all soon."_

"Bye, Mrs. Ketchum and nice meeting you, too," Atia replied with a wave.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu added with a wave.

With that, the call ended and Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder as he and Atia made their way back over to Professor Rowan and Dawn, both Piplup and Chimchar in her arms. "Alright, well I guess we should be heading on our way," Ash said. "Thanks again for everything, Professor."

"It was my pleasure, young man," Rowan replied as the two shook hands. "And thank you for the exciting battle display. I must admit, I feel you'll go far in this year's Sinnoh League. Good luck, young man. Good luck to you as well, Atia, in determining what you plan to pursue in life."

"Thank you, Professor," Atia replied with a smile.

"Ash," Dawn spoke up. "Thanks again for helping me and Piplup out there. I really don't know what would've happened if not for your help."

"Glad to help," Ash grinned. "Just always remember to never overexert your Pokémon**, **and keep an eye on their health. I'll be watching out for you on TV; I'm sure you'll make a great Coordinator."

Dawn smiled and giggled. "Thanks…" She then looked at Piplup, who nodded with a smile on his beak. She had shared her idea with her Starter, and he had been all up for it. "Um, Ash and Atia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well...I was wondering…" There was a hopeful expression on Dawn's face. "You really know a lot about Pokémon and stuff, so I was hoping...can I travel with you? I mean, at least just for a while? I feel like I can learn a few things from you, Ash, especially after you helped me with Piplup earlier."

Ash and Pikachu shared a glance before turning to Atia. In retrospect, they should've expected to end up traveling with someone in their journey through Sinnoh; it had happened to them in all their other journeys, after all. And honestly, the two of them had always enjoyed travelling around with someone. Sure, this was supposed to be the year that they started to really hit it all on their own, just them and the rest of Ash's Pokémon. But traveling with someone else was always fun, and invited more adventures to be experienced. Sure, this was a surprise, but Ash and Pikachu wouldn't turn anyone down who wished to travel with them. There was no problem for them.

The real concern, though, was with Atia, secretly Latias...HIS Latias, a Legendary Pokémon. Ash and Pikachu were trying to keep her a secret for as long as he could. Once her presence here in Sinnoh was made known not just to other Trainers but to the entirety of Sinnoh and perhaps the world itself, the risks to them would increase exponentially. Ash was a good judge of character, and even though he just met Dawn, he was certain that she would be able to keep such a secret, because if she did travel with them, she would eventually have to learn that Atia was really Latias. Ash and Pikachu still had to be safe, though; with a Legendary, a rare one, and a Guardian at that, they had to be very careful.

But their worries were put to rest as Atia gave them a smile. _'I can tell she's very trustworthy,'_ she told them both telepathically. _'If she were to find out I'm really a Legendary Pokémon, I'm sure she'd keep it a secret for as long as it has to be kept. I'm ok with it."_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'Positive.'_

With a grin from Ash and Pikachu, and a nod from Atia, the Kanto Trainer turned to Dawn and nodded. "Sure, you're welcome to travel with us, Dawn, if you'd like. The more the merrier."

"Really?" Dawn replied in surprise. "If it isn't a problem-"

"Trust me; it's no problem at all. Traveling with a group is always more enjoyable than going it alone. And though I know pretty much next to nothing about Contests, I'll be happy to show you what I do know about Pokémon and battling."

"Pikachu!"

"Awesome! Thank you, all of you," the blunette said, a smile on her face. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." While Piplup chirped in joy as well, a thought then suddenly occurred to Dawn, making her pause and think for a minute. The pensive look on her face caught the attention of the others.

"Dawn, is something wrong?" Atia asked.

"Well...There is the issue with my bike…"

Alarms started going off in Ash and Pikachu's head.

"It'd be rude to ride it while the rest of you walk, after all."

"I can take care of that, if you'd like," Rowan interjected. "I'll have it shipped back home to your mother by tomorrow night. It would be no problem."

"Really? Thanks, Professor, I appreciate it."

"Of course."

No one noticed the Kanto natives sigh in relief.

"So Dawn," Atia asked. "Where were you headed before we found you?"

"Jubilife City," the blunette replied. "There's a Contest happening there in seven days, one of the first for this year's circuit, and that's where I'm hoping to make my debut."

"We were planning to pass through Jubilife on our way to Orrebourgh," Ash said. "We'll make it time for the Contest, no problem, and we'll be there to cheer you on."

At that, Dawn couldn't help but grin widely. She was only into her first day as a Trainer, and not only had she found three new friends in Ash, Pikachu and Atia, she had found a mentor of sorts and friends who would support her and cheer her on in her Contest debut. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

The group began heading out back to fully begin their travels through Sinnoh. Dawn found it a bit hard to say goodbye to the loveable Chimchar, but she had to leave her behind. Chimchar herself was very saddened as well, not just because she would most likely never see her playmate and friend Piplup again, but because she was unable to go with Dawn. The Fire Type had come to enjoy being with her in the hour they had together. She didn't to have her go, not unless she could go with her. But alas, some things just didn't seem meant to be… All she could do was sit on Rowan's shoulder and wave with a sad smile.

Dawn then asked if Ash would be returning Pikachu into his PokéBall. Ash explained how Pikachu preferred to sit on his shoulder, and Dawn had asked Piplup if he would rather stay outside with her instead of his PokéBall. He had happily agreed to the former.

The group then exchanged their final farewells with the Professor, who offered any services he could in their journey. With that, the group of Ash, Pikachu, Atia, Dawn and Piplup headed off back down the path of Sinnoh Route 202, all of them excited for the adventures that were sure to come their way. What they were, they didn't know, but they couldn't wait to find out.

Rowan saw them off until they disappeared down the path horizon. A smile came forth under his beard and mustache. He found himself expecting great things from this group. He didn't know why; perhaps of what Oak said of Ash, or the mystery he somehow had felt from Atia, or Johanna's legacy that Dawn wished to live up to. He just knew that there were great things to come from them.

That night, Rowan found himself reviewing the data that the Lumiose Laboratory from Kalos had sent him on their discoveries on evolution. He had already sent Dawn's bike to be mailed back to Twinleaf Town. His assistants were busy taking care of giving the Pokémon that resided in the lab their dinner. That left him free to read up on the latest findings of his former student. Rowan was especially interested in the new theories on what Sycamore had taken to calling "Keystones."

"Professor Rowan?" The Professor looked to see one of his assistants standing by his doorway, worry written across his face.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Rowan asked, concerned by the worried look on his assistant's face. "Is there a problem?"

"It's just...well, we can't find one of the Chimchar," he replied. "We've looked all over the Lab, and out back in the gardens and such, but...she's disappeared. And we can't figure out where she could've gone."

* * *

**7:54 PM Sinnoh Time. 30 June, Fri.**

"Are you alright, Dawn?"

The blunette turned to Ash, Pikachu and Atia with a curious look on their faces. She had just been scanning the trees and woods for something. "Yeah, I'm fine," Dawn replied with a smile as she nodded. "I just feel like I'm being watched. I've been feeling it for a while now."

"That's just nature for you," Ash reassured her as he took a sip of water from his canteen. "The woods here are full of Pokémon. Most are naturally curious towards humans. It's nothing to be worried about, trust me."

"Well, if you say so," Dawn replied with a slight shrug. She mentally shook her head, dismissing whatever thoughts of concern she had in her head. Ash was _much _more experienced in surviving the wilderness and great outdoors that she was, after all. If he was sure there was nothing to worry about, then Dawn trusted his instincts.

Atia, of course, knew that there was no threat in the vicinity. She also knew what was giving Dawn the feeling of being watched for some time now, having sensed it not long after they left Professor Rowan's lab.

_"I wonder if I should just tell her," _the disguised Legendary asked herself again as she used her Psychic abilities to reach out to their follower. Sensing a desire for a surprise, just as before, she smiled to herself as she again dismissed the idea. _"No, I'll just let it play out as it does."_

Ash, Pikachu, Atia, Dawn and Piplup had been walking the rest of the afternoon after leaving Rowan's labs before the sun had set and night had set in. Walking a bit more afterwards, Ash chose a small clearing a little ways off the 202 path for their campsite and quickly got a campfire started before working on their dinner. Atia had found some branches for firewood not far off, and Dawn had helped Ash get the food ready. It wasn't much, just some meat soup that Ash had stocked up on in Sandgem, but whatever he had added into it made it very delicious.

Ash had called out all of his Pokémon to join in for dinner, preparing them some of their favorite PokéFood. Dawn was amazed once again by the Pokémon he had. She quickly recognized the new addition Starly, the mischievous Aipom, the hyperactive Totodile, and the elegant Meganium. Seeing Primeape, Pidgeot and Pupitar were pleasant surprises, especially Larvitar, being that the Tyranitar species line was extremely rare to find and see. As Ash told her, the evolution line was native only to the Mt. Silver Preserve on the Kanto-Johto border, and the Sevault Canyon Valley Preserve in the Sevii Islands.

Ash's Pokémon were quick to warm up to Dawn and Piplup. Sure, they had expected it to be just them and their Trainer, but this was perfectly fine as well. They would be more than happy to share their adventures in Sinnoh with the two new rookies.

"Your Pokémon sure love your cooking," Dawn noted with a smile, seeing how they all enjoyed the food he had prepared for them. "Even Piplup loves your food," she added, noticing how much Piplup enjoyed it.

"Would you believe that just over a month ago," Ash replied with a chuckle, "I couldn't cook to save my life? I went about four years without knowing how to cook. I never thought to learn how, and it never sunk in that my Pokémon or I could've starved to death at any time."

"Pika," Pikachu agreed with a nod, momentarily forgetting his beloved ketchup bottle.

"Really?! But you've been a Trainer for years!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I know. But I've always travelled with a group, ever since my first year. A friend of mine from Kanto, Brock Slate, has been travelling with me all those years. He always took care of the cooking and stuff like that. It took me a while, but I realized that he wouldn't always be around, and so I had to start stepping up for myself and my Pokémon. This was the first year I was really going to travel with just me and my Pokémon before I met up with Atia and then you."

"Is it better to travel with a group or alone?"

"Well...in my opinion, when one starts out, a group is probably the best option," Ash replied. "You learn from each other, the starter more than the others if they're travelling with experienced people. I had the sheer random luck of traveling with at least one certified Gym Leader every year. That helped me out a lot in the long run, and I'm sure that if not for my original gang, Brock and Misty, I may not be where I am today."

Dawn smiled at how fondly Ash spoke of his former traveling companions. "I can't imagine how many people you must've met over the years," she said. "You must've met a lot of Pokémon over the years, too. I'm guessing you have a lot more Pokémon than just these eight, right?"

"Oh definitely. I've caught a lot over the years. You want to see a photo of them?"

Dawn's eyes lit up in excitement.

The trio spent the next hour looking at the photo Ash had from his birthday, of his and all his Pokémon before going to Mt. Silver. He shared the story of how he befriended and gotten each of them, each one amazing Dawn. Atia had heard the stories before on their way to Sinnoh, but she always enjoyed hearing about her teammates.

The time came when everyone simultaneously started getting really tired. Ash recalled his Pokémon and got out his sleeping bag, while Dawn took out the tent she had packed with her (how it fit into her small bag, Ash had _no_ idea), only to find herself struggling with it. Ash offered his help, but soon remembered why he always stuck to sleeping bags outside when he still couldn't figure it out 10 minutes later. Surprisingly, Atia was able to get the whole thing together in less than five minutes, and in perfect form, explaining that she and Bianca had always had sleepovers back in Alto Mare.

Ash eyed the disguised Legendary. _'Psychic?'_

'_No, I actually DO know how to use a tent, Ash.'_

The group then set themselves ready for sleep. Dawn bade goodnight to Ash, Pikachu and Atia before heading off into her tent, not even noticing that Atia had no sleeping bag. Ash quickly got himself into his pajamas before extinguishing the campfire to only a few embers. He got into his sleeping back as Pikachu took a spot on his chest. Atia quickly looked around before returning to her true form again. With a sigh and coo, Latias lay close to her Trainer, resting her head on his chest next to Pikachu's body.

"You sure you want to sleep like that?" Ash asked in concern. "Someone could pass by and see you. Maybe you could stay in your Ball for the night?"

"_No, I'm ok like this, and my Psychic abilities will sense and wake me up if anyone comes close," _she replied with a nod. She looked over to Dawn's tent for a few moments before adding, _"We'll have to tell her at some point who I really am."_

"I know," Ash replied with a yawn. "We'll figure it out. Goodnight, you two."

Pikachu and Latias did the same as they soon fell asleep. Ash took a little longer to doze off, gazing at the stars of the Sinnoh skies. He was anxious to get the show on the road. He and his Pokémon were ready for whatever came their way. They were going to win it all, with Sinnoh as their conquest. Sure, he hadn't expected to be another girl's mentor, but hey, it wouldn't be so bad. He'd show her the ropes of being a Trainer, help her as best he could, and show her how to survive in the wild…

Ash blinked. "Oh, Arceus, I've become Brock."

Dawn, meanwhile, was ecstatic. As she and Piplup drifted off to sleep, she imagined the adventures she'd experience and the Pokémon she'd meet and catch. And it all started tomorrow. Dawn was certain that with Ash and Atia's help, she would succeed in achieving her goal as a Top Coordinator. With that in mind, the young teenage girl fell asleep, Piplup in her arms and adventures in her dreams.

Little did she know what adventures lay ahead for her and Ash, filled with dangers and legends and bonds that would never shatter.

* * *

**Note: As of the 12/6/16 update, this chapter has been edited and updated for grammar and plot purposes.**


	7. On the Road to Jubilife City! Pt 1

_**What's it been, more than a year?**_

**_Yes, I am back, everyone, finally with another chapter to give you all. I've been really busy and pretty much overwhelmed with college and other responsibilities, as well as my other stories. There was a writer's block or two in there somewhere, too. A number of you have asked if I abandoned this story, but I haven't, no. I'm still intent on finishing. Thankfully, I've managed to find some time and creativity to finally concentrate and get this out. _****_Being this is currently my most popular story, I'll be dedicating my efforts on ROAM for now, for a good while._**

**_Now, I'd also like to address a few things related to those notifications you got when I updated. All this time, I _have _been working on this story whenever possible here and there. During that time, I've edited the chapters here and there for grammar and plot purposes. Also, after several reviews and critiques, I've ended up rewriting entire blocks across the chapters. Hell, a lot has changed. The chapters have been reposted with the new changes. Mostly for grammatical reasons, there are some significant changes that I suggest you go back and read for to avoid people asking constantly why things have changed._**

**_...But of course, a good number of you won't, so these are the immediate changes:_**

**_-Time stamp added across chapters (this is mostly for my benefit, to spread out the journey in an accurate form)_**

**_-Despite my best intentions, I've come to the conclusion that I honestly can't portray all 30 of Ash's Tauros with equal time and treatment. As such, only five of the herd will be active battlers. See Ch 3 and profile._**

**_-Ash's training session was extended to just under three months. See Ch 3 for details._**

**_-Larvitar has evolved on the ride to Sinnoh (this is to meet a plot idea I have down the line). See Ch 4._**

**_-The Original Ch 3 has been cut entirely, with elements of it infused into the new Ch 2 &amp; 3\. This is to he;p the story go along faster after I've received critique about it. See said chapters._**

**_-To differentiate from the story "Sinnoh Revamped," the status of Legendaries have changed. Those with specific charges are now called "The Ordained," being they are Ordained by Arceus to their charges. See Ch 4._**

**_-After help constructive critique from several readers, I've edited the battle between Ash &amp; Paul: namely the Chimchar v Aipom, Elekid v Totodile &amp; Nidoking v Meganium. The first two for length, and the third for length and Paul's battle style._**

_**I would suggest reading those chapters again to see the changes in full depth. This will avoid questions and complaints. This is all to provide a better reading experience. Recommendations were made to show me how this story could be better, and I acted on them as best I could. Hopefully, I did the right move. We'll see where go from here.**_

_**Well, that's enough from me. Enjoy this long-needed chapter.**_

* * *

_***Insert Disclaimer here***_

* * *

_**Key:**_

"Human/Human form Speech/PokéSpeak"

_'Telepathy/Thought'_

"_Human Speech via telecommunications"_

_**PokéDex Entry**_

* * *

Chapter 7: On the Road to Jubilife City! Pt 1

* * *

**5:54 AM Sinnoh Time. 1 July, Sat**

"Alright, guys, that's enough for now."

A sweating Ash, fully dressed save for his jacket and wide awake, slowed his jogging to a stop, Pikachu stopping next to him. Behind him, Totodile, Meganium, Primeape and Aipom did the same, Pupitar hopping to a stop next to them. Pidgeot, Starly and Latias descended from above, having followed their friend's jogging by flying. All of Ash's Pokémon were filled with energy, eager to really start their training regiment.

Only Starly was panting, the young new addition unaccustomed to Ash's regiment. Ash took note of this, deciding he'd have to work on Starly's stamina and endurance before anything else. He was eager to get better and stronger, though, his instincts pushing him to do so. The Flying Type wanted to make up for his loss yesterday against Paul's Starly, too.

Besides, after finding out he was traveling with a Legendary earlier (_that_ had been a shock), Starly knew he had his work cut out for him.

Ash stretched his arms as he looked at the small clearing he had found just a small distance from their campsite, the first rays of sunlight shining upon it. Waking up at the crack of dawn had been a pain in the ass when he first started, but after getting used to it, he found he came to enjoy it.

'_So why didn't you get Dawn to come train with us?'_ Latias asked as she floated next to Ash.

"She's still starting out," the teen replied with a shrug. "It'd be too much to expect something like this from her so soon. Besides, most Trainers don't start as early as I do, after all. If she wants to join in, though, I'm sure she'll just ask."

'_Knowing her, she'll probably do just that,'_ the Legendary mused. _'She has that determination in her. It kind of reminds me of you, actually.'_

That was a mild surprise to Ash, but he found he had to agree. "Yeah, she kinda does." After a few moments, he added, "I think today I'll tell Dawn about you, break it to her."

'_Oh, really? How do you plan on doing that?'_

"...I'll think of something."

"Pika," Pikachu added with a roll of his eyes. That never ended badly...

Latias chuckled at that, Ash glaring at his Starter before gathering his Pokémon around. "Alright, team, it's time to start out first training session in the great Sinnoh outdoors."

As his Pokémon cried out in glee and determination, he continued, "We'll split into pairs again. Meganium with Pupitar, and Aipom with Totodile. Latias, I want you to work with Pikachu on how to gather the electricity necessary to use Thunder. Pidgeot, I want you to work with Starly, help him build up his agility; I'm thinking that we work on mastering Aerial Ace in time. I'll work with Primeape. We'll switch up after a while, and you know the rest of the drill."

With that, his Pokémon paired off and claimed their own parts of the field, Pidgeot and Starly taking to the skies, and began training. Only Ash and Primeape remained in place. The Trainer nodded to his Fighting Type, who gave a grunt of affirmation, taking his place next to Ash. With another grunt, he shot his fist into the air, Ash following his movements. The teen cleared his mind, focusing only on training, the cries of his Pokémon around him.

Ash grinned. It was just another day on the road to be a Pokémon Master.

* * *

**7:13 AM Sinnoh Time. 1 July, Sat**

Slowly, blue eyes opened to the sounds of chirping Pokémon and sunlight trying to break into the tent.

With a yawn, Dawn awoke with a stretch of her body. Looking around instinctively, she remembered she was in her tent, her Piplup curled up asleep next to her bag, beginning to stir. Dawn smiled as she took in the fact that she was now on her first full day of being a Trainer, a Coordinator and traveling the world.

Sleeping out in the forest was certainly a new and interesting experience, what with Dawn so used to her bedroom. Now that she was a Trainer, it was clear that she would be sleeping out in the wilderness more and more. What she hadn't expected was all the cries of Pokémon that filled the night. Dawn had spent almost an hour just listening to the noises of the woods, finding herself in a bit of awe, even if it made it a bit difficult for her to fall asleep at first. Dawn figured that it would just get some getting used to for her; she was sure Ash was more than used to it, and had no problem with it.

Piplup awoke just moments after Dawn, having had a refreshing good night's sleep. It had certainly been no problem for the Water Type. Piplup offered a smile and good morning chirp to his Trainer...before taking a good look at Dawn's hair. Yesterday, his Trainer's hair was sleek and straight, like a near perfect waterfall of blue. This morning, it was puffy and messy, bushy and standing on end all over. The Water Type immediately burst into laughter. "Piiiip Luuup!"

"...Oh, this," Dawn muttered with a sigh, her infamous bed head on full display. Thank Arceus she was in her tent and only Piplup saw it; she'd die from embarrassment if Ash and Atia had seen her bed head. Taking a brush out of her bag, she began her daily chore of straightening it out, managing to force a few locks into submission after a good 15 seconds. It lasted for all of about three seconds before it messed itself up again.

Piplup began laughing even harder. The blunette shot him a glare before rolling her eyes at her laughing Starter. What she wouldn't give for her straightener right now. And some running water. And with that, a sudden idea popped in her head. "Hey, I have an idea, Piplup. You think you can help me?"

"Pip?"

Several minutes later, the two came out of their tent, the rising sun greeting them from the horizon. Dawn's hair was now back to it lustrous shine and straightness, if not a bit damp. A few bubbles followed them out the tent before popping harmlessly in the air.

The two quickly noticed that Ash, Pikachu and Atia were nowhere to be seen. The fire was out, and the only sign of the three of them even being here was Ash's rolled up sleeping bag, jacket and pack set a few feet from where the fire had been.

Dawn suddenly frowned, suddenly realizing something. Where had Atia slept?

It was at that moment that Dawn noticed the sounds of distant rumblings, as well as distant Pokémon cries, coming from off deeper into the woods. She and Piplup exchanged looks of curiosity before the two headed off in the direction they had heard the noises. As they kept walking through the trees, the noises grew steadily louder, and Dawn could begin to make out Ash's voice yelling out.

Several minutes later, Dawn and Piplup arrived in another clearing, the source of the noise now clear.

"...getting even better with Bite, too. Crunch shouldn't be too-oh hey there, Dawn, Piplup; good morning."

"Toto!"

"Uh, morning," Dawn replied. Before her, Ash stood with Totodile chomped on his hat, the grass around them either soaked or frozen. The rest of Ash's Pokémon were spread around the clearing: Pikachu training with Starly, Meganium and Primeape sparring, and Pupitar testing his endurance against Aipom's Focus Punch. "How long have you been up?"

"Since just after dawn," Ash replied as Totodile jumped off, "training with my Pokémon."

"Oh...wow," Dawn replied in surprise. While aware that Ash took training seriously, Dawn didn't suspect anything like this. Only top tier Trainers were this dedicated, from what she knew; then again, Ash had shown yesterday that he was indeed on that level. She wondered why Ash hadn't tried to get her to train with him, but internally cringed at the thought of waking up at the crack of dawn. Then again, she had asked to travel with Ash and Atia to learn from them. If they trained that early to maintain the skills they hand, then tagging along would only help her.

Still...waking up at the crack of dawn?

As Ash called his Pokémon back over, the blunette noticed that someone was missing. "Hey Ash, where's Atia?"

"Atia?" Ash repeated as Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder. Pikachu turned to his Trainer, curious to see how Ash would explain the Legendary. "Right...Atia is, well, she's…"

Before Ash could figure out a response, Pidgeot and Latias descended from the skies at that moment, the latter floating over to Ash and nuzzling his face.

"Oh my Arceus, what a beautiful Pokémon!" Dawn exclaimed, seeing the Legendary Pokémon. "Ash, is she yours?"

"Um, yeah, she's my Pokémon," Ash nodded. This was a mild surprise; he didn't think he'd be telling Dawn about Latias so early in the day.

Seeing Dawn and Piplup approaching her, Latias tensed ever so slightly. While she was trusting of Dawn to never expose her secret, the young Legendary still was cautious by nature, thanks to her years of solitude on Alto Mare and Team Rocket's attempt on her. A quick look to Ash helped her ease her tension, though. Ash wouldn't allow anything or anyone to harm her. Besides, Latias could sense that Dawn would do nothing to harm her.

Now in front of Latias, Dawn offered a smile as she introduced herself. Latias came closer to the blunette, subtly taking her scent in before she began to circle around her, looking her over. Unsure of what to do, Dawn looked to Ash, who just gave her a reassuring smile and nod. When the Eon Pokémon stopped to float in front of Dawn again, the blunette slowly raised her hand to her. Latias held Dawn's gaze as the blunette began running her hand through her down on her neck. Dawn was awed by the feel; it felt smooth like glass, and yet feathery at the same time. The Dragon/Psychic Type gave a gentle coo, enjoying Dawn's touch.

Dawn gave a small giggle before saying, "You really are a beautiful Pokémon." Looking back to Ash, she continued, "So, how come you didn't show me her last night?"

Ash spent several moments in thoughtful silence, trying to think of the words to say. "Dawn," he soon said, "since you're going to be traveling with me, there are two things you need to know; you have to keep them both a secret. There are dangerous people out there that would like nothing more than to get their hands on this Pokémon for a number of reasons. You need to know that as her Trainer, I will do anything to keep her safe; anything. Do you understand?"

Taken aback by Ash's tone and sense of seriousness, Dawn nonetheless nodded her agreement. "I do, I promise." Piplup nodded his agreement with a chirp.

"Ok. This is Latias, a Pokémon usually native to Hoenn. She's a Dragon/Psychic Type...and a Legendary."

It took several seconds for Ash's words to fully sink in. Eyes widening in shock, Dawn and Piplup stood there in stunned silence, turning to Latias after a few moments. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. A Legendary? A Legendary?! A Pokémon revered almost like a deity?! Dawn tried to say something, anything, but each time she tried, words failed her. What could she even say?

"...A Legendary?" Dawn finally whispered. The Eon Pokémon smiled in response with a gentle coo. She had to admit, Dawn's shocked look was kind of amusing.

After almost a minute had passed, Dawn's mind processing what she had just learned, she finally said, "Wow...ok, um...wow. It's...it's nice to meet you, Latias."

"...Piplup," the Penguin Pokémon chirped, still in shock by this revelation. Pikachu quickly patted the Water Type on the back, assuring him he wasn't seeing things.

'_It's nice to meet you too, Dawn. __You too, Piplup.'_

Needless to say, that shocked Dawn and Piplup even more. They looked at the Legendary with wide eyes. "She…she talks? You talk?"

_'...Well, it's actually telepathy,' _the disguised Legendary replied.

Dawn looked to Ash in surprise. "Being a Legendary, she's easily able to use telepathy," the teen offered. "Being a Psychic Type helps, too."

"Wow," Dawn breathed, turning to Ash. "I-I...I can't...you train a _Legendary_. I can't believe it..."

"Then hold on to that hat of yours," Ash said. "There's more. Atia?"

Dawn's momentarily surprise turned to extreme shock as Latias began glowing softly, transforming herself into her human form of Atia. "Hi, Dawn," the disguised Eon Pokémon greeted with a small smile and wave.

"PIP?!" Piplup exclaimed.

Dawn's jaw fell. She was barely processing the fact that she was traveling with a Legendary, and now she was slammed with the fact that said Legendary was Atia in disguise?! She turned to Ash, looking for an answer. Ash quickly summarized how Latias could disguise herself as a human and also seemingly communicate.

After another minute of stunned silence, Dawn slowly nodded. "...Ok, yeah. Right." Finally recollecting herself, she continued, "So...this is how she disguises herself...being a Legendary, right?"

"Yup," Ash nodded as Atia returned to her true form. "Latias doesn't like staying in her PokéBall, so she disguises herself as a human. We still have to be careful, though, watch out for poachers and the like. Even among Legendaries, Latias is pretty special."

"I can't believe you train a Legendary," Dawn sighed in awe. "It's only my second day as a Trainer...and I've already met my second Legendary…"

Ash and Latias frowned in surprise. "Wait, your second Legendary?" Ash asked.

"Yesterday, I saw a near invisible Pokémon at Lake Verity. Professor Rowan says it might have been the Legendary Lake Guardian, Mesprit."

Latias' eyes widened. _'Mesprit only appears to those with a pure heart. If Mesprit appeared to you, it's a great honor.'_

At that, Dawn smiled. It was nice to know that she had a pure heart, and was deemed worthy by a Legendary.

"You're pretty lucky, Dawn," Ash added, Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder. "Most people never see even a single Legendary in their lifetime. It looks like your journey will be pretty exciting."

Dawn couldn't help but chuckle as she took Piplup in her arms. "I don't know, Ash. I mean, I met two Legendaries, sure, but I doubt that means my journey will be an epic story or something."

'_...oh, you'd be surprised,'_ Ash thought to himself as he shot a glance to all his Pokémon, who promptly snickered.

XXX

A half hour later, Ash, Dawn and their Pokémon were back at their campsite having breakfast. As the Pokémon ate their fill, Dawn and Ash talked about the former's hopes and training. Ash wanted to get a sense of what Dawn hoped to achieve to help her out as best he could while still giving her the space to grow on her own.

"So, what attacks does Piplup know?" Ash eventually asked.

"Let's see," the blunette replied as she took up a pensive thought, remembering her encounter with the Ariados the day before. "I know he can use Bubblebeam and Bide...but that's all I know."

"Scan Piplup with your PokéDex. It gives you information about your own Pokémon, not just wild ones you meet."

"Right, Professor Rowan explained that to me, I forgot." Within seconds, Dawn's PokéDex was out and Piplup was scanned.

_**Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Type: Water. Designated Water Type Starter of Sinnoh. Piplup is very proud, and its thick down protects it from the cold. A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care. This Piplup is male and has the ability Torrent. Currently, this Piplup knows the moves Bubblebeam, Peck, Bide and Pound.**_

"Pip Piplup," Piplup chirped as he puffed his chest out in pride. Not that he was one to brag (_all_ the time, anyways), but he thought those were some pretty decent attacks to have. Dawn couldn't help but giggle at her Pokemon's attitude.

"These are some good attacks to start off with," Ash said with a nod. "You and Piplup can definitely work off of these."

Dawn nodded in response, looking at her Dex for several more moments. "Hey, Ash, what's Torrent?"

"That's Piplup's ability. Each Pokémon has an ability unique to them, and they can be pretty useful in battle. Piplup's Torrent, for instance, strengthens his Water Type attacks when he's low on energy and health in battle. It's an ability unique to the Water Type Starters."

"That's pretty cool."

"Many species have two or three possible ones available to them; a Primeape, for example, can either have the ability Vital Spirit or Anger Point, like mine does. There's two kinds: primary abilities, which Pokémon commonly have, such as Piplup's Torrent and Pikachu's Static; and Hidden abilities, which are rarer amongst each species. Pikachu's Hidden ability would be Lightningrod. The PokéDex would let you know whether an ability is primary or Hidden."

"What's great about the PokéDex," Ash also added, "is that it doesn't just show you what moves your Pokémon know, but what they can potentially learn. Not just in their current stage, like in Piplup's case, but in their evolutions, too."

"So that means I could use it to see if Piplup can learn any super strong moves?" Dawn asked eagerly, clutching her PokéDex. "Maybe I can train Piplup to learn some of them! Those would be awesome for the Jubilife Contest!"

Ash chuckled at Dawn's enthusiasm; it reminded him of his younger self. "Hold on, Dawn; remember, you're only just starting out. Some of those super strong moves take hard training and experience to learn. You and Piplup will get to that point in time, but you need to work your way up there. Baby steps, you know?"

Dawn pouted, sighing as she glanced at her PokéDex again. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Don't worry," Ash added. "There are other moves that Piplup can easily learn at his current level. And since you're a Coordinator, think of the moves he knows right now and the combinations you and he can make from them."

"Like what?"

"Beats me."

"Ash...!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hey, they're your Pokémon," Ash replied with a smile. "You can't expect me to give you _all _the answers, right?" Dawn playfully stuck her tongue at that, to which he laughed. "Don't worry, though, I'll be here to help you all along the way."

"Thanks, Ash," Dawn smiled, appreciation in her voice. "I really appreciate all this."

Breakfast was soon over, and Ash recalled his Pokémon before clearing their campsite, Latias helping Dawn take down her tent, and Pikachu and Piplup putting out the fire. After several minutes, though, a rustling in the bushes nearby caught their attention, and moments later a small Pokémon hopped out and towards the campsite. It was covered in brown fur with a large cream-colored fluff around its waist and ear tips. It noticed the group, and hopped twice more closer towards them, a curious expression on its face.

Was she seeing things...or was that a Latias she was looking at?! "Buneary?"

"A Buneary!" Dawn exclaimed, excitement all over her face. "It's so cute!" She quickly pulled out her PokéDex and eagerly scanned the curious Buneary.

_**Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. Type: Normal. Buneary slams foes by sharply uncoiling its rolled ears. It stings enough to make a human adult cry in pain. When it senses danger, Buneary perks up its ears. This Buneary is female and has the ability Klutz. Currently, this Buneary knows the moves Quick Attack, Bounce, Dizzy Punch and Ice Beam.**_

"Ice Beam, huh?" Ash said with a tone of surprise and impressment. "That's a surprising move to have."

'_Why?'_ Latias asked as she flew over to him. _'It isn't normal for a wild Buneary to know something like Ice Beam?'_

"Not really, from what I've learned."

"In that case, I _definitely_ have to catch it!" Dawn said with excitement. She quickly took out an empty shrunken PokéBall and made to throw it at the Rabbit Pokémon. "Alright, let's go Po-!"

"Dawn." Taken by surprise, the blunette froze in mid-throw before turning to Ash. The older Trainer had his arms crossed, and amused smirk on his lips. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Ash asked, nodding at the PokéBall in Dawn's hand, and then at Piplup. "And someone?"

Dawn blinked before realizing her mistake. "Oh, right," she chuckled nervously. With a simple press, she enlarged the PokéBall, blushing in embarrassment. "Wow, that's embarrassing…" This definitely wasn't a good second impression of her Trainer skills.

Upon seeing Dawn's embarrassed blush, Ash continued, "Hey, don't worry about it, it's your first catch. It's normal to be this excited."

"Right," Dawn sighed before turning to her Starter. "C'mon, Piplup, today's the day we make our first catch!"

Piplup chirped with confidence as he quickly took his place in front of Dawn, eager and ready. He was going to do it today. Sure, yesterday had been failure after humiliating failure, but today was going to be different. Today was the day he would help Dawn catch her first wild Pokémon!

"Piplup!" the Water Type called out to Buneary in challenge, thumping his fin on his chest. Buneary stared at Piplup for a couple of seconds before she, in turn, began hopping in place, punching the air with her small furry paws like a boxer.

_'Good luck, you two,' _Latias offered, wanting to show some support.

"Just stay calm and focused, and you'll do fine," Ash added as he stood just a few feet behind Dawn. "You got this!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered, jumping onto a nearby rock.

It was at that moment that Buneary noticed Pikachu. The Normal Type stared at the Electric Type for a moment before her eyes widened. With a squeal, Buneary quickly hid part of her face in her fur skirt, tinges of pink under the fur of her face.

That took Latias by surprise, following the Normal Type's gaze to where Pikachu stood.

Dawn, meanwhile, paid this no heed at all. "Alright, Piplup, start off with Bubblebeam!"

With a proud chirp, Piplup fired the stream of glowing bubbles that went straight for Buneary. The Normal Type was quick, however, and leapt out of the way before striking with a Quick Attack.

"Oh no!" Dawn exclaimed as Piplup crashed into the ground in pain. "Quick, hit back with Peck, while she's close!" Piplup quickly acted, jabbing Buneary's head repeatedly. Crying out in pain, the wild Pokémon jumped away, sporting bruises on her face. Before Dawn and Piplup could react, Buneary leapt several dozen feet into the air.

"Heads up, that's a Bounce attack," Ash mused as Buneary began shooting down. "It could paralyze Piplup if it lands."

Dawn only nodded. "Dodge it, Piplup!"

Ash immediately saw the mistake as Piplup moved out of Buneary's line of impact. Buneary simply adjusted her trajectory, and soon slammed the Water Type into the grass. With a cry, Buneary leapt back and spun in midair, landing with a twirl as she brought her paws to her face…and winked at Pikachu.

"What the…?" Ash muttered, turning to Latias, who also saw the action. It seemed Pikachu hadn't noticed, though, cheering on as Piplup got back to his feet.

Dismissing the action, Dawn yelled, "Piplup, use Bubblebeam again!" Piplup quickly sent the bubbles flying at his opponent. Distracted by Pikachu, Buneary saw the attack too late, crying out as Bubblebeam hit her.

"Quick, go in for Peck!" Piplup raced forward, his beak glowing with power. Just as he was about to hit the Normal Type, though, Buneary leapt to the side, her ear glowing with power. With Piplup off balance from missing his target, he was an easy target for Buneary's Dizzy Punch.

"LUP!"

"Piplup!" Dawn cried out as Piplup was sent into the ground, several bruises coloring his side.

Buneary then did another twirl before again raising her paws to her face and winking at Pikachu, giddy that he had saw it that time.

"Why does Buneary keep winking at Pikachu?" Dawn asked, turning to the Mouse Pokémon.

"Uh...I think this Buneary likes Pikachu," Ash said with a shrug.

'_Looks like it,'_ Latias agreed.

Pikachu blinked. Wait, what? "Pika?"

Upon hearing those words, Dawn's face morphed to immense surprise. That sure came out of left field.

Piplup's pained chirps suddenly returned her attention to the battle. "Piplup!" she cried, watching as Buneary launched yet another Quick Attack, sending Piplup into the dirt face first again.

Dawn bit her lip as she watched Piplup struggle back to his feet, her fists clenching in frustration and slight panic filling her. The battle wasn't going well at all, and she had been so sure that this would be the one...

"Dawn." The blunette turned to Ash, standing close but still far enough to show her this was her battle. Their eyes meeting, she could see the faith and encouragement in his. "Remember, stay calm and focused. You can still turn this around. This is your battle and you can do this; I believe in you."

At that, Dawn felt a new surge of confidence in her, her determination and spirit boosted. With a smile and nod, she turned back to the battle, ready to keep going. Ash had taken a chance with her, and she was going to show him that Berlitz' were a class on their own. This was her catch, guaranteed.

Seeing Buneary return her focus from Pikachu to Piplup, Dawn then came up with an idea. It was pretty unorthodox...enough that it could work. "Piplup, can you still battle?" Shaking his head and refocusing himself, Piplup chirped his readiness. He wasn't about to quit on Dawn. "Alright then, use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup attacked again, his vigor and determination returning in tune to Dawn's. He was going to get Dawn the win. Buneary was keen on refusing, though, shooting a glowing beam of light blue freezing energy at the bubbles. They froze and fell to the ground, shattering as the Ice Beam continued towards Piplup.

"Run to your right, and get your Peck ready!" Ash was surprised by Dawn's order, but watched with interest as Piplup obeyed, the Ice Beam freezing the grass he had been standing on. As Piplup dashed with his Peck at the ready, Buneary shot forth with Dizzy Punch, closing the gap between them. It was then that Ash saw that Dawn was having Piplup lead Buneary near the rock were Pikachu was on.

"Jump, now!" Piplup quickly obeyed, just barely missing Buneary's blow. Skidding to a halt, the Rabbit Pokémon then saw that she was just over a foot away from Pikachu. She instantly froze, staring at Pikachu as she blushed deeply. Pikachu just stared back in confusion.

"Now!"

"LUP!" Buneary reacted too late, Piplup blitzing her from behind with Peck. He was unrelenting, his drive to win for his Trainer behind each hit.

"Finish it with Pound!" Piplup leapt away from the dazed Buneary, only to ready his fin. With a determined cry, the Penguin Pokémon struck Buneary on the head as hard as he could. Crying in pain, the Normal Type fell to the ground, the full brunt of the attack almost too much for her.

"Now's your chance!" Ash yelled out. "Go for it, Dawn!"

That was all Dawn needed; taking the PokéBall from earlier, she then flung it at Buneary. "Let's go, PokéBall!"

With a burst of red light, Buneary was sucked into the Ball before it fell to the ground. The next several seconds were tense as it shook and blinked, Buneary struggling within. Dawn clenched her teeth in anticipation, Piplup standing at the ready. Behind her, Ash, Latias and Pikachu watched on with bated breath. And soon...

_Ding!_

Blinking, Dawn stood there in shock, until Piplup began chirping and jumping in joy, a huge grin on his beak. That was all that the blunette needed before she herself broke into a grin and burst in pride and joy.

"We did it! Piplup, we did it, we caught our first new Pokémon!" Dawn leapt into the air for joy, catching Piplup in a hug and spinning. "I'm so proud of you!"

Pikachu sprinted over the two, cheering his congratulations. As Piplup leapt down to meet him and exchange high fives, Latias flew over to Dawn. _'Congratulations, Dawn, that was great,' _she offered with a shy smile.

"Thanks, Latias," the blunette smiled back.

"Congratulations, Dawn," Ash praised as he came over. "I'm really happy for yo-"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Dawn interrupted with glee as she grabbed Ash into a hug, catching him off-guard. "I don't know if I could've done it if you hadn't snapped me out of it! Thanks, Ash!"

As Dawn quickly went to get Buneary's PokéBall, Ash stood there in surprise, Dawn's hug catching him off-guard. That had been a first; May hadn't done anything like that when she first caught her Wurmple, nor Misty with any catch. Ash simply shrugged; Dawn was just grateful for his help, however small it was. He was proud of her.

"And thank you, Piplup," Dawn said as she scooped her Starter into her arms. "I especially couldn't have done it without you. You were amazing out there; you're the best Starter a girl could ask for."

"Lup…" Piplup replied bashfully, blushing slightly at her praise.

Giggling, Dawn set Piplup down before she threw Buneary's Ball into the air. The Normal Type was released in a brilliant flash of light, and she looked around curiously before settling her gaze on Dawn and Piplup.

"Hey there, Buneary," Dawn greeted with a smile, crouching down Buneary's level. "I'm Dawn, your new Trainer. I know we just met and all, but I want you to know that if you travel with me, I'll make sure to bring out the best in you and show the world just what you can do! What do you say?"

"Piplup Pip Piplup!" Piplup added with a chirp, offering his new teammate a smile.

Buneary studied Dawn and Piplup for several before she smiled. "Buneary!" She had been beaten and captured fairly, and this human looked to want to do right by her. She seemed friendly enough, too.

Dawn smiled. "Well then, welcome to the team, Buneary!"

The Normal Type gave another smile and happy cry before wincing slightly, her wounds from the battle regaining her attention. Dawn quickly took her into her arms, worry taking hold. Ash came over and crouched next to them, an Oran Berry in hand. Handing it to Dawn, the blunette took it and offered it to Buneary; she eagerly ate it up, feeling her energy returning to her. Buneary then looked over to Ash, then Latias as she floated over, and then Pikachu as he hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

"This is my friend Ash," Dawn introduced. "He'll be traveling with us. That's his Pikachu, and Latias is traveling with with, too."

While the fact that she was faced with one of the essential deities of the world was overwhelming, Buneary found herself blushing as she waved at Pikachu. Pikachu offered a cheerful wave in reply, causing her to blush even more. Latias giggled at the sight. _'Aw, Buneary has a crush on Pikachu.'_

Pikachu wasn't exactly sure how to react to this.

Despite wanting to spend a little more time with Buneary, though, the blunette knew that she had to rest and recharge. With a promise to let her back out soon, Dawn returned the Normal Type to her PokéBall. "I can't wait to see what combinations Buneary and I can come up with," she mused with a smile, excitement starting to build up in her.

"Being that she likes Pikachu, that should help her ease into being your Pokémon," Ash offered.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu interjected, a somewhat annoyed look on his face. "Pikachu."

'_It's just a harmless crush,'_ Latias replied._ 'What's the worst that can happen?'_

Pikachu simply shrugged in response.

"Argue about it later, you two," Ash said with a roll of his eyes as he got to his feet "We got to hit the road."

'_Fine.'_

"Pika."

With that, Latias took on her human form and Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder. Ash gave Dawn another Oran Berry to give to Piplup for his wounds, who was all too happy to accept. Checking that nothing was left behind, the group took to the road once again, Jubilife as the goal and eagerness for the journey there on their minds.

"...So," Ash said a minute later, turning to his Starter. "You know once he finds out, Sceptile won't let this go, right?"

Pikachu sighed in exasperation. He was never going to hear the end of this, definitely.

**XXX**

The rest of the morning passed relatively uneventfully as the group continued towards Jubilife. Atia, having been on Alto Mare all her life, was beside herself with the beauty of nature and everything it offered.

She'd never been in a forest before leaving Alto Mare. The trees, large and small, filled with all kinds of Pokémon she'd never seen before. Vibrant patches of color here and there as they passed by the occasional flowerbed. The air was fresh and light, the slight morning breeze rustling the leaves, carrying the noises of nature in all directions. The smells, sights and everything in between were an all new experience for her. And she loved every bit of it.

"Atia, be careful," Ash called out, the disguised Legendary several meters ahead of the rest, smelling some of the wildflowers. "You're disguised, sure, but we still have to be careful."

"I know," Atia called back with a smile. "I'm still using my Psychic to check up ahead and around us, don't worry!" Looking up, she was lucky to see several Mothim fly through the trees. "Everything is just so beautiful!" The Eon Pokémon had immediately decided that she loved nature and the woods. Pokémon were all over, and everything was so new to her. And this was only a small corner of the world. What else did Sinnoh have to offer?

"She's really enjoying herself," Dawn chuckled, Piplup in her arms.

"I can't blame her, really," Ash smiled with a shrug, Pikachu on his shoulder. "All she's ever known was Alto Mare. You should've seen her on our ferry ride to Sinnoh. It was like she was discovering a whole new world." Looking at Dawn, he added with a grin, "You're looking pretty excited too. I know that look, like you can take on the world and win."

"It really does feel like it," Dawn beamed. "Ever since I caught Buneary, I feel like there's nothing Piplup and I can't do!" Dawn's high spirits had been shining since breakfast, her confidence boosted immensely thanks to having successfully caught Buneary.

"I can't wait to tell my mom that I caught my first Pokémon," she sighed with joy. Gazing down at Piplup, she added, "And don't worry, Piplup, she'll be happy to meet you, too. You're part of the family now, after all!"

"Piplup," the Penguin Pokémon chirped with a smile. He was eager to meet the rest of his new family. He was also in high spirits from his and Dawn's battle against Buneary.

It wasn't long, though, before exhaustion began setting in for Dawn. The longer the group walked, the more tired she became. Unused to the travels of a Trainer's life, she was caught unprepared for the tiredness that seemingly taxed her body with every step. It seemed like every five minutes, she was taking out her canteen and taking another large gulp of water. She began dreading when it would run out.

"How much longer?"

Ash turned around, arching an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Dawn raised tired eyes to her new mentor. "To anywhere that's civilization."

"I thought Jubilife was at least a three day journey," Atia mused.

"Don't remind me…what about that Pokémon Center that's supposed to be on Route 201?"

"That's the halfway mark of 201," Ash replied, looking into his guidebook. "Dawn, we barely got through the beginning of the route."

"Great..." the blunette sighed. "It feels like we've been walking forever."

"It's only been about three hours."

"Three hours?!"

"Welcome to the Trainer life, Dawn."

"Maybe I should've brought my bike, after all," Dawn sighed.

"Trust me," Ash replied as he closed his eyes, Misty's rants echoing in his head. "It's better for all of us that you didn't."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded sagely.

"Easy for you to say," Dawn muttered back, pausing to stretch herself. "You've been traveling for years…"

While he chuckled to himself, Ash couldn't help but feel sorry for the blunette. Dawn was accustomed to the small town life, a comfortable one as they usually were in small towns; Ash knew that first hand. Dawn had only been a Trainer for a day; she wasn't yet used to the rough life that Trainers led, the constant traveling and training they undertook. She'd get used to it, sure, but for now it was still a taxing way of life for her. Being that Jubilife was a three to five day journey certainly didn't help the matter for Dawn.

This had been the same with May, but Dawn was thankfully taking this in stride much better that the Hoenn Coordinator...at least, so far. This would take some getting used to, though, on Dawn's part. Ash could tell that there would be more than a few breaks along the way to Jubilife.

That was what had to be, though. This would all benefit Dawn in the end, no matter how much it sucked for her. She'd just have to learn to trudge through, just as Ash and all Trainers did at the start.

Besides, it wasn't like he could just volunteer to carry her on his back the rest of the way or something. They literally just met yesterday. That'd just be creepy.

"Well," Dawn continued, "what time is it?"

"It's…" Ash said, looking up at the sun through the trees. "...about mid-morning, maybe around 10:30-ish."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Looking at the sun gives a rough estimate. I found that it's been good enough up to now.".

"...first thing when we get to Jubilife, I'm getting a Pokétch."

Stretching her arm one by one, due to Piplup still being in her arms, the blunette spared another look around the woods before she turned to Atia. The disguised Legendary had been mostly quiet for the last few hours; she spoke here and there, sure, but not so much, and it was mostly to Ash. Now that she noticed, Atia seemed to stick closer to Ash. Dawn figured it was because she didn't know her so well yet, as she knew the Kanto native. Being that they would be traveling for a good while at the least, Dawn didn't want Latias to be uncomfortable around her in any way. She had to break the ice somehow, and she had a nagging question that could help start that.

"Hey, Atia?"

Atia turned to Dawn, slight surprise gracing her face. "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you, how did you and Ash meet? I mean, Legendary Pokémon almost never appear to humans, right?"

Atia didn't answer right away, instead turning her gaze to the ground. After several moments, Dawn figured that Atia didn't feel comfortable sharing this story yet, and was just about to assure her that she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to. But to her surprise, she was beaten to the punch.

"That's true, yeah," Atia nodded. "But when I was younger, I was more mischievous and tended to get into trouble. The year Ash and his friends came to Alto Mare, he entered the annual Water Type race with his Totodile. I was invisible, so I may have messed with Totodile and cost them the race." A smile began to form on her face. "I began following them after the race; I don't know how or why, but I felt a connection with him from then on. He's just really special."

Of course, Atia knew exactly what the connection was, but she didn't think it was best to tell Dawn about Ash possibly being the Chosen One of the Ordained Legends.

"You know, for some reason, I can believe that," Dawn smile. "I've only known Ash less than a day, and I can already tell that he has something special with Pokémon, even being a Legendary."

Atia smiled in agreement. "Anyways, after the race, I met him in this disguise and brought him to the garden I lived in with my brother Latios, guarding the Soul Dew. Latios didn't trust him at first, but he soon warmed up to Ash. He also thought that Ash was really special. We spent the rest of the day playing together. It was one of the best days of my life; Ash became the first new friend I made in years."

"That sounds nice," Dawn smiled. "Is your brother still in Alto Mare?"

Atia's smile disappeared, and she sighed. "Yes and no. See, some Team Rocket criminals came to the island and hunted me and Latios down, stealing the Soul Dew. Ash helped me stop them, but Latios didn't make it. He sacrificed himself to save the island, and became the next Soul Dew. It's still there in the Garden, now protected by another Latios and Latias. He's right there with me, and yet I've missed him all this time."

Dawn couldn't help but feel the pain in Atia's voice, the loss of her brother clear in her eyes and voice. She even noticed the darkened looks on Ash and Pikachu's face. "I'm...I'm sorry to hear that," Dawn said softly. "I can't imagine what that must be like."

With a small nod, Atia continued, "After Ash and his friends left, I realized that I had to let go of my immaturity and get stronger, to be a better guardian for the city and Soul Dew. And that's why I'm traveling with Ash now: to become stronger, be the Legendary I'm supposed to be. And I know Ash can help me."

"Wow, that's really nice," Dawn smiled. Remembering what Atia had told her earlier, she added to Ash, "It looks like you're a really worthy person, Ash."

"I still can't believe she chose me as her Trainer, honestly," Ash admitted. "It amazes me how much she believes in me."

The disguised Legendary smiled at her Trainer. "I trust no one else to do so. You're my special friend, after all."

Dawn couldn't help but smile at the interaction between Ash and Atia. It was clear that the Eon Pokémon adored and trusted her Trainer; hell, all of his Pokémon did, from what she had seen earlier and last night. Ash certainly had an unshakable bond with his Pokémon, all of them as one large family.

Looking down at Piplup in her arms, Dawn knew she wanted to have that same kind of bond with her own Pokémon. She definitely considered Piplup and Buneary as family already. If she gained nothing else in her journey, she would form a bond with her Pokémon like that. That alone would make her journey worth it.

After what seemed like forever for the beginning Trainer, the group finally stopped for lunch. They had found a beautiful spot just a ways off the path: a small clearing next to a gentle flowing creek. Taking on her true form, Latias was quick to dive into the water, Piplup not far behind. Ash quickly set up a small fire and got to getting the food ready, while Dawn and Pikachu went to the creek. As Pikachu joined Piplup and Latias in the creek, Dawn was content to take of her boots and socks and dip her feet and legs in.

Dawn sighed in content as the cool water soothed her sore feet; she needed this. So bad.

When lunch was ready and everyone was eating, Buneary found herself in awe around the Pokémon Ash had. Even the gentle-looking Meganium gave off a vibe of power like she never felt before. While initially unnerved, Dawn and Ash were quick to help her get acquainted with the gang. Dawn also took the time to explain to Buneary they would be performing in Contests. Buneary was thrilled, to say the least. Showcasing off her talent and her beauty? She was born for this!

Showing off around Pikachu was, of course, an added bonus.

With lunch soon over, Ash and Dawn recalled their Pokémon before gathering up their stuff, Pikachu and Piplup playing near the water while Latias was content to just float in the waters.

Latias suddenly lifted her head, her eyes glowing as she looked off into the brush. 'Someone's coming.' With that, she quickly transformed back into Atia and stood near her Trainer.

"Budew."

The group was greeted by the sight of a young man coming out of of the brush, wearing an almost royal-looking outfit. A dark green hat covered his long black hair, with a similarly colored cape hung from his neck with a red pendant. It partially hid his satchel, beige clothing and green vest, going down all the way to his black boots. In his hands rested a gold colored harp in the shape of Mew. Standing next to him stood a small green bulb-like Pokémon.

"Hello, fellow travelers," the man greeted. "I apologize for suddenly intruding; I was unaware that there was anyone else in this part of the woods."

Ash cast a subtle glance at Atia. After a second, the disguised Legendary gave a subtle nod; she sensed no malice from the stranger. "It's alright," Ash then greeted the man, his natural friendliness coming to light. "No harm done, really. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Please, allow me to introduce myself; I am the wandering bard Nando Naoshi, and this is my faithful partner, Budew." Budew cooed her greeting with a smile.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto, and this is Pikachu." Pikachu offered his usual greeting, sending a wave to Nando and Budew.

"I'm Atia from Alto Mare in Johto, a friend of Ash's," the disguised Eon Pokémon greeted with a wave.

"Dawn Berlitz, from Twinleaf Town," the blunette added. "And this is my partner Piplup." Piplup offered a wave and chirp.

"A pleasure," Nando replied with a slight bow of his head. Dawn quickly took out her PokéDex, her curiosity piqued as she scanned Budew.

_**Budew, the Bud Pokémon. Type: Grass/Poison. Sensitive to changing temperature, Budew's bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch. As a result, it releases pollen.**_

"Your Budew is really beautiful," Dawn offered with a smile.

"Thank you," the bard replied. "Budew has actually only been under my care for two weeks."

"I wouldn't have guessed," Ash said, crouching down to pet the baby Pokémon, who cooed under his touch. "I can tell she's pretty strong, and well taken care of."

"I thank you, Ash, but credit of course must go to Budew as well. After all, growth is but a shared effort."

"I hear that."

"You said you're a bard, Nando?" Atia asked curiously. "What is that?"

"Indeed." Nando strummed his harp, a light and soothing rhythm filling the air. "Bards are those who travel spreading stories and tales, as well as song and music wherever they go. I travel with Budew and the rest of my Pokémon, bringing music and joy to whoever we come across, for several years now."

"That sounds nice." While she wasn't familiar with the concept of bards, there were people like them on Alto Mare here and there. Atia enjoyed listening to them back then.

Dawn, meanwhile, suddenly had an idea. She was on her second day as a Trainer, a new capture under her belt. She knew what the best way of bonding with a new Pokémon was, and she was eager to show Ash that she was on the road to being a good Trainer. That said, her mind was made.

"Hey, Nando?"

"Yes, Dawn?" the bard replied.

"I was wondering...I'd like to challenge you to a battle, you and your Budew."

"Oh?" Nando soon smiled, taking that moment to strum his harp again. "Very well, I accept your challenge. I believe this clearing will be enough for our needs."

"Thanks!" Crouching to Piplup's level, Dawn added, "You don't mind sitting this one out, Piplup, right? I want to see how well Buneary and I battle together." Piplup chirped his agreement with a smile.

"Don't forget, Dawn," Ash said as he turned to her. "This is your first Trainer battle; it's much different than facing a wild Pokémon. Just keep your head in the game and an eye on your Pokémon, and you'll be fine."

"Got it," Dawn replied with a smile, taking out Buneary's PokéBall.

"Dawn, if I may," Nando asked, "are you on a journey to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival or the Sinnoh Pokémon League's Lily of the Valley Conference?"

"The Grand Festival. I'm aiming to be a Top Coordinator."

"I see. Very well, Budew, let us demonstrate our capabilities." Budew cooed as she followed her Trainer to the other side of the clearing and makeshift battlefield.

"Buneary, spotlight!" The Rabbit Pokémon materialized onto Dawn's side with a twirl, voicing her readiness for battle.

"Hey, can I be the referee?" Atia suddenly asked.

Ash turned to the disguised Legendary, thoroughly surprised. "You want to referee?"

Atia shrugged. "I've seen people doing it on Alto Mare a bunch of times. It's not that hard."

"Very well then," Nando agreed with a smile.

"Um, sure," Dawn shrugged, as surprised as Ash.

Turning to Pikachu as Atia made her way to the middle of the makeshift field, Ash muttered, "Talk about ironic…"

Pikachu simply laughed.

"Alright then," Atia said, Dawn and Nando ready for battle. "The battle between Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town and Nando Naoshi the wandering bard is about to begin. Both Trainers will use one Pokémon and the battle ends when one is knocked out. Let's start!"

"Dawn, the first move is yours," Nando offered with a small bow of his head.

"Ok, then. Buneary, use Dizzy Punch!" Dawn yelled. With a nod and cry, Buneary shot forward towards her opponent, glowing ears and all.

"Please dodge," Nando said with calm.

"Dew." With surprising reflex, Budew jumped into the air just as Buneary was about to land her attack. As Buneary looked up in surprise, Dawn couldn't help but marvel at how fast Budew had moved.

"Please, Bullet Seed." Budew quickly began firing the seedy barrage, gravity adding to the power and momentum of the attack as it shot for Buneary.

"Quick, dodge!" Not needing to be told twice, the Rabbit Pokémon quickly jumped out of the way. She landed gracefully in front of Dawn again as the Bullet Seed sent dirt and grass bits shooting up with each hit, forming a cloud. Seeing that Budew was coming back down, the blunette quickly acted. "Use Quick Attack when it lands!"

"Bun!" Buneary shot forward again, silver energy trailing after her. As Budew landed back on the ground, she yelled in pain as Buneary rammed into her. The Grass Type was sent flying into the dirt and dust cloud.

"Yes! Great job, Buneary!" Dawn cheered...only to be surprised at Nando's chuckle and smile. Why was he chuckling and smiling?

"Budew!" To the surprise of Coordinator and Pokémon, Budew leapt back out of the cloud, landing with grace back in front of Nando. Looking no worse for wear, Budew had even topped off her landing with long whiffs of smoke swirling around her, dissipating them around her bulb with a wave.

Dawn grit her teeth, clenching her fist slightly. This could be harder than she initially thought.

"Wow, that looked really nice," Atia commented.

Ash nodded in agreement. "Nando's really trained his Budew well." Not only did Budew take Buneary's attack relatively well, the Bud Pokémon had also used the smoke around her to her advantage, showing off a nice appeal. Was Nando a Coordinator?

"Growth and Pin Missile, please," Nando called out. Budew suddenly began glowing a light red, several seconds passing before her bulb opened and shot several glowing projectiles. Before Dawn could react, the Pin Missile hit Buneary hard and true, the Normal Type crying out in pain.

"Buneary!" Dawn called in worry. Thankfully, Buneary got back to her feet, albeit with several bruises and cut marks. Vaguely remembering her mother saying something about Growth and special attack status, Dawn pressed on. "Alright, now Ice Beam!"

Eager to repay her opponent in kind, Buneary fired the light blue Ice attack. Nando's eyes widened in surprise, Ice Beam catching him off guard. Before the bard could respond, Budew was struck face first with Ice Beam, the Bud Pokémon sent flying back several feet.

"Now, Dizzy Punch!" Buneary shot forth once more, her glowing ears striking Budew and sending her crashing into the ground. "Alright, Buneary, that was great!"

"Looking good, you two," Ash called out, Pikachu and Piplup cheering. Buneary couldn't help but blush at the praise, especially from Pikachu.

"Are you alright, Budew?" Nando called out, concern lacing his voice.

"...Dew," Budew grunted, getting back onto its stubby legs. The Ice Beam had hurt, the pain of the super effective attack chilling her body. But she wasn't about to give up. She was still in the battle, and would give Nando her all, like always. With that, she stood tall again and cried with determination. "Budew!"

And promptly began to shine brightly.

Dawn, to say the least, was shocked. "Wait, is that…?"

"Looks like Budew's evolving," Ash mused.

Atia, meanwhile, was in awe; she'd only seen evolution happen on Alto Mare on a few occasions. It always looked mesmerizing, and this time was no different. "Wow…"

The nomadic bard grinned; he had been waiting for this moment. "At last."

The light soon died down, revealing a bipedal green Pokémon with red and blue roses for hands, a crown of thorns on her head and what appeared to a dress made of leaves. "Roselia!"

"Wow, it looks so beautiful," Atia offered, taken by the Grass/Poison Type's beauty.

"...Uh, sure, I guess," Ash shrugged with an indifferent expression, Pikachu mirroring his Trainer. Not to be a drag or anything, but after meeting up with Drew in every other city across Hoenn and Kanto...well, you see one Roselia, you've seen them all.

Dawn, meanwhile, quickly pulled out her PokéDex and scanned her opponent.

_**Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon and the evolved form of Budew. Type: Grass/Poison. The beautiful flowers on a Roselia's arms have toxic thorns; it is unwise to try and pick them. The more healthy the Roselia, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. The scent deeply relaxes people.**_

"Ok," Dawn told herself as she put away her PokéDex. "This doesn't change anything. Buneary, no need to worry," she added to her Pokémon. "We can still win this!" Buneary nodded her agreement; she wasn't about to let this Roselia show her up!

"Alright, Roselia, let us shine into victory!" Nando yelled to his Pokémon. "Mega Drain, if you please!"

"Selia!" Two beams of sickly green energy fired from the Thorn Pokémon's flowers, quickly engulfing Buneary. The Normal Type cringed and cried in pain, feeling her health and energy being sapped out of her. All the while, Roselia absorbed the stolen health and energy into her body, her own energy being rejuvenated.

"Buneary, hang in there!" Dawn called out, hoping that Buneary would hold out. The Mega Drain soon dissipated, Buneary huffing in pain and Roselia looking no worse for wear.

"Please, Sunny Day," Nando pressed. Roselia pointed her now glowing flowers into the air, shooting brilliant white energy into the skies and brightening the sunlight around them.

The bard strummed with harp, a glimmer in his eye. "Now, Solarbeam!"

As Roselia made to gather the necessary sunlight, Dawn saw her chance. She knew that the attack required time to gather enough power. They had to capsize on that now and go for broke. "Alright, now's our chance, Buneary. Use Ice Beam!"

"Buneary!" Buneary called out as she opened her mouth, blue energy forming . With everything she had, she shot forth the Ice Beam, intent on ending this for Dawn here and now. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be.

"Fire!" Nando suddenly yelled out. To Dawn's shock, Roselia unleashed Solarbeam faster than expected, the beam of compressed sunlight crashing into the Ice Beam. The two attacks clashed for dominance for only two seconds before Solarbeam overwhelmed Ice Beam.

**KARAOOOOM!**

"NEARY!"

"Buneary!" Dawn yelled in worry. She could only watch as Buneary was struck with Solarbeam, the impact creating a smoke cloud. The Normal Type flew out of it moments later, crashed into the ground and skidding through the dirt and grass before skidding to a stop just behind where Dawn and Piplup stood. Swirls in her eyes, the result was clear.

"Buneary is out cold, so Roselia is the winner!" Atia called, waving a hand towards Nando and Roselia. "Nando Naoshi wins the match, then."

"Excellent job, my dear Roselia," Nando said with pride, hand on his harp. The Grass/Poison Type cooed in joy at the praise.

Meanwhile, Dawn gently picked up her fallen Pokémon. "Oh, Buneary," she sighed, cradling Buneary. "You did the best you could. Thank you." Slowly coming to again, Buneary gave a small smile. Looking up, she couldn't help but ask, "How did Roselia fire Solarbeam so fast, though?"

"Sunny Day," Ash replied as he came over to her, Pikachu on his shoulder. Dawn had almost forgotten he was there. "It not only strengthens Fire Type attacks, but also shortens the time of Solarbeam."

"Dawn." The blunette looked up to see Nando had approached her, Roselia at his side. "I must say, that was an excellent battle. I wouldn't have guessed that this was your first battle as a Trainer."

"Nando's right," Atia agreed with a smile as she also came over. "Considering you just caught Buneary this morning and haven't trained much together yet, you and Buneary really did a great job."

"Piplup!" her Starter chirped, trying to cheer her up. In his eyes, she was amazing.

"I guess…" Dawn frowned uncertainly, Buneary looking up at her.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, seeing it was Ash. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, Dawn," Ash said, a reassuring smile on his face. "You did pretty good for your very first Trainer battle; take this as a learning experience. With some more training and practice, you and your Pokémon'll get stronger before you know it."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Taking in the older teen's words, Dawn stood up with Buneary in hand, Piplup jumping onto her shoulder. A smile formed on her face, Ash's encouraging words taken to heart. "You're right. Thanks, Ash." Turning to the others, Dawn continued, "Thanks, all of you, and thank you for the battle, Nando."

"Thank you for letting us be your first opponents, Dawn. And for pushing my Roselia to evolve." Strumming his harp, he looked to the skies a peaceful smile and a content expression. "I believe you will make a fine Coordinator. I would love to meet you one day on a Hall battlefield."

"Roselia!"

"So you're a Coordinator, then?" Ash asked. "Are you going to participate in the Jubilife Contest?"

Nando was silent for a moment before responding, "Alas, no. My Pokémon and I seek to do some more training and introspect before we participate in a Contest, mostly the latter." Ash nodded, deciding that it was probably better not to pry.

Atia, being the ever curious Legendary Pokémon, didn't have such restraint. "Well, what's on your mind, if I may ask?"

Blinking in surprise, Nando nevertheless offered another smile. "I have been contemplating the path I want to take, and I cannot seem to pick between my two choices. I am torn between choosing to follow the path of a Coordinator or a League Trainer."

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. Both appeal to my liking, and with an affinity to performance, Contests would no doubt fit many of my Pokémon. However, engaging in intense battle would also demonstrate their great power, show their growth and might in ways otherwise unfeasible."

Ash couldn't exactly relate to Nando's current situation, but he did understand where he was coming from in a way. Upon winning the Battle Frontier, he'd been given the opportunity to become a Frontier Brain. Ash had spent a good while thinking if it'd be worth it to leave his then current path to become a Pokémon Master and settle down in a sense. In the end, he declined the opportunity and hadn't regretted it.

"If you ask me, you should do Contests," Dawn soon offered. "The way your Budew used the smoke in our battle before she evolved really showed off her bulb. It was a nice contest appeal. Right, Ash?"

"Well, you're right," Ash nodded before turning to Nando. "You definitely trained Roselia to use the field and such to look good and showed off her features. But she's also a good battler, and really held her own. You both were really in sync in that battle. You could also do well in Gym battles." Taking off his cap, he ran a hand through his hair before continuing, "You'd do great in either, so I guess it comes back down to one thing: what do _you_ want to do, Nando?"

"The eternal question, it would seem," Nando chuckled. "My journey never was a typical Trainer journey. We have traveled across Sinnoh and other regions over the years, and we have grown in both experience and strength, of course, but we've never formerly participated in tournaments and such, save for the occasional small one here and there. But I feel that it is time to show that my Pokémon can leave a mark on this world, not just with music and story. But how to do so, I cannot decide. To stand in the halls of the Grand Festival, showing off the grace and finesse of my Pokémon to the world. Or to unleash their full power and strength in battle in the League, to prove their prowess. Both fill me with passion and joy. To choose is a difficult matter."

"So...why not do both?"

Nando turned to Atia with surprise. "Both?"

"Why not?" the disguised Legendary shrugged hesitantly. "You love both of them. I mean, people do that, right?"

"It _is_ a good idea," Ash agreed. "The Grand Festival and Lily of the Valley Conference are only a month apart. Plus, cities with Gyms are almost always near ones with Contest Halls; sometimes they hold both."

"My mom knows a few Coordinators that also compete in tournaments and Leagues once in awhile," Dawn added. "She even knows about a Trainer from Hoenn who's not just a Top Coordinator but also recognized as the most powerful Trainer in the whole region."

Ash blinked in surprise. From what he remembered, Steven Stone wasn't a Coordinator at all. Had a new Champion Master arisen since he left Hoenn?

"...I believe you are right," Nando soon said with a smile. Silent for several moments, the bard began filling the air with soothing music again, a new vigor vibing off of him. "Ash, Dawn and Atia, I thank you; I have made my decision. What better way to leave our mark than to take two fields by storm? I shall compete as both a Coordinator and as a League Trainer."

"Good to hear," Ash smiled. "With how you battle, I'm sure you'll be excellent at both. Here's hoping that we see each other at the Conference then."

"Indeed, Ash, and you in the Grand Festival, Dawn," Nando humbly replied.

"Thanks and same to you!"

"I am pleased to have met you all," Nando said with a small bow. "I am sure we'll meet again. Until then, Roselia and I must depart, and so we bid you farewell."

"Nice to meet you," Ash replied, both shaking hands. Dawn did the same, while Atia simply offered another wave, Piplup, Pikachu and Buneary bidding farewell to Roselia as well. Soon, the bard and his Pokémon had disappeared into the surrounding woods, thankful that these young new friends of his had provided him valuable insight.

"Well, he was really nice," Atia smiled, turning to her Trainer and his companion. "Much nicer than that Paul guy from the other day."

"Definitely," Ash agreed. "I'm interested to see what other Pokémon he trains. And it looks like you now have your first rival in the Contest circuit, Dawn."

"I guess so," Dawn nodded, Piplup chirping his agreement. "And that's only going to make me try all the harder to reach my goal."

* * *

**7:34 AM Sinnoh Time. 2 July, Sun**

After another night under the stars, the next day started off like usual...for Ash and his Pokémon, at least.

"Dawn?"

"Oh, good morning, everyone."

The Kanto native, back from his early morning training session, was genuinely surprised seeing Dawn already fully dressed save for her beanie and clips, Piplup and Buneary alongside her. Pikachu and Latias shared his surprise, with the rest of Ash's Pokémon also looking on in surprise and interest. It was evident that the three had been training.

_'Good morning, Dawn,'_ Latias smiled as she flew over to the blunette. _'How long have you been up?'_

"For the last half hour, more or less. Piplup, Buneary and I've been training, trying to get ready for the Jubilife Contest. I'm mostly just having Buneary and Piplup spar against each other; I remember seeing Meganium and Primeape doing the same yesterday morning, so I thought I'd start there. Beyond that, though, I haven't thought of anything."

"Solid start," Ash nodded. "It's good to compare your Pokémon, see where they stand as a team." Seeing the proud looks of Piplup and Buneary, he continued, "You've really gotten eager to start training, Dawn."

Dawn nodded eagerly. "After losing to Nando yesterday, I figure that I have to do everything I can to get stronger and better. Besides, you took me under your wing, and I don't want it to seem I'm not doing my part."

"Piplup!" Piplup nodded with a determined chirp.

"Buneary!" Buneary agreed, smiling with eagerness.

Ash was again amazed by passion Dawn gave off, just like when he first heard her talk about contests, and it reflected in her Pokémon. Dawn was eager to do better and help her Pokémon do so as well. He could easily see that Dawn was determined to do whatever she could to get stronger and be ready for her first Contest. And her Pokémon, only recently under her care, already shared that same determination.

"Well, I can't argue with that kind of spirit," Ash grinned. "It's good to see you this eager. It not only shows how dedicated you are to your Pokémon, but to yourself also."

"Thanks," Dawn replied, a sheepish smile now forming. "I, uh, I _was_ thinking of asking to join you in your early morning training, I really was. But, well, I honestly don't think I could wake up that early to train. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"That's totally fine. Remember, Dawn, you're just starting out. No one expects you to just start jumping into that kind of hardcore training right off the bat. Maybe in a month or two, if you ease into it. Like I said yesterday, baby steps."

Dawn nodded, glad that Ash was so understanding.

"And of course, I'm here to help you along the way."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, his paw balled into a fist.

_'Me, too,'_ Latias offered.

Totodile chose that moment to head on over and jump onto Dawn's shoulder, offering a jovial growl and toothy grin. It was clear he was also eager to help out. Aipom quickly hopped onto Dawn's other shoulder, chittering with excitement as she twirled her hat with her tail. Pupitar hopped up to the blunette, eye smiles all around as he did the best he could to nod. Meganium nuzzled Dawn while Pidgeot and Primeape offered encouraging cries. Even Starly offered his own chirp as he landed on Ash's vacant shoulder.

"Well, looks like you have the whole gang ready to help out," Ash laughed.

Dawn couldn't help but feel touched. "Aw, thanks everyone." Happily patting Totodile and Aipom, she asked, "So, now what?"

"Well, we'll set a training regiment that's good for you and your Pokémon at your current level. You have to pace yourself since you're still just starting out. The stronger you get, the more we adjust your regiment and intensify it."

Ash had a specific training regiment for himself and his Pokémon, one he built over the intense months they had been training. With Dawn only just starting and her Pokémon unused to any real regiments, he knew that they'd have to work differently and form a different regiment for them. Of course, as they got more used to it, they'd add on to it.

Dawn nodded; that made sense to her. No use tiring herself and her Pokémon right off the bat.

"Setting up sparring partners is a great way to train," Ash continued. "Before anything else, let's first concentrate on building Piplup and Buneary's stamina and attack power. This'll help build their endurance, which'll help them as you keep training them. The more endurance and stamina they have, the more resilient they'll be in taking hits, and the stronger their moves will be."

"Got it."

"I'll start getting breakfast ready for us and the Pokémon, and then I'll come back to help you out."

"Thanks, Ash," Dawn beamed. "Just watch; Piplup, Buneary and I will show you all that we have what it takes, no need to worry!"

Ash watched Dawn with Piplup for several moments before looking to his Pokémon with a grin. "She's going to go far, guys. I can feel it," he mused before heading off to get breakfast started.

His Pokémon all offered a cry of agreement. They wholeheartedly agreed, despite only knowing the girl for a few days, that's Dawn would be an excellent Trainer, especially under Ash's tutelage.

"Buneary!"

Pikachu then felt something soft on his head. To his surprise, he turned to face Buneary standing right next to him, gently rubbing one of her ears on his head with a smile on her face. "Bun Buneary."

The Mouse Pokémon sighed. "Pika." Buneary's crush, while endearing in a way, wasn't something Pikachu was all too keen on dealing with throughout their Sinnoh journey. The Mouse Pokémon didn't want to hurt her feelings, obviously, but didn't know how to let her down gently. Until he figured out how, he'd just have to put up with Buneary's crush, and that currently included her rubbing his head with her ear.

Well...it felt nice, at least.

Upon seeing this, many of Pikachu's veteran teammates found themselves initially surprised. It wasn't long before they all simply shrugged and chuckled to themselves. Starly simply looked on in surprise. Meganium especially found it amusing. She couldn't wait until Sceptile found out; he'd never let the Mouse Pokémon hear the end of it.

Latias just shot him a smile and knowing look. Apparently, she a bit of a romantic.

"...Pika Chu…"

* * *

**1:37 PM Sinnoh Time. 2 July, Sun**

The rest of the day was uneventful: breakfast, walking, a break, walking, lunch, training and walking again, all the while making decent headway to Jubilife. For Dawn, though, their afternoon training session had been mind blowing, to say the least.

"So it doesn't hurt at all?"

"It hurts, don't get me wrong. It's just not as much pain as you would think."

"Primeape punched you in the stomach. Meganium smothered you. Pikachu literally hit you with a Thunderbolt. How are you still standing?"

"Must be a buildup of tolerance over the years, I guess."

"Maybe I should shoot an Energy Ball at him. Or a Mist Ball?"

"Wha-?! No, no! You're a Legendary! I do have _some_ limits, you know!"

"But Pikachu gets to do it..."

Dawn had been amazed at how seriously Ash took his training during their afternoon session: training right alongside his Pokémon, taxing himself as they did themselves. It had been something else to see him actually spar with his own Primeape.

"I've heard of Trainers that take their training seriously, don't get me wrong" Dawn remarked, Piplup in her arms, "but it's a whole other thing to see it up close right in front of me."

"It's a great experience," Ash grinned. "It strengthens the bonds between you and your Pokémon. Training alongside them shows your dedication to them, how you're there for them. Your Pokémon will see that and their trust and love for you will grow as well. Soon, all of you will be inseparable."

"Like you and your Pokémon, right?" Dawn replied. "They all love you to death, especially Pikachu."

"Well, would you believe Pikachu started off hating me?"

Dawn's was agape at that. "Wait, what? Seriously?!"

"Yep," Ash chuckled. "Pikachu wouldn't listen to me at all in those first few hours. I literally had to drag him out of Pallet Town with a rope. I ended up on the wrong side of a Spearow for years because of him."

"Pika Pika," the Mouse Pokémon agreed sheepishly. Piplup couldn't help but laugh.

"So, how did you two become so close?" Dawn asked, desiring to know. "I mean, you and Pikachu seem inseparable. What happened?"

"We almost died."

…

…

"...what?"

"...Pip?"

"Yep, we almost died," Ash repeated nonchalantly. "That Spearow I mentioned, he and his flock chased us into a vicious river, off a cliff and through a heavy thunderstorm. But hey, Pikachu and I bounced back and we've been best friends ever since."

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu added with a smile.

They might as well have been talking about the weather.

Dawn and Piplup stared at the two in shock for several moment before turning to Atia. "Near death experiences are the best ways to bond," the disguised Legendary offered with a shrug. She spoke from experience.

"..." Dawn couldn't even think of a response. What the heck had Ash gotten into during his Trainer career?

Then again, who was she to talk? She and Piplup had undergone a near similar experience, not even three days ago. "Well, I guess it's not too different from those Ariados we met on our first day."

"Piplup," Piplup chirped. Thank Arceus for Bide, or he and Dawn would've been goners.

"What do you mean?" Atia asked curiously.

"Well, before I could choose a Starter, Piplup and a Chimchar had run out of Professor Rowan's lab. I volunteered to find them, and I found Piplup in an Ariados web. After I got him out, we had to fight off a lot of Ariados, and Piplup managed to beat them all with Bide. That was when we saw Mesprit. After that, we both knew we were meant for each other. Right, sweetie?"

"Lup!"

"Well, it sounds like you and Pikachu, definitely," Atia mused to Ash. "You two are a lot more alike than I thought."

"Right down to the Legendary," Ash chuckled.

Dawn nodded, unable to hold her grin. Ash's words then fully registered in her mind, though, and she was about to ask Ash what he meant when she heard a peculiar sound.

"Croa...Croa…"

"What's that?" the curious Dawn mused, stopping and looking around. Ash and Atia followed suit, soon hearing the same noise. The group then noticed a small Pokémon sitting against a tree along the path. It was blue with orange sacs on its cheeks, its hands and feet a pure black and white stripes on its stomach. The blue Pokémon turned towards the group, lazy yellow eyes glancing over them.

"Croa...Croa…"

"Eee…" Dawn said, slight disgust creeping onto her face. "That's a creepy looking Pokémon."

"I don't know about that," Ash smirked. "I think it looks kind of cool." Ash remembered seeing one like it on his PokéDex in the ferry ride to Sinnoh, but couldn't remember its name. He quickly fixed that problem as he took out his PokéDex and scanned it.

_**Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Type: Poison/Fighting. A Croagunk's cheeks hold poison sacs. It tries to catch its foes off guard to jab them with toxic fingers. Croagunk rarely fight fairly, but this is strictly to insure survival. It is a popular mascot in Southern Sinnoh. This Croagunk is male and has the ability Anticipation. This Croagunk currently knows the moves Poison Jab, Brick Break, Poison Sting, Mud Slap and Meditate.**_

So it was a wild Croagunk, Ash mused. "He must just like sitting there all day. Best if we just leave him alone."

"No argument from me," Dawn agreed quickly, continuing down the path. "Way too creepy looking."

"You're not going to judge catching Pokémon just on appearance, are you?" Atia asked curiously as she went after the blunette. "I mean, that kind of makes you seem like that Paul kid Ash battled the other day, doesn't it?"

"What? Arceus, no; I'll happily take any Pokémon I can get. That one just...happens to look too creepy for me. Not something I'd think of catching, that's all."

Ash spared a final glance towards the wild Croagunk before hurrying off after his companions. "Wait up!"

And Croagunk just kept sitting them, croaking to himself. "Croa...Croa…" He then turned his head in the direction Ash and the rest were walking in. "Croa...gunk."

With Ash and Pikachu quickly rejoining their travel companions, Dawn then turned to her human companion. "So, how far to the Pokémon Center, Ash? We've been walking forever, I mean."

"It's only been a few hours since lunch, Dawn. We should be there by sunset."

"Great…" Dawn sighed, resigned dejection on her face. "Any chance of another break on the way?"

Pikachu's ear suddenly twitched, the Mouse Pokémon turning around behind them. "Pika? Pika Pikapi."

"What's up, buddy?" Ash asked as Pikachu pointed down the path behind them. The Trainer followed Pikachu's finger, and was surprised by what he found. Sensing that Ash had stopped walking, Dawn, Piplup and Atia followed suite, turning to see what had happened.

Sitting there was Croagunk, staring right back at them. "Croa...Croa…"

"Um...Ash, I think Croagunk's following us," Dawn said uncertainly, taking a step back.

"I...guess he is, yeah," Ash mused in agreement. This was a surprise.

Atia came over to Croagunk and crouched down at his level. "Hi, Croagunk, how are you?"

Croagunk simply continued croaking, his eyes gazing lazily at the disguised Legendary before blinking slowly.

"Not much for taking, are you?" Atia mused before she turned back to Ash and Dawn. "I like him; he seems nice to me."

"Uh huh...right," Dawn replied, still looking warily at Croagunk. "Yeah, I'm not seeing it." After several more moments, she began heading off again. "Ok, I'm leaving now; I still want to get to the Pokémon Center."

Shrugging, Atia headed off to follow her. "Bye, Croagunk, nice meeting you."

Ash and Pikachu, though, stayed in place. Croagunk hadn't moved to follow either of the other two. In fact, once they had headed off, Croagunk returned to staring at Ash. "Ash, c'mon!" Dawn called as she and Atia waited for him. "You said the Center is only a few hours away! I want to get there before nightfall!"

"...Croagunk isn't following you two," Ash replied, looking back at his two companions.

"Ok, so?" Dawn shrugged. "I thought that was the point here!"

"Wait, Ash has a point," Atia replied. "Why was Croagunk following us in the first place, then?"

Frowning, Ash and Pikachu looked down at Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon lazily meeting the Trainer's gaze. After another moment, realization hit the teenager and Starter. Exchanging knowing glances, they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Ash then started walking off again, never taking his eyes off Croagunk.

Croagunk began following him.

Ash stopped, and so did Croagunk. Ash then started again, with Croagunk following suite.

"Look at that," Atia chuckled. "Croagunk isn't following us, he's just following Ash. There must be something about him that Croagunk likes."

"Hmm," Ash smirked, stopping and turning around to crouch down to Croagunk's level. The Poison/Fighting Type stopped as well, meeting Ash's gaze. "So you want to follow me, huh?"

"Croa...Croa…"

Grinning, Ash continued, "Well, how about this? I'm working to be one of the best Trainers in the world, a Pokémon Master. There's always room in the family for one more. You in?"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu added, smiling at Croagunk. "Pi Pika!"

After several seconds of staring at the teen, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon gave a single nod. "Croagunk."

"Alright, then." Ash took out a spare PokéBall and gently tapped it onto Croagunk's head. The Poison/Fighting Type was sucked it and the Ball dinged almost immediately, signifying an effortless capture. Walking back to Atia, Piplup and Dawn, he held the PokéBall up and smiled widely. "Well, it looks like I got a Croagunk."

"Pi Pikachu," Pikachu added, flashing his victory sign.

"Nice," Atia smiled. "I really like Croagunk, having him in the family should be fun!" Turning to Dawn, she added with a giggle, "Well, so much for you trying to get away from Croagunk, huh?"

Her face a mix of surprise and uncertainty. Dawn nevertheless shrugged and offered a smile. "Oh, well; maybe I'll grow to like him. Although...I thought you had to battle a Pokémon before capturing it."

"Sometimes, a Pokémon just wants to tag along," Ash replied with a shrug, putting away the PokéBall. "It's happened to me a lot, honestly; Latias here included. Either way, I can't wait to see what Croagunk can do."

"I just realized something," Atia added. "How come you didn't do your pose after catching him?"

"What, you want me to do the pose?"

"Hmm, honestly? I think the pose is stupid."

"...you take that back."

"Pika Pi Pika!"

"You're his Starter, you're biased by default."

"Pose?" Dawn asked. "What pose?"

"Trust me," Atia chuckled. "Don't even get him started."

"...no idea what you're talking about…" Ash muttered, Pikachu glaring at his Legendary teammate.

With no idea what was going on, Dawn and Piplup could only exchange confused looks.

* * *

**6:38 PM Sinnoh Time. 2 July, Sun**

The sun was just starting to set as Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Atia finally arrived at the Route 202 Pokémon Center, much to Dawn's joy and relief. Heading inside, they made their way through the somewhat filled lobby to the main reception desk, where the world famous pink-haired nurse and her Normal Type partner awaited any and all arrivals.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy greeted sweetly, Chansey mimicking the action. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, Nurse Joy," Ash replied with a smile. "We'd like to drop off our Pokémon for a check up." Taking out and handing over his PokéDex over to her for validation, he added, "And a room for the night for three please." Being that they were arriving with Latias disguised as Atia, they had to keep up appearances.

"Of course," Joy nodded. Scanning his PokéDex, she handed it back with a trio of room card keys. Thanking the pink haired nurse, Ash, Dawn and Atia each took a key before the two Trainers handed their Pokémon to Joy, Dawn recalling Piplup.

"Oh, Nurse Joy," Ash added, "I have another Pokémon for you to check up on. She's pretty rare, to say the least; just to let you know. I'll bring her down to you once we settle in our room."

"Of course, that's fine. I'm sure it's nothing I haven't seen."

Ash highly doubted that.

With that, the three headed off to their assigned room. Once inside, Dawn quickly sighed in content as she took in the sight; while it wasn't her room back in Twinleaf, it was still very inviting. Placing her pack on one of the room's chairs, she headed over to the pair of bunk beds and quickly collapsed onto one of the one of the bottom bunks, claiming it for herself. The mattress welcomed her with a warm, inviting embrace. Camping just couldn't compare to this feeling.

"Oh, I missed civilization…" she sighed in content.

Ash chuckled at that as he threw his bag onto another chair before turning to Latias, who had by now reverted to her true form. "Alright, so I know you don't like being in your PokéBall, Latias, but you'll have to get in it for the sake of keeping you a secret. I doubt Nurse Joy would say anything up front, but I just want to be careful." Seeing that Latias had a confused and uncertain look on her face, Ash asked, "What's wrong?"

_'I thought Nurse Joy works in Alto Mare,' _Latias replied, confusion on her face. _'What's she doing here?'_

"...You know, I was thinking about that, too," Dawn added with a frown as she sat up. "But I thought I saw Nurse Joy in Sandgem Town before I got Piplup."

"Right, you wouldn't know about this either," Ash realized. "Well...remember how there's Jennys all over the world? Now you've met the Joy family."

Dawn and Latias didn't respond for several moments, exchanging shocked looks. After several moments of trying to say something, Dawn finally managed to reply, "So...so there's a bunch of Nurse Joys all over the world, just like Officer Jennys? And they all look exactly the same?"

"Oh, yeah."

_'But...how…?'_ Latias stuttered. _'How is that even...how?'_

"Like I said before about Jenny, it's best just to not question it."

Dawn wanted to say more, but decided against it. Latias simply just couldn't believe it. Apparently, this was just something about the world that they just had to accept.

_'Well, why do I have to get checked by Nurse Joy, anyways?'_ Atias asked curiously. _'I haven't done anything to need it. I've rested after every training session more than enough.'_

"It's just a checkup," Ash replied, taking out her PokéBall, "to make sure nothing's wrong or anything. As your Trainer, I just want to be sure everything's good."

_'Well, I guess...i__t won't take too long though, right? I__ hate being inside there.'_

"Ten minutes at most, promise."

Fourteen minutes later, Nurse Joy returned Pikachu and Ash and Dawn's PokéBalls, Latias' PokéBall amongst them. Unsurprisingly, she told Ash that she'd have to alert the rest of the Centers in Sinnoh about Latias. Her shock was well hidden, but still there. She hadn't expected anything like _this_.

...It was that blue haired man from last week all over again…

* * *

**7:03 PM Sinnoh Time. 2 July, Sun**

"Hi, Mom!"

Dawn was currently seated by one of the Center videophones, Piplup and Buneary on her lap. Ash and Atia stood behind her with Pikachu on his usual perch.

"_Dawn!"_ Johanna Berlitz happily replied. She was a woman in her mid thirties with ocean blue hair, deep blue eyes and warm smile. Ash, Pikachu and Atia were surprised that Dawn was the near spitting image of her mother. _"I was wondering when you'd call. How's everything going? It looks like you got to the Route 202 Pokémon Center safe and sound."_

"Yep; it took a while, but here I am. And guess what? I chose Piplup as my Starter...and I caught Buneary yesterday!" Piplup and Buneary quickly gave their greeting to Johanna, waving and smiling.

"_I can see that. It's nice to meet you, Piplup and Buneary, and welcome to the family. Piplup is a wonderful choice, Dawn, and congratulations on catching Buneary."_

"Thanks! It was a pretty tough battle, but Piplup really pulled through. He and Buneary are pretty excited for the Jubilife Contest, too."

"_Well, it's good to see that things are going well so far. But don't get overconfident, dear; it's still a long road to becoming a Top Coordinator."_ It was then that Johanna noticed Ash, Pikachu and Atia behind her daughter. Naturally, her motherly concern momentarily flashed within her. _"And who are those people behind you?"_

"Oh, these are my new friends!" Dawn replied. "This is Ash and Atia. Ash has been a Trainer for five years and is aiming to get into the League this year, and Atia's traveling with him."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Berlitz," Ash greeted with a smile and wave. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town over in Kanto. This is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Like Dawn said, I'm Atia, from Alto Mare in Johto," Atia added. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Berlitz."

"_It's nice to meet you too, Ash and Atia," _Johanna replied with a smile. _"And please, it's just Miss Berlitz. So, how did you two come about meeting my daughter?"_

"Well, we happened to find her on our way to Professor Rowan's lab and she showed us the way. She asked to travel with us, and here we are!" Ash replied.

"Ash took Dawn under his wing, helping her out as a Trainer," Atia added. "He's been showing her the ropes so far, and how to best train her Pokémon."

"_I see. Well, thank you, Ash. I'm a little more at ease knowing that Dawn has someone to guide her on her journey. Of course, I do realize she can be a bit of a handful…"_

"Mom…!" Dawn exclaimed, a small blush tinging her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Ms. Berlitz," Ash chuckled. "It's no problem, honestly. Dawn's really been working hard. She's got that fire in her; I can tell she'll go far."

"See? I told you, no need to worry!"

"_That's when I worry the most, Dawn,"_ Johanna chuckled back. Dawn just sighed in exasperation. _"But I'm happy to know you have friends who believe in you. And thank you for sharing your journey with Dawn, Ash and Atia. I know it'll be an even greater experience for her."_

"Of course," Atia replied. "It's been really fun traveling with Dawn and her Pokémon." Dawn smiled at that, knowing that the Legendary was enjoying her company, or at least was warming up to her.

Johanna smiled, the small pit of worry from the last few days all but gone. _"Well, I'd love to chat some more, but I still have to meet with some of the other planners for the Twinleaf Festival; some of them are anxious to get a head start this year."_

"Alright then; I got to get some Contest training in, too. Tell Mrs. Diamond I said hi. Bye, Mom!" Piplup and Buneary waved their goodbyes.

"Bye, Ms. Berlitz."

"Take care, Ms. Berlitz." Pikachu added his own farewell.

"_Actually, if it's alright,"_ Johanna quickly said, Dawn's hand hovering over the hang up button. _"I'd like to speak to Ash for a minute. Just him and me."_

Taken somewhat by surprise, Ash nevertheless shrugged in agreement. "Sure, that's alright."

"_Perfect! Remember to call me when you get to Jubilife, Dawn!"_

"Got it, Mom," Dawn replied, mentally shrugged to herself. She wondered what she wanted to talk to Ash about. "I love you! Tell Glameow, Umbreon and Kangaskhan I miss them!" With that, Dawn headed off, her two Pokémon in tow. After a nod from Ash, Atia and Pikachu went after her. He'd join them shortly.

Ash sat down on the stool, never noticing Johanna's narrowed stare at him. "So what did you want to talk about, Ms. Berlitz?"

"_Just two things, really,"_ Johanna replied, her stare disappearing. _"Ash, I have to be honest, I was worried when Dawn left home on her journey. She's becoming a young woman, and it's a dangerous world out there, after all. Dawn means well, but I can't help but worry that she'll bite off more than she can chew. I want you to promise me that you'll keep your eye on her, that you'll keep her safe. I can trust you to do that, right?"_

"Of course you can," Ash readily replied. "Trust me, I'll look after and out for her. Dawn's safe with me, count on it."

Johanna smiled. _"Thank you, Ash. I appreciate it."_ A few moments silence passed before Johanna continued. _"So...you and Dawn are going to be traveling together. With your friend Atia, of course."_

"Yeah," Ash replied, missing the subtle accusatory tone under Johanna's voice. "We'll be heading on back out to Jubilife in the morning. Shouldn't take more than another day; two, the most."

"_And, how long will you be traveling together, may I ask?"_

"Hmm, don't know. She initially asked to travel with us at least until she's established a solid footing as a Trainer and Coordinator. But the way things are looking, I'd say probably for a lot longer than that. It's no trouble, of course."

"_Is Atia a Trainer also?"_

"No, she's not. She's been trying to figure out what she wants to pursue, so she's been traveling with me to see what the world has to offer."

"_I see…hold on a second, Ash?"_ Before the teen could reply, Johanna turned off to her side all yelled out, _"Kangaskhan, come here!"_ After several moments, the Normal Type Pokémon appeared on screen. Ash was all too familiar with Kangaskhan, being they were originally from Kanto. This one appeared to be a hardier one, not yet a mother, and even through the screen, Ash noticed the more than several scars on its rough skin.

"_Ash, Kangaskhan here is my strongest Pokémon,"_ Johanna said. _"She never liked contests, always more of a battler." _The Normal Type seemed to be looking over the Trainer, like she was judging him.

"...Oh. Well, that's pretty cool," Ash replied with a shrug. That was a random tidbit, but whatever...

"_She's very protective of the family, ever since I caught her,"_ Johanna continued. _"She's especially protective of Dawn, something I've always encouraged, being a single mother and all."_

"...well, that makes sense. She's your only child, after all."

"_Yes, I take Dawn's safety very seriously, as does Kangaskhan. In fact, I feel that you should know that I won't hesitate to unleash her on anyone who tries to harm Dawn...or take advantage of her in any way."_

Ash blinked, taken aback by Johanna's words and her narrowed gaze towards him. Kangaskhan also glared at the Trainer, much more fiercely at that. It was several moments before Ash's eyes widened in realization, understanding what Johanna was saying.

"_Do you get my drift, Ash?"_

"_Kangas Khan."_

Ash suddenly felt a chill down his spine. It was subtle, but it was there in Johanna's voice: an icy, dangerous tone that conveyed exactly what Johanna meant.

His mouth dry all of a sudden, Ash unconsciously swallowed, something Johanna noted and took pride in. It was several more moments before he finally answered, "Uh...right. Right. I understand perfectly, Ms. Berlitz. Y-You have nothing to worry about, I promise you."

"_Good!"_ the older blunette smiled cheerfully in response, the sudden flip of character making Ash start. How did she switch character like that? _"I'm glad we have that out of the way. Well, I have to go meet with those planners. It was nice to meet you, Ash, and good luck with your Gym battles; take care!"_

"Uh, right. Take care, Ms. Berlitz." With that, the screen went black, leaving Ash in a state of shock and uncertain...was that fear he was feeling?

"...okay," Ash finally said. "Um...I guess that happened...Yeah."

Legendaries dueling for global dominance, criminal syndicates, dangerous poachers and a starving Aerodactyl...and they paled in comparison to the potential wrath of a protective mother.

XXX

"PIPLUP!"

"...Lup…"

"Are you ok?" Dawn said worriedly as she ran over to where Piplup had landed, picking up the dazed and tired Pokémon. Slowly regaining his bearings, the Water Type raised his fin and chirped his ok.

For the past half hour, in the training field behind the Center, Dawn and her Pokémon had been hard at work practicing. Dawn had several ideas that she wanted to try with Piplup and Buneary. One that stood out in her head in particular was having Piplup spin around while shooting Bubblebeam.

The good news was that it was definitely an eye catcher. The bad news was that Piplup wasn't exactly able to execute it properly just yet.

"Well, Piplup is doing better than the last few times," Ash offered as he, Buneary, Aipom, Pikachu and Atia came over from where they had been sitting and watching. Figuring that Aipom would want to watch, Ash had called out the Normal Type. They were all wet thanks to the barrage of Bubblebeam falling on them moments before. "He's able to hold the spin for a little longer now, at least."

"Yeah, I guess, but still…" Dawn lamented as Atia crouched down next to her. "It looks like it still needs some work."

Placing a hand on Piplup, Atia quickly used Healing Pulse to revitalize the Starter. Piplup chirped his thanks, to which she giggled before turning to Dawn. "It took me a long time to learn Ice Beam," she offered, "and that was before I became Ash's Pokémon. With enough practice, I'm sure you'll get it down."

"And in time for the Contest, guarantee," Ash grinned. "It's like you say, no need to worry, right?"

"Pika!" Pikachu quickly agreed. Even Aipom chittered her support as she leapt up onto Dawn's shoulder, offer her an encouraging grin.

Seeing the confidence they had in her and her Pokémon, Dawn couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, you guys," she giggled in reply, before she began petting the Normal Type. "And thanks, Aipom."

"Aipom!" The Normal Type then suddenly quickly launched herself into the air. Spinning in midair, she began firing Swift in a circle. As she began to fall back to the ground, she unleashed an Iron Tail onto the ring of stars, causing them all to collide with each other and erupt into a golden display of fireworks. With a proud cry, Aipom landed with grace, bowing as she tipped her hat with her tail.

"Wow," Dawn exclaimed in awe, unable to look away from the sparkly display. "Aipom, that was amazing, and what a pretty finish!" The Long Tail Pokémon chittered her thanks with delight as she leapt onto her shoulder. "You really know how to make a great appeal."

"Yeah, Aipom really loves Contests," Ash smiled as he came over and petted Aipom. "I actually caught her at the Kanto Grand Festival a few months back. She really loved watching the appeals. Honestly, when I read in the guidebook that there were Contests here in Sinnoh too, I thought about doing a couple with her."

"I'd love to see Aipom in a Contest," Dawn mused before turning to her Pokémon. "Aipom did a pretty good job there, didn't she?"

"Bun!"

"Pip…" Piplup didn't exactly like that he couldn't perform what Dawn wanted him to do, but Aipom could do an even better job. Sure, she was more experienced and whatnot, but he was a prideful Pokémon! He couldn't let this failure stand!

Seeing Piplup's dejected look, Dawn was quick to reassure him. "Hey, no need to worry, Piplup. We still have time to get this right. We'll get it down soon enough. I know you can do it." Encouraged by his Trainer, Piplup's spirit was lifted, and he offered a chirp of determination.

"That's the spirit," Atia added with a smile, "just keep working hard and stay determined."

"Just wait, you two!" Dawn grinned, striking a pose. "We'll train until we get it down, and we'll get that ribbon! No need to worry!"

"Piplup!"

"Bun Neary!"

"Chimchar!"

...

"Chimchar?"

All eyes snapped towards down to where a new Pokémon stood alongside with Piplup and Buneary. Smiling up at the blunette was a Chimchar.

"Whoa," Ash muttered. "Where did this Chimchar come from?"

Piplup, to the surprise of the rest save for Atia, began chirping in joy before rushing over to the Chimchar. The two immediately hugged each other before playfully chasing each other in circles.

"...Well, it looks like Piplup knows Chimchar," Dawn mused. Walking over to them, she crouched down and made to speak before realization dawned on her. "Wait...Chimchar, are you…?"

"Char!" the Chimp Pokémon chittered back, leaping up and landing on one foot with her hands in the air.

"Oh my Arceus, it _is_ you!" Dawn exclaimed. "The Chimchar from the Professor's lab!" Chimchar cheered at that, happy to see Dawn again and that she recognized her. She quickly leapt up and landed on Dawn's shoulder, nuzzling her face into her cheek. Dawn giggled, rubbing the Fire Type's head.

"This is that Chimchar from the lab?" Ash mused with surprise as he and his Pokémon came over. "She actually followed us all the way from Professor Rowan's Lab?"

"Well, yeah, she has," Atia offered, much to Ash and Dawn's surprise.

"You knew Chimchar was following us this whole time?"

"I sensed her following us since an hour or two after we left Professor Rowan's lab. I also sensed that Chimchar wanted to surprise Dawn, so I didn't want to ruin it for her."

"...Atia, Professor Rowan might be worrying right now about Chimchar, probably going crazy about it. You should've told us."

Atia blinked; she hadn't thought of that. "Oh. I...I didn't think of that. Sorry."

Knowing that Atia had good intentions at heart, Ash wasn't mad at all. Not that he really could be, anyways. "It's alright, don't worry. Still, though, we're going to have return Chimchar to the Professor. She's still his to give to other beginning Trainers, after all."

Dawn sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Professor Rowan must be worried about her." Taking Chimchar into her arms, she sighed while offering an apologetic look. "Sorry, Chimchar. I like you, I really do, but you do have to go back to Professor Rowan; he'll be really worried about you."

"Chim…" Chimchar chittered sadly. She didn't want to head back to the Lab. "Chim Char," she chittered quickly, shaking her head.

"What's wrong, Chimchar?"

"I don't think Chimchar wants to go back," Atia remarked, coming over to Dawn. "If you ask me, Chimchar's set on staying with you, Dawn. I mean, she doesn't want to be with any other Trainer except for you. She did follow you here all the way from the Lab, after all." Chimchar nodded, chittering and looking at Dawn hopefully.

"Wait, what?" Dawn was filled with surprise. Looking at Chimchar, she continued, "You...you want to be my Pokémon, Chimchar?"

"Char!"

Silent for several moments, Dawn finally continued, "But...I already chose Piplup as my Starter. I'm not supposed to get two Starter Pokémon, right?"

"But Ash has a bunch of Starters."

"I caught them in the wild. There's a difference."

"Couldn't Dawn just take Chimchar as her Pokémon, anyways?" Atia asked. "I mean, if the Pokémon chooses the Trainer, shouldn't they go with them? Croagunk did it with Ash." That _was_ how the process worked, wasn't it? She really had to ask Ash about this whole thing sometime.

The idea made sense to Dawn. She did like Chimchar, after all, and would love to have her as her own; Chimchar obviously felt the same. But still... "Ash, is that even allowed? Would the Professor let me keep Chimchar, be her Trainer because she chose me?"

Ash frowned, crossing his arms in thought. "...I don't know. It's usually one Starter per Trainer given, as far as I know. I mean, that's the accepted rule, at least. I don't doubt that something like this has happened before, but I've never heard of it myself." Silent for several moments, he added, "Honestly, you'll have to call him and just see what he says."

"Yeah, I guess," Dawn sighed. "He's probably going crazy, worried about Chimchar. I hope he isn't too upset or anything…"

"Chim Chimchar…"

* * *

***About 10 minutes later***

"_...Well, at least Chimchar is alright and well."_

"I'm sorry for what happened, Professor," Dawn sighed, offering an apologetic smile. She was sitting in front of one of the Center's video phones, Piplup, Buneary and Chimchar in her lap. Ash and Atia stood behind her, still in Rowan's view, Pikachu in his usual spot.

"_Please, don't fret, my dear," _Rowan replied, his expression as gruff and stoic as ever. _"You're not responsible for the actions that Chimchar takes, after all."_

"Char…" the Chimp Pokémon chittered, fidgeting under the stare Rowan then set her way.

"_It does concern me that Chimchar went so far as to actually follow you, though,"_ Rowan continued. _"She's never displayed this kind of behavior before, or anything close to it; she's usually so well behaved. You wouldn't happen to know why Chimchar chased after you, by any chance?"_

"Well…that's the thing," Dawn said somewhat hesitantly. "Chimchar seems to...she, well, she wants to be...be my, well...Pokémon."

The next seven seconds rang with silence, though it felt like hours.

"_...she wants to be your Pokémon."_ It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"...yes," Dawn replied, not sure what to expect.

"_...I see."_ Rowan's brow furrowed. _"Chimchar must have been more attached to you than I initially thought." _He could see Dawn nodding in response before he cast his eyes onto Chimchar. The Fire Type Starter offered a shy smile, and Rowan noted how tightly she clung to the blunette's arm. It was clear that Chimchar was already committed to Dawn.

"Um, Professor?" Dawn offered, gaining the Professor's attention. "I, well, I know I probably don't have room to ask this of you, but...I know I only get one Starter, but Chimchar wants to come with me on my journey. I think I can raise and train her to her best potential. If I can, I would like to take Chimchar as my own. She doesn't want to go with anyone else." Rowan didn't reply, instead focusing on Dawn for several seconds with an intensely scrutinizing stare. Understandably, it made Dawn nervous.

"_Ash."_

"Hmmm, yes?" the older teen replied, caught off guard.

"_What is your opinion of Dawn?"_

"...I'm...I'm sorry?"

"_You and Atia have been traveling with Dawn for almost three days now. You've taken her under your wing, if memory serves. From a Trainer's perspective, what is your opinion of Dawn Berlitz thus far?"_

Ash blinked. This was a first; he'd never been asked his opinion of another Trainer so upfront before. Or for his friends and companions, much less so early into the journey. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to get out of this, judging from Rowan's glare. From his perspective as a Trainer, what _was_ his opinion of Dawn? What had he seen these last three days since they met, what had he noticed?

Not noticing how Dawn had seemed to tense in anticipation, he finally gave his answer.

"...She's confident; maybe to a fault, but she means well. A little rash, sure, but eager to learn and grow. She loves her Pokémon, and wants to do everything she can to bring out the best in them. Her Piplup and Buneary, she's only had them for the last few days, but they're already set on giving their all for her; they see the dedication she has for them, and it's becoming mutual. She has a passion that I don't see a lot in others, and it's that passion that I know will drive her to reach her goals and care for her Pokémon. I'm teaching her some basics here and there, sure, but the real talent lies in her. I fully believe Dawn will make an excellent Trainer and Coordinator."

"_...I see."_ Rowan was silent for several seconds more as he again focused his glare at Dawn and Chimchar. After what seemed like forever, he spoke again. _"Dawn."_

Snapping away from Ash, the blunette quickly refocused on Rowan, a blush on her cheeks. "Y-Yes, Professor?"

"_I am sending you Chimchar's PokéBall and I will be updating your Trainer Page information. However, I am not doing this lightly; based on what Ash has said, I expect you to care for Chimchar and bring out the best in her."_

Dawn blinked as the words hit home. "You-you mean…?"

"_Chimchar has clearly chosen you as her Trainer. As such, it is only right she remains with you."_

"Chimchar!" Chimchar was clearly more than happy at the verdict.

"You really mean it?" Dawn asked. After another moment, a brilliant smile shone on her face. "Thank you, Professor Rowan, thank you! I promise you, I'll take good care of Chimchar, no need to worry."

Rowan's expression remained stoic for another moment before morphing into a gruff smile. _"Very well. I have full confidence in your abilities. If that is all, then I'll leave you all to it. Have a goodnight."_

The screen went to black as Rowan ended the call. The Ball Transfer hummed to life moments later, Chimchar's Ball materializing within seconds.

"Well, congratulations, Dawn!" Ash offered. "Looks like you're now officially Chimchar's Trainer."

"Pika!"

"That's really lucky," Atia added. "I mean, Ash has a bunch of Starters, sure, but getting two from so early on from your Professor? I'd say Ash's luck is rubbing off on you."

"Yeah, I guess so," Dawn smiled as she turned in her seat towards her companions. She could still barely believe it. Looking down at Chimchar, her smiled grew brighter. "Welcome to the team, Chimchar. And welcome to the family." The Chimp Pokémon chittered in joy, not hesitating to embrace her new Trainer. Piplup and Buneary quickly joined in, Dawn laughing as they group-hugged.

"Well, let's celebrate by getting some dinner!" Atia offered. "I'm starving!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, leaping off of Ash's shoulder in favor of Atia's. He could just _hear_ the ketchup calling his name!

"Wait-seriously, Pikachu?" Did that just happen? "Seriously?"

"Pi Pika Chu Pi."

"Traitor…"

"Pika Pika Chu."

"I stand by my statement. The fact that she's part of the family doesn't change anything."

"Jealous, who knew?" Atia giggled.

Ash just stuck his tongue out as Atia and Pikachu headed off to the cafeteria. Unable to stay mad, the teen finally laughed before sparing a glance at Dawn. "Well, I guess we should go get some food then. I _am_ pretty hungry…"

"...Hey, Ash?"

The teen turned to see Dawn slowly getting back to her feet, Piplup, Chimchar and Buneary still her arms. Her face seemed to be mixed in surprise, awe and joy, and a small blush was forming on her cheeks. "What's up?" Ash replied, meeting her eyes.

"Ash...did you really mean what you told Professor Rowan? About me being able to become a great Trainer and Coordinator?"

"Of course I did. Every word. Don't even think otherwise."

Dawn was silent for a moment, absorbing the Trainer's words. She then placed Piplup, Buneary and Chimchar onto the floor before tightly grabbing Ash into a hug.

"Thank you, Ash."

After a moment of surprise, Ash smiled as he returned her hug. "Don't mention it, Dawn."

They continued for several more moments before letting go, with a nervous but well meaning smile and a small blush on both their faces. Piplup, Chimchar and Buneary watched their Trainer and her friend for several moments before smiling at each other.

Catching up with Atia and Pikachu, it was on the group's way to the Center cafeteria that things took a turn for the unexpected.

A pretty young woman, probably around 20, was leaving the cafeteria with her Scizor. She and Ash bumped into each other by accident, both quick to offer an apology. It was at that moment when a flash of light burst for Ash's Ball belt, Croagunk materializing with a gentle croak.

"Hmm?" Ash hummed in surprise, all eyes looking down at Croagunk. "Croagunk? What's wrong?"

"Croa...Croa?" was all Croagunk responded with, looking up at Ash before glancing at the young woman he had been bumped into. Then back to Ash, and then back to the woman. A sense of confusion then filled the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Why _had_ he suddenly popped out of his PokéBall?

Quickly apologizing and saying goodbye to the woman and her Scizor, Ash crouched down to Croagunk's level. "Are you alright, buddy?"

It had just happened out of nowhere, a spur of the moment action. And now, it felt like there was something Croagunk was supposed to do. His relaxed mind could come up with no reason for doing so, however. And yet, here he was.

"Atia, a little help here?" the teen asked the disguised Legendary.

"...Sorry," the reply came several moments later. "Croagunk is...just as confused as you are. He has no idea why he popped himself out."

Ash turned back to Croagunk, who just offered him a seemingly blank stare of confusion. "...Huh…"

"Is this normal, Ash?" Dawn asked. "Pokémon coming out of there PokéBalls, I mean?"

All the while, Croagunk was still wondering what made him pop out. It was as if...it felt like he was now on a mission he never knew he had. But what was it?

"Croa...gunk?"

* * *

_**Well, that's that. Long, yeah, but after so long a wait a long chapter was probably best. We only have one more chapter of travel before arriving in Jubilife. Hell, that might happen in the next chapter after all.**_

_**So, Ash has now captured Croagunk and Dawn has caught Buneary, as well as receiving that Chimchar. Save for Cyndaquil, this will be the only other Starter Dawn gets. Johanna has also laid down the law with Ash. That should be fun later on, right? And there's that hint somewhere in here...**_

**_With that, I ask for your judgment. Review, critique, all that jazz. Flames ignored as usual. I'm currently working on the next chapter; not making any promise for when it'll come out as that almost never pans out, but I'll have it out as soon as possible. Again, remember to read over the previous chapters for several important changes. _**

**_Final thing: Abilities, movesets and gender of Ash and Dawn's Pokemon will be posted on my profile within 24 hours of this update._**

**_That's all. Until next time, readers._**


End file.
